


It's Not Over

by vanilladippeddonuts



Series: Its All Coming Back To Me [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Cheating will occur, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Shae is actually an okay wife, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut and Angst, Tags will be updated, Violence, Waverly's husband is kinda of an ass, WayHaught Au, very much a slow burn, wayhaught-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 128,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: Ten years ago Nicole Haught left Purgatory going into the army with her best friends Wynonna Earp and Xavier Dolls. Leaving the love of her life, Waverly Earp behind but now Nicole has returned and not just for the class reunion but for good.Or: A very angst wayhaught idea that has been stuck in my head. Also the Wayhaught Army story no one asked for.





	1. This is not goodbye..just a simple I'll see you later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic over here, I use to write fanfics on fanfic.net. This story is located over there as well. I just had this AU stuck in my head, so hopefully you guys enjoy it! I will do my best to update it regularly.

Chapter 1

Graduation day came way to soon for the group of best friends. Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls, Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp made it through high school. Now they had the rest of world. More like the summer until Nicole, Wynonna and Dolls left for boot camp. The redhead never expected to make friends when her father shipped her off to Purgatory during her Sophomore year of high school. But she had. More like she created her own little family.

Lieutenant Nicholas Haught had moved around a lot through his army career, but he finally decided to do right by his daughter by sending her to Purgatory to live with her aunt and uncle. He had been re-assigned once again this time to Germany. At first Nicole fought him about going to Purgatory but in the end she had no choice.

Now though Nicole thanked her father over and over for sending her here. It had been the best decision. Downing the shot, the now eighteen-year-old Nicole Haught, just finished up high school. And some how she felt like she was on cloud nine. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl from behind, she placed a small kiss onto her shoulder. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

Waverly leaned into her girlfriend's arms, those strong arms that she was going to miss dearly. But it was just two years right? The brunette could handle that. Sighing a little bit at the question, she placed her hands over Nicole's that were on Waverly's stomach. "The end of the summer." It felt like the music from the house party that they were at just faded away and it was just them.

"Baby.." Nicole started, as she dropped her arms from around the brunette. This way she could moved in front of her girlfriend. But before that could happen she felt an arm around her shoulders and Waverly move from in front of her, turning around to look at the redhead and her sister.

"Come on Haughtstuff. Let's get you a beer or another shot probably both. There will be enough time for hanky-panky later. Let's go." Wynonna stated, before Nicole even had a chance to protest she was being pulled away from Waverly who went and joined the other cheerleaders.

Fifteen minutes later, a tipsy Nicole walked out of the house party she needed some air. Honestly, she wasn't planning on keeping up with Wynonna all night. She wanted some time with her girlfriend and Chrissy Nedley said she was out here. That was when she seen the brunette, taking a moment just to stare at her. God she was beautiful, and Nicole was so lucky to have her. Moving over to her, she shrugged off the letterman jacket and wrapped it around Waverly's shoulder. "Hi." She spoke gently, even though the liquor was on her breathe. Kissing her cheek gently, she moved in front of the smaller girl, reaching out to adjust the jacket on her. "So we never finished that conversation."

When she felt the jacket go around her shoulders, she snuggled into it taking in Nicole's scent that lingered on it. God, she was going to miss this woman along with her sister and Dolls. The moment that she kissed her cheek, she could smell the liquor. "Hi." She was planning on being the D&D tonight, which meant that the brunette wasn't drinking. "No we didn't. But do you really want to do that now?"

"Mhmm..we should I always want to know what is going on in that brilliant mind of yours." Nicole's arms went around her waist, as she leaned forward to kiss her head.

Waverly felt a small smile appear on her lips, she was smart hell she even skipped a grade which was why she had graduated with Nicole, Dolls and her older sister. Leaning into Nicole's embrace, she sighed a little bit. "I was just thinking about the end of summer. When you all leave, and I'll be going off to college." Her voice was quiet, but it was just them out here. "I'm going to miss you and I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle it."

A small sigh escaped her lips, as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. "Pretty girl don't think about that right now. We have all summer before we get shipped out to boot camp." That had always been Nicole's plan go into the Army like her father had done. Some how she ended up with Wynonna and Dolls coming with her. Pulling away slightly, this way she could lift her chin and look into her eyes. "We will write everyday to each other, call, video chat. We will make this work, baby." She told her. "So how about we not think about what is coming, and just enjoy being in the moment right now."

Waverly looked up at Nicole while she spoke, she had believe the redhead was right. They would make this work. Besides they were destined to be together at least that was what the brunette believed. "You're right my love." Looking up into her eyes still, that was when she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed her girlfriend passionately and deeply, smiling against her lips when she felt Nicole return the kiss.

The summer went by too quickly for Waverly's liking, they all hung out like usual. Nicole and her had their time alone. But now it was time to say goodbye. Her girlfriend, her sister and best friend were all headed to California while Waverly was off to Harvard. Goodbyes were always the worse for Waverly, she hated to say goodbye to her father and her sister, Willa. They had died in a car accident and her mother took after not being able to deal. So their aunt Gus took in the two Earp girls and raised them like her own. Right now she was trying not to think about that. Instead, she hugged Dolls and Wynonna. "You guys look out for my girl and each other. Don't make me kick your ass."

There was a small chuckle that came from Dolls. "You got it, Earp. Nothing will happen to your girls." He leaned over and hugged her once again. Turning to Wynonna he kissed her cheek gently. "It's never goodbye for sisters." He told her quietly before moving away from the siblings.

Wynonna smiled up at her boyfriend for a moment, before he stepped away. Moving closer to her younger sister, she wrapped her arm around her and hugged her closely. "Dolls is right, baby girl. Never good bye. Just a simple I'll see you later. Because I will, Waves. I love you, kid. And don't worry about Haught, I've got her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Waverly felt the tears in her eyes as Wynonna put her arms around her. "I love you too, Nonna. You both better come back to me." Honestly Waverly didn't have any idea what she would do if anything happened to any of them. The thought of losing anyone she cared about way to much for her to handle. Pulling away for a moment. "You stay safe also."

"I will baby girl, now your girlfriend is looking like a lost puppy over there. Go and say you'll see her soon." Leaning forward, Wynonna hugged her one last time. Pulling away, she kissed her forehead and went to join Dolls.

Once Wynonna left her standing there, her attention went to the redhead and she started to walk towards her. Noticing that Nicole did the same thing, meeting her halfway. "Hi." She said this with a sad smile, as she looked up at the redhead. God she didn't want her to go, she didn't want to lose the love of her.

"Hi." Nicole's eyes were matching Waverly's as she looked back into them. All her life she had been clear about what she wanted to do. But right now, all she wanted to do was just say screw it and stay with Waverly. But she couldn't, she made a commitment and she honored those. "I'm going to miss you, pretty girl." She told her softly, trying her best not to cry. Last thing she wanted was for Waverly to start crying just because she was. Wrapping her arms around Waverly, she held her close, leaning her forward against hers. "I promise to write you every day, and we can talk whenever we can. Use the video camera on the computers." She told her softly, her voice was starting to crack.

Waverly was trying not to cry, but the moment that Nicole started speaking and she heard her girlfriend's voice start to crack. Her arms moved around her neck, placing her hand on the back of Nicole's neck. "No, we aren't doing this, Nic. We are not going to say goodbye this is a simple I'll see you later." She felt a tear slip from her eyes, and felt the taller girl wipe them away. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to Nicole's and kissed her gently and lovingly.

Nicole kissed her back the same, putting everything that she was feeling into that kiss. God, she loved this girl and she didn't want to leave. Especially now. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against hers once again. "Fine a simple I'll see you later. But know this Waverly Earp, I love you. I'm always going to love you. I'll come back to you." She vowed before kissing her once again.

"Haught! Let's go! Before we miss this damn flight." Wynonna called out, as much as she didn't want to interrupt this moment, but they were on a schedule. Plus, Dolls was getting impatient.

Pulling away, Nicole sighed deeply and finally pulled away from Waverly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Waverly stood there for a moment watching the trio head towards the gate. "Nicole!" She called out and ran over to the redhead and jumped into her arms. Hugging her closely, before she leaned in and kissed her once again.

Hearing her name, Nicole turned around to see her girlfriend running and jumping into her arms, wrapping her own around the brunette. She kissed her back instantly, not wanting to let go of this moment with her. Pulling away from the kiss a minute later. "I love you, Waverly Earp." She stated as she put the younger girl down, kissing her one more time before pulling away. Removing her arms from around her, she started walking away again rejoining Wynonna and Dolls.

"I love you too, Nicole Haught." She watched them go, and finally left the airport.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago Nicole Haught left Purgatory going into the army with her best friends Wynonna Earp and Xavier Dolls. Leaving the love of her life, Waverly Earp behind but now Nicole has returned and not just for the class reunion but for good.
> 
> Or: A very angst wayhaught idea that has been stuck in my head. Also the Wayhaught Army story no one asked for.

Chapter 2

It had been ten years since Nicole Haught stepped foot in Purgatory High after she graduated she never thought about going back. She had a plan and it was simple one.  Something that she had wanted to do even before she was shipped off to Purgatory to stay with her family when she was Sophomore. Joining the United States Army was her dream. All she wanted to do was follow in her father’s footsteps and that was exactly what she did. But she didn’t do it alone, she had her best friends Wynonna Earp and Xavier Dolls. They had met when Nicole was Sophomore, even though they weren’t the only ones. Waverly Earp was the love of her life, and Wynonna’s little sister. Somehow, they ended up together, dating for the three years of high school.

When she went into the Army, they continued dating for two years. She would see the brunette whenever they were on leave and write her every day. Something happened though, she got that Dear John letter. The one she never thought she would get, Waverly broke up with her.

“Haught-Damn!” That familiar voice broke through Nicole’s thoughts, and she smiled seeing her best friend charging towards her. Wrapping her arms around the redhead a little bit too tightly.

“Can’t breathe, Earp.” She stated, as they hugged each other. It had been a couple years since the best friends seen each other.  “Glad to see you are still keeping up with your training.”

“Naw, more like I have to stay in shape for being a detective around here. Don’t worry I still take my whiskey in my coffee.” It was a joke slightly. “So where is the wife?”

“Shae is around here somewhere probably getting a drink.” The redhead stated as she glanced around a little bit. “What about Doc? He here with you? Or is someone else?”

“Actually, here with Waves and Chris.” The older brunette told her.

Hearing her ex-girlfriend’s name, Nicole glanced over at her best friend. “I wasn’t expecting her here of all places. Well I should have, but I was guessing she would sit this one out.” Or more like hoping she would.

“She wanted to come for some reason, besides Doc wanted to sit this one out. So he opted to stay with Angel and Nicholas. Please don’t make tonight weird. I mean how many days do we have you here, Haught-stuff? You barely call, barely write. One might start to think you got a new best friend.” Wynonna teased, with a small grin before nudging the redhead.

Shaking her head slightly, she chuckled some. “Promise you, no new best friend. And I’m not going to make anything weird. Just haven’t seen her a few years.” There had been awkward run-ins whenever she would visit Wynonna especially now that Waverly was married to Christopher Peterson some hot shot lawyer. “Umm—actually there is something that I need to tell you..” Before she could continue her sentence and thought the beautiful brunette came into view, and it still felt like she was the most beautiful person in the room and that made Nicole freeze like it always did. That smile, her laugh everything was still as perfect to Nicole as it always had been. She felt like she couldn’t talk or breath for that matter. It had always been like this the moment that she laid on eyes on Waverly.

“Yo, baby girl look who I ran into here. Thought she wasn’t going to make it, but she did.” Wynonna called over the youngest Earp.

Watching Waverly walk over to them, she felt frozen in that spot like maybe this was a dream or something. But the moment that the brunette started speaking, Nicole knew it wasn’t. “Hey Waves.” She smiled a little bit finally being able to speak. “Wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

“Hey Nic.” Waverly smiled over at the redhead. “I wasn’t planning on coming tonight but Beth kept bugging me and so did Chrissy. Plus, I knew that Doc wouldn’t want to come. So, any time that I get to spend with this one I take.” She nudged the older brunette.

Before she had a chance to answer, she felt an arm around her waist, and her wife Shae appearing by her side. Drink in the other hand, a friendly smile on her lips. Nicole wrapped her arm around the other woman’s shoulder. “Hey guys. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Even though she felt like she was, but Nicole never looked at her the way she looked at Waverly. Of course, she knew who the brunette was, their prom photo still hung on the wall of the Haught home.

Waverly’s smile flattened a little bit when Shae came up and wrapped her arm around Nicole. “Hi and no, you aren’t. We were just catching up.” She did her best to put up a fake smile, but she couldn’t help but feel tense. The brunette didn’t even relax when Christopher came over to the group and kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

God Nicole just wanted to punch the guy in the face putting his arm around Waverly like he owned anything she was. She already felt awkward with her arm around her own wife. Hearing someone on the microphone it was blessing. “Looks like it’s time to take our seats. Come on.” She was thankful for the small break as they walked to their tables. That was when she realized that they were all sitting at the same table. “Shit.” She muttered to herself, getting Shae’s chair for her.

“What was that, babe?” Shae asked, after she sat down thanking her wife.

“Nothing.” Nicole stated, sitting down. Noticing that Wynonna sat on the other side of her she was grateful for that. “Thank you.” She whispered to her best friend.

“You owe me, Haught.” She muttered, watching her sister and Christopher sit down.

Hearing the cheers and claps as Beth Gardner and Chrissy Nedley took the stage, they calmed down the crowd. “Alright, alright well thank you for attending Purgatory High tenth year class reunion! It was hard to fit in everything that we wanted to do tonight. But we did!” They went on for a bit, and some teachers and the principal came up and gave speeches and shared memories.

“Next, we are going to bring up someone dear to our hearts, that took Purg High to three years of state championships in basketball, and hopefully she will bring that magic back to Purg High and the town of Purgatory not only as the basketball coach, but the Sheriff.” Some faint music played in the background which was ‘We Will Rock You’ the Nickelback cover. “The only default she had was making out with her girlfriend under the bleachers.”

“Don’t sound so jealous, Beth. I mean we all wanted to make out with her but of course she had her girlfriend.” Chrissy chuckled into the other microphone and others laughed in the room. Knowing that they were right.

“Anyways, please give your loudest welcome back to number twelve, Sheriff Nicole Haught!”

God, she wanted to hide under the table, just crawl under there and die. She could feel her face starting to heat up the moment that Beth started talking. Looking over at Wynonna for help who looked just as shocked as what Nicole and Waverly did. This was not the way she wanted to tell the Earp sisters that she was moving back to Purgatory. She felt embarrassed a little bit for them bringing up the bleachers, although it was true. The music had gotten louder, so did the cheers, along with that familiar ‘Haught’ chant that always got her going before a game and she feel Shae nudge her to get up there. “Fine, fine.” She mumbled, finally standing up. Heading towards the stage.

“Here you go, Haught. The stage is yours.” Chrissy said with a small grin, noticing the look of death on Nicole’s face.

“Alright, alright cut the music and let’s settle down.” She felt like she was back in high school. Expect this time she wouldn’t be making out with Waverly before the big game. Once the music was cut and the crowd was once again settled, she took a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes searched for Waverly’s and found them, finding comfort and relaxation for a moment. She hated making speeches and everyone knew this. Oh, she was so going to kill Beth and Chrissy for this.

Waverly had been completely caught off guard when Beth announced that Nicole would be staying. Staying! As in for good. Not only was she becoming the new Sheriff but also the new basketball coach. Which meant that they would be seeing each other more. Oh god, she couldn’t handle this. Reaching for her drink, she took a long sip. Wishing it was whiskey instead of a club soda.

Nicole’s eyes lingered in Waverly’s for a moment. “Okay, so this isn’t exactly how I wanted to tell you all that I was moving back. Actually, wanted to do it quietly. Thanks Beth and Chrissy for not keeping it quiet.” She heard some laughs, placing her hand onto the back of her neck nervously. Finally breaking her eyes away from Waverly’s as she looked around the room. “Yes, I’ve taken the Sheriff’s position and yes I plan on continuing to make Purgatory safe. Not just that but also bring glory back to the high school. With the help of the town, I believe our town can be great again. Come on Blue Devils, we got this!” That was her closing line as she handed the microphone back to Chrissy.

Hearing claps and cheers once again, Nicole went and sat back down sitting next to her wife, placing her arm on the back of her chair. Feeling Shae lean into her and kiss her cheek. She smiled a little bit before her attention went back to the stage. That was when they continued, and the room darkened watching the slideshows come up. There were pictures from parties, around the school, Prom, Homecoming. Waverly and herself, Dolls and Wynonna. That is when the tribute took place for Dolls. Wynonna looked like she wanted to cry to Nicole placed her free hand over her best friend’s and squeezed it gently. She noticed that Waverly had Wynonna’s other hand.

When a picture of Wynonna and Dolls came up on the screen which ended the tribute, the brunette stood up. “I need some air. I’m fine.” She told both Waverly and Nicole who looked like they were going to get up and go with her. Excusing herself, she moved outside and took in the air. At this moment she really wanted to cry or possible find several bottles of whiskey and just drink all of them. But she knew that she couldn’t as much as she wanted to.

Before either of them had a chance to get up, Chrissy was speaking again. “To wrap up our boring speeches and lovely slideshows we would like to bring up that couple everyone got sick of and wanted to be. Who were so in love with each other it hurt to even be around those love-sick puppies. We would like to invite our class couple and prom queens up for one more dance. The cheerleading captain herself Ms. Waverly Earp and the captain of the basketball team herself, Ms. Nicole Haught. Come on get up here.” Chrissy leaned over and told the DJ to play the first song on the cd she had made, only when they came up.

Nicole looked like a deer in headlights as she glanced over at Waverly for a moment who was wearing the same expression. “Waves..” She spoke gently as she leaned over. “We don’t have to do this.”

Waverly was definitely going to kill Chrissy for this one later. They might be best friends, but she was a dead woman. When Nicole started speaking to her once again, the brunette looked over at the redhead for a moment. “No..it’s fine. We have an obligation as class couple and homecoming and prom queens.”

“Right then. Come on, pretty girl.” The pretty girl statement just slipped out of Nicole’s mouth without even thinking about it. She had never called anyone else that nickname but Waverly. Standing up, she held her hand out to Waverly.

Waverly reached out and took her ex-girlfriend’s hand, who lead them out to where the dance floor was going to be at. That was when the song started. ‘Far Away – Nickelback, that was their song. It had been since it came out. Placing her hand on the back of Nicole’s neck, she felt the redhead place her hands on her waist. Familiarity came over to her, and she moved closer to Nicole without even thinking about it. It was like no one else was in room, and it was just them.


	3. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago Nicole Haught left Purgatory going into the army with her best friends Wynonna Earp and Xavier Dolls. Leaving the love of her life, Waverly Earp behind but now Nicole has returned and not just for the class reunion but for good.
> 
> Or: A very angst wayhaught idea that has been stuck in my head. Also the Wayhaught Army story no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What another update? Yup another one. I do not have a set date that I actually update but I will do my best to let you guys know if that changes.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! And the comments! I'm glad you guys are really enjoying this fic. I'm working on Chapter 4, which will explain what happened to Dolls and why his death impacts Wynonna so much besides the fact that he was her boyfriend at the time. 
> 
> ReallyDamnGay200: Thank you so much!  
> created2destroy: Glad you are enjoying it!  
> spacefireworks: Yes they are both married to different people. That gets explained in later Chapters. So keep reading!  
> Gal2bie: I am really glad that you commented on this because it made my day. And makes me want to continue the fic. I try my best to put enough emotion into every chapter. Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint.  
> Zara_284: I plan on continuing it until it is finished. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this sorta of fluff chapter!

Chapter 3

After others had joined them on the dance floor, and the song ended Waverly pulled away from her ex-girlfriend. It was all a bit much. Considering that those old feelings were starting to come up in that moment. “I should go and check on Wyn.” She told the other woman after the song ended.

Nicole nodded her head, not wanting to push because she knew better. She had seen the look in Waverly’s eyes. Confusion, sadness, and she looked overwhelmed. Which was the last thing that the redhead wanted for her. “Probably a good idea.” She spoke gently, as she watched the brunette disappear into the crowd. Taking a moment to regain her composer before moving away from the dancing people, she found their table and placed a hand onto her wife’s shoulder as she spoke to Christopher. Leaning down next to her ear. “Want to get out of here with me?” She asked quietly into Shae’s ear.

Shae was making small talk with Chris, trying to ignore the scene on the dance floor. It hurt a little bit because of the look on wife’s face. Placing her hand over Nicole’s, she smiled before nodding a little bit. “Yeah, that sounds good to me. Besides we’ve had a very long day.” After Nicole straightened herself, Shae got up from the table. “Always good to see you, Chris. We should definitely do that dinner sometime. Maybe after we get our house organized.” She smiled softly over at him for a moment.

“Sounds good. Guess I should collect the Earp sisters.” Christopher stood up after Shae did. “It’s getting late.” He held his hand out to Nicole. “Always good to see you, Nicole.”

The moment that he said he should go and collect the sisters, the redhead wanted to laugh but she decided against it. Taking his hand, like they had done before. The shake was firm, like it always had been. “You as well, Christopher.” When he let go of her hand, it moved to the small of Shae’s back. He was always the first one to let go and it made Nicole smirk on the inside. “Give my best to Wynonna and Waverly.”

“Will do, Sheriff.” He stated with a nod, as he left in search of the Earps.

After he left, Nicole and Shae did the same thing, but they walked down Purgatory High’s halls. Stopping at the trophy case. Shae glanced at them, and the photos inside next to the said trophies. “I knew that Waverly was a big part of your life. But I didn’t expect all of that and this. Do you miss it?” Shae asked before she could stop herself. Usually she never questioned her marriage to Nicole or their relationship because they had been so rock solid.

Nicole glanced at the trophies and photos for a moment before her attention went to Shae. It seemed like she needed reassurance from the redhead. So that was exactly what she was going to give to her wife. Moving her hand to her cheek for a moment, shaking her head slightly. “No.” _Yes_ , she thought to herself and pushed those thoughts aside for now. “No, I do not miss it. Or my relationship with Waverly. Will she always hold a special place in my heart? Yes. But I am in love with you, Shae Haught, I married you and only want to be with you.” Leaning down, she kissed her lips gently putting just enough passion behind the kiss.

Shae couldn’t help but smile against Nicole’s lips, as she returned the kiss. Pulling away a few moments later. “Take me home, Sheriff Haught.” She muttered before kissing the redhead once again.

* * *

 

It was a restless sleep, Waverly sighing to herself as she looked up at ceiling. Finally getting up, the best she could without waking Chris. She wrapped her robe around her naked form before grabbing her cell phone. Tonight, had stirred up something inside of her. Her feelings that had been long forgotten and buried deep down. Her thoughts were mainly of Nicole. The fact that she was even staying. It was so unexpected. Leaving the master bedroom, she moved down a couple of doors and checked in on Nicholas. Before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, wanting to make herself some tea. Maybe that would help. Glancing at the clock, it was two in the morning. Taking her phone out of her robe pocket, that was when she leaned against the island and decided to send a text message.

_WE: Hey, are you awake?_

_NH: Barely. Everything okay?_

Before she could stop herself, she called the redhead and before she even got to the second ring she heard the other woman answer.

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice was hushed and in a small whisper. Getting out of bed quietly, she slipped on her robe the best she could. Moving out of her bedroom, she closed the door lightly. “Is everything okay?” Nicole questioned, as she sat down on the steps this way she didn’t disrupt Shae sleeping.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to bother you this late.” Waverly sighed a little bit, her own voiced mimicked Nicole’s. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking is all. And usually when that happens, you were the person that I went to. Besides Wynonna but I’m pretty sure she is asleep and trying to wake Wyn is like trying to wake the dead still.”

Nicole listened to her before she stood up and moved further down the steps this way she was fully downstairs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The brunette did want to talk about it, there was so much that was left unsaid between them. Things hadn’t exactly been right since she had broken up with Nicole. “Just thinking about tonight. What happened, and I can’t really believe that you are staying.”

There was a small sigh that escaped her lips, when Nicole sat down on the couch. “Waves..” She started before she started to fiddle with the ring on her finger. “That isn’t how I wanted Wynonna and you to find out that I was moving back here.” She wanted to say that she felt everything for the brunette but she decided against it. “You still have it don’t you?”

“Have what?” Waverly asked at the very vague question, there were a thousand different things running through her head in that moment. Grabbing her tea carefully, taking a small sip.

_Feelings. You still have feelings, don’t you?_ Nicole thought for a moment, before shaking her head slightly. “My jacket. My letterman jacket.” It was the best thing the redhead could come up with on that moment.

There was a small chuckle that came from Waverly on the other end. “Yeah, I do. It’s either at the homestead or it’s in the back of my closet. If you want it back coach Haught, all you have to do is say so.” She teased lightly.

“No, I still stick by what I say. It looks good on you.” Nicole could recall everytime she had said that to Waverly whenever she was wearing her jacket. There was silence between them now, and not an awkward one. More like a comfortable silence. “Is Wynonna okay?” The redhead asked, finally breaking the silence.

The silence had been nice for a moment, felt like old times again. Waverly took a small sip of her tea. When she asked about Wynonna, she smiled a little bit. “Yeah, she just got a bit overwhelmed with the tribute to Dolls. She still barely talks about him.”

“I don’t blame her.” Nicole barely talked about the man, considering what he did for her. “I don’t talk much about him either.” She cleared her throat a little bit.

Waverly heard Nicole clear her throat and felt bad. “I’m sorry Nic.” She wanted to shift the conversation back. “Sooo big time basketball star returns to get Purg High out of it’s funk. I guess that means we are going to see each other more.”

There was a small smile on Nicole’s lips now. “Yeah, I’m going to do my best. Maybe they should take my jersey out of retirement. Might be some magic left in it. That is right, you are the history teacher.”

“And cheer coach.” Waverly added with a small chuckle. “Nicholas comes to the high school sometimes whenever I have practice. Wynonna picks him up when she picks up Angel.” Her niece and son were only a year apart. Everyone of course noticed what Waverly had named him and who she had named him after but never spoke of it. It was Nicole that she named her son after.

“Well if he ever gets bored from watching the cheerleaders, we could certainly use him on the team.” Nicole teased lightly, smiling as if Waverly could see it. “Bet he would make a wonderful addition to the team.”

Waverly let out a small laugh and shook her head some. “As long as you guys go gentle on him. He’s been bugging me to learn. And well Chris is always busy with work. Okay, not always busy with work but the only sport he really cares about is football. Even after I explained him that our football team sucks and basketball is what this town cares about. But then he made a comment about it sucking over the past ten years.”

Nicole listened to Waverly’s rant. _Still adorable_ , she thought to herself. “I can teach him Waves. I have no problem doing that. And I strongly doubt that he will be saying that after this year because things are about to change for the team.” Glancing towards the clock on the cable box, Nicole sighed a little bit. “Shit—it’s almost four in the morning, Waves. I should probably get back to bed.” Last thing she wanted was Shae to wake up and discover her on the phone to Waverly.

Glancing at the clock herself, she had completely forgotten about her tea. “You are right. I should get going back to bed also. Nick tends to wake up in a couple hours. I’ll talk to soon, Nicole. Bye.” She hung up, and grabbed her tea and dumped it. It took everything in her not to tell the other woman that she loved her. But she knew she couldn't cross that line. 

God, it was so easy for them to fall back into old patterns and this just proved it. This was going to be tough on both of them.


	4. Shattered - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is heavy on the triggering warning such as guns, violence and death. I'm also on a roll here and this chapter I turned into two parts. The second one I'm going to try and get out today or possible tomorrow. If I get the second half done today, than I can start on Chapter 6 which is the one I'm pretty sure most of you are waiting for and will answer that big question. Why did Waverly 'Dear John' Nicole?
> 
> Nat - Yes this is a very slow burn fanfic for Wayhaught. And no they would never intentionally hurt the people that they are with. Shae is pretty solid and is there. Chris works at a powerful lawfirm in the city that deals with some pretty powerful people so he isn't always around. But he will be in the future. That explanation will be coming soon. Trust me.
> 
> Gal2bie - Yes, Waverly has a son he's 7 years old and totally named after Nicole and Nicole's father. You'll see why I did that in the future. That question will be answered soon. Don't want to give to much. The girls totally still have feelings for each other even after all these years. Can't really forget your first love. I really hope that you enjoy the ride.

Chapter 4

Nicole woke up a couple of hours after her phone call with Waverly, she knew that Shae wasn’t in bed with her anymore. Sighing a little bit, she laid there just looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about the events last night, and just everything in general. Getting up off the bed, she started her morning workout routine. Which consisted of a seven-mile run, one hundred push-ups and one hundred jumping jacks. And a shower afterwards. Once she was finished, she found herself in her car driving towards the flower shop, picking up some flowers. Leaving the store after she paid, she drove to the graveyard and found the headstone she was looking for. Leaning down, she sat the flowers down before leaning down in front of it. Reaching out tracing the letters.

_Xavier James Dolls_   
_US Army_   
_Purple Heart_   
_May 3, 1990_   
_February 23, 2010_   
_Beloved Friend_   
_Beloved Father_

“Hey, you. I know it’s been awhile.” Everytime she would come and visit the others in Purgatory she would make sure she would come and see Dolls. And clearly, she wasn’t the only one because there were other flowers besides her. “I came back finally. This time for good. I kept my word, X. My promise to you. Maybe a little bit to late but I’m here now. Guess that must count for something.” She closed her eyes allowing her memories to take her back to that day. That horrible day.

* * *

 

Iraq – 2010

_“What do you say, X? Hustle them for more money?” Nicole chuckled as she bounced the basketball, stopping for a moment. Glancing over at her best friend._

_“I don’t think they have any money left.” He teased lightly with a grin. “Besides Wyn should be calling soon.” The Army discharged her for right now due to the pregnancy, and when he found out he proposed right there. Honestly, he wasn’t going to come but Wynonna insisted that someone had to look after Nicole. Because if something happened to her, Waverly would die._

_“Might be right about that. But come on, let’s go again.” Just as they were about to start another game, they were interrupted._

_“Guys! Come on, we have to go.” Richard Moody called out, he was their captain. They also called him ‘dad’ because he was the oldest one. “We go a run to make but stay alert!”_

_They all stopped what they were doing to gear up. They were always alert, and always prepared and ready for anything. The redhead sighed a little bit, making some small talk with Dolls. She just hoped that he would be able to be there for when Wynonna gave birth to their child. When they were flagged down, she tensed up. “What did he say, Johnson?”_

_“He says that some of family need our help. Dad, what do you think?” Johnson asked, as he looked over at the older man._

_“That is what we are here for. To help. Let’s make this quick before returning to our destination. Haught and Dolls go together take the lead, Johnson stick with Baker and take the middle, Shapiro and I will take the back. Keep it tight people.” Moody stated before they all got out of their trucks, ready for anything._

_“Cover my six.” Nicole stated as she started to move ahead of Dolls, who was covering her. She didn’t even think about who was covering him because she figured Johnson or Baker had his back like they always did. But then she heard gun fire, and they were under attack. Of course, they returned the gun fire doing the best that they could to defend themselves. “I think that is all of them!” She called out, once she didn’t hear any more gun fire from the other side._

_“X and you go check it out, Haught!” Moody called out, still very much on alert. “We’ll hang back.”_

_“Yes sir!” Nicole gently hit Dolls on the arm and started moving forward into the building that the gun fire was coming from. “We got three dead so far, none wounded.” She spoke into the microphone connected to her helmet._

_“Haught!” Dolls called out, stepping between her and the bullets. Shielding the redhead with his own body, while he took out the last guy. Before falling onto the ground._

_When Nicole realized what happened, she dropped down next to her best friend. “Dolls! Eliza get your ass in here!” Her hand moved over to the bullet holes. “Dolls come on! Stay with me damnit!” She stated putting some pressure onto the wounds._

_“Haught—Nicole.” He started speaking, spitting up some blood. “You have to go home to them. Stay there.”_

_“Hey, hey don’t talk about that now. We can talk about that when you are up and walking around. Just stay with me, Xavier.” Nicole knew that she was losing her best friend. “Come on now. You are going to be a father, alright? So you gotta stay awake and stay alive.”_

_“Promise me that you will go back to them?” He continued to cough up the blood. “They are your family Nicole, you need to be there for them.” Closing his eyes for a moment, feeling a tear slip out._

_Nicole was crying at this point, as she continued to put as much pressure as she possibly could over the wounds. “I promise you, Xavier I’ll return to them. I promise.” Noticing that he had closed his eyes, she started shaking him slightly. “But I need you to fight, stay alive for Wynonna and the baby. Come on open your eyes. Dolls!”_

_“Tell Wynonna, I love her and she’ll do great.” Dolls choked out, before Nicole could say anything else Moody was pulling Nicole back and Eliza was doing her best to save him. But she couldn’t, he was already gone._

_“I’m calling it. Time of death thirteen thirty hours.” Eliza had did all she could._

_That was when Nicole just dropped in Moody’s arms and next to Doll’s body. Crying, this was the first real emotion she had shown since joining. The only other times was when she would get a letter from Waverly or whenever she was able to call her._

_The whole team felt and just stood there watching her and her reaction, “Haught!” Moody finally called out. “We have to get him out of here. Take him back to camp, and you both go back stateside. Give him the proper burial he deserves.”_

_Finally, she let go of his body, at this point she stopped crying, the redhead felt numb. Watching as Johnson and Baker carried out his body. Eliza drove back with her._

_It took a few days, but she was on a flight for home. Purgatory. Nicole’s eyes stayed clue to the box that held her best friend in it. His belongings were next to her and the dog tags in her pocket. Once they landed in Purgatory, Nicole picked up the head of Doll’s coffin and the others grabbed the side. Stepping out of the plane. First person she noticed was Waverly standing there next to Wynonna, holding her close. That was when she moved over to the sisters, raising her hand to her forehead in a salute. Lowering her hand after a few moments. Reaching into her pocket, she took out the dog tags and handed them over to Wynonna._

_That was when Wynonna tore herself away from Waverly and placed her hand onto the coffin and broke down right there. “He’s supposed to be here.” She got out in between sobs. Feeling strong arms around her, that was when she realized it was Nicole and the older Earp leaned into her sobbing and crying hard. Falling onto her knees, she took Nicole with her since her arms never left Wynonna. Soon Waverly joined them. Nicole just holding both of the Earp sisters in her arms as they cried._


	5. Shattered - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is part two of what happened with Dolls. And as promised I will be working on Waverly's Dear John letter to Nicole. Answer those burning questions you guys have.

Chapter 5

_After they finally were able to get Wynonna into the truck, Nicole drove them back to the homestead. She barely even said two words to either sister. There was pretty much silence the whole way back, Nicole Wynonna inside with Waverly on the older brunette’s other side. “I’m going to get her upstairs. You want to make her some tea, Waves?”_

_“Yeah, okay.” Waverly patted Wynonna’s back lightly, before she watched the pair disappear upstairs. Sighing a little bit, she moved into the kitchen and started the tea. Allowing her own tears start to fall from her eyes._

_Once they were in Wynonna’s bedroom, she felt Nicole guide her over to the bed and sit down next to her. “I feel like I can’t breathe Nicole.” Wynonna’s hand went to her stomach. “I can’t do this without him.”_

_Reaching out, she took Wynonna’s free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes, you can Earp. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and you’ll do great even without him.” Nicole left her promise that she had made Dolls to herself. “Come on, let’s have you lay down and get some rest. You’ll need it. We have a big day tomorrow.”_

_“Thank you, Haught. For being there with him at least he wasn’t alone.” Wynonna stated quietly, before laying down. Her hand still rested on her stomach as she closed her eyes._

_Watching Wynonna for a moment, Nicole let out a small sigh before leaving the girl’s bedroom. Her breathing had slowed which indicated that she was sleeping. Heading down the stairs quietly, she started unbuttoning her jacket of her US Army green service uniform, hanging it up on the coat rack near the door. She started to undo her tie, as she headed towards the kitchen. “Waves?” She called out._

_“Hey.” The younger brunette spoke gently, trying to brush away her tears and hold back her sobs. “Is Wynonna sleeping?”_

_Before she even said anything, her arms found their way around Waverly and she was holding the younger girl close to her. “She is.” Nicole stated gently, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. Hearing her start to cry again. “Shh..baby I’m right here.” She held her closer, even though there was barely any space between them._

_“For how long?” Waverly finally questioned between sobs and tears. The brunette wasn’t stupid, she knew her girlfriend just wouldn’t leave the Army after this._

_“A week.” Nicole spoke softly and quietly. “I just have no idea what to do here, Waves. If I don’t extend my time I feel like I’m dishonoring him somehow. I don’t know what to do. And right now, all I want is to hear you tell me what to do. Because I have no freaking idea what to do. Although right now in this moment all I know is that this is where I wan to be. Right here with you for as long as I can even if it’s only for a week.”_

_Hearing those words, Waverly pulled back a little bit resting her hand on Nicole’s cheek. “Baby, my love we are here together. And that is all that matters. I am here.” Her thumb ran across her cheek gently. Leaning up on her tip toes, she pressed her lips to Nicole’s, kissing her deeply and passionately. Putting everything that she had into the kiss. Feeling Nicole do the same, she smiled against her lips._

_The funeral was a standard military funeral, and Nicole stood by the Earps sisters the whole time. Even after people left for Shorty’s for the wake. Wynonna requested to go home, not wanting to go to the wake and Waverly and Nicole happily gave the older brunette what she wanted. And she went straight to sleep._

_“I don’t think she has eaten today.” Waverly commented, needing something to do with her hands so she opted to wash the breakfast dishes._

_“I honestly don’t think any of us actually have, Waves.” Nicole had taken off her uniform and slipped into some comfy pants and tee shirt. Moving over to her girlfriend, she reached over and stopped Waverly from doing the dishes. “Come here, baby.” This time, she pulled the smaller woman closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. Leaning down, kissing her lips gently before pulling away to rest her forehead against hers. “She’s going to need you.”_

_Waverly leaned against the taller woman for a moment, before kissing her back just as gently. Leaning her own forehead against Nicole’s. “I know. And I will be there for her whenever I’m not in class.” Feeling Nicole kiss her forehead, she smiled a little bit. “You are leaving, early aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah, I am pretty girl. See you always know me. I must go back and soon. My unit is being deployed somewhere else.” Looking into her eyes for a moment, she moved her hand to Waverly’s cheek and ran her thumb against her skin gently. Doing her best to memorize everything about her girlfriend. “But I’ll write you as soon as I know where I am. I love you Waverly Earp. That will never change.”_

_Waverly frowned as she looked back into Nicole’s eyes not wanting to let her go especially after what happened to Dolls. “When do you leave?” She asked softly._

_“Tomorrow.” Nicole continued to move her thumb across her cheek gently._

_“That is far to soon, baby.” Waverly looked like she wanted to cry but she was tired of crying. But she knew better than to stop Nicole. She couldn’t be selfish and ask her to stay as much as she wanted to do so._

_“I know, pretty girl. But we all night.” Nicole leaned down, kissing her lips softly and deeply._

* * *

 

That was when Nicole came out of the memory. Wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheek. “I’ll be back soon, brother. I’m going to check in at the Sheriff’s station.” Even though she wasn’t due there until Monday, she wanted to see Wynonna and knew that was where her best friend was. “Love you.” Standing up, she moved over to her truck and got in.


	6. Dear Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all of your burning questions as to why Waverly broke up with Nicole is answered in this chapter! 
> 
> Tre_rox: Seriously those chapters made me :'(
> 
> created2destroy: Totally cried when writing those.
> 
> Gal2bie: Hopefully this answers your questions as to why Waverly broke up with Nicole.

Chapter 6

Waverly checked in on her son, smiling as she watched the little boy play with trucks with Angel on his bedroom floor. Chris was hold up in his office on some type of a work call or something. The brunette moved away from the bedroom and went down to the master bedroom. Heading over to her closet, she started to look through the clothes. Finding the item, she was looking for. Nicole’s letterman’s jacket. But before she had a chance to take it out her thoughts were interrupted.

“Babe, I have to go into the office.” Christopher said, as he came into the bedroom. Heading over to his side of the bedroom.

Waverly turned from her closet to look over at her husband. “Are you serious? We promised to take the kids to the park this afternoon.” Wynonna had dropped Angel off this morning because she had to go into work. So naturally she had everything planned out and had for a few days now. “Can’t it wait until Monday?”

Letting out a small sigh, he moved over to her and looked down at his wife. “No it can’t wait until Monday.” He placed his hands onto her waist. “I’m sorry. But I have to because this is one of those career changing cases.”

“And you’ve had like several of those and you’ve won every since one.” Waverly snapped a little bit.

That was when Chris dropped his hands from her waist. “I know but this one is different. Trust me on this Waves. I promise you that I will make it up to them and you. Go to the zoo next weekend in the city before it gets even more cold.” Fall was threatening to come. “I promise.”

Waverly looked up at her husband, she was angry with him, but it lessened a little bit when he mentioned the zoo next weekend. “Fine. Go. But I swear to god Christopher Michael Peterson I will kick your ass if you bail next weekend.”

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle a little but although he knew his wife’s threat was serious. “No worries, Mrs. Peterson I will not bail.” Leaning in, he kissed her lips gently before he went to finish getting ready. Before he left, he kissed her again and said his goodbyes to the kids.

Once she heard the downstairs door close, she sighed a little bit before turning her attention back to the closet for a moment. Going back over to it, she grabbed the letterman’s jacket out of her closet and moved over to her bed, sitting down. Tracing her fingers over the last name that was on it. Haught. That was when her memory went back to the days when she wrote that awful letter. Breaking up with the love of her life.

* * *

 

_Dear Nicole,_

_God that sounds terrible, as I’m writing this I want you to know that there are tears coming from my eyes and that I do truly love you. I’ve written like several copies and tore them all up because they weren’t good enough. I’m going to break the promise to you that I made awhile ago. To be here whenever you got back. I can’t keep that promise because this is that letter. The letter that I never thought I would send. The letter that is breaking my heart and yours as you read it._

_This is a horrible time for all of us because of who we lost several months ago, and I do my best not to think about the war. But I can’t help it. I watch the news every day and read articles. It scares me knowing you are in the middle of all that. Knowing what happened with Dolls could happen to you. I don’t think I could go through that. The thoughts of losing you scares the hell out of me. What little communication you and I have is heartbreaking. I will never forget what you and I have shared. You are my first love, probably the only true love that I have ever had and ever will have. I need you to know that I remember everything. When I first saw you, when you played that song for me just to ask me to be your girlfriend, I remember every conversation that we’ve had. Also, every fight, whenever you would be watching me even when you thought I didn’t notice. I noticed, Nicole. I remember the first night we made love. I remember everything, and I will never forget it. Hopefully you won’t either._

_There are also some other things you should know. Whenever I close my eyes, I see you, whenever I think about you it’s almost like you are here with me and not there. And it breaks my heart knowing that you aren’t here with me. I understand why you went back to Army and I respect your decision. I will always respect that decision. I love you, Nicole Haught and I always will. Which makes this letter even harder. I just don’t know how to handle this anymore. Us being apart for what? Another four years. You promised me that you’d only be gone for two. But you re-enlisted. I want you here with me, Nicole. Not fighting someone else’s war._

_Maybe that was why it happened, I started developing feelings for someone else. That sounds like a bullshit excuse, but I’ll be honest I don’t know when it happened. I don’t understand it and I won’t pretend to do so and I certainly won’t sugar coat it. You and I have been through so much, and I will not lie to you about any of this. You deserve better than me. I understand if you never want to see me again, or even hear from me. I’ll accept this because that is what I deserve for this._

_Even though you may not want to hear it, I want you to know that you'll always be a part of me. No one will ever be able to replace you in my heart and I will carry you in special space for the rest of my life. You're a hero, you're kind and honest, but more than that, you're the first woman I ever truly loved. No matter what happens that will never change. Goodbye, my love._

_Always Yours,_

_Waverly Earp_

* * *

 

“Mommy!”

Waverly thoughts were broken by her son, as she reached up to brush away the tears quickly. “Yes, baby boy?” Looking down at her son now.

Nick looked up at his mother, noticing how her face looked puffy. “Are you okay? You’ve been crying. Did you get an owie?”

Clearing her throat and shaking her head. “No, baby. Mommy’s perfectly fine. Now what can I do for you?” She asked, putting the jacket down on the bed without thinking.

“Can we go to the park now?”

Waverly smiled down at the little boy. “Of course, we can. Come on. Let’s go and get Angel.” The last thing the brunette wanted to do was disappoint her son and niece. It was honestly something that she would never do. Taking his hand, she led him out of the bedroom in search of Angel to gather her up and head to the park.

* * *

“Earp!” Nicole called out, as she walked over to Wynonna’s desk. “Got a minute?”

“Anything for you, Sheriff Haughtstuff.” Wynonna noticed the eye roll from her best friend and she couldn’t help but chuckle. Getting up from behind her desk, she grabbed her jacket. “Where to bossy-pants?”

“Figure we can get some lunch, and talk. Ya know I do miss my best friend.” She wrapped her arm around Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Sounds good but you are buying.” Wynonna stated seriously. “I have a perfect place actually. Plus it isn’t that far away.”

“Shorty’s?” Nicole questioned.

“Nope. Come on, Red. Just trust little ol’ me. Have I ever steered you wrong?” Wynonna thought about that for a moment. “Yeah, don’t answer that.” She stated as they walked out of the police station, Nicole had dropped her arm at that point.

“Best if I don’t.” The redhead chuckled. “Wy, I didn’t want you to find out about me becoming Sheriff that way last night. I was planning to tell you when Waverly interrupted us. I was going to tell you everything. Shae is head of trauma over at the hospital, they gave her the job after I accepted the Sheriff’s position.”

Wynonna shook her head a little bit. “You don’t have to explain to me, Haught. Just glad that you are home and for good this time. Right?”

Nicole nodded her head a little bit. “Yeah, you know I’ve been out of the Army for the past four years.” Her hand went to her shoulder for a moment. Knowing damn well that there was a scar there and couple other places. She walked next to her, turning a corner they were in the park and standing in front of a hot dog stand. “This is your great place for lunch?”

“Don’t knock it until you try it. Besides Angel loves this place whenever we come here to play.” Wynonna ordered her hot dogs.

“Whatever you say, Earp.” She teased lightly and ordered her own before paying. They were silent for a moment.

“So last night was pretty much a walk down memory lane. Stir anything up?” Wynonna asked, subtle was never her strong suit.

Before Nicole had a chance to answer, she heard someone yelled out and a little girl wrapped her arms around her. “Auntie Cole! Mommy!”

Nicole leaned down and hugged the eight year old who let go of her and then hugged her mother. “Hey baby girl.” Even though they technically weren’t family, Angel always called her Auntie Cole. Soon the redhead saw Waverly and Nick not that far behind Angel who was a spit imagine of Dolls. “Hey Waves. What’s up little dude?” She asked, messing up his hair. Noticing the basketball in his hands.

“Nothing. Mommy said I could play if Angel played with me and she doesn’t want to.” The seven year old boy pouted. And he looked just like Waverly.

“Alright, I’ll make you both a deal.” Nicole stated as she leaned down to both Angel and Nick’s level. “How about you two verses me, and the winner buys the ice cream.” The two kids perked right up and started running towards the basketball court. “Duty calls, ladies.” She nodded her head and followed them.

“Nicole!” Wynonna called after her, but she was already gone. “Your hot dogs.” She muttered, before handing them over to Waverly. “Might as well eat them. Since she isn’t going to.”

The sisters moved over to a bench by the court, enjoying the hotdogs as they watched the redhead play with the kids. There was a smile that rested on Waverly’s lips. “She’s really good with them.”

“Well she has always wanted some kids. And not just with anyone.” Wynonna stated, as she glanced over at her sister for a moment. Watching her, watch Nicole. “You do realize that she is still in love with you right?”


	7. Why?

Chapter 7

“So Christopher, what have you brought me on this fine day in Purgatory?” Bobo Del Ray, aka Robert Svane was many things. Drug lord, criminal, club owner and one of the biggest mobsters in Purgatory and the city. Nothing and no one could touch him. “And it has to be good considering you are here on a Saturday and not enjoying the time with that beautiful tight ass wife of yours. Waverly.” Of course, he knew who the Earp’s were. He had a deal with Ward Earp when he was still Sheriff and still alive. But that all went away when Nedley became Sheriff. And now he had to deal with Nicole Haught, which he was still getting information on.

 “I got your men’s charges dropped, but they will have to do some community service and probably send sixty days inside.” Christopher hated this. Hated making deals with Bobo. But he didn’t have a choice. After his big win a couple months ago, against another crime lord in the city. He put the guy away and now he was under Bobo’s thumb. It was all because of the money that Bobo gave him.

That was when Bobo threw his drink against the wall. “Sixty days is not good enough. Get them thirty or else, Chris.” Taking a deep breath, he let it out. “Fine they can sit in there for sixty days. Maybe teach them a lesson for being idiots to begin with.” He thought for a moment. “Now what can you tell me about this new Sheriff? I know she has ties to your wife and her family.”

“Nicole? I know just as much as everyone else. She moved to Purgatory when she was Sophomore in high school. She comes from a military family, she dated my wife.” He clenched his jaw a little bit after saying that. “She went into the Army after high school. She’s been out of it for the past four years, and she is married now. And now she is back in Purgatory as the new Sheriff and basketball coach.”

“Not good enough!” He yelled, doing his best to keep his cool but Bobo didn’t like surprises. And this was a big one. “I need more information. Who her family is, who her friends are outside of Wynonna and Waverly, if she has any weaknesses, I need more Chris. And you are going to get it for me no matter what it costs. Do you understand?”

Christopher did not want to do this because he honestly didn’t care for Nicole, but he had to do. “Fine, I will do this.” He knew what would happen if he didn’t. Last thing he wanted was something to happen to Waverly or his son. He might be a crap husband, but he still very much cared about them and that would never change.

“Good. Now get the fuck out of my house.” Bobo told him, and that was when his guys escorted him out. “Someone get me Mayor Clootie and Tucker Garnder. Now! I have some jobs for them.” If Christopher wasn’t going to help him. Well he would certainly make sure that he did. Just give him a small little push in the right direction.

* * *

 

“Alright, alright you guys win.” Nicole laid there looking up at the sky now. “Go play.” She told them before she sat up. The game of basketball had turned into how to tackle the Sheriff and cause her to lose. “They definitely learned that from you, Earp.” She remarked towards Wynonna. “I’ll get you guys ice cream later.” The redhead was out of breath and sweating. “They should be my morning workout.”

“Yeah they are a bucket full of energy.” Wynonna commented, that was when her cell phone went off. “Looks like I have to get back to the station. Haught, I’ll catch you up on everything tomorrow when you come in. Including the Del Rey cases.”

“Joys.” Nicole commented, getting up to take a drink from the water fountain before going to sit back on the bench next to Waverly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Earp.”

“I’ll pick up Angel after I get off. Or I’ll just send Doc.” Wynonna kissed Waverly’s head before going to give Angel a hug and kiss.

Waverly said her goodbyes to Wynonna, before turning her attention to the kids. “I don’t know how Doc does it sometimes. Raising another man’s kids and being in second place in Wynonna’s heart.”

“Well when you love someone, you just know it’s the right thing to do, Waves. Despite everything even being second place in their heart. Are they ever going to make it to the alter?” Nicole asked, looking over at Waverly for a moment.

“Right.” Waverly shrugged a little bit. “They have been engaged for the past two years now. Wynonna keeps saying this will be the year. But she says that every year.”

Before they had a chance to finish, Nicole’s cell phone went off and she pulled it out seeing Shae’s name across the screen and a photo of them pop up. “Excuse me.” The redhead stated, before standing up and moving away from Waverly to answer her phone. They talked for a couple of minutes. “No, I understand and get it. I love you too. Be safe and come home as soon as you can. Bye.” She hung up and moved back over to Waverly to sit back down, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

“Everything okay?” The brunette asked, looking over at her for a moment before her attention went back to the kids.

Nicole nodded her head a little bit. “Oh yeah, totally. There was a big trauma that came in, so Shae is going to be late tonight. Which tells me that I’ll be having dinner alone. So, it’s no big deal.” It happened a lot and not just with Shae’s job, but also Nicole’s. She had made the same phone calls to her wife before.

“Well if you don’t want to eat alone, you are welcome to join the kids and I. Chris will probably be in the city until late anyways.” Waverly offered.

Nicole’s finger went to her wedding band and she started twisting it. Thinking about the offer for a moment. “Yeah, sure bets eating dinner alone. I owe them ice cream anyways. I can go and get them, and we can get going.”

Waverly nodded her head, as she watched Nicole stand up to go and get the kids. Thinking back to the question that her sister had asked her.

* * *

 

_There was a smile that rested on Waverly’s lips. “She’s really good with them.”_

_“Well she has always wanted some kids. And not just with anyone.” Wynonna stated, as she glanced over at her sister for a moment. Watching her, watch Nicole. “You do realize that she is still in love with you right?”_

_Waverly sat there just watching them, before looking down at the rings in her finger. That was when she finally looked up at her oldest sister. “No, she isn’t. She has Shae, and Shae makes her happy. I can see that.”_

_Wynonna sighed a little bit. “Baby girl, I know you aren’t blind. Nicole still very much loves you any idiot can see that.”_

* * *

 

“Hey Waves, you okay?” Nicole asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

“She does that sometimes.” Nick pointed out, holding onto Nicole’s hand, Angel was holding her other one.

“No, I’m fine. Just thinking. You guys ready?” Waverly questioned, before standing up. Nick reached out and took her hand.

“Ice cream!” The little boy said, excitedly.

“Yes, ice cream!” Angel stated as well.

They walked to the ice cream shop like that and got the ice cream. After they were finished Nicole walked them back to the car. “I will meet you at your place. Fifteen minutes tops.” The redhead had to get her car from the station and it was rather easy to find Waverly’s place. Even though she had only been there twice and that was when she was visiting.

“You remember where I live?” Waverly asked, as she buckled up. Her window down.

“Of course. Got a memory like no one else.” Nicole stated, before tapping the top of Waverly’s car and moved away from it. “I’ll see you soon.” Watching her pull out and drive away, Nicole sighed a little bit as she went and got her car. She had no idea what she was doing at this point, she felt like she was on auto pilot. Arriving at Waverly’s fifteen minutes later, the redhead got out and went to the door and knocked.

Nick ran to answer the door, seeing Nicole he smiled up at her. “Come on!” Grabbing her hand, he dragged her inside. “Mom! We are going to play in the back with Cole.”

“Okay, I’ll start getting dinner ready.” Waverly chuckled, as she watched the kids drag Nicole into the backyard. Twenty minutes later, Doc was knocking on the door to come and get Angel. “She can stay, I’ll drop her at school in the morning.”

“That sounds good darlin’. Yall have a good evening.” Doc tilted his hat and then left. Last thing he wanted to do was tear Angel away from having fun. Not to mention it would be just them tonight.

“Alright guys! Ten more minutes and then dinner time. Come and get cleaned up!” Waverly yelled out the back door. Heading back into the kitchen, glancing over when the three of them came inside to get washed up. She felt at ease for some reason.

Dinner went smoothly, there was light conversation and laughing. Nicole helped get them cleaned up and put to bed. Coming back downstairs with Waverly, she glanced at the time. “I should get going.” The redhead stated but before she could, she stopped herself. “Waverly..” She stated, biting down on her bottom lip. “Why? Why didn’t you call me instead of sending that letter? Why didn’t you give me the chance to change your mind? Didn’t I deserve at least a phone call?”


	8. Two Truths & One Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got a lot of backlash when it came to Waverly's letter, hopefully this clears that up a little bit. 
> 
> ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair - Hopefully I don't disappoint. If you see something wrong, just let me know. I'm rather easy to talk with. 
> 
> Gal2bie - Hopefully her answer makes you happy. Because I wrapped my brain around what her response would be. I mean I thought about it all day at work. And yes Chris, is working for Bobo as his 'unofficial' lawyer but there are reasons. Bobo is worried because of Nicole being back, he doesn't know much about her and fears she will actually take down his organization. 
> 
> lflorez21_haught - Yes, she did and Waverly explains why that didn't happen. He's seven so yes, she did have him a little bit after the breakup. And yes hopefully our brotp can figure out Bobo's plans.

Chapter 8

  
“I should get going.” The redhead stated but before she could, she stopped herself. “Waverly..” She stated, biting down on her bottom lip. “Why? Why didn’t you call me instead of sending that letter? Why didn’t you give me the chance to change your mind? Didn’t I deserve at least a phone call?”

Hearing the question, Waverly froze in her place. Honestly, she should have seen this coming but they had such a good afternoon that she didn’t think twice about it. “I couldn’t.”

“Answer me, Waverly, I want an answer why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I knew the moment that I heard your voice that I would change my mind. You think that my life without you was easy for me!? It wasn’t. Everyday without you it felt like hell, I wanted to come home to you on my shit days and just wanted you there all the time. And then what happened with Dolls. I’m not as strong as what Wynonna is. I couldn’t handle the thought of losing you like that! I lied to you in that letter when I mentioned that I had feelings for someone else because I knew, I knew you would come back, and I didn’t want you resenting me or hating me from pulling you away from the Army. Because I knew that was your dream, you’ve always wanted to be like your father and I wasn’t about to be selfish and take that away from you, damnit.” Now she was crying as she explained all of this to her. “I tried to call, I picked up that phone over a hundred times. I tried to..” Before she knew Nicole’s arms were around her and she was just sobbing into her chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Nicole just doing her best to stop the younger girl from crying. Pulling away, she moved her hand to Waverly’s cheek, brushing away the tears that were on her cheek. Just taking in her features like she had done many times before. “I should go.” It was just be so easy for her to lean her head and kiss the brunette, but she fought against it. Reminding herself that they were both married now. “I really need to go.” That was when she dropped her hand and moved away from Waverly.

“Nicole..” Waverly started, looking over at her before nodding her head a little bit. “Yeah, I’ll see you later okay? Always.” They needed the space, the brunette felt that.

“Okay.” Nicole nodded a little bit, and started towards the door once again.

“Nic, you have to say it back. You always do.”

“I’ll see you later, Waverly.” She glanced over at the brunette once again while she stood with the door open before she moved through it and closed it behind her. Not saying ‘Always’ back. That was their thing, it had been since high school. The redhead just couldn’t bring herself to say it. Getting into her truck, she started it. Driving away from Waverly’s place and towards her own home. She hit her steering wheel, letting her emotions take the best of her, and replaying the brunette’s words in her head.

* * *

  
“Usually I wouldn’t bring you in with such force, but Mr. Mayor but we have a problem. See you hired yourself a brand spankin’ new Sheriff. And I have a feeling she isn’t going to bend or be brought much like Nedley. So you are going to get me her military records, how many kills she has, how many tours she has done. Everything.” Bobo stated, as he looked over at Clootie.

“Bobo, I can’t do that.” He had fought like hell to get Nicole back to Purgatory in hopes that she would actually be able to take Bobo down. “It’s against policy.”

“Well, Mayor Clootie you don’t have a choice. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to that beautiful little wife of yours. Constance. Or your sons. How is you son doing? Enjoying his new position at the police station?” Moving out from behind his desk, he moved over to the other man and grabbed him by his jacket. He pulled some strings and managed to get Jacob promoted to detective, and partnered up with Wynonna. This way he got all the information that he needed. “Now you will get me the information that I asked for. Everything or else.”

Clootie stood there, with Bobo holding onto his jacket. “You are thug, Bobo and the new Sheriff will take you down.” He let that slip out and that was when Bobo punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. “Fine, fine. I will get to you by the end of the week.”

“Good boy.” Bobo stated, helping him stand up. “Now get out of here, before I’m feeling less friendly and they won’t find you for months.” Giving a nod towards one of his men, who escorted the Mayor out. “Next.” Seeing Tucker Gardner come into his office, he couldn’t help but grin. “If it isn’t my favorite freak weirdo. Come Tucker, I have a job for you. And this one you might like.” He wrapped an arm around Tucker before moving over to his desk. Dropping his arm, he grabbed the file off his desk and handed it over to him.

“Of course, Bobo. What is this job?” Tucker asked, taking the file from him before opening it. Looking at the first picture, he moved his fingertips over it. “Waverly.” He continued to trace his fingertips of the photos of her. “What would you like me to do?”

“Tucker. Hey, pay attention. Tucker!” Bobo growled, snapping the other man out of his trance. “Come on come back to me. There we go. I need you watch her, follow her. Take some photos of her for me in her everyday routine. You do this for me. And you can have her once we get Chris out of the way. He’s a means to end anyways. Alright?”

“I can do that, Bobo.” Tucker said this while nodding his head to excitedly.

"Especially if she is with that new Sheriff. Nicole.” Bobo instructed him.

  
“Nicole Haught? She’s back?” He asked, looking up at Bobo. Tucker had skipped the reunion because he didn’t want to see all the people he hated. Only reason to go was to see Waverly, but he had decided against it.

“She is but don’t get panties in a twist, Tucker. Nicole is married now and Waverly has Chris..for now. Until she is yours.” If it was one thing that Bobo was good at besides being a criminal it was playing on people’s emotions and fears. “And she will be yours. Just give it time.”

“Time.” Tucker repeated, before nodding his head. Finally closing the file. “I’ll get started tomorrow morning.” He stated, before leaving the office with a grin on lips.

* * *

Nicole felt arms around her, as the hot water hit her head. Before either of them could say anything, she turned around in her wife’s arms and leaned in, kissing her hard but passionately. Her hands moved up Shae’s side gently before cupping her breast as she pulls away from her lips, moving her head down she started to kiss her neck. Pressing her against the shower wall as she continued to kiss her way down to Shae’s collarbone, hearing her wife moan.

“Baby..” She moaned out, placing her hand onto Nicole’s shoulder, there was that familiar ache in her core, wanting nothing more than to let Nicole touch her in any way that she desired. And started push her away slightly, which stopped the redhead’s action. “As much as I want to do that right now because I do. Lord knows I do but I’ve had a really long day. I just want to shower and be held by my wife afterwards. Can we do that?”

Nicole nodded her head. “We can do that.” Leaning forward, she kissed Shae’s lips before switching spots with her. This way she could get under the water. “Want me to get your back?”

“Mhmm..that would be nice.” Shae stated as she handed her wife, the soap. Who gladly took it, and started washing her back gently. Massaging it as she went. Closing her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the small massage and the touches from Nicole. “You know, if you keep touching me like that I might just give in to our desires.”

Leaning in close to her wife’s ear, she nipped at her wife’s earlobe. “Maybe you should.” Nicole whispered into her ear, before she placed another kiss to Shae’s neck.

“Nicole Arizona Haught, get your sexy ass out of this shower and just maybe I will.” Shae couldn’t help but grin. After four years of marriage she was glad that her wife still found her very desirable. Even if it had been a shot gun wedding in Vegas.

Nicole chuckled a little bit, before slapping her ass. “Alright, alright I’m going. But Shae..” When the darker woman looked over at her, she smiled softly. “I love you.” Leaning over, she kissed her lips gently it was different from moments again.

“I love you too.” Shae smiled as she kissed her back. “Go, go before I change my mind.” The smile remained on her face, when she felt Nicole pull away.

“Alright, alright I’m going.” The redhead stated, as she pulled away from her wife, leaving the shower. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself off as she moved into their bathroom. The bathroom was connected to their bedroom. Sighing a little bit, she got dressed in some boy shorts and a tank top and slipped her dog tags back on. Deciding to let her hair dry naturally, heading over to the bed the redhead sat down on it and waited for her wife. Twisting the ring on her finger. She couldn’t lie to her about how she spent her day and who she had dinner with.

Shae appeared a few moments later, wrapped up in her robe humming lightly. Smiling over at the redhead for a moment. “Why are you nervous, babe?” She asked, as she slipped out of the robe and into a night shirt. Which was one of Nicole’s old Army shirts.

Shaking her head, a little bit. “I’m not. Just thinking a little bit. You know I really like that shirt on you, but it would totally be better on the floor.”

The other woman chuckled lightly, before making her way over to Nicole. Moving in between her legs, one of her hands started to go through the short red locks. “Tell me what is on your mind. How did you spend your day today?”

There was the question that Nicole knew was coming. Looking up at her for a moment, feeling Shae’s hand going through her hair. It was comforting. “I did my work out as per usual, took a shower, went and seen Dolls. We talked for a bit. I went to the station and grabbed Wynonna for lunch, we ended up in the park. Ran into Waverly, she had Angel because she was babysitting for Wynonna and Nick of course. I ended up playing a game of basketball with the kids while Earp sisters talked or whatever.” She knew how Shae felt about having kids. She didn’t want them, so Nicole accepted this and moved on. At least she thought she had. “Anyways, Wynonna left after she got a call, you called me and then I spent the rest of the evening with Waverly and the kids.”

That was Shae’s hand stopped but was still in Nicole’s hair. Swallowing the lump that had been forming in her throat as she listened to her wife described her day. “Did anything happen between you two?”

Nicole looked up at her wife, before reaching for her hand and pulled her into her lap wrapping her arms around Shae. “No. Nothing happened. We just talked. I promise you that is all we did, Shae. We just talked.”

Letting out the breath that she didn’t realize that she was holding. “I believe you, Nicky. I just know when it comes to Waverly, you don’t talk about her much because she broke your heart. But just know whenever you are ready to do that. I’m going to be there to listen to you.”

“How did I get so lucky to have an amazing wife like you? What did I do to deserve that?” Nicole leaned up and kissed her lips gently.

Shae chuckled against her lips for a moment. "I think it's because you are really hot. And not with just the last name." She kissed her once again as they laid down on the bed. 

* * *

Christopher was tired, and honestly, he didn’t want to fight with Waverly anymore. He just wanted to come home and relax with her. But something flared up in him the moment that he walked into their bedroom and seen the letterman’s jacket laying out on the bed. Maybe she just moved it out of the back of the closet because she needed more space or maybe she was going to finally return it. “Waves?!” He called out as he changed out of his clothes.

Waverly sighed a little bit, she was done fighting for the day. She really was. “Yes, Chris?” Coming out of the shower in just a towel, that was when she spotted the jacket. _Shit_ , she thought to herself.

“I’m going to assume you are returning that old, raggy jacket to its rightful owner?” Chris questioned, before sitting down on the bed. He was tired and doing his best not to think about what he had to do for Bobo. If something happened to Nicole because of him, and Waverly found out she would never forgive him. He was a smart man, he seen the look in his wife’s eyes at the reunion.

Waverly nodded her head a little bit. “That is exactly what I was planning to do when I see her on Monday.” Going over to the bed, she grabbed the jacket gently before going over to the closet, hanging up Nicole’s jacket. Drying off, she went over to dresser and grabbed a nightgown and slipped it on. Heading over to him, she leaned in and kissed him gently. “I missed you today.” She muttered as she pulled away from the kiss. Her arms moving around his neck.

Chris watched as she put the jacket away and sighed a little bit. Smiling when she kissed him, he kissed her back. “So, does this mean you are done being mad at me? Because I missed you too.” Looking up at her, he realized this was why he was doing it. To keep her and Nick safe. “What did you guys end up doing today?”

“Yes, I’m done fighting with you.” Her fingertips started to gaze his cheek lightly, as she looked back at him. “Nothing, we ended up going to the park. Nick and Angel were having too much fun, so I decided to keep her for night. I’ll drive her to school in the morning. We came home after the park, had some dinner and hung out.” A little white lie wouldn’t hurt, and he seemed stressed out as it was. Leaning in, she kissed him once again before pulling away to go and lay down on her side of the bed. That was when she felt his arms around her, and a kiss to her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He placed a small kiss to her shoulder, before he closed his eyes to drift into sleep.


	9. No Rings, No Rules, Thirty to Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smutty between Nicole and Shae. Plus Nicole kicks Champ's ass in basketball. I also jumped a few months ahead. Also some Waverly jealousy.
> 
> Nicole's Army ring looks like this: https://s7d5.scene7.com/is/image/TheBradfordExchangeOnline/replatformOverlays?layer=comp&wid=300&hei=300&fmt=jpeg,rgb&qlt=90,1&op_sharpen=1&resMode=bicub&op_usm=0.5,2.0,0,0&iccEmbed=0&$product_id=0125530001

Chapter 9

“Alright, guys come on that isn’t how the play is supposed to go.” Nicole yelled out after she blew her whistle. It had been months since the reunion, Waverly’s confession about that letter and now she looked at her basketball team. “Kennedy let me see the ball, sit this one out and I’ll show you what to do.” When the ball was tossed to her, she started dribbling it. “Everyone else get into position.” They ran the play, and then she tossed the ball back over to Kennedy.

“Wow you still got it.” Champ Hardy, that ignorant bastard stated from the door. He was the boys basketball coach. “But then again that is against a bunch of high school girls. Probably couldn’t take me anymore, Sheriff.” He had dated Waverly when she was a Freshmen but then Nicole came and that was the end of them. “Come on, Sheriff. What do you say? Give this kids a show? Or are you far to afraid now?”

Nicole was going to decline but she heard Champ’s last words. “Alright, Hardy you are on. No rings, no rules first to thirty wins.”

“Come on you guys. Haven’t you already been through this once? Champ she kicked your ass before and you were embarrassed for like a month.” Waverly stated, watching the exchange with the other cheerleaders.

“Shut up, Waverly.” Champ commented, noticing the look on Nicole’s face when he said that to the brunette. He grinned before moving out onto the basketball floor, taking off his shirt. Leaving him in just his gym shorts.

“It’s fine, Waves. He wants to be embarrassed in front of his team then so be it.” Nicole took off her dog tags, and her wedding band and her Army ring. Hooking them into the chain of the dog tags. Jogging over to Waverly, she handed her chain out to her. “Don’t lose those.” She winked at her before going to the middle of the court. “Kennedy come referee. Even though it is no rules.”

Waverly shook her head, watching them. Her fingers moving over the engravement on Nicole’s dogs tags for a moment.

“So basically, you are just tossing the coin.” Champ commented, watching as Kennedy came out and tossed a coin in the air. “Heads.” He called out.

“Tails, coach it’s your ball.” Kennedy gave the ball to Nicole before she joined the others on the sidelines.

She bounced it a couple of times before she took the shot, watching the ball go into the hoop she couldn’t help but grin. “You sure you want to go through with this Champ?” She asked, hearing some cheers from the sidelines.

“Lucky shot.” He muttered as someone tossed him the ball. And he went to the center and tried the same thing but ended up missing. Which caused them both to run for the ball and he recovered it, Nicole blocking his shot and stealing the ball. Champ was getting frustrated and it showed on his face.

Shae walked into the gym, watching the game that was going on. It seemed like her wife was in the zone, she had taken an Uber over here since her car was in the shop, and Nicole had dropped her off this morning. But she knew that the redhead had practice. Waving over at Waverly, she made her way to the brunette. “Hey. Did I miss something? Aren’t the kids suppose to be practicing?”

Waverly waved back at her, before her attention went back to the court. Hearing Shae’s question, she chuckled a little bit. “Well Champ there went to high school with us, and well to complicate things Nicole kinda of stole me from him, so to get his ‘revenge’ he played her in a game just to show he was better. No rules, first to thirty wins. He challenged her about twenty minutes ago to the same type of game but no rings because well if she punched Champ in the face with her rings on pretty sure he’d be crying for two months over it. Oh here.” She held out the dog tags, and Nicole’s rings hooked in the chain over to Shae.

“Ahh I see so this is basically a pissing contest?” Shae questioned, taking the chain that Waverly held out. “Thanks for hanging onto these. How far ahead is she?”

“She’s is up by twenty. Honestly she is just toying with him now.” Waverly glanced back to the court, seeing the grin on Nicole’s face as she blocked another one of Champ’s shot.

“That’s my baby!” Shae yelled out, cheering for Nicole.

Champ heard this and looked towards Waverly and Shae. “Dude, your wife is smokin’ hot. How the hell you managed to get both, I’ll never know. Must be some good damn sex.”

That was when Nicole’s face turned serious, she was no longer playing around and within minutes she was making the last shot from the middle of the court again. “And that is game, Hardy. Thirty to zero again. Now get the hell out of my gym.” Watching him stalk off, she grinned feeling rather proud of herself. Lifting her shirt slightly to wipe the sweat from her face. Showing off her abs a little bit.

“Man, if coach wasn’t married, I’d be all over that.” Kennedy whispered to another girl on the team, as she glanced at Nicole and then back to her friend.

“Seems like you aren’t the only one.” Haley nodded towards Waverly, who was doing her best not to pay attention to Nicole’s stomach and focus on her conversation with Shae.

“Alright, girls. Gossip time and show and tell time is over. Take the weekend, get some rest. Practice is over for the day and I’ll see you girls back here on Monday.” Nicole blew her whistle and watched the girls head towards the locker rooms. Heading over to Shae and Waverly.

“You still got it, babe.” Shae stated, smiling as she leaned in and gave Nicole a quick kiss before she gave her back her chain. Earning a thank you from the redhead who already started to put her rings back on. “Waverly we’ll see Chris and you for dinner in a couple of hours, right?”

Waverly nodded. “Yup that is the plan. I have to go and get ready, Wynonna and Doc have Nick tonight. So, we will be there. I can’t wait to see your house. Nic here has been keeping it under wraps until you guys were ready.”

“Well I wanted you all be surprised in a good way. And it sucks that little man can’t join us.” The redhead stated, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Eh, we need some adult time anyways.” Waverly shrugged some.

“Speaking of. We should head home, baby. Make sure everything is ready.” Shae’s arm was around Nicole’s middle, and Nicole’s arm was over her shoulders. “Plus, you are all sweaty. So a shower would probably be good.”

“You got it, babe.” Nicole nodded her head and the three of them left the gym. “We’ll see you guys soon, Waves.” She opened the passenger side door for her wife and smiled over at her before placing another small kiss on her lips. Closing the door after she got in, Nicole went around to the other side of her Sheriff’s truck and got in.

Waverly watched the exchanged between them, she couldn’t help but look down a little bit before she got into her own car. Yes, Chris had been around a lot more but that didn’t mean she just buried her feelings for Nicole. This wasn’t going to be easy, but she had to bury them the best she could. Nicole was married, and happy with Shae. That was what mattered.

* * *

 

Once they were home, Nicole grabbed her gym bag and went to the passenger door and opened it for Shae again.

“And this is why I will never believe that chivalry is not dead.” Shae took her hand as they walked over to the front door and Nicole unlocked it. She moved inside once Nicole unlocked the door. “Why don’t you go and get the shower started, I’ll check on dinner and be up in a moment.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Nicole stated, closing the door. Leaning in, she kissed her wife softly for a moment. “I’ll never get tired of doing that.” The redhead said this as she pulled away and went upstairs. Few minutes later, she was taking a shower getting all clean for this big dinner tonight. It had been Chris and Shae’s idea after all. Sighing a little bit, as she shut off the water, opening the shower door she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Heading into the bedroom, that was when she stopped noticing her wife naked form on their bed.

“Sheriff Haught, I think we might have a problem here.” Shae’s voice was seductive with a grin on her lips. “A problem that only you can fix.”

“Is that so Doctor Haught?” The redhead grinned, moving over to her wife. Dropping the towel as she went. Leaning down, she kissed her deeply and passionately. “I guess I better get started.” She muttered, as she kissed her once again. Taking her bottom lip in between her teeth, smoothing it out with her tongue a moment later. That earned a moan from her wife. Nicole’s lips moved from Shae’s down to her next, she started sucking on her pulse point. Her hand traveled down to the other woman’s breast and she started to massage her breast gently and teasing.

Shae let out a moan at her wife’s action. If it was one thing Nicole was good at it was driving the woman crazy especially in bed. “Baby..” She said trying to steady her breathing the best she could. “We need to make this quick. The Peterson’s are going to be here soon.”

_Shit_ , Nicole thought completely forgetting about dinner since she got distracted. Pulling away from her wife’s neck for a moment, she grinned. “I can do that.” Her hand went from Shae’s breast, lightly traveling down her wife’s toned stomach before settling between her thighs. Slipping one finger between her folds, pressing her finger against her clit, feeling just how wet Shae was. “Fuck, baby you are so wet for me already.”

Shae moaned at the contact from her wife’s single digit on her clit. “Fuck me, Nic.” She breathed out the best she could.

Nicole leaned in and kissed her wife again, while she slipped two fingers inside of her. Going deep and hard, while her thumb started to make circles on her clit. She started thrusting her fingers in and out, going deeper each time. Pulling away from the kiss, she rested her forehead on Shae’s. Her wife’s moans were enough to drive her crazy in the best way possible.

Shae’s hips started to move with Nicole’s thrusts. “Fuck, baby. Just like that.” She moaned out, her fingernails dug into Nicole’s back. When she pressed down on Shae’s clit, the woman moaned out louder. “Faster.” She breathed out.

“You like that don’t you, baby?” All she got was moans coming out of her now. The redhead, happily did as her wife wished, going faster with her thrusts and deeper. Hitting her g-spot which she knew would send Shae over the edge. Feeling her tighten around her fingers now, this caused Nicole to grin.

“I’m going to cum, Nicole.” Shae could feel herself wanting to release all over her wife’s fingers.

“Cum for me, Shae.” The redhead told her, as she continued her motions.

“Nicole…”She moaned out as her orgasm took over, she felt Nicole’s movements began to slow as she rode out Shae’s high. Leaning in, she kissed her softly and deeply. Pulling away moments later. Glancing at the time. “Shit.” She breathed out. “We have to get ready.”

Finally, Nicole pulled her fingers out of her wife, and licked them clean just to get a taste of her. “You’re right. Come on.” She finally got off her and made her way over to her closet to get ready. Skinny jeans and flannel button up should do it. Easy enough for Shae to rip off later if she wanted to go for another round.  

When they finally made it downstairs, Nicole heard the door. Leaning over, she kissed Shae’s cheek. “I’ll get it. You just continue doing all of that.” The redhead moved over to the door to answer it, seeing Waverly and Chris standing there. “Hey. Welcome, come on in.” She moved aside to let them in.


	10. Dinner, Jealousy & 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I wrote half of this while I was at work today. Enjoy and thank you for the comments! They keep me going.

Chapter 10

“We brought some wine.” Waverly held up the bottle, holding it out to Nicole.

“Thanks.” The redhead smiled, while looking over at her for a moment. “Here I can take your coats, Shae is in the kitchen just finishing up dinner. I can give you guys a tour of the place here in a few.” The couple gave their coats to Nicole, who handed the wine back to Waverly for a moment and their fingertips brushed. That caused her to tense up a little bit because of the spark that was always there whenever they touched. Moving over to the closet, she put their coats away.

“How many bedrooms is this place, Nicole?” Christopher asked as his hand rested on Waverly’s lower back now.

“Four bedrooms and two and half bathrooms. We use one of the bedrooms as my office.” The redhead explained, as she moved towards the kitchen. Heading over to Shae, she kissed her cheek gently. “The is the kitchen obviously, the dining room is through there.” She pointed a little bit through the doorway. “Waves you can the wine on the counter.” Her hand went to the small of her wife’s back, before she tried to steal a carrot.

“Get out here, Sheriff.” Shae joked lightly, swatting Nicole’s arm playful.

Nicole chuckled, grabbing another carrot before she quickly kissed her cheek once again and moved to get the tour underway.

Waverly moved to place the wine on the counter, watching their playful banter out of the corner of her eye. There was jealousy, she was doing her best to hide but she couldn’t help it. Moving over to Chris, she wrapped her arm his middle, while he slipped his arm around her.

“Living room is next. The bathroom is on the right here.” Nicole went through the whole house with them.

There were photos on the wall some of Nicole with her unit, some of Shae with friends. Some of them were of the couple together but only a couple really stuck out to Waverly. Their prom picture, and one of Dolls, Wynonna, Nicole and herself. She was nestled in Nicole’s arms, Wynonna was the same with Dolls. And Waverly could see it now, the love that Nicole had for her because it showed.

“She told me that was the last photo of you four together.” Shae stated as she came over holding two glasses of wine, handing one over to Waverly. “She doesn’t talk about high school much but then again she doesn’t talk about the war either.”

“Thank you.” The brunette took the glass of wine. “Yeah, it the last picture of the four us. I think it was before Dolls and her went back. Wyn just found out she pregnant so she didn’t return with them.” She frowned a little bit at the thing thought. Glancing over at Shae for a moment that was when she took a minute to notice the small hickey on the woman’s neck and that ping of jealousy stirred back up in her. She shouldn’t be jealous but the thought of Nicole touching someone else, making love to someone else was driving her crazy.

“Dinner should be ready in the next five minutes. I had to pry your favorite out of Nicole. Hopefully I made it okay.” Shae placed her hand on Waverly’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze before heading towards the kitchen again.

After they sat down at the table, Shae next to Nicole and Waverly next to Chris the first thing that Waverly noticed was Nicole’s arm on the back of Shae’s chair. So naturally she put one of her hands over Chris’s just to hold it.

The dinner actually went smoothly, they made small talk, and had some laughs. Notice else seemed to notice Waverly’s jealousy or Nicole’s. But that was a good thing considering their partners were right there. After the table was cleared off, and desert was eaten the couples ended up moving into the living room.

“So, Nicole, how did you guys meet? I’ve been meaning to ask since Waves here won’t tell me.” Chris asked, as he reached over taking a sip of his wine.

“That’s because Waves doesn’t even know the whole story. All she knows is what Wyn told her which is probably ‘she married a hot chick in Vegas’.” Nicole’s smiled as she glanced over at Shae for a moment, before kissing her head when her wife cuddled into her side. Her attention went back to Chris. “It was after my last tour, I went to Vegas to rock climb. Because well I needed some time to think about what I was going to do next. So, I’m rocking climbing and this group of girls who were just learning was out there also. This one, gets stuck.” She ran one of her hands up and down Shae’s arm gently. “So I save her and it turns out that we were staying at the same hotel, and well some big wins at the slot machines and the rest is history been married for four years now.”

Waverly listened to the story putting on her best fake smile, as she cuddled up into Chris’s side. Doing her best not to pay attention to how affectionate Nicole was being towards Shae. “Sounds like a dream come true.” She did her best to hide the jealousy in her voice.

“What about you guys?” Shae questioned, taking a moment to look over at Christopher and Waverly.

“It’s actually a funny story about how we met. She was grabbing a book from the top shelf and I was grabbing one from the bottom and well she almost knocked me out with her book.” Chris chuckled a little bit. “Anyways it was the beginning of the school year.”

And that was when the timeline clicked in Nicole’s head. Waverly had broken up with her in May via letter, which means that she met Chris in September. Placing a small kiss onto Shae’s shoulder. “We need more wine.” The wine whispered into her ear. Not wanting to hear anymore. Feeling her wife shift, the redhead excused herself as she went to the kitchen to grab another bottle. Right in that moment, she wished it was whiskey. That was when she felt a hand on her back. “Baby, I’m grabbing the bottle now.” Turning around that was when she seen Waverly.

“Been awhile since you called me, baby.”

“Sorry—I thought you were Shae.” Nicole took a step back although that was hard because of the counter. “I never actually knew when you met him.”

“I told you months ago that it was after I sent that letter. Not before like the letter had said, and I told you why I said that in the letter.” The brunette stated, as she moved slightly closer to the redhead.

“Right, I believed you then and I still believe you.” Nicole stated as she finally moved around Waverly. “I should get back. Refill everyone’s glasses.” The closeness to the other woman was still a bit too much at times. Moving back into the living room, she refilled Chris and Shae’s glasses along with her own. Taking a large drink before settling back in with her wife.

“Okay, next question kids? Yes or no?” Chris asked, as Waverly came back and cuddled into him once again.

“No, Shae doesn’t want kids.” The redhead shook her head for a moment and then glanced down for a moment.

“It isn’t like I don’t want kids maybe, someday it’s just right now I think Nicole and I should be focusing on our careers.” Shae stated, while looking over at Chris for a moment. “What about Waverly and you? Another one in the future?”

Waverly noticed Nicole was still looking down, but she finally looked up as she waited for the answer. “No, not right now. Nicholas is enough for me now.” It looked like there was a look of relief on Nicole’s face for a moment.

“Okay, Nicole what is the most embarrassing moment you ever had?” The male asked, as his arm moved more around Waverly now.

“When I asked Waverly to prom. I had paid the head of the school band to play ‘I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick’ and I sung it. Even though we were dating at the time. It was in the middle of a prep rally. And mind you I hate giving speeches and stuff like that. So me doing that was a big embarrassing ordeal.” Nicole chuckled a little bit, shaking her head a little bit. “What about you, Chris?”

“And not just for you. You ass.” Waverly nudged Nicole’s foot lightly with her own, chuckling a little bit.

“Guess I don’t really have one yet.” Chris shrugged a little bit. “Worse memory?”

Shae’s arms had slipped around Nicole’s shoulders, now that she was in her lap. She started to run her hand through her hair gently, after feeling her wife tense up a little bit. Hoping that would help her.

“When I got shot.” Nicole lied a little bit, although it was a really bad memory. Her worse memory was when she got that letter from Waverly.

“Alright, you two enough twenty questions. Maybe having a lawyer and the Sheriff together isn’t the best idea.” Waverly stated as she sat up a little bit.

“Fine, fine no more questions.” He leaned over and kissed Waverly’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” He stated before he stood up in search of the bathroom. Hearing the small talk coming from the women, Chris bypassed the bathroom and went straight for Nicole’s office. Going over to the file that he noticed earlier, he opened it and took some pictures of it. They were Nicole’s plans for BoBo. Coming out of her office, he made his way back into the living room. “Before we get going. One more question Nicole.”

“Okay, what is it Chris?” The redhead asked, as she stood up with her wife. This way she could walk them over to the door. But Chris stopped her from walking with the other women who now moved over to the door, making small talk.

“Couple months ago, you had spent the afternoon with my wife, my son and niece even had dinner with them. Why do you think that Waverly wouldn’t tell me that? Instead she lied to me. Why do you think that is? Especially if nothing happened.”

“Chris..I have no idea why Waverly would lie to you about that especially since nothing happened.” Nicole assured him.

“Right. Well goodnight, Sheriff.” Christopher stated, before heading over to Waverly. “Ready?” He asked, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Nicole shook her head, before joining the others. “You guys drive home safely.” The redhead said this, ignoring the kiss and opening the door for them. “Night.”

"Goodnight." Waverly smiled over at Nicole before leaving with Chris.


	11. Homecoming Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this answers the how did Chris find out questions! For the next chapter it will most likely just be about Nicole and her Army days, and what all she did for them.

Chapter 11

“These are very useful, Christopher.” Bobo stated looking at the screenshots on Chris’s phone. “Send those to me right now.” Watching him, Bobo heard his phone go off and checked it seeing the messages. “Is there anything else that I can help you with, Chris?”

Christopher sat down across from Bobo’s desk, looking over at the other man for a moment. “What all have you gotten on her so far?”

“Why are you so interested in the Sheriff all of sudden? And, doing what I ask without any lip?” Bobo asked, raising a brow slightly.

Sighing a little bit, Chris sat back in his chair. “Waverly lied to me about spending time with her a couple months ago. I want her gone out of this town and back out of my wife’s life.”

Bobo couldn’t help but grin now. “As much as I want to tell you. But don’t you have a game to get to?”

“Shit.” Chris mumbled, standing up. “I’ll see you soon.” Trying not to think of his wife lying to him.

“Things are about to get interesting.” Bobo commented to one of his men, as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

**_Couple of months ago._**

_“Come on, buddy you are going to be late for school.” Waverly had left early which meant that Chris had to get Nick to school. It a was a Friday so that meant that it was zoo day tomorrow for them and Angel of course. Since he had promised._

_“Coming!” Nick shouted, rushing downstairs wearing a white tee shirt with a flannel over it and a pair of jeans._

_“Did mommy pick that out for you, buddy?” Chris asked, grabbing his brief case after he glanced at his son._

_“Nooo! I picked it out. I wanted to be cool like, Cole.” The seven year old slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his backpack._

_It took him a moment to realize who Nick was talking about. “You mean, Nicole?” He asked as he glanced at the prom picture that hung on the wall._

_Nick glanced at the picture as well. “Yeah! Cole! Angel calls her Auntie Cole. So since Angel calls her Auntie Cole, does that mean I have to?”_

_“And when did you see Cole?” He asked, as his jaw clenched a little bit. “No, you do not have to call her Auntie Cole. I would prefer it if you didn’t actually. She isn’t related to the family at all.”_

_“Okay.” The boy said quietly. “Oh! I seen her couple days ago. When Angel was over, and we went to the park. She was with Aunt Nonna, we ended up playing basketball. Angel, her and I. Then we went and got ice cream together! And then she came over, we played in the backyard and then had dinner. She put us to bed!”_

_Chris could feel his grip tighten more around his brief case. Waverly had lied to him and spent the day with Nicole. “Come on, buddy let’s get you to school.” He stated as they left the house. This was going to be on mind all day or at least until he confronted his wife about it._

* * *

 “Nervous about the game?”

It was Waverly’s voice that interrupted her thoughts as she stood in the middle of the court, looking at her old jersey that hung up on the wall. It was in a glass case. “Little bit. I think the last time I was this nervous was the last championship game.” This was their first home game, they had won the other ones so far.

Waverly moved over to the redhead. “And you lead the team to victory that night, Nicole. I’ve seen how hard you’ve worked with those girls. You’ve got this, alright.” Reaching out, she took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Well I did have my good luck charm making out with me before the game.” She joked lightly. Feeling Waverly take her hand, Nicole froze for a moment while looking over at her.

“Now we can’t make out anymore, but good luck.” Leaning over, Waverly kissed her cheek gently. Lingering there for a moment before she finally pulled away when people started to come in. “I’m going to warm up my team.”

Nicole closed her eyes the moment that Waverly’s lips met her cheek. In that moment, she wanted to just turn and kiss her. But that moment was fleeing when Waverly finally pulled away. “I’m going to do the same.” Moving towards the locker rooms, she sighed a little bit. “Alright girls let’s go. Let’s get out there give it your all. Remember to work as a team. Go and warm up. I’ll be out in a minute.” Moving into her office, she sat down and put her head on the desk, closing her eyes. That was when she felt someone’s hands on her shoulders. “Wa—I can’t..”

“You can’t what, baby?” Shae asked, as she started to rub her shoulders gently. “You are so tense. I’m thinking you need a massage when we get home. Maybe a nice hot bath.”

Realizing it was wife, after she heard her voice, the redhead picked up her head. “I can’t afford to lose this game.” She quickly said relaxing a little bit when Shae started to massage her shoulders. “That would actually be nice.” Nicole had been working so hard with the team, and her case on Bobo that she barely had time to actually relax. The team came back into the locker room which told her the game was going to start soon. “You should go and take your seat. I think Wynonna is saving you one.”

“Okay good luck, baby.” Shae leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the locker room.

Nicole sighed deeply, this was such a mess. Standing up, she moved out of her office. Hearing the music kick in and the guy over the system. “Win or lose, let’s give it everything we got. Alright, Blue Devils let’s do this!” The guy started listing off her players, and the redhead watched them run out. They had even announced Nicole and that was embarrassing enough.

They had won, and the redhead felt like she was on a high. One that she hadn’t felt since she won her last championship game. Heading over to Shae, she kissed her wife deeply. “I’ll meet you at home. Okay? I have to go give my team a good job speech, stop by the office and then I’ll be home. Have that bath waiting for me.” Shae nodded her head and walked out with Wynonna. Watching them, she smiled as she moved into the locker room. Giving her team that good job speech and not to party too hard.

Waverly did the same with the cheerleaders, even though they hadn’t actually been in the game, but they certainly cheered more than what they did for the football team. “Hey you did it.” Her smile was bright as she made her way over to Nicole. Wrapping her arms around the other woman to hug her close.

There wasn’t any space between their bodies, as she hugged Waverly back lifting her up for a moment before she set her back down. Feeling the hug linger longer then what it should have. “I did. This year is going to be great for the team.” She pulled away slightly, but her arms still rested around Waverly for a moment.

“Yeah, it is. I’m really glad that you came back, Nicole. Not just for Purgatory but for the team also.” Looking up at her for a moment, it felt nice being in the redhead’s arms. God, she missed this. Missed her. But that is when she heard the door and it made them jump apart quickly. “I should get going, Nick and Chris are waiting for me.”

* * *

 Nicole sighed a little bit, watching Waverly leave for a moment before she turned to gather up the rest of her things. All of this was becoming a complete mess. After she finished, she left the locker room and went over to Sheriff’s truck and got in, starting it. Driving to the police station, she had to grab some files from there. Making her way inside, she noticed that her door was unlocked and that was when she moved inside slowly and turned on the light. “Bobo Del Rey, why the hell are you sitting in my chair and where the hell is Lonnie?”

“I sent him on a break. And I was waiting for you, Sheriff Haught. We need to have a formal introduction.”


	12. Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last update for night since it's going on 2am. Wynhaught brotp moment in this one!
> 
> There some trigger warnings in here. Like torture mention. 
> 
> created2destroy - oh crap is right!
> 
> Gal2bie - Don't worry Chris will get what is coming to him. If it means protecting the people she loves, she will sacrifice herself without question.

Chapter 12

“It’s about damn time you get this file, Mayor.” Bobo stated, taking the file from Mayor Clootie and he opened it.

“I’m sorry, Bobo. I had to make several phone calls and cash in a lot of favors for that file.” He started to say but Bobo held up his hand.

“Reading now. Shh..”

“Bobo..what does it say?” He didn’t look, just brought the file directly to Bobo.

“It says she’s a survivor, and you want to know what survivors are? Dangerous.”

* * *

 

“Now what is a Delta Force officer doing being the Sheriff of Purgatory? I took the liberty of getting your personal military file. I’ve gotta say I am impressed, and it takes a lot to impress me, Red. But your record certainly did.” Bobo stated as he put his feet up on Nicole’s desk. “You were a Ranger before Dolls was killed. From there you paved your path when you went back in. Became a Delta Force agent or is it officer?”

Nicole started to look around some, trying to find some pin point of getting to Bobo without him noticing. “It’s just Delta Force.”

“I wouldn’t. If I were you. We are just having a nice, polite conversation here Sheriff.” Leaning forward now, he snatched up one of the photos from Nicole’s desk. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to the Mrs. Haught, now would we? Tell me does she know you can kill someone with your bare hands? Or Waverly? Does she know? Do either of them know your kill count?”

Nicole moved over to her desk and snatched the photo from him, putting it back on her desk. There was a tension in her body, and she wanted nothing more than to throat punch Bobo and lock his ass up. Especially after he mentioned Shae and Waverly. “You leave them the fuck alone, Bobo.” She snapped. “They know what everyone else knows. Now what do you want Bobo?”

“I want to come to a mutual understanding. And I want you to take this envelope of money. You look the other way when it comes to my men and my dealings.” Bobo set the envelope down on Nicole’s desk.

The redhead looked at it for a moment. “If you read my file as you claimed you have you should know then that will not happen.”

The man laughed a little bit. “I was hoping that you would make this easy. But there was apart of me that was hoping you’d say that. You aren’t the type to roll over like a dog.” He stood up from the chair and grabbed the envelope and stuffed it back into his pocket. “I think my favorite part of your file is what I read that happened to you. I can only imagine what that month of tortured did to you, and how many scars are on that hot little body of yours. Do you still get the nightmares, Sheriff?”

“I sleep like a baby.” She commented, placing her clenched hands onto her desk.

“One thing though, Sheriff Haught is I want you to remember this moment. Just in case something does happen. Especially to those you care about. It’s on you. No one else. Just you.” Bobo stated before he left her office. Leaving the redhead standing there.

The tension was still very much in her body, even though Bobo was gone, she wanted nothing more than to punch him in his face. Taking out her phone though, she sent a text message to Shae.

_NH: Won’t be home tonight. Got caught up at the office. I’m sorry, baby. Lock the door, and don’t answer it for anyone. I love you. We can reschedule the bath. Xo_

* * *

 

Luckily, she had a couple changes of clothes in her office, and right now she really needed to work out to get Bobo’s words out of her head. So, she changed and hit the gym that was in the station. She lost track of time, and she didn’t even hear the other person come inside, she was to focus on the punching bag, even though her hands were bleeding through the tape.

“Haught!” Wynonna called out but that didn’t seem to stop her.

Lonnie glanced over at Wynonna. “I didn’t know who else to call. I called Shae, but it went to voicemail. Bobo was here earlier.”

That was when Wynonna hit his arm. “You could have led with that. Get out of here.” She told him before shrugging off her jacket and heading over to Nicole. “Haughtstuff! Haughtshot! Red! Naughty Haughty!” She yelled still trying to get her attention. Reaching out, she put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder only to be flipped over by the redhead. “Nicole! Let go!”

When she realized it was Wynonna, she instantly let go of her best friend’s arm. “Sorry.” She moved over to her water bottle and took a drink.

“It’s okay.” Wynonna commented, standing up. “Must be getting rusty if I let you get the jump on me, Haughtstuff.” The move had been completely different than what she had been trained for. “Come on, you want to spar something. Spar me.”

“Wynonna, it’s like four in the morning. I’m not sparring with you perfectly fine with a punching bag.” Nicole commented, not wanting to hurt her friend or anything.

“Too late, Lonnie’s lazy ass dragged me out of bed on a Saturday which I have off because he couldn’t stop you. I mean if you want I can call your wife or Waverly.”

Nicole shook her head. “No, don’t call either of them.”

“Then fight me Nicole. Come on, I’m already in my work out clothes because they are comfy. Let’s go, Red. If it’s the only thing that will tell me why you aren’t on cloud nine about winning your big game and what has you up. Then let’s go.” She pushed the redhead a little bit.

“Wynonna, I’m warning you.” Nicole’s tone was a serious one.

“Come on, Nicky what do you got to lose besides your respect. It’s not like we don’t have the same training. Let’s go!” Wynonna pushed her again, and when she went to do it again Nicole caught her hand and flipped her once again. “Good. There we go. Again.”

They went around like that for a while, but it got more physical as time went on. Other officers arrived but seen they were deep in a session, so it just caused them to watch.

“How long have they been doing this?” Jeremy asked quietly towards someone.

“Since four in the morning.” Lonnie popped off.

“That isn’t good.” Jeremy commented, he was just the forensic scientist and good friends with the Earps and Nicole in school, but he knew this wasn’t good. There was one person who could stop this madness, and he gave in and called her.

Waverly Earp well Peterson now was a lot of things besides a sister, ex-girlfriend, wife, mother, history teacher and cheerleading coach. She was still a force to be reckon with whenever she was pissed. It was around nine am when Jeremy called her. She informed Chris that she would be back for a couple of hours. Walking into the police station, she had her serious face on. “You have to be fucking kidding me.” The brunette popped off which caused both Nicole and Wynonna to stop dead in their tracks. “Alright boys, show is over. Get out of here.” She told the other officers. Watching them leave, her attention going back to Wynonna and Nicole.

“She started it!” Wynonna stated very quickly before heading over to grab her water bottle and took a long drink.

Nicole shot Wynonna a glare before her attention went to Waverly. “I did not. I was just working out and your sister came.”

“Well Lonnie called me. He was concerned.”

Waverly rubbed her temples as she listened to the two start to bicker about who started this. “Enough! Sit! Now!” She watched as the redhead and the older brunette sat on the bench. “First aide kit?”

“There are a few around here. My office has most of the supplies.” Nicole stated grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat that was coming off her body.

* * *

 

Waverly glanced over at Nicole, doing her best to stay in control even as she watched the sweat drip from her body. “Right, do not move. Either of you.” She stated as she left heading for Nicole’s office. Glancing around a little bit, before she decided to check the closet. Grabbing what she needed, just as she was leaving, she noticed the photo of them that was taken at some random party and she smiled a little bit. Shaking her head a little bit, she went back towards the gym.

* * *

 

“Dude, we are in so much shit. She’s going to be more pissed at you than me. Just watch. I’ll bet you thirty bucks.” Wynonna popped off, glancing over at Nicole.

“Fine, you are on Earp.”

“Why were you hitting that punching bag like it was someone’s face you were trying bloody up when I came in?”

“Because of what Bobo said to me. There are things you don’t even know, Wyn. Things I’ve never told anyone outside of my commanding officers.”

“That doesn’t sound good, Nicole. Maybe you should tell someone. What about Shae?”

“She wouldn’t understand. There are only a couple people that would actually understand. More like only two and one well he’s gone and the other got through to me this morning.” Nicole took a long drink of her water bottle.

“Well I’m here, Haught whenever you are ready.”

Nicole finished up her water bottle, looking down at her hands for a minute. She started to unwrap them, feeling the pain but she slowly started to clench her hand and unclench it to work through the pain. She noticed the bloody knuckles. “After Dolls, after Waverly broke up with me. I got into the Rangers, but while on a mission I got caught.” Her eyes were on her hands as she continued to work out the pain. “I was with them for a month of being tortured, it was hell. I didn’t think I was going to make it because of what they did. Truthfully there were moments that I wish that they would have just killed me. But my unit ended up coming in hot and rescuing me. I had the chance to come home after that. I didn’t take it instead I got recruited into Delta Force.”

“Shit—seriously?! They are hardcore as fuck, Nicky. Why didn't you just come home?”

“I felt like I didn’t have a home anymore. Waverly had broken up with me, and of course I had Angel and you, and we talked almost every day, but it wasn’t the same. I would have quit Wynonna. For her. I wouldn’t have resented her, but I would have come home for her. I felt lost out there, and I turned into someone I didn’t even recognize in the mirror. I’ve killed over one hundred people.”

“Terrorist Nicole. Not people.”

“They were still people, Wyn. No matter what name we give them. But I would have gave it all up for Waverly. Even Delta Force. After I got shot and got my honorable discharge, I thought maybe there was a chance if I just came home and she seen me all battle worn, that we would be able to work things out, but she had Chris and Nick.”

“And you couldn’t ask her to give up her life to try again with you.”

“This is why you are my best friend, you know me so well.” Nicole stated, sighing a little bit. “And now here we are.”

“She does still love you, Nicole. I know she does I can see it every time she looks at you. You guys always did make the Notebook look bleak.” That was when she felt Nicole gently push her arm. “Hey now, you are going to make her madder if she’s seen I’ve moved.”

“Right. Ya know for someone so small. I just don’t understand how she can get so angry.” Nicole chuckled a little bit, shaking her head a little bit.

“I have no idea.” Wynonna stated, wrapping an arm around Nicole. “Are you okay now?”

“Trying to be.” The redhead stated as she leaned her head against Wynonna’s. “We got each other, right?”

“Always, Red. Always.”

That was when they heard Waverly clear her throat. “Not to interrupt your bonding time, but Wyn you are the first to get cleaned up.” Moving over to her, she opened the first aide kit and started to clean her sister’s hands. Waverly had heard everything but for now she would pretend that she didn’t. Once Wynonna was done, she moved over to do Nicole’s hands.

“I’m going to get going. It’s been fun kids. But now I have to find some breakfast.” Wynonna stated, standing up to leave the two alone. Closing the door behind her. “Jeremy, make sure no one goes in there.” Watching him nod his head, Wynonna left the station.


	13. Some Truths & Some Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story! Because I've enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 13

There was silence between them as Waverly cleaning her hands, most of it was dried blood. Nicole had held back against Wynonna because she didn’t want to hurt her best friend. “Waves..”

That was when the brunette stopped, looking up at Nicole for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me you would give it up?” She had tried her best not to say anything, but she wanted some answers.

“You heard me talking to Wyno-“

“Yes, I heard you.” Waverly stated cutting off Nicole. “Why didn’t you just come home, Nicole? Or say anything to me about wanting to come home. I get wanting to honor Dolls, I get that but I’m talking afterwards. You could have called me even after you got that letter.”

Nicole sat there quietly, Waverly had stopped cleaning her hands at this point. “Because I felt like I didn’t have a home anymore, Waverly. You broke up with me and I didn’t have a home anymore besides with the Army. I couldn’t have called you even though I wanted to. It broke me thinking about you with someone else. Even if it was a lie at the time but I didn’t know that. And whenever I called Wynonna, she knew better then to bring you up. I went to your wedding and watched from afar as you married Chris, even though every bone in my body was telling me to interrupt it.” Nicole’s eyes were locked on Waverly’s now. “While I was shot, before I passed out and everything went back there was only one face that I seen. It was yours. You were the last thing that entered my mind, Waverly.”

Taking in all the information that Nicole just gave her, she stood up and moved away from the redhead. It was all too much and brought up more feelings then what Waverly could deal with right now.

Sighing some, Nicole felt exhausted, but she couldn’t just leave. She stood up and moved over to the younger girl, who’s back was towards her. Placing her hand on her shoulders gently. “Waves, say something. Anything.”

Placing her hand over Nicole’s gently honestly, she felt like crying. Nicole had seen her marry Chris but would have come home for her. “I’ve missed you.” She whispered, before turning her head to look over her shoulder at the other woman.

“Waves..I’ve missed you too.” Nicole whispered, and she felt like she was breaking a vow or a promise to Shae but she couldn’t help how she felt. How she always felt around Waverly. She wasn’t sure when Waverly turned to actually face her but she was now and her soft lips were pressed up against Nicole’s. And she could feel herself kissing her back just for a moment before she pulled away. “Wait—we can’t.” She breathed out, resting her forehead against Waverly’s for a moment. “I can’t. You should go.”

Waverly knew she was right, they couldn’t be doing this. “I know.” She whispered, before pulled away. “Go get your hand looked at Nicole.”

”Yes ma'am.” Nicole stated watching the brunette leave. This was all becoming a bigger mess day by day it seemed like. Moving out of the gym, she went to her office to grab her things. Putting her rings onto the dog tag chain before leaving her office. Heading to the hospital. “Can you page Dr. Haught please? Tell her that her wife is looking for her.” She felt bad and guilty which made her want to tell Shae what happened. She had to tell her. The redhead didn’t keep a lot of things from her wife. But this wasn’t something that she could keep from her.

* * *

 

“It’s Waverly. Her weakness.” Tucker stated as he handed the photos over to Bobo. “Along with Wynonna, her wife and those kids.”

Bobo looked over the pictures, they were mainly of Waverly which was understandable considering he had tasked Waverly to Tucker. “How do you figure that Waverly is Nicole’s weakness?”

“The last few photos.” Tucker spoke quietly. “They are from this morning.”

Bobo flipped to the last few photos, and he couldn’t help but grin. “These will be very useful, Tucker.”

“And Waverly? She’s mine now right? I did good.”

“Not yet. I need to use her, against the Sheriff. But I keep my promises Tucker. Waverly Earp will be yours within time. Tucker one last thing before I dismiss you. How did you get into the gym?”

Tucker shrugged a little bit. “No one notices me. I can become invisible when I need to do so.” He stated before leaving Bobo’s office.

“Someone get me Christopher.” Bobo glanced back towards the photos of Waverly and Nicole kissing and he grinned. “Or better yet.” He wrote a note on the back of the photos and the date before putting them into a manilla envelope, writing on that and handed it over to Chester. “Take this to his home. Drop it off.”

* * *

 

“Where the hell have you been!?” Christopher yelled from the living room, when the front door opened, and he seen his wife. Nick was outside playing in the backyard.

Waverly had taken a walk after leaving the station, and just lost track of time. And now it seemed like she about to have a fight with Christopher. “I’m sorry. Jeremy needed me for something really important.” It wasn’t exactly a lie because that had been important this morning. “He’s just going through some stuff with his boyfriend.” Now that was the lie.

Chris seemed to relax a little bit, moving over to her. Placing his arms around her. “I’m sorry for snapping. I was just worried. You just took off this morning without saying where you were going. So naturally I got worried. I’m sorry again.”

Waverly’s arms went around him, and she sighed a little bit. “It’s okay. I just lost track of time. I should have called.” She told him as she pulled her head away from his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head, so he got her cheek instead. “About you head outside and I’ll meet you back there. Nick and I were doing some yard work but I have a feeling all those leaves are all over the place again.”  

Waverly smiled, before nodding her head a little bit. “Yeah, that sounds good.” She stated before pulling away from him. She couldn’t just kiss him after just kissing Nicole. She grabbed her jacket once again and slipped it on. It would be winter soon.

There was knock on the door, and Chris went to answer it but the person was gone. There was a manilla envelope and he seen his name on it. Leaning down, he picked it up and moved back inside. Seeing Waverly and Nick come inside for a drink or something, he looked down the envelope and opened it. Pulling out the contents, he seen the photos of Waverly and Nicole kissing, flipping it over he read Bobo’s note. Before shoving the photos back in the envelope. Heading into his office, he put it into the top desk drawer. Doing his best to consume the anger he was feeling. He would have to play this smart, but all he wanted to do was punch the Sheriff in her face. But he had never put his hands on a woman. So he was going to let Bobo handle it for now. Leaving his office, he joined them outside.

* * *

 

“You going to tell me what happened? Luckily nothing is broken. Your hands will just be bruised and sore for the next couple of weeks.” Shae stated, looking over her wife’s X-Rays. “And why you didn’t come home last night? I seen a miss called from Lonnie and I called him back, but he said not to worry it was handled.”

“I just got caught up in my work out, babe. Lonnie was concerned, he called you and when you didn’t answer he called Wynonna.” Nicole explained as her wife started to bandage up her hand. Flexing her hand when she was instructed to. She left Waverly out of it for now. That would only complicate things and it made her feel like shit for lying. But right now, was not the time to bring it up. “I had some last minute work stuff dropped in my lap. So, the workout which turned into a sparring match with Wynonna helped me clear my head.”

Shae could see the bags under Nicole’s eyes which told her the redhead hadn’t even been to sleep yet. “Alright, how about you go home and get some sleep. Doctor’s orders.”

Nicole nodded her head and got off the exam table once he wife was finished. “Yes ma'am.” Leaning over, she kissed Shae’s cheek. “I’ll see you home.” She said before leaving the room and the hospital heading home.


	14. Fights & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love all of your for reading this. Probably one more update after this one and I might call it a day. Just depends because I'm feeling really inspired by reading all of your comments. 
> 
> Also Shae proves why she is the best wife in the world, while Christopher is an ass, and Nicole makes a confession to her wife.
> 
> Also my tumblr is here. It's a sideblog off my indie rp account. https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/

Chapter 14

Months went by and now the snow started to fall, Purgatory was beautiful in the winter at least it was to Waverly. Even though a snow storm was threatening to come. Chris found himself at Shorty’s late afternoon. He just finished his seventh whiskey. He was about to order another from Doc, when he told him no and told him he had called him a ride. There was a reason why he was drinking this early in the morning. The photos of Waverly and Nicole just kept coming, even though they were innocent. Some of them were just the two of them hanging out and Nick, even with Wynonna and other people. But still they bothered the hell out of Chris. And he was doing his best to ignore the anger that swelled in hit gut.

This was honestly the last thing that Nicole had wanted to deal with. But the town was getting closed off for the snow storm, which meant that she had to deal with the last bit of drunks. It seemed to be just Chris though. Which surprised Nicole. “Come on, Chris. I’m sure Waverly is worried about you, let’s get you home.”

“10-4 homewrecker.” Chris grumbled drunkenly before getting off the stool. Heading over to Nicole. “I don’t like you very much.”

“Yeah well, the feeling is mutual buddy. Come on.” Nicole helped him to her Sheriff’s truck and got him into the passenger side. Getting in, she started it and drove him back to his house. “Let’s get you inside.” She helped him to the door, but he stopped her before she could knock.

“You need to stay away from my wife. She is mine. Not yours.” He poked her chest with his finger for a moment. Clearly in a drunken haze. “I mean it. Stay away from my wife and my son.”

Nicole held her ground as she looked over at the drunk man. “Chris, you are drunk so I’m only going to say this once and hopefully it registers in that small drunken man-child brain of yours. The only way I’m going to stay away from Waverly is if she requests it. Until then we are just friends.” Before he had a chance to speak again, the redhead raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

 

Waverly had been calling him repeatedly. He just left this morning without so much as a word hearing the door, she moved over to it and opened it. Seeing Nicole and her husband standing there. Clearly, he was drunk, she knew the signs all too well. “Thank you for bringing him home. Instead of the drunk tank.”

Nicole watched as Chris leaned over and kissed Waverly’s cheek before making his way into the home. “Trust me I was half tempted to toss his ass in there. But I figured with the storm coming, that you would want him home.”

“Thank you again.” Reaching out, she took her hand for a moment before letting go and smiling some. “I’ll talk to you later.” The brunette closed the door after she moved inside. It was going to be a long day.

Nicole watched as the door closed, she didn’t want to leave Waverly alone with a drunken Chris, but she didn’t have a choice. She had things to do preparing the town for the storm that was coming. It was going to be bad one. Heading over to the truck, she got back in and drove back to the station. Shae knew that the redhead would be at work all day and all night. Which meant that she stayed at the hospital just in case.

“I’m going to sleep this off for a couple hours.” Chris stated, before leaning over and kissing her cheek once again. “You know unless you want to mess around some?”

Waverly was upset by her husband getting drunk in the middle of the morning. “No. Not messing around. Go and get some sleep. I’ll make some coffee and wake you up in the couple of hours.” Yup, it was going to be a long day. Watching Chris head upstairs, she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Finding her son glued to the video game that Nicole had gotten him.

Couple hours went by, and the snow started to lightly fall now outside. Grabbing a coffee cup, the brunette filled it before she brought it upstairs to their bedroom and set it down along with some headache pills. “Chris, come on wake up.” She told him gently, stirring him awake.

“Argh..my head.” He muttered, placing his hand onto his head. Looking up at his wife, remembering leaving this morning and going to Shorty’s, Doc calling Nicole, and what he had said to the redhead. Reaching over, he took the coffee from the brunette and took a long drink before the medication. “You really need to stay away from Nicole.” He muttered as he finally got out of bed and moved downstairs without another word to Waverly.

Waverly was confused at first by what her husband had meant, so she decided to follow him downstairs. “Nick, how about you play that in your room?” She didn’t want her son to hear if his parents were about to have a fight. Watching him go upstairs, the brunette moved into Chris’s office. “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Exactly what I said. You need to stay away from Nicole Haught. You are my wife, and you will do as I say, and I want you to stay away from her!” Chris grabbed the envelope that he had put most of the photos into and handed them over to Waverly. "Do you love her? Are you in love with her?" 

At first the photos looked innocent until she came to the one of Nicole and her kissing, her face changed from anger to rage. “You’ve had me followed?! I might be your wife Christopher, but I am also a fucking person and I make my own goddamn decisions.” She was glaring even harder now. "No." _Yes_ , she thought to herself. "No, I am not in love with her."

“You lied to me twice! You’ve been lying to me Waverly! And there you go doing it again!” He yelled this time. Not answering her question about being followed. “You first lied to me months ago, Nick told me and then this. All of this. So yes, I am going to tell you what the fuck to do because you are my wife and you will start conducting yourself better than some common whore!”

Waverly couldn’t remember what happened next all she knew was that she went over to him and slapped him across the face hard. “Fuck you, Christopher.” She started to walk away from him and that was when he grabbed her arm. “I suggest you let go before I call that Sheriff you hate so much, and she has to arrest your ass.” He let go of her, and she left his office. Grabbing her jacket on the way out. She needed some space and air. So, she just started walking, not even caring where she was going right in that moment. Or that the snow was still falling lightly.

* * *

 

Nicole pulled the truck up to the hospital, she just needed to see Shae before the town went on lockdown. They kept the hospital open just in case and having the head of trauma being there was a smart move. “Dr. Haught please.” The nurse nodded and paged Shae, Nicole went and waited. Last time she was here, her wife was bandaging her hand. Her mind too her back to that day, the kiss between Waverly and her, the fact that she had first lied to her wife by not saying anything. In the end, she ended up telling her.

* * *

 

**_Couple of months ago._ **

_Nicole had went home and got that much needed sleep but she found herself asleep on her couch. Only to be stirred awake by her wife coming home and kissing her forehead._

_“You didn’t get that far did you, baby?” Shae asked, running her hand through Nicole’s hair gently. “How are the hands?”_

_“Mhmm..no.” She pouted a little bit before she reached out and Shae moved into her arms. That was when she knew she had to tell the other woman. “They are fine. I have something else to tell you. There is more to that story from earlier.” Her hand ran up and down Shae’s back gently._

_“So tell me.”_

_Sighing a little bit, that was when she sat up this way they both could get somewhat comfortable on the couch. “I kissed Waverly.” The redhead blurted out. “Well she kissed me. Not like that makes a difference considering I kissed her back.” Nicole glanced over at her for a moment._

_“Explain.”_

_That was all her wife said so Nicole knew she was deep shit. “After Lonnie called Wynonna, she finally got me to stop hitting the punching bag. Her and I started sparring with one another, I don’t know how long we were doing it for, but the guys and Jeremy came in and well he called Waverly. She was pissed, I mean I’ve seen her mad before, but she was pissed. So, she cleaned us up, Wynonna left to go and get some breakfast. Waverly and I were talking about some stuff and next thing we both know, she kissed me, and I kissed her back. And the only reason why I didn’t tell you in the hospital was because it wasn’t the right time just to drop something like that on you.”_

_Shae sat there for a moment, not saying anything just looking down at her hands where her wedding rings rested on her finger. Finally, she broke the silence between them. “Do you love her? Are you in love with her, Nicole?"_

_Nicole sat there, trying her best to come up with the right answer. The obvious answer would be to lie to her wife, but she couldn't do that. "Yes, I love her and yes in some ways I'm always going to be in love with her. But it isn't the way that I love you."_

_"I forgive you. I forgive you for feelings for her that are clear, I forgive you for kissing her. I love you, Nicole Haught and if you want to work on our marriage we need to start seeing someone to work out these issues.” Shae stated as she reached out and took Nicole's hand carefully._

* * *

 

Just like that she was pulled from her thoughts, when Shae said her name. “Hey. I’m fine, promise. Just wanted to see you before I did my rounds of the town.” Leaning in, she gave her a quick kiss before she pulled away just as quickly. Since Nicole was uniform and Shae was still working. They had a PDA policy.

“I was hoping that you would come and see me.” Shae told her honestly. “I scheduled that appointment for that thing next week. Just in the city.”

Nicole nodded her head. “Good call.” She smiled a little bit. Talking about her problems and what bothered her was something that she didn’t do that often. But if this is what Shae wanted. She would give it to her. "I love you."

“I should let you go before it gets worse out there. Be safe Sheriff Haught. I love you too.” Shae gave her another quick kiss before pulling away. She received a page and was off.

Nicole sighed a little bit, and left the hospital getting into her truck. This was going to be a very long day.


	15. Can't See Clear No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know how some of you are going to react to this chapter. But it is heavy smutty based between our ladies. Keep in mind, I wrote this chapter listening to two songs. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtXZW8PvLKQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=725WlG1idPc
> 
> CCB23: Glad that I can help you make it through your work day!
> 
> bethanyk: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> thewisecracker: Shae really is the best wife, she deserves all the awards right now. But what happens in this chapter might actually break her. We'll see where my writing takes me. Christopher and Waverly will get their backstory but I can give you a hint and say you might be kinda of right about the settling. I'm so glad that you are really enjoying the story. :) 
> 
> Kris: It's honestly just going back and forth. They take like two steps forward and then two backwards.
> 
> bethanyk: Trust me there is more tension now. And yeah Waverly totally deserves someone better. Could be Nicole. The torture is over for now.
> 
> Gal2bie: Is that what you do? Cause you totally are making me blush over here if that is what you do every morning. It will continue to be everyday so far. Shae wants them to go to a marriage consultant. Because Chris is an over jealous ass right now who is stressed over covering himself with Bobo and work. Ohhh I think Waverly may have surprised you this chapter. I love your comments, they make my day. 
> 
> W.E Fan: I am trying my best! Yes, Shae and Nicole have one of those marriages that is built on being open and honest with one another even if it's hurt. I do my best to keep up the surprises about who you should root for! Here is the next chapter!
> 
> lflorez21_haught: Yay! I'm glad you like it. Yes, Shae and Nicole do care deeply for one another, and they are committed to one another. Which made this chapter sorta of hard to write. Although knowing Nicole she might tell her wife what happened. And that is exactly who Chris is right now but he wasn't always like that. He's going to get his own story here soonish. This way he can be understood better. If that makes sense? And what exactly went wrong in the marriage between Waverly and himself will be answered.

Chapter 15

The middle of the winter in Purgatory was the worse that was one thing that Nicole missed about being in California. No snow, never this cold. It was going to be a rough one, so the redhead was out on the streets making sure everything was closed and no one was near the town line. That was when she noticed the brunette walking and she pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. “Waverly! What are you doing out in a snow storm?”

Shaking her head, she stopped walking when she heard Nicole’s voice. They were close to the edge of town, and the brunette hadn’t even realized it. “I had a fight with Chris. And I just took off.” She stated, now realizing that she was freezing slightly.  “It wasn’t this bad earlier.”

“Well we are under a winter advisory. Get in. I’ll drive you back before it gets any worse out here and you freeze to death. Wynonna would kill me if I let that happen.” She rolled up the window, as she watched Waverly walk around to the passenger side. “Come on you must be cold.” She reached behind her and grabbed a blanket from the back and handed it over to Waverly. “Here cover up. And I have hot coffee in my mug.”

After Waverly got in, she started to warm up a little bit. “Thank you.” She mumbled as Nicole covered her with the blanket. Reaching out, she picked up the redhead’s mug and took a small sip of the hot coffee. “Thank you again. This really helps.”

“You’re welcome. Just doing my job.” Nicole wanted to ask what the fight had been about, but she wasn’t sure if she should or even if she could. So instead, she decided to focus on the road in front of her. The snow had started to get worse, and the wind had picked up. “Fuck. We may have to wait out this storm.” She muttered unable to see anything in front of her now. “Not like the waiting in the car is ideal. But we might have to.”

“Seriously? I have to get home, talk with Chris and make sure Nick is okay.” Not that Waverly didn’t like being the car with her ex-girlfriend. Because she did. It was just difficult not to reach out and touch her like she wanted to do. Noticing the road and how bad it had gotten now. “I passed a cabin a mile up the road. Maybe we can wait there instead? Might have some firewood and food.”

Nicole sighed a little bit and nodded her head some. Keeping her eyes focused on the road. “I will get you home to your family. Don’t worry about that, ba-Waves.” She had caught the baby before it slipped out of her mouth. “We wait out the storm there and hopefully in a couple of hours we will be good to go.”

The cabin was right where Waverly had said it was. And she pulled her SUV up the best she could. The snow had gotten somewhat deeper and the driveway didn’t look like it had been shoveled. “Wait here. Let me check it out.” Nicole told the brunette, leaving the car on. Just in case. Getting out, she went to the cabin and knocked on the door. When no one answer, she peered through the window and seen that no one was there. Heading back over to her, she opened the passenger side door for Waverly and helped her out.

Waverly watched as Nicole picked the lock for the cabin honestly, she thought it was hot, but she couldn’t say that out loud. “You’ve been hanging out with Wynonna too much to have picked up that skill.” She teased once they were inside.

“Yeah or maybe I just learned it while I was away.” The redhead chuckled closing the door behind them. Trying the light switches. Of course, the power didn’t work. That was when she noticed the wood that was piled up. “I’ll make us a fire, can you see if the stove is gas or electric?” Last thing she wanted was for the youngest Earp to freeze or something.

“Yeah, I can do that.” She commented as she went over to the stove to check it. “It’s gas but I have no matches or anything. And I strongly doubt there is food in here.” The brunette stated as she started to look through the cabinet. Not having any luck at all.

Nicole got a fire started and started to look around the cabin. It seemed abandon which was sad given the location. This could make a nice vacation home if someone took the time to fix it up. Looking through some of the close, she found a couple of old pillows and blankets. “Well we got some pillows and blankets. And if we need to, I have a few my truck. Hopefully we won’t be here that long though.”

“Yeah there isn’t any food here. Got any power bars in that truck of yours?” Waverly came back into the living room, watching Nicole place some blankets on the ground by the fireplace. She caught herself staring at Nicole a lot. Which was what Chris and she had been fighting back. Moving over to the fireplace, she stuck her hands out trying to get warm.

“You got it ma’am.” Doing as Waverly asked her to do, she left the cabin. Heading back to her truck quickly, grabbing everything that she possible could think of including the power bars, some water bottles and the rest of the pillows and blankets. Coming back inside, she put all the items down on the couch. Noticing Waverly by the fire still, she moved up behind her. “Here.” Nicole shrugged off her Sheriff’s jacket and wrapped it around Waverly’s shoulder. Much like how she used to do with her letterman’s jacket. “Can I ask what the fight was about? I know he was drunk earlier.”

Waverly felt more warmth when Nicole’s jacket was placed onto her shoulders. She couldn’t help but snuggle into it the best she could, taking in the redhead’s scent that lingered on the jacket. “Thank you. But now you are going to get cold.” She stated, as she watched Nicole start laying down some of the blankets on the ground in front of the fireplace. Sighing a little bit when she asked that question. “It was about you. He demanded that I stayed away from you, and then it got heated up. I ended up slapping him and..”

“Did he hurt you?” Nicole interrupted ready to get back into her truck and brave the storm to go and kick his ass.

“He grabbed my arm but I’m fine. Nicole..” She reached out and grabbed for the redhead’s hand to hold her there. “I’m fine. I promise. He let me go and now here we are. He knows about the kiss, Nicole.”

Nicole felt her grab her hand, and some of the tension left her body. She had no idea how Waverly did that, but she did. “Well that explains why he basically told me to stay away from you before I knocked on your door.”

Waverly sighed a little bit and let go of Nicole’s hand as she sat down next to the fireplace, on the blanket. “They are pictures actually. He has pictures of us kissing. I didn’t even know that he was having me followed. How fucked up is that? To have someone follow your own wife?”

Nicole shifted so she could sit down next to Waverly, shaking her head slightly. “I don’t know, Waves. That is pretty fucked up. I did tell Shae about the kiss. I couldn’t keep it from her.” She glanced into the fire for a moment.

“You guys just have one of those very honest and open marriages, don’t you?” Waverly question, almost a little bit jealous. She wasn’t sure if she was jealous of Nicole’s marriage or Shae for being Nicole’s wife.

“We do have an honest and open marriage. It’s kinda of always been that way since we met. The only stuff she doesn’t know is what I told Wynonna and you even though I had no idea that you were there. Which is totally not fair.” Nicole chuckled a little bit as she took off her beanie and gloves. Taking off her holster to make herself more comfortable. She placed that next to them, just in case she needed to grab her gun or something. Detaching her radio from her uniform as well. Glancing over at Waverly for a moment, she took in how beautiful the brunette looked with the light from the fireplace flickering her features.

“Sorry I just didn’t want to interrupt you guys bonding or whatever it is that you do.” Waverly had shrugged Nicole’s jacket off by now along with her own. Subconsciously she had moved closer to the redhead without even realizing it. “You don’t regret the kiss, do you?”

Noticing how close Waverly was, the redhead reached out and pulled the brunette into her lap gently, holding her closely. Thinking about the question for a moment. “No. It was just a kiss, right?” Honestly it meant more to her, and it showed in her words.

Waverly shifted into Nicole’s arms, and she glanced at her for a moment. “Right. It was just a kiss.” Her eyes went from Nicole’s to her mouth and then back into her eyes once again, licking her bottom lip.

Before Nicole could stop her body from reacting, she leaned up and kissed the brunette. The kiss was gentle at first, but it turned more passionate because of the feelings that it sparked within in the redhead. Her tongue moved across Waverly’s bottom lip before she nipped at it playfully for a moment which caused her to hear a low groan come Waverly’s throat. Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt, that was when she pulled away. Opening her eyes to look up into Waverly’s, who just nodded her head. Giving her permission silently, that was when she pulled the shirt off and tossed it next to them, unhooking her bra in one swift motion. Looking over the other woman’s body as if it was the first time she was seeing it. “You are still just as beautiful.”

Waverly’s body felt it like it was on fire from Nicole’s gentle touches. Feeling her lean up and place a small kiss on her arm where the bruise had started to show from Chris when he grabbed her earlier. Working on getting Nicole’s shirt untucked, she started to unbutton her shirt sliding it off Nicole and tossing it next to her own. Moving her hand around to Nicole’s back, she unhooked the bra and watched as it slid down and ended up somewhere in the pile of clothes. Waverly could see the scars that the redhead’s torture and from where she had been shot. Moving her fingertip over the scar that ended Nicole’s military career, leaning in she kissed the scar. “And so are you, Nicole.” She spoke gently, before she felt herself being flipped so her back was now on the blankets and Nicole hovered on top of her.

Leaning down, Nicole connects their lips once again, kissing her passionately once again before moving her lips down to her neck. Her fingertips moving down to Waverly’s jeans and she unbuttoned them slowly, pulling them down along with her thong. At this point she didn’t really care were she tossed the clothes at. Feeling Waverly pulling at her belt, Nicole helped her get her own pants off and her underwear. “Are you sure about this?” She asked gently, as she moved in between Waverly’s legs.

“Nic, I am sure. I want you to touch me.” Waverly’s voice was soft, but still full of need and desire for the other woman. Placing her hand onto the back of Nicole’s neck, she pulled her down and reconnected their lips. Needing to feel the closeness and just needing her.

Nicole kissed her back, smiling against her lips as her hand slipped between their bodies, and down Waverly’s gently. Stopping to give her breast attention while she moved her lips from the brunette’s just to leave a trail of kisses to her neck and then to her collarbone. Her hand continued to move down, past her abs and to Waverly’s core, that she was when she slipped a single finger through her slick folds, feeling how wet she was and the moan that came from the brunette. “Fuck, you’re so wet baby.”

“It’s all for you, Nic.” She breathed out the best she could. Plus, it was the truth, no one had ever made her that wet before not even Chris or Champ. No one besides Nicole.

There was a small grin on Nicole’s lips as she slipped her finger inside of her entrance, allowing the brunette to get use to her finger before she added in a second one. That was when she started pumping slowly at first, she wasn’t sure when the last Waverly had sex was and the last thing Nicole wanted to do was hurt her. Hearing the moans coming from Waverly, was such a turn on like it always had been. Her thumb pressed against her clit gently and teasingly, as her lips started to move down to her breast, taking one into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around Waverly’s nipple as her fingers continued to thrust in and out of Waverly’s sex slowly and gently still. She added a third finger inside of her.

“Ohhh..fuck..Nicole.” She moaned out as one of her hands moved to the back of Nicole’s head running her fingers through the red locks. Her hips started to rock against Nicole’s fingers, which signaled that she wanted the redhead to thrust faster and harder. She wanted, no needed more of Nicole.

Nicole felt the brunette rocking her hips with her fingers, and started to go faster, thrusting a little bit harder. Her thumb making circles against her clit still. Moving her head back up to lean her forehead against Waverly’s, she wanted to watch as the brunette orgasmed. Honestly it felt like the first time all over again. Her fingers went deeper with every thrust, curling against her g-spot once she hit Waverly’s. She could feel her walls starting to clench against her fingers. The redhead kept up the pace, breathing deeply.

Waverly’s hands moved onto Nicole’s back, digging her fingernails deep into the redhead’s skin. Knowing damn well that was going to leave marks probably but at this moment, she didn’t really care. “I’m so close, baby.” She breathed out, as she continued to buckle her hips against Nicole’s fingers.

When she felt Waverly’s fingernails digging into her back, she let out a moan. “Cum for me, baby. Don’t hold back. It’s just us, Waves.”

that, Waverly let herself go arching her back off the floor as her orgasm consumed her body and she moaned out Nicole’s name. Coming undone completely, which was something she hadn’t done for years. Laying back down onto the floor, her eyes remained closed for a moment as she breathed deeply. She felt Nicole’s fingers riding out her orgasm and aftershocks. But she knew that the redhead wouldn’t just pull out yet.

Nicole gave her a few minutes to get their breathing back under control before she pulled her fingers out slowly. Pulling her forehead away from Waverly for a moment this way she clean off her fingers, there was a soft moan that came from the redhead. She had missed the brunette’s taste and she couldn’t wait to taste on her tongue again.

Waverly pulled her down before leaning over and kissing her once again. Her fingers started to trace down Nicole’s body, moving over every scar carefully and gently. Moving on top of her, her lips moved from Nicole’s and to her neck, she nipped at her skin lightly. Her fingertips gilding over the other woman’s breast. She could hear soft moans coming from Nicole. The lower her hand got, the more unsteady Nicole’s breathing got. Finally, she reached Nicole’s core, and that was when she slipped a finger through her folds. “I’m not the only wet one.”

“You always do this to me, Waves. Always.” She breathed out. “Now please, touch me.”

The brunette did as she was requested and started making circles on Nicole’s clit before moving to her entrance and slipped two fingers inside of the redhead who gasp at the contact but also moaned. Her fingers started thrusting in and out of her. She felt Nicole’s hips starting to move with her pace, which caused Waverly to pick up the pumping going faster and deeper inside of her.

“Fuck…Waverly.” She moaned out, as her hips started grinding against the brunette’s hand.

Waverly felt how tight Nicole was becoming around her fingers, so she picked up her thrusts and went deeper hitting the redhead’s g-spot, while her thumb came into play to press against her clit, making circles now. “You’re so tight, baby.” She breathed out, resting her forehead against Nicole’s.

“I’m going to cum baby, don’t stop.” Letting herself go, Nicole’s orgasm took over and she moaned out Waverly’s name loudly, her juices flowing out onto the brunette’s fingers. Before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Not wanting to lose this moment with her. Feeling Waverly’s thrust start to slow as she came down from her high. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against hers. Staying like that for a moment before she felt the brunette pull out of her.

Nicole pulled her down on top of her, kissing her once again gently. Her energy was back as she smiled into the kiss. Pulling away slightly shifting them, so she was back hovering over Waverly. Without words, she started to kiss down her body. Her mouth taking in Waverly’s perfect breasts before moving further down to the destination. Placing kisses onto her inner thighs and leaving little bite marks. Her tongue slipped past Waverly’s folds, swiping up and down against her clit for a moment. Hearing a moan escape the brunette’s mouth, while her hand went through Nicole’s hair. She hummed against Waverly’s center, enjoying the taste in her mouth. That was when she added one of her fingers, going deep inside of her entrance while her tongue continued to suck on her clit.

“Argh…Nicole!” She moaned out loudly when the woman started thrusting her fingers inside of her once again. She was still sensitive, so it didn’t take long for Waverly’s orgasm to come on. Her juices flowing out onto Nicole’s fingers and into the redhead’s mouth. Feeling her pull out her fingers, and leaving another trail of kisses on her body, when she finally reached her mouth, Waverly kissed her deeply tasting herself on Nicole’s lips and in her mouth causing her moan softly. Pulling away slightly, she looked up at the woman above her. Just taking in her features before flipping them again, doing the same that Nicole had just done to her.

Neither one of them were sure how many more rounds they went or when they even fell asleep, all they knew was that they fell asleep wrapped around each other. As if their lives depending on it, clinging to one another. It was like no one else mattered but them.

Nicole awoke to the sound of her radio going off. It was Wynonna’s voice. Reaching over with her free hand, she gave herself a minute to adjust. The fire had gone down a little bit, which made it a bit chilly but she felt warm with Waverly snuggled into her.

“Haughtstuff come in. Come in, Sheriff over.”

“Nonna, I’m here over.” She spoke softly this way she didn’t wake the sleeping woman next to her.

“Thank god. We have a problem, Chris called Waverly has been gone since the storm started, over.”

Hearing this, she leaned over and places a small kiss onto Waverly’s cheek. “No, Wyn I’ve got her. I found her walking towards the town line while I was doing my rounds. And we are in a cabin. The storm became to much to drive through, over.”

“Oh, thank god! Why didn’t you radio in sooner, over.”

“My radio was out for a bit, over.” Considering she had radio again, she was guessing the storm had lessened a little bit. Which meant that they had to get back to reality. “When I get back into town, we need to get some drinks, over.”

“Agreed, get back here safely, over.”

With that the communication ended. Nicole set the radio down, before leaning over to place a small kiss onto Waverly’s shoulder blade. “Waves, come on. You have to wake up.” She said gently in her ear, which caused the brunette to cling to her more.

“Mmhmm…five more minutes.” She mumbled, in her sleep.

Nicole chuckled a little bit. “We can’t, baby. You have people looking for you. Come on.”

That was when Waverly opened her eyes and turned so she was facing Nicole now. “Back to reality?”

Nicole nodded her head a little bit. “Back to reality.” She repeated.


	16. Twenty Four Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morganhenney123: Yay! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!
> 
> Wayhaught_baby_000: Trust me not a fan of cheating either. But I'm glad you like the story. 
> 
> Gal2bie: Shhh they were trying to fool us. Maybe they were trying to fool themselves. And yes, it was kinda of like them having sex for the first time again. Yeah, Chris is totally an ass who probably did make this happen but it probably would have happened anyways. And yess poor Shae although she will find out soon enough what happened. But the only question is does she forgive Nicole or will that be the line she can't come back from? It is very true that Waverly and Nicole are very much into each other even though they are trying to deny it and fight it. I love your reactions. Honestly they make my day and make me want to continue. Hopefully this helps out with your day. Just a small little update before I have to go back into work. There will probably be another update when I get home tonight. Hopefully it's a good addiction. I love you too!! 
> 
> Vic_haught_fan : My thoughts exactly!
> 
> Nat: Hopefully you enjoy this update! :)

Chapter 16

They sat in the truck outside of Waverly’s, Nicole really didn’t want to let her go inside. But that was because of what Waverly had told her. “If he does anything...”

“You’re just one phone call away.” Waverly said this as she completed her sentence.

“I think you should just get Nick and let me take you guys to the homestead.” The redhead didn’t like this at all.

"I can't. I have to face him sooner or later." The brunette sighed a little bit.

“Alright, but if you need anything at all call me day or night.”

Waverly leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I will. I promise.” She stated as lingering there for a moment before pulling away and getting out of the truck. Nicole had wanted to walk her to her door, but Waverly told her no. Before she even had the chance to open the door, Chris opened it and wrapped his arms around her. Apologizing but she shrugged him off and glanced back to the truck giving Nicole a small wave before heading inside. “I don’t want to fight Chris.” Waverly started, sighing a little bit as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up.

“You two were together, weren’t you?”

“What part of I don’t want to fight, don’t you get?” Waverly really did not have the energy to deal with Chris and his bullshit right now. “What do you want to hear? Yeah, we were together, and we fucked well into a couple hours ago? Is that what you want to hear Chris? I’m going to check on my son, take a shower and go to bed. You can go to hell and sleep on the couch.”

* * *

 

“Dude you smell like Waverly.” Wynonna stated as she sat next to Nicole at the empty bar of Shorty’s. Luckily the storm had only let up an hour ago and people still had yet to venture from their homes.

“Yeah, tends to happen when you spend the whole day and well into the night with someone.” Nicole took a long sip of her beer.

“You guys didn’t did you?”

Shaking her head, as much as she wanted to tell Wynonna that wasn’t her call. It was completely up to Waverly to tell.”No we didn’t. She was just really cold when I found so I gave her my jacket.” The redhead explained. Glancing at her phone for a moment.

“Okay, you keep checking your phone. Why?” Wynonna asked, taking a drink of her own beer.

Nicole could keep somethings from Wynonna but not everything. “Because I’m worried about Waves. She stormed off early because she got into an argument with Chris. She didn’t go into details so naturally I’m just worried a bit.” The redhead didn’t want to tell Wynonna everything that was also for Waverly tell. “I should get going though. Go home, take a shower. This way I no longer smell like Waverly.”

“Alright Haughtstuff, I’ll see you in the morning.” Wynonna watched as Nicole left. Something seemed different, off in a way. She was sure there was more to the story but it didn’t seem like Nicole wanted to talk about. And she knew better then to push her best friend. “Something is going on there, Doc. Just not sure what yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out darlin’. Might want to start with the other person involved.” Doc suggested as he reached for Nicole’s empty beer bottle. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

 

“Tucker please! Shut up about Waverly Earp!” Bobo growled out, he was getting a headache Tucker’s last rant was about how he couldn’t get any photos from today.

“Boss, sorry to interrupt but I have to show you something. Something happened at the cabin today.” Tony interrupted them. “It’s important, boss.” He held up the security dvd.

“Proceed. Tucker sit down we aren’t finished yet.” He really wanted to kill the annoying little creep but he was still using him. He watched at the guy popped the footage into the DVD player. And then turn on the tv. Getting up from behind his desk chair he moved over to the television when he see the familiar sheriff with Waverly. “Turn this up.” He demanded, and the guy did as Bobo told him to do. “Well boys I think I just got my leverage.” He grinned as his attention remained on the television, watching everything for a moment before he popped the dvd out and placed it back into the case. He had completely forgotten about Tucker who slipped out when he seen Waverly and Nicole kissing on the screen.

* * *

 

Monday morning came, and classes seem to go well. Waverly was actually looking forward to cheer practice. Even though she should feel bad for what happened, but she didn’t nor did she regret it. Chris and she weren’t speaking that much actually. After the final bell, the class left, and the halls were almost empty that was when she heard her classroom door close and it made her jump a little bit. “Tucker! You scared me.” She smiled over at him for a moment before she went about putting her things away.

“I’m sorry Waverly, you know that I would never want to cause you any distress.” Tucker spoke gently before moving up behind her. Taking out a needle, he stuck into her arm. “I’m sorry.” He told her as she fell into him. Once he was sure that she was passed out from the drugs, he made sure the hallway was clear before he carried her out to his car. “I’ve got you now Waverly, and no one is going to stop us.” He told her as he put her into the back seat. Heading over to the driver side, he got in and drove away from the school.

* * *

 

Practice wasn’t even in full swing yet, when the cheerleaders came in. “Coach Haught?”

“Sprints ladies.” Nicole blew her whistle, watching her team for a moment before she heard one of the cheerleaders call out her name. “Yes?” She asked, glancing around for Waverly for a moment but she didn’t see the brunette. “Where is Mrs. Peterson?”

“That is actually what we came to talk to you about. She was in last period and we went to her room, but the door is closed, and the light is off. Her car is in the lot though.” The second cheerleader said this, Nicole didn’t bother to know their names because she wasn’t coaching them.

“Alright, ladies you guys stay here. Get practice started. Kennedy get the girls in line and start practice drills.” Nicole told them before she left the gym. The first thing she did was try Waverly’s cell, but it only brought her Waverly’s classroom. Trying the door, that was when she realized it was locked. That was when she called Wynonna. “Earp get to the high school now.” Nicole said before she hung up. Trying the door again, she had a couple of choices here, break in or bust it down. Hearing a janitor, she glanced over at him. “Hey! You have keys, right? You can get this door open?”

“I can but why should I?”

Nicole dug out her badge. “Because the Sheriff is asking.” She flashed it for him to see it.

“Yes, ma’am.” He unlocked the door for Nicole quickly as she put the badge away.

“Tell my detective when she gets here that I went inside.” The redhead stated, before she moved into the classroom. Turning the light on before she glanced around a little bit. Nothing seemed out of place. Taking her phone out, she called Waverly’s number and heard the ringtone coming from inside of her desk. Reach into the bottom drawer, she took out Waverly’s purse. This was the only thing out of place. If she had left, she would have taken this with her.

“Nicole, what’s going on?” Wynonna asked, looking over at the redhead who was holding Waverly’s purse.

“She’s not here. Her car is here, her purse with her cell phone, keys. But she isn’t and she isn’t in the gym. She was in last period. I want people in here now. This classroom is officially a crime scene. And I need someone to get me Bobo Del Rey and Christopher Peterson to the station.”

At first Wynonna thought she was joking but she heard the tone in Nicole’s voice and seen the look in her eyes. That was when Wynonna called it in.

“Her car also.” Nicole started to move out of the classroom but handed Waverly’s purse to Wynonna. “I’m going to cancel practices.” She needed to change back into her uniform, there was no way in hell that she was going to go home tonight. Or at all until she knew that Waverly was safe. Moving into the gym, she cancelled both practices for the rest of the week.

* * *

 

When Waverly finally came around, she felt groggy a little bit but the first thing she saw was Tucker. “Tuck..Tucker. Water.”

Tucker moved over to her, holding her head up to help her drink. “Sorry the drugs are a bit strong. And sorry about the restraints. I can’t risk you running off not while I’m trying to help you. Save you, save you from your husband and your cop friend. But if you promise not to run off or anything, I can untie your hands.”

Waverly was still confused until he said that. “I promise I won’t try anything. Please Tucker, they are hurting my wrists.” He cut her hands free and she started rubbing her wrist gently. “Did Chris hire you to follow me?”

That was when he laughed, shaking his head. “No, he didn’t. He might be a smart guy but he doesn’t have that kind of money. Not like I need it.”

“But you were following me?”

“I was but that isn’t important. What is important is that we are together now. I can finally save you from him and Nicole. Like I’ve always wanted. We should get going soon though.”

Waverly seemed confused once again. “Going? Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you away from here silly.” Tucker reached out and took her hand in his. “Somewhere we can start over.”

“But my son and all of my things are here, Tucker.” Waverly didn’t move her hand, she didn’t want him to snap or anything like that. “I can’t just leave.”

“Oh, we will come back for him. I promise once we are settled I can buy you whatever you want. Maybe some more respectable dresses and shirts. Your hemline has been creeping up more lately.” Tucker stated, shaking his head a little bit.

Waverly thought for a moment, she needed to get out of this situation. But she didn’t have anything to help her. And her feet were still tied. “Wynonna, Chris they are going to be looking for me. And they won’t stop. I should call them or one of them at least.”

Tucker thought about this for a moment. “Fine. But just one. And I’ll be listening so if you say anything wrong I’ll know.” He took out his phone and handed it over to Waverly. Watching her dial the number, he put it on speaker.

* * *

Seeing an unknown number pop up on her screen, at first she wasn't going to answer it. But Wynonna did enjoy messing with those telemarketers. "Yo, ho Earp's whore house. How can I direct your call? Business or pleasure?"

Hearing her answer, she couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “Wynonna, It’s Waverly.”

Wynonna snapped her fingers at Nicole and moved into her office and put the phone on speaker. “Baby girl, you okay?” Hoping they could get a trace or something.

“I’m fine. Promise. I’m just going out of town for a while. Things with Christopher and Nicole are intense, so I just need to think about some stuff. I’m going somewhere where the skys are blue and the grass is green.”

That was when Nicole wrote something down on a notepad and snapped her fingers at Wynonna. And held it up this way she could see it. ‘Kidnapped, 24 hours’, was all it said. Which meant they had twenty-four hours to try and find her before she disappears.

“Baby girl, we are going to find you alright? I love you, kid. I need you stay strong and start fighting.”

“Wyn there is nothing to worry about. We are fine, and we will get settled somewhere and we will have you over soon. And Nick, he’ll be joining us. I love you Wynonna.” With that the phone went dead.

“Did we get that trace!?” Nicole yelled out.

“No.” Lonnie answered.

“Damnit.” She kicked her desk chair. “We have twenty four hours to find her Wynonna.”


	17. She Will Come For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I am trigger warning all of you right now has abuse in it. And not just Chris grabbing Waverly's arm type of stuff.
> 
> I seriously love all of you. That is why I update so quickly. For you guys.
> 
> thewisecracker: WynHaught to the rescue! I believe that our brotp can do it!
> 
> Lenny_Murray: Chris will sooner or later see his mistakes and maybe he will actually sit down and talk with Waverly about everything. 
> 
> created2destroy: You know me and these damn cliffhangers!
> 
> Vic_haught_fan: Totally agree with you there. 
> 
> Gal2bie: Trust me when I say Tucker was just as shocked to see that DVD and that will be explained later. I love your faith in Nicole. Like it's always there. No matter what the situation is. I love it. And yes you will see plenty of action not just in this chapter but the others coming up. Probably blood and lots of it. I will come back to your Wynonna question later because well you'll see what will happen. It really is topshelf! I have dreams about this fanfic also and I have so many ideas. Like seriously. You have no idea. It's nice to know that you wake up and check just for my this fic though. Makes a girl feel special. It doesn't sound crazy at all. Promise. :)
> 
> W.E Fan: Lots of Tucker hate and I don't blame you at all for it.
> 
> Also my tumblr is here: https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/

Chapter 17

“Sheriff Haught, how rude of you to keep me waiting.” Bobo said this as he leaned back in his chair, his feet were up on the table.

“Where is she?!” Nicole asked as soon as her head Bobo.

“Who?”

“Waverly! Where is she?” The redhead wasn’t playing around anymore. She had a look in her eyes, that had only been there while she was in Delta Force. She was ready to tear him apart. Moving over to the camera, she disconnected it. “Now, where is Waverly?” But she knew that Wynonna was on the other side of the glass.

“I don’t know where the youngest Earp is. Have you checked with her husband?” Bobo chuckled a little bit. “Or better yet in your bed?”

That was when Nicole grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in his smug jaw. “This isn’t a fucking game Bobo. Waverly is missing, and I swear to fucking god if I find out that you had anything to do with it, there won’t be a place for you to hide from me.” She leaned even closer to him now. “And I will put a bullet into that goddamn skull of yours.”

Before she had a chance to do anything else, Wynonna came flying into the room and pulling her back. “Come Haught, take a fucking walk.” Pushing her out the door, she closed it behind them.

“Twenty four hours to live, Bobo!” She called out as Wynonna started pushing her out the door and into her office. That was when she kicked the chair by her desk. “Why didn’t you let me at him?!”

“Because you would have killed him! You need to calm down, Nicole. And tell me how you know we have to find Waverly in twenty four hours?” Wynonna watched her friend. She had seen Nicole upset before but never this upset.

Take a deep breath, she let it out. “It was what she said.” Going over to her computer, she replayed the conversation between Waverly and Wynonna. “We came up with this code, system if you may when we were together. It had always been a joke really. But then she said skys are blue which means kidnapped and then the grass is green means I have twenty four hours to find her before they are in the wind. And we are no one close to anything. I mean look at the timeframe. Chris said he seen her in the morning, before she left to school. He called her on lunch, the students say she was in her classroom at the end of the day. And sometime between the final bell and practice she was taken by someone. I should have been there. But I got caught up here.”

“Nicole, you can’t blame yourself for this. I know our timeline is shit. But we’ll find her before time runs out.” Wynonna moved over to the redhead and patted her shoulder blade gently. “The school just handed over the security cameras so hopefully they picked up something.”

That was when they heard a knock on the door, heading over to it Nicole opened the door. A look of shock on her face. “Eliza fucking Shapiro. What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Wyn called me. Told me what was going on, caught the first plane I could. The rest of the team is on the way.” Eliza stated as she moved into the office. “Now what do we know?”

* * *

 

Waverly glanced down at her ankles, Tucker had finally cut them free when she started to complain that the rope was hurting her. She just wanted Nicole or Wynonna to rush through those doors and save her. She was worried about how scared Nick must be. Doing her best to distract herself, she closed her eyes trying to get back to the cabin with Nicole. She felt safe there, loved. And all she wanted to do was turn back the clock and get back there.

“Waverly..” Tucker spoke, putting the tray of food down next to her.

Waverly opened her eyes only to lean back some when she realized how close Tucker was to her. “Sorry, I’m still so tired. It must be a effect of whatever you gave me.”

“Midazolam. That is what I gave you. You should be fine soon not unless I have to give you another dose.” Tucker’s voice was soft even though there was a warning behind it.  “Don’t make me do that though please. Eat. You need to get your strength back up before we leave.”

Honestly, she wasn’t in the mood to eat before she had a chance to say anything else, his phone went off and he got up to take the call in another room. Reaching over, she made it seem like she ate half of her food but really, she just grabbed the plastic fork.

“Alright, alright I’ll be there. Fuck.” Tucker hung up and then returned to the bedroom. Seeing that she had ate a little bit. “Good. Look Waverly, I have to go into town. But I will be back.” That was when he took out a needle. “This is just to help you relax.” Before he had the chance to inject it, she struck him with the fork. It was plastic, so it didn’t do that much damage, but her nails did to his neck. That was when he pinned her down and quickly grabbed the needle and injected it into her arm. Taking a deep breath, he moved some hair out of her face. “I’m sorry, my love it’s for your own good. Rest now and I’ll be back to take us away when you are better.”

* * *

 

They had looked over the security footage more times than they could count. And the most they got out of it was Waverly being hauled into the back seat of an older model car. No face on who did it, but his body seemed slender. That wasn’t enough. Now everyone was resting for a couple of hours which meant that they were in the gym trying to work through everything.

And Nicole just stood there looking at the timeline. They had less than ten hours, Shae had stopped by hours ago and tried to get the redhead to eat something or go and get some air but she refused. Hell she refused to even see her for more then ten seconds.

“You have to find her.” Chris said this from the doorway. “If anyone can, it’s you. I know you hate me and I don’t blame you for it. But this isn’t about me, this isn’t about you. This is about bringing Nick’s mother back to him.” He glanced at the sleeping boy on the cot next to Nicole’s desk. He had insisted on being in there because he felt safe and knew that Nicole would bring his mother home. For some odd reason he had faith in her much like Waverly did.

“I know this, Chris and we are doing everything to find her and bring her home. I will bring her home to him. But for now, I need you out of here and out of my face. Before I bust open your lip for giving Waverly a bruise.” Nicole watched him leave, and that was when she leaned against her desk for a moment. Glancing over at Nick who was still asleep. Pushing herself off her desk, she moved over to the cot and covered him up more. If he was anything like Waverly, he would never four more blankets and a bonus blanket. “I promise you, kiddo I will bring mommy home.” She leaned down and kissed his head before she moved back over to everything they had.

* * *

 

“Tucker! Do you mind telling me why the Sheriff came to me and accused me of taking Waverly Earp?” Bobo had gotten released a couple of hours ago, and of course he threatened to press charges against Nicole, but he knew that he wouldn’t.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Bobo. I’ve been at home all day.” He had covered up the marks that Waverly had left on him. “What happened to Waverly?” Tucker’s voice was full of worry and concern. “We have to help them find her, Bobo. Please.” He could be very convincing whenever he needed to be like now.

“Fine. But if I find out you had anything to do with it, I will kill you.” Bobo stated, before dismissing Tucker.

* * *

 

Once he left, Tucker went to his family home. Waverly would be out for a few more hours at least. So, he could snag some of his sister’s clothes for now. Along with some of his own. Hearing a loud knock on his door, he grabbed the duffle bags and opened the door. “What Mercedes?”

“I was just wondering if you were going to be home for dinner.” The redhead stated, noticing the bags. “Where are you going?”

“No, I won’t be and that is none of your business.” He had moved out of the bedroom quickly. This way she couldn’t see inside. “Now if you don’t mind, I have places to be.” He said this, as he started down the stairs.

“Fine, but you and I will talk later Tucker. I’m not done with this conversation.” She yelled after him.

* * *

 

Waverly wasn’t sure when she woke up, all she knew was that she was alone. Which made her start crying, all she wanted to do was go home. Or be wrapped up in Nicole’s strong safe arms. The brunette honestly believed that the other woman would find her and wrap her up in her arms. She felt more tears rolling down her cheek. Even after she heard the door and tried to hold them back.

“Waverly?” Tucker called out, as he moved into the bedroom. Putting the bags down, that was when he noticed that she was crying. “What’s wrong?”

“Tucker..please just let me go. I won’t say anything.” Waverly got her crying under control the best she could. “Please.”

That was when he laughed a bit. “Why would I let you go? When we are finally able to be together. You never belonged to anyone else but me, Waverly. Don’t you understand that?”

“No Tucker, I’ve never felt that way about you. You’ve always just been a friend nothing else.” She wasn’t trying to anger him. The brunette just wanted him to see what he was doing was wrong. “And you are wrong. I do belong to someone besides my son. I belong to Nicole and always have. She’s never going to stop looking for me. She will come for me.”

That was when his face changed, and he got anger. “Nicole Haught will not find you ever! You do not belong together, you never belonged together.” Tucker raised his hand and actually hit her across the face. He never thought he would, but his head had been clouded with so much anger. “You will learn that or else.” Getting up off the bed, he moved into the kitchen to cool off.

* * *

 

“We are out of time here, Nicole.” Wynonna spoke, once their twenty four hours were up.

“Thank you, captain, obvious. But I have a feeling that Waverly is still here in Purgatory just don’t know where.” Nicole stated as she looked at the map in front of her.

“And just where is this feeling coming from?” Eliza asked, as she looked over at her determined friend.

“It’s hard to explain.” Nicole said quickly.

“Come on, we should know better than to question Master Sergeant.” Johnson popped off.

“I’ve seriously missed you guys.” Wynonna sighed a little bit, looking over at Nicole who seemed to be deep in though.

“Bitches!” Mercedes yelled out as she entered the station. That made Nicole look up from her map.

“Wynonna deal with this.” The redhead moved into her office. Chris had taken Nick out for breakfast, or to have a father and son day. This way she could work without having to look into his eyes that reminded Nicole so much of Waverly. Glancing at the clock, she knew they were out of time and that frustrated her. Which caused her to look at the timeline again like she hadn’t been memorizing it. She could feel that rage popping up inside of her. All she wanted to do was find Waverly and bring her home. That was when she shoved everything off her desk and sat down in her chair. She hated feeling defeated. Looking down at the floor, she leaned over a little bit and picked up the photo of them.

“Nicole, I think we have led.” Wynonna had come into her office in a rush. Before glancing around her the redhead’s office. Papers and everything from her desk were now on the floor. “Feel better?”

“I won’t feel better until she’s home.” She placed the photo down onto the desk. Leaving that as the only object on there. “What’s this led?”

“Mercedes. Come on, we have to go to the Gardner estate.”


	18. Always Find Me Here Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm ready for tonight. So I'm going to try and get out at least 4 updates today in honor of the Season 3 finale. So consider this one of four. I also seriously love all of you. I think I might make you guys a playlist for this story.
> 
> Gal2bie: Yes, Tucker is very obsessed with Waverly. Like his bedroom is covered with photos of her ever since high school. This one doesn't have that much action in it. Just Nicole basically being a bossy pants but the action is coming up. I have plenty planned for this fanfic. Like I have sidenotes in my word about what I want to do. And just crossing them off as I go, I also keep adding to them. So I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. Yeah Chris made that realization that Nicole is the only one that can save Waverly. Yeah we totally seen Waverly leaning onto Nicole to save her because she knows she can do it. Mercedes is the best. You know I also love your comments. 
> 
> thewisecracker: She got the topshelf entrance! Oh Shae definitely realizes it trust me on this one. There is a small confrontation in this chapter about it. 
> 
> W.E Fan: You're welcome! I do it for my fellow Earpers! You'll have to wait and see what happens. See which one gets to Tucker first. There is a chance that Eliza might stick around. He will within time. And no he honestly can never measure up to Nicole!

Chapter 18

Pulling up to the Gardener estate, the redhead sighed a little bit. Last time she had been here had been the last senior party after graduation. Moving inside with Wynonna, Nicole glanced around some. “Alright, Mercedes why are we here?” When they should be out there looking for Waverly.

“Because of my creepy ass brother, Tucker. I brought you here to do your cop shit, Haught. So do it. You have permission to look in whatever room you need to look into. Tucker’s bedroom is upstairs, down the hall and to the left.” The other redhead stated before turning to Wynonna. “So as I was saying in the station Tucker came home the other day, and he left with two big duffle bags and he hasn’t been home sense.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and glanced over at Wynonna for a second before she nodded her head up words which told Wynonna she was going upstairs and for her to deal with Mercedes. Honestly, she didn’t understand their friendship.

“He took some of my clothes as well.” Beth stated as she leaned in her bedroom doorway. “Look Nicole, I don’t know what all is going on with him, but you do whatever it is that you need to do. And do it for the right reasons.” Pushing herself off the door, she placed her hand onto Nicole’s arm before leaning up and placing a small kiss onto her cheek. Before pulling away to look at her. “It’s always going to be her, isn’t it?”

“Thank you, Beth. That helps a lot.” Nicole was taken back a little bit by the kiss to her cheek and the other woman’s words. “I can’t answer that Beth. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got to see Tucker’s room.”

“I think you just did.” She muttered, watching Nicole head down to Tucker’s room before heading downstairs to join her sister and Wynonna.

Moving down to Tucker’s room, Nicole tried to the doorknob only to realize it was locked. That was when she kicked it in. Not giving a damn about the door at all. Reaching for the light, she turned it on. “Wynonna!” She yelled instantly, which caused her to come upstairs with her gun out. “We need to call everyone. I want this whole room tagged and bagged and brought back to the station.” Moving further into the room, she glanced at the photo that stuck out most even though his walls were covered in photos of Waverly. It seemed most recent, reaching out she grabbed it and just stared at the photo for a moment before turning on her heels and headed towards the door. Handing it to Wynonna as she left. “She’s alive.”

Wynonna watched Nicole walk past her, she had never seen her like this before. Looking down the photo, she seen Waverly who looked like she was just passed out on a bed with Tucker. “We’re coming baby girl.”

Eliza stepped into the room and glanced around a little bit. “Whoever this Tucker kid is, she’s going to kill him, and you can’t let her do that, Earp.”

* * *

 

After Nicole gave everyone their orders, and soon everyone was back at the station. As soon as she entered the station, she felt little arms around her. Looking down at Nick after she put her arm around him, he looked like he had been crying. “Hey buddy. What’s wrong?” He might be seven years old, but Nicole picked him up with ease. Heading into her office, the boy had stopped crying.

“Daddy is upset, started yelling into his phone. I did what mommy said to do whenever I hear yelling, which is hum her song but it didn’t work this time. He just kept yelling and broke something. I ran here, Mommy always says the police are safe and you will keep us safe.” Nicole sat him down on the cot before leaning down in front of him.

“Buddy, you can’t just take off like that. I’m sure your father is worried more now. I will find your mommy and bring her home. I promise you this.” Nicole told him softly, this was the first time since Waverly had been taken that she didn’t have a hard look on her face. Standing up now, she went over to her desk and grabbed the picture frame on it since it was still the only thing on her desk. “Here. This will keep you safe.” She handed the photo of Waverly and her over to the boy. God he looked so much like Waverly right now.

“You love mommy?” He asked, as he took the frame and looked down at the photo before back up at Nicole.

“I do. And that is why I’m going to bring her home for you.”

“For us.” Nick laid down on the bed now, he was tired. Running away took a lot of the seven year old. “Love you, Cole.” He mumbled before he drifted off into sleep for a nap.

“Love you too, buddy.” Leaning down she covered him up with the blanket and kissed his head for a moment before she stood up.

* * *

 

Leaving her office. “Lonnie!” She yelled as quietly as she could.

Hearing his name, he moved over to Nicole. “Yeah?”

“I need you to watch over Nick. He doesn’t get released to Christopher, he only goes to Waverly, Doc, Wynonna or me. Do you understand me?”  

“Wait you are putting me on babysitting duties? Can’t you get one of the rookies to do it?” Lonnie whined a little bit.

“No. I asked you to do it so just do it, Lonnie. Or find yourself a new job.” Nicole snapped, at him. “Johnson, I’ve got a mission for you.” She stated as she walked over to her former Army buddy. “I need you to stay here. That kid in my office is now your mission and to watch the dumbass who is supposed to be watching him. Got it?”

“You got it, ma’am.” Johnson stated, as he smiled before moving over to Nicole’s office to stand in front of the door.

“Nicole Arizona Haught!”

“What?!” She snapped, before she realized who was calling for her. Shae. “Shit. I’m sorry, baby.”

Shae was taken back a bit when her wife snapped at her. “You didn’t come home last night or answer your phone. I was worried. Can we go somewhere and talk? Like your office?”

Nicole nodded her head. She had so much to deal with right now and this was honestly the last thing she wanted to deal with. “Again, I’m sorry for snapping. We’re are going to have to talk in the gym. My office is occupied at the moment.” When they passed Eliza, she grabbed her friend’s arm gently. “Tell Earp I’m looking for her and to come and find me.” Watching her nod her head. That was when Shae and she moved into the gym. “So, what’s going on? I’m kinda of in the middle of things here, Shae. I really don’t have time for this.”

“Well you are going to make time for this, Nicole.” Of course, Shae had noticed how wrapped up she was in all of this. Waverly going missing seemed to click something inside of her wife. Something that Shae didn’t like. “You look like crap, you probably haven’t slept, or even eaten. You are running on fumes, Sheriff. And if you don’t take care of yourself, how do you expect to save Waverly?”

Nicole knew she was running, but she had gone on plenty of cases without sleep. The redhead seemed so tense right now like she was going to snap at any moment. “I know this okay?! I know, I’m trying here. I have to find her. I have to save her.”

Shae wanted to step forward and wrap her arms around Nicole and tell her it was all going to be okay. “You are only one person Nicole, and you can’t save everyone no matter how hard you try. Just try and get a nap, eat something. Hell take a shower even. Just take care of yourself this way you can save her.”

“Yo, Haughtstuff—shit sorry. I can go.” Wynonna stated as walked into the gym. “Eliza just said you were looking for me.”

“I will find her, Shae and save her. Rather you believe I can or not.” Nicole was going to say more but then Wynonna popped in. “No it’s fine Wyn. We got work to do anyways. Can you call Doc, and have him pick up Nick? The poor kid shouldn’t have to stay in my office or in the police station. He well ran away from Chris.”

“This conversation isn’t over Nicole.” Shae told her, before turning on her heels to leave the two best friends there.

“Sorry, dude.” Wynonna frowned a little bit. “Yeah, I can call Doc and have him pick up Nick. Why did he come here?”

“It’s okay. This fight or whatever between Shae and I right now has been happening since yesterday.” Nicole sighed deeply before she sat down on the bench. Feeling Wynonna sitting next to her now. “Because Waverly told him to. She said this place was safe, said I was safe.”

“Look I don’t know what is going on between Shae and you, but you guys will work it out.” Wynonna shook her head, for a moment before she stood up. “I’ll call Doc, he can come and get Nick.”

“And what if we can’t? Can’t get past everything?” It seemed like everything was finally catching up to the redhead. The guilt that she felt for cheating on her wife, Waverly just everything all at once.

“I’ve never seen you give up Nicole. You don’t give up and I know you won’t give up on your marriage. Not unless there is something that is holding you back. And if that is the case and this is stronger go for it. Because you deserve to be happy also. You’ve given up so much just to make others happy, you have to start thinking about yourself also.” Wynonna took out her cell phone. “Also, Shae’s right you do stink. Go shower, sleep for a couple of hours we are still shifting through Tucker’s things including his journals, phone records, bank statements. And that is going to be a few hours.”

“Yeah, yeah go call Doc, help out the team. I’ll shower, sleep for a couple hours and eat something. Okay, mom?” Wynonna’s words played over and over again in her head. She was right, and Nicole knew this. Standing up, she went into the bathrooms to take a quick shower. The marks from Waverly the other day had slowly started fading. Placing her hands onto the wall, she looked down as she felt the water hitting her head, closing her eyes. Once she was finished, she dried herself off before getting dressed in some clothes from her locker. She had another uniform in her office, but she didn’t want to disrupt Nick. So instead she just tossed on her work pants and shirt. Heading back into the gym she laid down on one of the mats, just looking at the ceiling for a moment before she closed her eyes. Allowing sleep to take her over.

* * *

 

_“You tend to always find me here.” Waverly couldn’t help but grin as she leaned into her girlfriend’s arms. After Nicole sat down behind her._

_“Yeah well you make it easy. Especially when you come to the same spot even whenever we fight.” Nicole’s arms went around her, as she placed a small kiss onto Waverly’s shoulder. “Still thinking about tomorrow?”_

_“I like to see this as our spot, Nic.” Waverly smiled, as she felt her girlfriend’s lips on her shoulder. “I am. This leave seems shorter then all the other ones for some reason. This time when you leave, you’ll be off to Iraq and we won’t be able to see each other that often.” She frowned at the thought of not seeing Nicole._

_“Hey, I will call you every day.  I promise you this, Waverly and I’ll write every day.” Moving her hand to her the brunette’s chin, she moved her head every so lightly. Looking into her eyes. “I love you, Waverly Earp and I will always return to you. I will always find you.”_

_Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Nicole’s and kissed her softly and lovingly. Believing her words, right in that moment. Smiling as she pulled away and rested her forehead against hers. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.”_

_They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, and Nicole just held her. Running one of her hands through the brunette’s locks. “Who do you think owns this land? I just hope they don’t mind us like this on it.”_

_“I think it’s one of the Gardner’s properties that they are trying to sell. There is an abandon home over that way.” She gestured toward the opposite direction of the barn that they sat next to._

_“Oh really?” Nicole grinned a little bit, before placing a small kiss onto Waverly’s neck. Nipping playful at her earlobe for a moment. “Think they would mind if we broke in and seen if there was a bed in there?”_

_Waverly giggled, and swatted Nicole’s hand playful. “Nicole Haught are suggesting breaking into an abandon home to have sex?”_

_“Yeah, I totally am. Because I want nothing more than to show you just how sexy you are and how much you mean to me.” Nicole’s grin remained on her lips as she placed another kiss onto Waverly’s neck and started sucking on her pulse point gently._

_“Well when you put it like that. How can a girl say no?”_

* * *

 

Nicole woke up suddenly, jumping up from the mat. She rushed to change her clothes quickly back into her uniform before heading back out to the main part of the station. “Mercedes how many abandon properties does your family still have?” The redhead asked her as soon as she found the other woman talking to Wynonna.

“Four why?”

“Come with me.” Nicole started walking towards one of the conference rooms that held the timeline and the map of Purgatory. “Show me.” Picking up a marker handing it over to other redhead.

Mercedes circled some areas, and one of them Nicole knew all too well. “Alright, we are going to split into teams. Wynonna and I will take this one.” She gave them their orders. “Have Doc and the kids on standby just in case we do find her. She’s going to want to see him.” Getting into her truck, Wynonna got into the passenger side. “She’s there. The one we are going to. She’s there.”

“Haught, how do you know?”

“I just do.”


	19. Always Find Me Here Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of four updates! Still not ready for the finale tonight. I love you all seriously!

Chapter 19

“Nicole, I need some answers here.” Wynonna told her as parked the truck away a little bit away from the driveway.

“If we take the woods, he won’t be able to see us. If he’s watching.” Nicole didn’t think he was smart enough to be watching because to him he got away with this. “Waves and I use to come here. Whenever we wanted to be alone or whenever we would have a fight I would always find her here.” Nicole explained, checking her gun before getting out of the car quietly. Wynonna followed behind her, moving up to the house in stealthily.

That was when they noticed Tucker’s car and heard the generator. “Take the back, I’ll take the front. Kick them in on three.” Nicole told her quietly, as the redhead moved to the front door quietly. She gave Wynonna a minute before counting to three in her head.

As if on unison, they both kicked in the doors. That is when they heard a scream coming from the bedroom. Nicole rushed in with Wynonna right behind her. Watching Tucker jump off the bed, that was when he grabbed Waverly and held her against him. As if he was using her as a shield. Her eyes went from Waverly back to him. “Hands on your head, Tucker. Come on man. You don’t want to hurt her any more than what you have. Look at her Tucker, she’s scared. Come on, let her go and I’ll let you go.” She glanced back at Waverly, who looked scared as hell and bruised and that was when she glanced at Tucker again. “Come on now, let her go. Wynonna lower your gun.”

“What?”

“Now, Wynonna.” Nicole ordered, but her eyes never left Tucker’s. She had a feeling that Wynonna did as requested because she watched Tucker relax a little bit.

“Stop talking to me like I'm an idiot, Nicole. I’m not.” He held onto Waverly tighter. “Tell her go, tell her that you don’t love her and that you want to stay with me. Tell her that the other day didn’t mean anything. Say it.”

“The other day?” Wynonna looked confused for a moment.

“Nicole..” Waverly’s voice was just a whisper. That was when she seen Nicole finally look at her in her eyes.

“I know what I want and I want Waverly to tell you the truth.” Before that happened, Waverly pushed him away and moved away from him quickly and that was when Nicole shot him instantly right in the shoulder. “You shot me, bitch.”

“Drop the needle and get on your knees and put your hands on your head or trust me I’ll do it again. And next time it will be in your head.” Nicole’s finger was back on the trigger. Watching him drop down to knees and put his hands on head.

Wynonna moved behind him and took out the cuffs and cuffed him. “Nicole, put the gun away.” The redhead had moved closer to him and put the barrel of the gun right on his forehead. The look in her eyes was hard and she was ready to pull the trigger. “Waverly needs you.” Wynonna popped off hoping like hell that would work to get Nicole out of the trance she was in.

When she heard Wynonna, she put her gun away. “Just get him out of here.” Nicole rushed over to Waverly, while Wynonna took Tucker out of the room. “Waves..” She spoke gently, taking the younger girl into her arms. Holding her close. “I’ve got you now, pretty girl.”

Hearing Nicole’s voice, and having her arms around her she just leaned into the taller woman. Feeling her being scooped up. Her arms moved around her neck, and she laid her head down. “You came.” Waverly whispered.

“I’ll always come for you.” She carried her downstairs just as the rest of the team got there. “There is needle on the floor. Tag it, bag it and make sure it gets to the hospital right away.” Eliza nodded and they all moved upstairs. The ambulances pulled up and one of the EMT took Waverly from Nicole “I’m riding with.”

“Are you family?”

“No, but I am the Sheriff.”

“Haught, I got it. I’m her sister, I’ll ride with her.” Wynonna stated, the other EMT’s had strapped Tucker down, and Wynonna cuffed him to the bars.

“Fine. Eliza! Go with Tucker and his ride.” Nicole told her, as she handed he needle over to Waverly’s EMT’s. “We don’t know how much he gave her or how many times.” She was holding onto Waverly’s hand, who didn’t seem to want to let go.

“No. Don’t go.” Waverly felt scared again, and that was when she looked at Nicole with pleading eyes.

That was when she leaned down, stroking Waverly’s hair gently with her free hand. “Waves, baby it’s going to be okay. Wynonna is going to go with you and I’m going to follow in my truck. I promise you, I’ll be right behind you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you again.” Leaning down, she kissed her forehead gently. “I’ve got you now, Waves.” Finally she let go of her hand, and they loaded her up.

“Haught! We need to have a conversation later.” Wynonna told her seriously before she moved into the ambulance.

* * *

 

Nicole got into her truck, and followed the ambulances, with her siren going. After she parked her truck, she got out and rushed inside. There were a lot if people in Waverly’s room including Wynonna and herself.

“Alright, everyone that isn’t hospital staff or personnel get out of this room right now. That includes you, Sheriff.” Shae stated, as she glanced over at Nicole for a moment. “Go. I will come with updates or send someone. Now go.”

“Haught, come on.” Wynonna said this, as she grabbed Nicole by the arm gently who let go of Waverly’s hand and left with the older brunette. Pulling Nicole into another room. “What the hell was that out there?! You were just going to execute him. You aren’t a murdered Nicole.”

Nicole moved to sit down in one of the chairs in the room. “I went somewhere that I haven’t been to in like four years. That look you saw was the look I wore everyday when I was in Delta Force. You’re right I was going to kill him and I wouldn’t even thought twice about it.”

“Now what happened the other day? And do not lie to me again about it.”

Before she had a chance to answer the question, Nick came running up throwing his arms around Nicole. “Where is mommy? Did she get an owie?” He was still holding onto the photo of Waverly and Nicole.

“He was excited. Plus, Angel wanted to see you, darlin’.” Doc leaned over and kissed Wynonna’s cheek, before Wynonna leaned down and hugged her daughter.

“Yeah, buddy mommy has a few owies. It’s okay though. I brought her back to you.” Nicole said this as she wrapped her arm around him. “She’s in the room. We got kicked out.” The redhead explained when she seen Christopher rush into the waiting room.

“Has he been with you the whole time?” Chris asked, looking over at Nicole who was holding his son.

“No, he was with Angel and I. Problem with that?” Doc spoke up, looking over at Christopher in a challenging matter.

“Doc, of course not.”

* * *

 

It was quiet as everyone waited not to mention nerve wrecking. The kids had started playing on Angel’s tablet. “Sheriff?” A doctor called out, that was when Nicole stood up and went over to him. “I have an update on Tucker Gardner. He’s right this way.”

Nicole went with the doctor, and he explained the bullet went right through Tucker’s arm. Not hitting anything major. “Thanks. Can I get a minute guys?” The doctor and the other police left the room. Leaving Nicole with Tucker. She closed the blinds, and the door before she went over to the bed.

“You should have killed me. You know I’m just going to get off and go after her again. Waverly is mine. Not yours.” Tucker winced a little bit the drugs wearing off.

Leaning down, she grabbed his chin roughly. “No you won’t and you want to know why because I’m not going to let it happen. You are going to spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars. And you are going to become some butt boy bitch to a guy named Bob.” She let go of his chin before putting her hand over his wounded shoulder. Putting pressure on it hard, she noticed that he was trying not to cry out in pain and she could feel the stitch starting to come undone. “And if you do get off by some miracle, and you don’t leave Purgatory and Waverly alone, I’ll make sure they never find your body. Do you understand me?”

Tucker didn’t answer her at first and that was when she added more pressure. “Yes, fuck. Stop.”

Nicole pulled away and looked at him. “Good.” Going over to stink, she washed her hands before leaving his room. “Kevin go and get his doctor, he popped some stitches.” She glanced over at the other guy and shrugged. “He did himself.” Making her way back to the waiting room, that was when Shae walked in.

* * *

 

“She’s asking for you, Nic.” Shae stated reaching out to take her wife’s hand for a moment. “Can we talk later? Are you coming home?”

“Alright, what room is she in?” Nicole squeezed her hand gently. “No, I’m going to stay here tonight. Best if I do. Make sure Tucker doesn’t get out or something.”

“Ah, I see. She’s in two hundred and five.” Shae sounded disappointed, but she did her best to not let it show. Taking a moment to explain everything that happened to Waverly to Nicole before she watched her take off towards the room.

* * *

 

“Alright, but we can talk before you leave the hospital.” Nicole offered a small smile as she leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. Leaving her standing there, as she found the room number. The redhead moved inside. “Waves..” Her voice was gentle as she closed the door heading over to the brunette’s bedside. Taking her hand instantly.

“Nic..” Waverly pulled her closer as she possible could, her arms moving around her neck to hug her. “My hero.” She nuzzled her nose against her neck for a moment before she pulled away slightly. Leaning her forehead against hers, there were tears coming from her eyes.

Nicole reached up and brushed the tears away. Leaving her hand on Waverly’s cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop him. I should have been there.”

“Nicole this isn’t your fault. Tucker acted on his own, of his own free will. If he hadn’t taken me at the school, he could have taken me when I was out with Nick or from home. So none of this is your fault. Thank you for saving me. Bringing me home.” She leaned into Nicole’s touch for a moment. They just stayed like that for a moment before she felt Nicole pull away.

“I have to get your statement but I’m going to have Eliza get it from you. Even though she isn’t on the force someone else besides Wynonna and me should take the report. But I’ll be in the room.” Leaning down once again, she kissed Waverly’s forehead. “And then afterwards I know of a little boy that really wants to see his mommy. And Chris is here. What do you want me to do?”

“Right.” Waverly frowned a little bit at the fact that Wynonna and Nicole wouldn’t be taking the report. But she understood it. “I want to see him now, but I know I have to file the report. And Chris I should really see him. I don’t want him staying here any longer. So, report, Chris and then Nick.”

Nicole nodded her head and went to get Eliza. Wynonna and herself stood in the room while Waverly gave the report. Telling her side of what went down between Tucker and herself. God, now she wished that she really had killed Tucker. Afterwards, she went and got Chris. “I’m going to be right outside. The moment that she says she wants, you to leave and you don’t I’ll make you.” She warned him before they even went into the room. Leaving the room to stand outside this way the two of them could talk.


	20. Memories & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not over the finale. I didn't make it to four but you guys got three. Soo hopefully that is okay! I also suck at titles.

Chapter 20

_“Hi.” Chris said softly as he moved over to the bed and sat on the edge for a moment._

_“Hi.” Waverly was fiddling with her rings on her finger. She was given them back after she had gotten her room._

_“Waves..” He started as he reached for her hand one of her hands. “I am so sorry.”_

_“Don’t..” She said softly, allowing him to take her hand. “You hired Tucker to follow me and look what happened.”_

_“What? I didn’t hear Tucker to follow you. I wouldn’t do that.”_

_“He said he had been following me. How else would you get those photos?” Waverly wanted to believe him, but she just couldn’t right now. Especially with everything that happened before._

_Things started to make sense now, Bobo had hired Tucker to follow Waverly for some reason.  And now here they were. “So, what do we do here Waverly? I mean you got your guard dog outside, and we can’t even have a conversation right now.”_

_Taking her hand back from Chris, she glanced down at the blankets suddenly finding them so much more interesting. “I think you should pack a bag and go and stay somewhere else for right now. I know we both made mistakes but that is what I need you to do. I need you not to be there when I return from the hospital.”_

_Chris was going to protest but glanced down for a moment before he nodded a little bit. “Okay, if that is what you want. I can respect that. But can we please actually talk during our separation and try and work on things?”_

_Reaching up she brushed some tears away from her cheeks. “I don’t know. I can’t think about that right now.” She didn’t look up at him, just continued to look at the blanket. “Can you please leave now?”_

_Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead gently. “I love you, Waverly Peterson and I’m still so sorry about everything.” He moved off the bed and left the room. “Tell her not worry that I will be at the local motel whenever she gets back, and I will not take Nick until she tells me to do so.”_

_Nicole nodded her head. “I can do that.” The redhead stated as walked out to the waiting room with him. “Alright, little man let’s go see mommy. And the rest of you also. Come on.” Nick ran over to her and she picked him up. Walking towards Waverly’s room with everyone._

_After everyone left, Waverly watched as Nicole laid Nick down on her bed next to her. “Has he been at the station this whole time?” The brunette asked, running her fingers through Nick’s hair gently. “How did he manage to get that picture?”_

_“Not the whole time but most of the time.” Nicole said this, as she sat down in the chair, leaning back in it. She closed her eyes for a moment._

_“You know you don’t have to stay. Pretty sure that, Eliza isn’t going to let anyone in here that shouldn’t be.”_

_“To bad, Earp not letting you out of my sight.” She stated as she opened her eyes and chuckled a little bit. When they fell asleep, Nicole was holding hand and her head was on the brunette’s thigh._

* * *

 

“Owie.” Waverly said after pulling away from the intense kiss. Rubbing the back of her head. She had hit it on the door. It was now almost mid-December which meant finals were coming up.

“I’m sorry, baby did that hurt?” Nicole frowned a little bit before kissing her head.  “Better?”

“I was just pulling away to tell you that we have practice in a few minutes. So, you should get going, Sheriff.”

The redhead groaned a little bit. “Right. Practice and then I have to go home right afterwards.” She seen the pout on Waverly’s lips and leaned forward kissing her quickly. “Hey, no pouting.”

“Are you sure, she is even going to be home?” That was when she watched as Nicole pulled away from her. It happened whenever either of them mentioned Shae.

Shrugging her shoulders, Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets. “No idea, actually. She has been spending a lot of time at Shorty’s or the hospital. At least that is what she says. If she doesn’t, then I’ll probably just get caught up on some work that I have been slacking on thanks to someone.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Waverly grinned a little bit, before pushing herself off the door. “And I also have been slacking. So thank you for that.” She teased lightly, moving over to her desk to collect her things.

Nicole had been coming to her classroom before practice every day since Waverly returned to work. “Okay, so we cool it for a few days. No more distractions from each other.”

“Oh, that is so not far, Sheriff. But fine, fine. No more distracting each other this way we can get some work done.” Waverly finished getting her stuff before making her way back over to Nicole. Kissing her softly for a moment before pulling away slightly. “Let’s go before we end up not making it to practice.”

Nicole groaned a little bit, before pulling the door open for the brunette. “Lead the way.” She followed the brunette out. Maybe there was a reason why she was keeping such a close on Waverly. And it wasn’t just because of what happened to Tucker either.

* * *

 

**_Three weeks ago._ **

_“Bobo Del Rey. Pretty sure this is my office.” Nicole glanced at the name on the desk. “Yup, Sheriff Nicole Haught and that would be me. So why are you sitting in my chair again?”_

_“I came bearing gifts. One you are welcome for Tucker, he was always a means to an end.  Won’t say I won’t miss the creeper. And two this is for you.” Bobo pulled the DVD out of his jacket pocket. “You can destroy, get off to it, whatever you want to do. It’s just a copy. It might make you reconsider my offer.”_

_Moving to grab the DVD, she slipped it into her computer, only to stop it when she realized what it was. “Let me guess you own that cabin?”_

_“Yup, I do. So, what do you say Sheriff?”_

_“My answer is still no, Bobo. You want to send this to my wife or Chris go for it. But just know that you will slip up sooner or later And I will be there. Whenever that happens, it will be a good fucking day for me.” She stood her ground, even after Bobo slammed the door._

* * *

 

“Hey you. I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. Thought your had some big dinner plans with that wife of yours.” Rosita said this with a smile, as she leaned against the bar.

“Oh, we do just wanted to stop in and see you for a moment.” Shae smiled back at the other woman. “Hopefully you don’t mind that.”

“Nope not all.” They fell into a small conversation about Shae’s day at the hospital.

* * *

 

_“What’s your poison, sweetheart?” Rosita asked, as she looked over at the woman that was sitting across from the bar. She had gotten hired by Doc a few days ago._

_“Considering the day and night I’ve had, I’ll go with a whiskey.” Usually Shae didn’t like the taste of whiskey but tonight she needed it. Before she had left the hospital, she had went to go and find Nicole. Only to find her asleep, holding Waverly’s hand while the other was Nick and her head was down on the bed fast asleep. That was what led the woman here._

_“Seems like you need the good stuff.” The brunette stated as she broke out the good whiskey, pouring her a glass and then setting it down. “Want me to open a tab for you?”_

_“Sure, I kinda of don’t have anywhere else to go tonight.” Shae sighed a little bit as she glanced around a little bit. She missed California because she had friends there that would be helping her with all of this. By the time that Rosita kicked out everyone, Shae was pretty much drunk. “I should go. This is no way for the Sheriff’s wife to be conducting herself in this public display of drunkiness.” She chuckled a little bit, shaking her head some. Which was a mistake because she felt like she was about to fall over._

_“Oh no, I’m not letting you drink and drive. Especially if you are the Sheriff’s wife. Come on though. I rent from Doc, so I have a place upstairs.” Rosita helped the woman off the barstool. She decided that she would clean up later or tomorrow morning before they opened. Helping her upstairs, she unlocked the apartment and moved inside with her. “Alright, come on. This way.” She helped her lay down onto the bed._

_That was when Shae pulled her down on top of her, and just kissed the other woman in a drunken haze, next thing was clothing being tossed god knows where._

* * *

 

“I should probably let you get going. Don’t want to keep the Sheriff waiting.” Rosita’s hand lingered on Shae’d longer then what it should have. “If things don’t work out with the redhead tonight. Come and find me?’

Shae nodded her head for a moment. “Yup, I can do that. I’ll see you later.” She left Shorty’s, heading back home. Of course, she felt guilty for cheating on Nicole, but she didn’t know how to approach her wife with something like this.  Although she knew that had to do it sooner or later.

* * *

 

The dinner was awkward, which in the whole time that Nicole had been with Shae, she never felt awkward, but she did right now. Sighing a little bit, the redhead sat on the couch just flipping through the channels in front of her. Shutting it off, that was when she seen Shae coming down the stairs. “Are you going out?”

“I am actually. Going to meet up with some co-workers for drinks at Shorty’s.” It was a small lie but it was close enough to the truth considering she was going to Shorty’s.

“Oh—okay.” Nicole stood up, and moved over to the front door. “I think we need to talk actually. Can you just like stay in tonight? Reschedule or something?”

“Umm—actually yes, I can. Just let me send a quick text and then we can talk.” Shae smiled at her for a moment before taking out her phone and sending Rosita a quick message. Her attention went back to Nicole who was guiding them over to the couch to sit down. “What is it, sweetie?”

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out. “I’ve cheated on you. I’ve been cheating on you for almost a month now.”


	21. No Longer a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Love all of you! And I'm totally wishing that Season 4 was already airing.
> 
> Tre_rox: Lol. You'll have to read to find out. :D
> 
> Gal2bie: I can't believe that twist and need Season 4 like right now. Seriously I'm going to save up money and try to go to Clexacon or Earp-a-palooza next year. Ya know, I love hearing your theories especially because of what Waverly gave her, and the price that Julian brought on them for bringing Nicole back. I just can't wait. Yes Shae was drunk and cheated on Nicole but the worse part is that she is continuing it and poor Nicole has no idea. Even with how honest she is being in this chapter. Nicole will never compromise her morals for someone like Bobo. And she'd lay down her life to protect those that she loves. Chris has a big part to play here in the future. Can't give away too much. Their timing might be wrong right now but they can't deny how much they love each other. You aren't going crazy. Here is another update for you.
> 
> Wayhaught_baby_000: It totally is. 
> 
> thewisecracker: She's an honest person! They both are the worst!
> 
> created2destroy: Oh shit is right.

Chapter 21

_“There is something going on there.” Wynonna said this, as she looked over at Doc. Sitting the bleachers watching Nicole and Waverly._

_“How do you know?” Doc questioned, looking over at the women. It seemed like they were just making conversation._

_“It’s in the looks or the subtle touches. Plus, how she reacted to Tucker, not that I didn’t want to kill him because I did. At least his soul can finally rest in hell. But that isn’t the point. Point is there is something going on there.”_

_“Or they are just two really close friends who know each other very intimately because of their past relationship. Exes can be friends, sweetheart.” Doc reached out and placed his hand onto Wynonna’s lower back. “Or maybe there is something else going on. But you have to give Waverly time to come to you about it. If you are start poking around, you know that is just going to cause you sisters to fight. And you hate it when you fight with her.”_

_Wynonna knew that he had a good point. “Fine, fine. I won’t push either of them. I just hope they tell me before my curiosity gets too much and I do start poking around. I mean I am a detective after all. It’s my job to detect.”_

_“How is she doing anyways?”_

_“It’s been almost two weeks since the thing with Tucker, she seems to be okay. Chris has been out of the house. Something happened there also. All I know is what Nicole told me before all of this went down. They had a fight.”_

_“Must have been a bad one considering he is no longer there.” Doc shook his head. “Which is sad for the little mister. But I’m sure having Nicole around helps. Maybe that is why they seem so close to you.”_

_“I’m glad that she has Nic there. I really am but if there is something going on I just wish that they would tell me. It’s not like I’m going to judge them or anything. Not when they are still very much in love with each other. All they have to do is come up to me and be like ‘Look Wyn we’ve been hooking up or are together on the down low.’, I would scold them at first cause ya know they are both married but its not like I would hate them. You just can’t forget your first love, especially when they meant so much to you.” Wynonna’s hand went to Dolls dog tags that hung around her neck. “Trust me I get that.”_

_Doc sighed a little bit, as he glanced over at Wynonna. He knew that he would always be second best to Dolls. Dolls had been the love of Wynonna’s life. He accepted this, and never tried to replace him. Never put any pressure on the brunette. He knew to let Wynonna come to him. It was better that way, if he pushed her she might just push him away and he didn’t want that. “Well I hope they come to you soon with it, sweetheart. Just give them time and they will.”_

* * *

She had never actually knocked on the homestead door before, it was awkward considering she grew up here. After the door open, she glanced at her sister. “I need to talk to you.” Waverly knew why she was here, and she had already discussed it with Nicole. Who agreed that she needed to tell Wynonna. Moving inside, she heard the door close behind her before her attention went to her older sister. “I’ve been sleeping with Nicole. Nicole and I have been seeing each other.”

“It’s her isn’t it?” Shae took Nicole’s silence as a confirmation that she had been sleeping with Waverly. Looking down at the photo of them in her hand“Is it about just sex?” If it was just about sex, there might be a chance to salvage her ruined marriage, but she would also have to tell Nicole about Rosita. Which she was planning to do now also.

“No, it isn’t just about sex.” Nicole’s voice was calm, somehow, they went from sitting to standing in a matter of a minute. “It’s never just about sex whenever it comes to Waverly.”

That was when the photo went flying near Nicole’s feet and shattered. “So not only are you physically cheating on me with your ex-girlfriend but you are emotionally as well for a month!?” This was the first time that Shae had actually raised her voice. Sure they had fights in the past but she never actually raised her voice at Nicole before. “When did it start?”

She didn’t flinch, when the glass shattered just moved away from it. “Actually, a little bit over a month.” Nicole glanced down at her feet which suddenly seemed so very interesting. Before glancing up at Shae. She had to face this, this wasn’t something that she could hide away from anymore. “It started with that kiss, and I swear to you on everything that we are that nothing happened until the day of that big snow storm. I was doing a patrol, found her near the town line. It started to snow heavily so we took shelter in what I thought was an abandon cabin. One thing lead to another, and we slept together. It was Bobo’s cabin, so there is a DVD of it.”

“That is just fucking great, Nicole. I want to see it.” Maybe she shouldn’t watch it, but the words just came out. “And emotionally? When did that start?”

“Shae I don’t think that is a good idea.” But she seen the look Shae’s face, and she knew that she had to do it. Moving into her office, she went for the top drawer and pulled out the DVD. Returning to Shae a few moments later, she put the DVD down on the coffee table. “I told you months ago that I was still in love with her. Everything came back at the reunion. Everything that I have felt for Waverly just came rushing back kinda of like a head rush.” That was when she felt s hand across her cheek, Shae slapping her which she didn’t blame her for. Her cheek was hot from the slap, moving her hand up she rubbed it gently.

“I want you out of this house, Nicole Haught by the time I get back. I don’t want you here.” Shae grabbed the DVD from the coffee table along with her purse again. She knew that she had no right to be this angry with Nicole considering she also had been sleeping with someone else this past month. “Is she the reason why we moved here? To this town?”

“Okay. I’ll leave.” Maybe she would go sleep in her office or her truck. Something. “I can’t answer that. I took the job there is a part of me that wants to say no and there is apart of me that wants to say yes. So it’s honestly in between.”

“I moved to this town because you said it was the best choice for our careers! I uprooted my whole life because you said it was for the better. And now I learn that you aren’t even sure why you moved us here in the first place?” Glancing over at the redhead for a moment before she opened the door. “I mean it do not be here when I get back.”

Nicole knew that she deserved all of this. She rubbed her cheek gently before she made her way upstairs to pack up some of her stuff. She would just sleep on the couch in her office for right now at the station.

* * *

 

“So how long have Nicole and you been sleeping together?” Wynonna asked, before taking a drink of the whiskey from the bottle. This was a lot to process although she saw it coming.

“Since the snow storm. Well that was the first time we slept together since the last time we slept together. If that makes sense. We did kiss though before hand. The day that you two were training all night. We kissed in the gym.” Waverly reached for the bottle and took a long drink. Nick was with Chris tonight, so she was able to do this. The game had been cancelled thanks to the weather and plus winter break was coming up.

“Okay so what happened that day with the snow storm exactly? All Nicole told me was that she found you, and that you had a fight with Chris.”

“Wait—you’re not upset about this?” Waverly questioned, glancing over at Wynonna once again. “Chris found out about the kiss with Nicole, and us hanging out all the time. I guess he hired Tucker to follow me although he says that he didn’t. But anyways, he confronted me about it, we got into an argument, he called me a whore, I slapped him and as I leaving he grabbed my arm and left a bruise. He let me go and I just took off started walking. Nicole found me at the edge of town.”

“Naw, I figured there was something going on between Haughtstuff and you. You two aren’t exactly subtle. You should have seen her when you went missing trust me I never want to see that look in her eyes again. You guys need to tell the others involved though. It isn’t right or fair to them.” Wynonna took another drink and set the bottle back down between them.

“Nicole is telling Shae tonight. And I’ll tell Chris when he drops Nick off on Sunday.” Waverly reached for the bottle and took another drink. “I love her, Wynonna. It’s always been her and it’s always going to be her. I think I was just fooling myself, when I married Christopher. He didn’t deserve that.”

“But you did love him at one point or else you wouldn’t have married him, right?”

Waverly sighed a little bit. “Yeah, I did at one point or maybe I was just trying to fool myself in thinking that I could love him. Or maybe I married him because I did fall pregnant with Nick. I don’t really know at this point. It seems like since I sent that letter to Nicole, I made mistakes after mistakes. Although Nick is not a mistake. I love my son.”

Wynonna leaned over and placed her hand on her sister’s back. “I know you do, baby girl. You should go home. Thank you for finally telling me. And once you guys get sorted, just know I’ve always been team WayHaught.” She teased lightly, before she watched Waverly get up. “You’ve always made the right choice. Maybe for once you should your heart instead of your head.”

“Thanks, Wyn. I love you.”

* * *

 

Waverly got into her car and started to drive home. On her way she noticed Nicole’s car at the station and pulled in. Parking her car, she got out and moved inside. Heading straight to the redhead’s office, the door was open, so she just leaned in the door way for a moment. “She kicked you out huh?”

“I wasn’t expecting anything else.” Nicole stated, when she heard Waverly’s voice. Straightening herself up a little bit. “I deserved it and the slap across my face.” By the time she said that, Waverly was standing in front of her and her hand was on Nicole’s cheek gently where Shae had slapped her.

“No you didn’t deserved to be slapped, Nic. Come on, grab your bags you’re coming home with me for the weekend. Nick is with Chris. So come on, you are coming home.”

Waverly grabbed one of Nicole’s bags who just stopped her and grabbed it herself, walking out behind her. “I can follow because I do have to work in the afternoon.”

“Or I can just drive you.” Waverly offered, watching the redhead think about it for a moment.

“Alright, let’s go.”


	22. Thirty Six Hours

Chapter 22

“I thought we were going to cool it for a couple of days.”

Waverly was trying to grade some papers that were due back on Monday, as Nicole was supposed to be working also but she got distracted somehow. And now she was rubbing Waverly’s shoulder gently which the brunette couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel good.

“We did. You just seemed tense a little bit.” Nicole kissed the top of her head and smiled a little bit. This was something that she could get use to. “I do have to take a shower though. Get ready for work.” She was only going in to finish up some last minute paperwork that had been dropped on her desk and check in with Wynonna. “And you know I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to join. I mean only if you want to.” The previous night all they had done was actually just sleep and cuddle up next to each other. Nicole had awakened to Waverly in her arms, and the redhead just watched her sleep. Knowing damn well that she could get use to waking up to the brunette in her arms.

“As much as I would love to do that, I think I’m going to finish grading these papers. One of us have to keep our word.” Waverly teased lightly.

“Fine, fine. You’re still driving me right?” Nicole’s hand moved to her cheek gently, her thumb ran over her skin softly.

“I am.” That was when Waverly leaned up and captured her lips with her own, before pulling away slightly. “Go before I don’t have any more will power and change my mind.”

Kissing her back softly, she couldn’t help but smile against her lips for a moment. “Alright, alright I’m going.” Nicole said this, as her smile turned into a grin. Heading upstairs to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, the redhead was coming downstairs, tucking in her uniform shirt.

Waverly glanced up from the papers that she had been grading just to watch her. “Damn. Do you have any idea what you do to me when you wear that uniform?”

Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle and smirk now. “I figured it had some power over you.” She teased lightly. “But remember the rules no touchy for a few days. We should probably get going. The sooner I get to the station, the sooner I can get back here.”

Waverly nodded her head and moved the papers aside before she stood up off the couch. The brunette moved over and grabbed her jacket, sliding it on. Before she had the chance to open the door, she felt lips on her own and she kissed her back. Her hand slipped up to the back of Nicole’s neck as she pulled her closer as possible.

This was going to end up being the death of her, kissing Waverly like this. Pulling away slightly, she kissed her forehead lightly. “Tonight. Screw the rules.” She spoke through deep breathing. Leaning forehead, she kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I really just wanted to kiss you because I know as soon as we walk out these doors. We can’t.”

“I know, baby.” Waverly gave her another kiss, before she pulled away finally and grabbed her keys from the key bowl. Opening the front door, she moved over to her with Nicole following right behind her. This was all a mess, but they had to play this right. Get their divorces this way they could finally be together.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes after she got home from dropping Nicole off at work, there was a knock on her door. Waverly stopped her grading and went to answer the door. That was when she seen Shae standing there. “Shae, come in.” Waverly moved aside this way she could come in. Whatever the other woman was about to do to her, the brunette knew that she deserved it. “She’s not here.”

“But her stuff is.” Shae gestured towards Nicole’s bags by the couch. “Which tells me that she stayed here last night. I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t hate you, because I do. But I’m also to blame for Nicole’s decision this past month. You weren’t there when you were taken. She wasn’t the same person that we all know and love. But that still didn’t give her a right to sleep with you and not tell me what was going on. We are usually open and honest about everything. But not this. Not you.” Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the DVD and handed it over Waverly. “She’s never looked at me the way she looks at you in this or whenever you enter a room. Just take care of her, Waverly. Tell Nicole that my lawyer will be in contact with her sometime this week.” Shae left before Waverly had a chance to say anything.

Looking at the DVD in her hand, the brunette moved over to her laptop and put it in. Pressing play but she stopped it when she realized what it was. Now she had a lot more questions for Nicole whenever she got back. When she heard the door again, this time it was Nick running inside.

“I hate it there! I don’t want a new bedroom!” He yelled out, and that caused Waverly to head towards the staircase, watching her son run upstairs.

“He insisted that I brought him back early.” Chris stated, as he closed the door behind him.

“What was that about?”

“I’m in the process of getting a new house. Small three bedroom.” He shrugged a little bit. “Got kinda of cramped up in the hotel whenever Nick would come. So I thought it would be for the best.”

“Right. And I take it that he doesn’t like it?” Waverly asked as she moved into the living room. “I have to talk to you.” She moved Nicole’s bags under the coffee table quickly.

There was a hopeful look on Christopher’s face. “Oh yeah? What about?” He asked as he moved into the living room.

“Nicole and I.” That was when the look of hope left Chris’s face.

“What about Nicole and you?”

“We’ve been seeing since I got out of the hospital.”

“You mean before you were even in there?”

“I will admit we did slip up before Tucker. During the snow storm, but I swear to you that was the only time before we started seeing each other again.”

Chris’s jaw clenched, as Waverly spoke. “This is bullshit. We are supposed to work out everything, get back together and be happy again!” He started yelling now.

* * *

 

That was when they started arguing and neither one of them were paying attention to Nick who slipped out the front door. He just started walking, heading towards the police station. Maybe Nicole was there. She would make this all better. Make his parents stop fighting. She might even take him for ice cream again.

“Hey kid.” The voice called out, from the window that was rolled down.

Nick stopped walking and looked over at him for a moment. “I’m not suppose to talk to strangers.” He started walking again.

“I’m not a stranger. I’m a friend of your dads, and your mom. And Nicole’s. Come here, I’ll show you. I’m their friend Robert.” Bobo grinned a little bit, taking out his phone to show the little boy. “Where are you off to anyways?

Moving over to the car to look at the guy and his phone. “The police station. See if Cole is there.”

“Here, let me give you a ride. It’s pretty cold out there.”

Nick thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No I’ll walk. Mom told me never to get into the car with people I don’t know.” Before he had a chance to walk away, one of Bobo’s men grabbed him. He started fighting against him. Luckily he wasn’t that far from home yet. “Mommy! Daddy! Cole!” He screamed out as they shoved him into the car.

“Drive you idiot!” Bobo yelled at the guy in the driver side.

“Nick?!” Waverly yelled when she heard her son yelling from outside, she ran out and so did Chris. All they saw was the back of the car, and Nick pounding on the window and she started running after it. “Nick!” But cars were faster than people. She stopped running halfway down the street since the car was gone and out of sight now. She could hear the police sirens. Chris had taken off after the car in his own.

* * *

 

“Waverly!” Nicole called out after parking her car and Wynonna was getting out of the passenger side. They both rushed over to her, and she just fell into Nicole’s arms crying. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

They all moved inside. “Waves, we need to know what happened here.”

“Chris and I were fighting because I told him about well you know the thing, and next thing I hear is Nick calling for all of us. I tried to chase after the car. Chris took off in his after it. He looked so scared.” That was when she hugged Nicole. “I can’t lose him.”

Nicole’s arms went around her, to hug her close. “You won’t. I’ll bring him home to you. I promise.”

“Sheriff a word?” Eliza asked, looking over at her friend.

“Nonna.” She gestured towards Waverly, watching Wynonna take her spot for a moment. Standing up she moved over to Eliza. “What is it?”

“Found this note on his bed.” Eliza handed it over to Nicole.

“Going to the station to see, Cole. She will bring me home.” The redhead read out loud. “He doesn’t like it whenever they fight.”

“Maybe you are to personally involved in this one, Sheriff. Maybe you should let someone take the reins.”

“I can’t. I made a promise and I intend to not go back on my word. I didn’t when Waverly went missing.” The redhead looked down at the note once again. But when the door opened, that was when she glanced up and seen Chris.

“They got away. I lost them on main.”

“Did you see a make? Model? Color of the car? Plates?”

“Black, older model car. Might have been a town car. It isn’t my job to do your job, Sheriff. Now where is my wife?”

“Kitchen.” Her attention went back to Eliza. “Pull up the DMV, see if anything matches that description.”

Eliza nodded her head, and left the house to head back to the station.

Nicole’s phone went off, and she seen it was an unknown number. “Sheriff Haught, speaking?” She questioned as she answered it.

“Sheriff Haught, I’m glad you answered.” Bobo glanced at the little boy in front of him. “I have someone you might want to say to. Here, say hi to Cole.”

Nicole snapped her fingers at Wynonna and put her phone on speaker. “Cole?” It was Nick’s voice.

“Hey buddy. How are you doing?”

“I don’t know where I am. He said he as your friend, mommy’s and daddy’s friend.” Nicole glanced over at Waverly and Chris for a moment. That was when she seen him look down. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry buddy, I’m going to come for you. Like I did with mommy. I promise.”

“Baby..” Waverly got out before tears started flowing out of her eyes and she clung to Nicole for dear life.

“That is enough of that. Sheriff, I want to you to really think about my offer. Ward took the deal. You should also. I’ll give you thirty-six hours to reconsider. And Chris, you have the same amount of time to get me the money you owe me for your debt. Considering you stopped our deal.” The line went dead, and Nicole tried to call the number back, but it just went dead.

“Chris what is talking about?” Waverly demanded.

Chris looked up at Waverly. “I’ve been working for Bobo.”


	23. Some Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 23

It took Lonnie firing his gun in the air to settle everyone down. The moment that Chris had informed them that he was working for Bobo, all three women went after him. “Alright that is enough! You guys don’t have the time to tear him apart just yet. We still need him.”

“Arrest his ass and toss him into a cell. We have some questions.” Nicole stated as she glanced over at Lonnie. Watching him nod his head, he arrested Chris and took him out. “Wynonna we should get going, Waves I want you to come also. You are not alone in this.” Her arm moved around the younger brunette, leaning over she kissed her forehead gently. Before they all left for the station.

* * *

 

Chris sat in the interrogation room, sighing a little bit. When the door opened, he seen the three of them standing there. “No. Only one I’m talking to is Waverly.”

“No, I’m not going to let that happen. You don’t get to make the demands here Chris.” Nicole wanted to kill him and it showed.

Waverly could see that they were standing off with one another, and they didn’t have time for this. Her attention went to the redhead for a moment. Reaching over, she placed her hand on her cheek which got her attention. “It’s okay. I can do this. I know him, he’s not going to back down. And if this is what we have to do to get some answers. I’ll do it. I’ll be fine besides I know Wynonna and you will be on the other side of the mirror.”

Nicole sighed deeply, leaning into her touch a little bit. It was always so calming. How she did it, the redhead would never know. “Alright. Even though I don’t like this.” Pulling away from her touch for a moment, she glanced over at Chris. “Make one wrong move and I’ll let Wynonna shot you in the dick. Come on, Earp.”

“That was sweet really. I mean never knew that a Delta Force officer could turn into puppy just by a touch.” Chris could feel that familiar ping of jealousy strike up in him.

Waverly watched them as they moved into the other room, before moving into the interrogation room to sit in the opposite chair of Chris. “Pretty sure they are just going to give us ten minutes. So, say what you need to say.”

“Do you remember that big case, the one involving the other crime boss before all of this happen. Before Nicole came back?” Chris leaned into the table. “It started there.  Everything went wrong from there. After I won, the guys and I went out for a night on the town. Do you remember that? I gambled away our house payment that night. And I was planning on telling the next day, but Bobo Del Rey approached me with an offer. He’d pay it, but I had to do some jobs for him. I agreed because I didn’t want to see the look on your face. I couldn’t face letting you down.”  

“So instead of telling me the truth you put our son and me in danger by getting in bed with a thug? What the hell were you thinking? How was that going to make things better?” Waverly questioned, looking over at him.

“I had no choice, Waverly. You need to understand this. At first, I didn’t give into him and then he threatened to tell you. So I had no choice. There is more though.”

“What else is there?”

“Get your guard bitch back in here.”

That was when she reached up and slapped him across the face. “Her name is Nicole and my son is now missing because of you!” She had held herself together the best she could. But now she felt like coming apart. “This is your fault. If anything happens to Nicholas, I will never forgive you Christopher.” Just as she about to slap him again Wynonna and Nicole rushed in and Nicole grabbed her hand gently.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise. Calm down, baby.” Nicole started to rub her back lightly, trying her best to get Waverly to calm down. “I’m going to bring him home to you.” She was crying and sobbing now into the redhead’s chest. That was when she gestured to Wynonna to take her. Clearly Chris wanted to talk about something.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s get you some whiskey. Pretty sure Haughtshot here, keeps some in her desk.” Her arm moved around Waverly now as they left the room.

“No, I want to know what he has to say.”

“Fine, we can watch from the other side of the mirror.” Wynonna sighed, as they moved into the other room.

* * *

 

“You seem to know how to make a mess of your own life. Don’t need me to help you with that one.” Nicole said this, as she sat down. Leaning over, she uncuffed him. “You aren’t under arrest. This is just a friendly conversation between two people who love the same woman.”

Christopher rubbed his wrists gently, before he sat back in his chair. “You have no grounds to arrest me anyways, Sheriff. My son is missing.” He had a small little smug look on his face. “That’s right. My son. Not yours.”

“Might be yours, but he looks more like his mother and he’s smart just like her. Besides..” She leaned forward a little bit. “You don’t really think that his name means nothing right? My father’s name is Nicholas, and mine is Nicole. Think about it.” Sitting back in her chair once again. “So Chris, what did you want me in here for?”

“I sold you out to Bobo. I started to corporate with him more, and that night that we had dinner at your house, I took some very interesting photos of the case file you were working on. Why do you think his warehouses have been so dead? And everywhere else you had your guys sitting on? He wants you, Nicole. He has a major hard-on for you. I just don’t get what is so special about you. My wife, Shae, Bobo, I just don’t see it.”  Chris leaned forward and tapping his fingers on the table. “I mean your last name doesn’t do you justice at all because honestly I’ve seen hotter.”

Nicole stood up, moving over to the other side if the table. She sat on the table next to him, leaning down towards him. “You want to know why you could never measure up to me in Waverly’s eyes? Because you aren’t me, and you’ll never be me. What I do for her, can’t be explained.” That was when she leaned in closer to his ear. “Just know that she probably settled for you because you got her pregnant. If I would have come back, you wouldn’t even be the picture pregnant or not.” Sliding off the table now, she glanced over at him. “Also if anything happens to Nick I have no problem hurting you myself.” The look on Chris’s face was priceless. “You are free to go.”

* * *

 

Hearing his phone go off, he seen who it was, and he grinned. “Ah, if it isn’t my favorite lawyer. Trying to beg for kid’s life? Because I’m sure we can come to some sort of deal. Make you look like the hero and have that wife of yours running back into your arms.”

“Not exactly.”

Bobo was surprised when he heard the voice on the other end. “Sheriff, what can I do for you? How did you get Chris’s phone?”

“I’m the Sheriff, I do what I want. And I have something to discuss with you.”

* * *

 

“Are out of your fucking mind, Nicole?!” Wynonna yelled as they stood in an abandon building. Bobo’s men stood around them now.

“It was the only way.” Nicole took off her dog tags and put her Army ring on the chain. “Give these to Waverly please.” Taking off her wedding band, she handed it all to Wynonna. “Give that to Shae and tell her I’m sorry about everything. Last thing, Wynonna. I love you like the sister I never had and you are now officially Sheriff of Purgatory. Thank you for always being here. I need you to tell Waverly something for me.” Leaning over, she whispered into Wynonna’s ear, pulling back a moment later. “Tell her that for me.”

“Sorry to interrupt the chick flick moment. But we must be moving this along. Get the kid!” Bobo said this, as he glanced over at Wynonna and Nicole for a moment. Watching as one of the guys opened the car door. Nick being hauled out, fighting against the guy.

When he put him down, Nick took off and ran straight into Nicole’s arms who hugged him back for a moment. Before pulling away slightly. “I need you to go with Auntie Nonna. Alright, buddy? I also need to take care of your mommy. I love you guys. Now go, I’ll be right behind you.” It was a lie, Nicole knew that. But she watched as he took off and ran over to Wynonna who scooped him up. “Take care of them, Earp. Now go and don’t look back.”

Wynonna climbed into the truck and put Nick down next to her before she started it and drove away like Nicole told her to do.


	24. Deal With the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you loves go! Hopefully this clears up some stuff!
> 
> Katie0428 - Crap is right..Poor Nicole.
> 
> EmilyHaught - Don't blame you. So am I.
> 
> Tre_rox - I'll keep those surprises coming.
> 
> Ganna - So am I!! Here is that new update!
> 
> ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair - You don't have to wait any longer. 
> 
> JustAReaderForNow - Very heroic on her part.
> 
> Vic_haught_fan - Dude yes. 
> 
> thewisecracker - Hopefully this answers that question. 
> 
> Gal2bie - Hopefully this update clears up all of your questions. 
> 
> created2destroy - Some crazy heroic shit is what happened. Enjoy this chapter. :D

Chapter 24

“Mommy!” Waverly had been pacing when she heard that voice. It was her son, her baby boy. When she turned around, she expected Nicole to be carrying him but instead she saw Wynonna. Running over to them, she took Nick from Wynonna and hugged him closely. “Where is Nicole? Wynonna? Where is Nicole?”

Wynonna reached into her pocket and pulled out the dog tags and handed them over to Waverly. “She’s gone, Waverly. She traded herself for Nick.”

* * *

 

_“Come on, Earp. We’re taking a ride I have a feeling I know where Bobo is keeping Nick.” Nicole spoke, after she got done on the phone._

_“I want to come. Let me come with.” Waverly said this as she looked over at Nicole. “Please.”_

_“Waves, no it’s far too dangerous. You aren’t trained. I need you to stay here please. I can’t be worried about the both of you.” Nicole glanced over at Wynonna. “Give us a minute.”_

_“Yeah, sure. I’ll be in the truck.” Wynonna stated, as she left Nicole’s office. Giving the two a minute._

_Nicole’s arms went around the brunette, and she was looking at her like it would be the last time that she would see her. “I promised you that I would bring him home to you, and that is exactly what I’m going to do. But I need you to stay here.”_

_“Okay, okay I’ll stay here.” Waverly sighed, as she looked up at the redhead._

_“Thank you.” Leaning forward, she kissed Waverly softly and passionately. Not caring if the blinds were open or the door was open. It was probably the last time that she would be able to ever kiss her like this. Pulling away she leaned her forehead against hers. “I love you, Waverly Earp. I always have and always will no matter what. Just remember that.”_

_Before Waverly had a chance to say anything, Nicole was pulling away and out the door. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.”_

_Pulling up to the abandon building, Nicole parked the truck. Getting out, she moved around to the back taking off her utility belt, setting it into the back._

_“Nicole, what the hell are you doing?” Wynonna questioned as she looked over at the redhead._

_“I made a deal with Bobo.”_

_“What kind of deal?”_

_Nicole ignored the question first, moving into the building. Knowing that they only had a limited time before Bobo showed up._

_Wynonna followed her. “Nicole Arizona Haught, what kind of deal did you make with Bobo Del Rey?”_

_Finally, the redhead turned to face her best friend. “He gets me in exchange for Nick. He knows there is no way for him to get out of Purgatory without having a hostage. So he gets me.”_

_“Nicole you can’t. What about Waverly!?”_

_“Would be worse off if her son ended up dead.”_

_“Nicole, he will kill you as soon as you guys are out of Purgatory.”_

_“That is a death I’m willing to pay as long as Nicholas is safe. That is all that matters, Waverly gets her son back and he is untouched and safe. I don’t care what happens to me as long as they are safe, Wynonna.”_

_“How did this all happen?”_

_“I called Bobo from Chris’s cell. We spoke, made the deal.” That was when Nicole heard the cars pull up, and the door closing. “She’s going to need you, Wynonna. Need you be strong and to look after her. Do that for me?”_

_“Are out of your fucking mind, Nicole?!” Wynonna yelled as they stood in an abandon building. Bobo’s men stood around them now._

* * *

 

“She also had a message for you. If you want to know what it is.” Wynonna hated seeing her sister like this, they had moved into Nicole’s office now and closed the door. “She said that she loved you, and if there was another way she would have taken it. But there was no safe choice that didn’t end in a gun fight between Bobo and us. She wanted you to know that she would do anything for you, even do her best to get back to you. She doesn’t want you to settle, especially if something does happen to her, she wants you to move on and be happy.”

Waverly felt lost again, and all she really wanted right in that moment was Nicole’s arms around them and bringing them home. “Can we stay with you on the homestead?”

“Yeah, of course Waves. Whatever you want. Come on, let’s go and get your guys things.” Wynonna’s arm went around her for a moment. Before she leaned down to pick up Nick. “Don’t worry we are doing everything we possible can to find her. I’m thinking it Chris who put this idea into her head. He said something in that room to her. I’m going to have to replay the tapes to find out. Have Jeremy e-mail me a copy of them.”

Waverly just nodded, as she glanced around the office for a moment. “Try not to change it too much.”

“I’m not even going to take it. The job and the office will be here for her.”

* * *

 

_“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite lawyer. Trying to beg for kid’s life? Because I’m sure we can come to some sort of deal. Make you look like the hero and have that wife of yours running back into your arms.”_

_“Not exactly.”_

_Bobo was surprised when he heard the voice on the other end. “Sheriff, what can I do for you? How did you get Chris’s phone?”_

_“I’m the Sheriff, I do what I want. And I have something to discuss with you.”_

_“And just what might that be? You need more time?”_

_“No. I don’t need more time. What I need is for you to actually listen and not make any smart-ass comments.” Nicole leaned on her desk. Glancing at the photo of Waverly and Nick on her desk. She had gotten it as a gift from them._

_“Alright, Sheriff you have my full attention.”_

_“You take me in exchange for Nicholas. Waverly and Nick can never be hurt again. That is the only deal.”_

_Bobo thought about it for a moment before grinning as if Nicole could see it. “Deal. There is an abandon building by the docks. Be there two hours. Or I kill the kid and put his head on spike right in front of his mother’s home.”_

_“I’ll be there.” Nicole hung up and put the cell phone down._

* * *

 

“You’ve lasted a lot more than what I thought you would, Red.” Bobo stated, as he leaned down in front of Nicole. She was tied to a chair and well the guys got a little bit rough with her.

Nicole glanced at him for a moment before spitting up some blood at his feet. “Yeah, well they hit like girls.”

“Now, now be nice.”

“What is the game plan here, Bobo? Put a gun to my head as you try to leave this way Wynonna and the rest of the department just lets you go?”

“No. Not giving away the ending. Besides who says we are leaving Purgatory?”


	25. Come Back..Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this chapter. I'll try and get a second update out soon!

Chapter 25

Two months, and one week that was how long it had been since Waverly last seen Nicole. The brunette finished signing the papers. She wasn’t fighting Christopher for anything besides fully custody of her son. Which she got thanks to the tapes from the police station. He had supervised visits on the weekends. No over nights yet at least.

“You can’t just declare her dead.”

“I can technically we’re still married, and it’s stated in her will if she is gone for more than two months I can declare her dead.”

“The moment that you do that, my investigation stops. And I have all of Bobo’s guys locked up even though they aren’t talking. Do not let her sacrifice be in vein, Shae. Give us a chance to find her.” Wynonna was pleading with her now.

“It’s been two months and what do you got, Sheriff? Jack shit about where my wife is. All you have is a few thugs in your cell who aren’t give you anything. If you did have something, she would be home by now.”

“Please, Shae..” Waverly had tagged along with Wynonna although it was probably not the best idea. “You honestly don’t think she has found a way to survive?”

“This all happening to because of you and your family. If we hadn’t came back to Purgatory, she would be home safe and sound.” Shae snapped, there was apart of her that was angry at Waverly for this. But there was apart of her that respected Nicole’s decision because she did it for the woman that she clearly loves.

“I’ll be in the car.” Waverly spoke quietly before she turned on her heels and left.

Wynonna watched her and turned her attention back to Shae. “That was a bit harsh don’t you think?”

“It’s a reality she has to face sooner or later.”

“And she does every day that Nicole is gone. So cut her some slack, she feels bad enough.” Wynonna stated, doing her best to stay calm. Usually whenever someone would hurt her sister or feelings, she would attack. Because well she is protective.

Shae sighed a little bit. Thinking about everything, she knew that Waverly was right. Nicole was a survivor and could make it through anything for as long as what she had to. “I will give you twenty four hours, Wynonna. If you do not find Nicole within that time starting now. I will have her declared dead.”

“Thank you.” Wynonna turned to walk away but stopped, glancing over at Shae for a moment. “But if you ever say anything like that again to my sister, I will beat your ass. Sheriff or not.” She warned her, before finally leaving heading out to the truck. “Alright, baby girl. We have twenty four hours before Shae declares her and we lose everything.”

“We can do it, Wynonna. We have. She’s still alive I can feel it.” Waverly’s hand moved to the dog tags that hung around her neck now. “Trust me, Nicole Haught is still alive.”

* * *

 

_“You know, this is my only sane and safe place with you.” Nicole smiled as she placed a small kiss onto Waverly’s shoulder. “You make me strong even when I’m stuck in hell. At least it feels like that.”_

_“I need you to come home, baby. I miss you and I love you.” Waverly snuggled into her arms._

_Moments like this, Nicole enjoyed greatly because it was just them here and no one else. “I love you too, Waverly Earp. And I will come home to you.”_

* * *

 

Feeling the cold water hit, that was when she instantly sat up. She was no longer tied to a chair. “Jackass! I was in the middle of a really good dream.” They had moved around a lot, but she still assumed they were in Purgatory. But underground somewhere in a bunker or something.

“Sorry—okay not really. But it’s time. And I’ll do my best not to bloody your face. You know exactly how to make these sessions stop and you’ll be able to see light again and your Waverly. All you have to do is say yes.”

“And you get the same answer every day. No, I will not take your deal and I will stop you from getting that much drugs into Purgatory.” Nicole did her best to stand up. Compared to the last people that held her against her will. Bobo was pretty decent kidnapper. Made sure she had enough food and water to keep up her energy, she got enough rest. It was these training sessions as Bobo called it that made her wish she was dead.

“Well let’s go then.” He unchained her ankle and helped her stand. Dragging her out of the small room, and into another one. Going over to the weapons cabinet, he unlocked. “Today, I want to see how good you are with knives or well sharp objects.” Maybe this wasn’t his smartest idea, but she was weak there was no way she could actually kill him or anything like that in the shape she was in. Luckily, he had Jack on standby to fix her up if needed. Which happened a lot because they both would get rough with one another.

When he tossed her the weapons, she leaned down the best she could and picked them up. “You sure you want to give me these, Bobo? Might be your funeral.”

“Strongly doubt that, Sheriff. You can barely stand.” He commented and got himself ready.

“I’m a lot more stronger than what I look.” Nicole muttered, as she got herself ready as well. Waiting for an attack, he was always the one to attack first. This was better than the first week that he had her actually. That had been hell being tied to a chair, cut, beaten but it wasn’t like she hadn’t been through that before.

When he made the first move, she countered his attack, and the two went on like that for ten minutes. This was his version of fight club. And Nicole was getting sick of playing by his rules. The redhead had to get out of here. Had to get back to Waverly. Waverly. She was the only reason why Nicole kept going, kept fighting and hanging on. Getting home to her.

“You realize if I ever do kill you, I’ll take our deal back and go after her and that brat kid. She’s as good as mine. Maybe I’ll make her my wife and she can push out some more brats. And there will be nothing you can do about it because you’ll be dead.”

And that was when Nicole really went after him, one thing that always set her off was when he spoke about Waverly and Nick. Today was no different but this time she managed to get the upper hand, and stabbed him in the stomach, but at the same time he did the same to her.

“Well damn.” He muttered as they both fell to the ground. “I did not see that one coming.” He muttered, he had pulled his weapon out of Nicole when he fell to the ground. But hers remained inside of him. "She's always going to be your weakness, Red."

Standing up the best she could, she put her hand over her stomach. Going over to the weapons cabinet, that was when she found a towel and grabbed it with her free hand. Putting it over the wound, she held it there. “You’re first mistake Bobo, was giving me a weapon. Second was talking about Waverly.” She held the pressure on her wound, as left the room. Not caring if Bobo would bleed out, she wasn’t sure how much time she had before anyone came. Holding onto the wall for support, she found the exit and left the bunker. Blinking a couple of times for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. That was when she started walking hopefully towards town. The redhead didn’t make it that far before she fell onto the ground. Both of her hands on the wound now. “Wave..”She couldn’t even complete her name, as she passed out in pain.

* * *

 

“I need some help here!” Doc yelled carrying Nicole’s body into the emergency room. “Now!”

Shae ran into the room, after Doc laid her down on a hospital bed. “Where did you find her?” She asked, jumping in to get some vitals on Nicole. “We need blood and to get that wound closed! Now. Surgery. Let’s go!”

“I was on my way into town, and a body was just laying there. When I got out of my car, I seen it was  Nicole.” Doc explained. “I’m going to call the Earp sisters.”

That was when Nicole flatlined, and they started CPR. The heart monitor started back up. “We’ve got her back, but we have to move people!” Shae shouted, as they wheeled her out of the room quickly.

“Dr. Haught, you can’t be a doctor on this one. It’s far too personal.” One of the doctors told her.

“Fine! But I’m in the room. You got it?!” They knew better then to argue with her.

“Where is she?!” Waverly yelled as soon as she entered the waiting room.

“Surgery still. Where are the kids?”

“They are with Gus.” Wynonna noticed the blood on Doc’s shirt. “Nicole’s?”

“Yeah. I was coming to town for a few supplies, and I found her. Near the homestead, heading towards town.”

“And Bobo?”

“Nowhere to be seen. But I swear I’ll kill him if he isn’t already dead.” Doc stated, as he looked over at the sisters. Wynonna had her arm around Waverly who looked like she wanted to cry and that was exactly what did.

* * *

 

Shae and the other doctor came out a few hours later, heading into the waiting room. Heading over to the group, placing her hand on the back of her neck. Looking over at them for a moment. “Everything went fine. It just went longer due to the extent of her other injuries.”

“Other injuries?” Wynonna asked.

The doctor explained, that she had multiple cuts, bruises, and her arm hadn’t been properly set, there was some damage to one of her lungs, internal bleeding. It was all a mess, so we fixed what we could. There is a small chance that we will have to go in again. Fix what we couldn’t at this time.”

“Can I see her?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, one at a time for right now. She’s in the SICU.” The doctor led Waverly to where Nicole’s room was. Leaving the two women alone.

Moving into the room, she sat down in a chair. Reaching over, Waverly took her hand carefully. Noticing the machine that was helping her breath. “You got to come back, baby. I need you. We need you.”

* * *

 

“Jack it’s about time.” Bobo had managed to get up very slowly, Nicole had given him a run for his money this time. Opening his eyes, that was when he noticed that Jack wasn’t alone. His guys were there. The ones he had sent away to get arrested because he wanted to be alone with Nicole. No interruptions. “Guys. How did you—”

“Get out?” Chris asked, as he moved through the guys to front. “They had a really good lawyer.” Leaning down in front of Bobo now. “See the guys and I have been talking, and we are tired of you and what you did. This thing you had going on with Nicole. You should have just taken off and killed her when you had the chance.” That was when he glanced over at Jack and stood up. “Fix him up and put him into Nicole’s cell. Leave him down here to rot. This is my organization now and it’s going to be ran differently.”

“Chris..no. You can’t—“Before he could finish, Chris knocked him out with a single punch.

“I can and I just did.”


	26. Comas & Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I do is for you guys! It's midnight and I have to work at 6am. So this is the last update for the night. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 26

They let Waverly stay, and the brunette fell asleep holding Nicole’s hand, she didn’t want to let go afraid that this was a dream. Eliza stood outside of the room, she had been assigned by Wynonna and plus she volunteered. It would be the two them switching, Wynonna didn’t trust anyone else to guard Nicole’s room.

Shae cleared her throat a little after she entered the room to change Nicole’s dressing. Yeah, a nurse could do this, but she wasn’t planning on leaving the hospital right now.

Waverly stirred awake, allowing her eyes to take a moment to adjust. “Sorry—I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay. Look, Waverly I’m sorry for blaming you for this. She probably would have done it anyways if any of us knew. That is just the type of person she is.” Shae went about changing the dressing. “I know you love her. I can see it. Hell, everyone can see. But the problem with that is I love her also. She’s my wife but I’m not going to beg you to let her go because she doesn’t look at me the way she looks at you. She never has. You can give her the things she has always wanted. A family, she has always wanted kids, but I don’t. And it’s not like I don’t think she would be a good mother, because she would be. It’s me. I wouldn’t be. But you, Waverly Earp she really loves you. So just be good to her. She’s really going to need you after this.” Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she pulled out an envelope. “Give this to her when you feel like she is strong enough.”

Reaching out with her free hand, she took the envelope before she had a chance to ask any question, Nicole’s monitors started going off. “We have to get her back into surgery now!” Shae yelled at the nurse, when she noticed her bandage started to bubble up. They grabbed onto her bed and wheeled her out. Leaving Waverly there, tears streaming down her cheeks, unsure of what was even going on.

* * *

 

“God, I just wish she would wake up.” It had been a few weeks, and now the redhead was in a private room and stable. But she hadn’t woken up yet. Which worried Waverly, Nick had been here a few times to visit but he had mainly been staying at Wynonna’s or with Gus. The brunette had been here expect for when she was at work.

“The doctors still have no clue why she isn’t waking up?” Wynonna asked, as she leaned over to the bed to look at Nicole. It looked like she was just sleeping. “Haughtstuff, Waves is naked. I mean really naked and waiting for you to do those Naughty-Haughty things to her.” Not getting a reaction, she frowned a little bit. Sighing to stand straight up again.

“So not funny, Wyn.” Waverly was looking out the window for a moment. She had papers to grade, but they went untouched.

“Well I was hoping it would work.” The older Earp moved over to her sister and put an arm around her shoulder.

“Liar.” It was Nicole’s voice that they heard and that was when both sisters turned around and ran over to her bed and embraced her carefully.

“Haught-damn! You’re awake. I’m going to get your doctors.” Wynonna left the hug and the room to get Nicole’s doctor.

Waverly had pulled away from the hug and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “Hi.” She spoke softly.

“Say that again.” Nicole whispered, her forehead resting against Waverly’s.

“Hi.”

Leaning forward, Nicole kissed her lips gently, wanting to make sure she wasn’t actually dreaming this. But everything felt way to real to be a dream especially since Waverly was kissing her back now, and her hand was on Nicole’s cheek.

Hearing someone clear their throats, that was when they pulled away from each other but Waverly remained close.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. Wynonna said you were awake.” Shae sated looking down for a moment. “Can I check your vitals?” She watched as Nicole nodded her head a little bit.

“Waverly, can you get me some water please?” The redhead asked, feeling her head kiss the top of her head before she left. “You shouldn’t have had to see that.” She did everything that Shae told her to do while she checked her vitals and the wounds.

“See what?” Shae asked, writing down some stuff on Nicole’s chart. “My soon to be ex-wife kissing her girlfriend after something tragic happened to her?”

“I don’t know—” That was when Nicole shut up, seeing Shae put her hand up.

“Look Nic, I love you but I’m just going to lay it all out for you. She loves you the way I loved you, she needs you the way I needed you, she wants you the way that I wanted you. You look at her like you’ve never looked at me before, your eyes find hers as soon as she walks into the room. The only difference is that you love her back the same way.” Shae said this, as she looked over at Nicole. Trying to stop the tears from coming but she couldn’t. “That is why I’ve chosen to give you what you want and need. A divorce. Waverly has the papers, just need you to sign them. I’m not fighting you on anything, not going to take anything from you. After you sign the papers, I’m leaving Purgatory because I can’t watch as you continue to fall in love with someone else.” Moving closer to her, she leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Pulling away a moment later. “My colleague will be here in a minute or so to explain what happened. Since I’m technically not your doctor. I hope you get everything you deserve to make you happy in this life, Nicole.” With that she left, heading down to the nurse’s station.

* * *

 

Couple minutes later, the doctor came in with Waverly and Wynonna right behind him. Nicole smiled over at Waverly for a moment before thanking her for the water and taking it. Taking a small drink as the doctor started to explain everything.

“When can I get out of here?” Nicole wasn’t a fan of hospitals. She never had been not since her mother. “And when can I get back to work?”

“No!” The sisters said in unison which caused the redhead to look over at them.

“Probably the next couple of days. We want to watch you, make sure you are actually good to go home plus we want someone with to release you to. And as far as work goes, we need to set you up with a physical therapist, and a therapist. They can asset from there.” The doctor told her, hearing his pager go off. “I have to take this. Try and get some more rest, Sheriff.”

“You can’t push yourself to go back to work, Nicole.” Waverly said it before Wynonna did. Reaching over she placed her hand over hers. “I just got you back, I can’t lose you again. So I need you to take a breather. Believe that Wynonna and the rest of the department will get Bobo.”

 Nicole glanced over at her for a moment. “Alright, I’ll take the time. Do whatever the department needs me to do to get back. I don’t think Bobo is going to be an issue anymore.”

“Why?”

“I killed him, I think. We were training as he put it, and I stabbed him at the same time he stabbed me. And well I did my best to get out of there. I had a reason to keep going, to try and get to town.” The redhead explained, looking at Waverly for a moment before back to Wynonna. “I got out of the bunker or whatever the hell it was, it’s underground.”

“Nicole, we don’t have to do this right now. The kids will be here any minute. Nick’s been worried, and so has Angel. So, we don’t have to do this now. We can do it later.” Wynonna told her. “Plus, someone really doesn’t need to hear about what all happened while you were with Bobo.” Her eyes gestured towards the youngest Earp.

“Right. Later.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand gently. “Give us a minute, Earp?”

Wynonna nodded and left the room.

"Come here, baby." Nicole gently tugged her hand and her onto the bed. 

"Nicole, I don't want to hurt you!" 

"Waverly you could never hurt me. Now come here, let me hold you." She let go of her hand, and wrapped her arms around her instead. "This is what is going to heal me."

* * *

 

“Well that is really disappointing. It seems like Bobo can’t do anything right.” It was all over town, how Nicole was alive. “And that is all about to change. Alright, I need some reports here. Rosita, status on Shae?” He shoved one of his hands into his pockets, as he looked over at her.

“Nothing really to report, we’ve still been sleeping together. Now that Nicole is back and alive, she is probably going to file for divorce and leave.” Rosita shrugged a little bit. She didn’t like doing this, but Chris had gotten her off a drug charge that would have landed her in prison.

“Okay, so we let her leave. And move onto the next project.”

“Which is what exactly, boss?”

“Nicole and Wynonna. But no one hurts Waverly and if they do you’ll have me to answer to. Trust me you don’t want to cross that. You guys thought Bobo was bad? I can get you all locked away for life without parole. So, I am going to repeat this for everyone to hear me. No one touches, or harms Waverly in any way.” Even though they were divorced now, he still loved her, and this was the only way he could think of to get her back. “Anyways, let’s continue.”

* * *

 

“Cole!” Nick yelled as soon as he was in the room, running over to the bed next to Waverly who picked him up after she moved out of the bed gently.

“Auntie Cole!” Angel beamed as she also made her way over to the bed.

“My babies.” Nicole smiled looking over them. Her hand reached up touch Nick’s back.

“Did you get owies?”

“Yeah, I did buddy. I went away for awhile and got some owies. But I’m okay.”

The  boy looked like he wanted to cry as he looked down at her, that was when Nicole gestured for Waverly to hand him over carefully. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“It’s my fault you had to go away and you got owies.”

“What? No. I promise buddy, this isn’t your fault.” Nicole held him, kissing his head for a moment. “I got owies because I was doing something really dangerous.”

“What happened with the bad man?”

Nicole glanced at Waverly for another minute before looking at Nick. “He went away. He’s not coming back. But I’m okay. How about when I’m all better, we can play some basketball?”

“I’d love that. I’m still sorry, Cole.”

“Bud, it isn’t your fault. I came back to mommy and you. I’ll always come back, I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed his head again. This was her family, her home and she would do anything to protective them now and always.


	27. Surprises & Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a minute to update. I'm hopefully going to be updating more tonight. Tomorrow is a busy day for me so I will also try tomorrow. My tumblr is here. https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/ Feel free to send me little prompts or questions. Whatever you guys fancy. 
> 
> Morganhenney123: Thank you!
> 
> thewisecracker: <3 <3 <3
> 
> Alliedstasis: You'll have to wait to find out what happens. 
> 
> Gal2bie: Hey Wynonna had to give it a shot and apparently it worked to wake up Nicole! Shae is sooo understanding. Rosita honestly doesn't want to hurt her, but ya know blackmail.

Chapter 27

“Alright, Nicole you are officially discharge. Be safe out there and don’t get into too much trouble.” The doctor stated as he signed the papers. “Your pain medication, and antibiotics should be ready for you at the pharmacy. You are guys are all set. We don’t want to see you back here again. I’ll have the nurse bring in a wheel chair.”

“Not planning to come bac, Doc. And that won’t really be necessary” She told him, before she went to grab her duffle bag, but Waverly grabbed them before she could. “I can grab that.”

“Hospital policy I’m afraid.” He told her before leaving.

“Nope, you get spoiled, I’m carrying your stuff.” Waverly had decided to take the week off, this way she could be home with Nicole. She placed the duffle bag into the back of the car, before she moved around to help the nurse get her into the car. “I have to go back in to get your meds, and then we can go.”

“Alright, hurry back.” She let go of Waverly’s hand, and laid her head back against the headrest.

It only took the brunette a few minutes to get the medication, returning to Nicole she got into the driver side. She noticed the other woman asleep, and she smiled a little bit as she drove. Pulling up to her new home, she parked the car. “Nic..we’re here, baby. Wake up.” Leaning over she kissed her cheek gently.

“Mhmm..my angel.” She gave a small smile as she stirred awake. The redhead was a light sleeper, always had been. “Where is here exactly?” She asked, as she looked around a little bit.

“I let Chris have the old house, and I got a new one.” The brunette explained, while looking over at her for a moment. “Nick wasn’t happy about it but he seems to like it here. There is more space, so he can run around. Come on, let’s get you inside.” Getting out, Waverly moved to the passenger side, and helped her out. “Your truck in the garage. I’ve had I since well you know.” She spoke softly, as they moved inside. “You want to get back into bed?”

“No. I think a shower is in order.”

“More like a bath, doctor’s order since you can’t submerge the wound.”

“Fine, fine bath.” Nicole started to move into the bathroom.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” The redhead stopped and moved over to her slowly before kissing her forehead. “You rest, baby. I’ll be fine. I promise. I’m just going to take a small bath, and then we can just sit around relax.”

“That sounds good actually.” Waverly smiled a little bit. “I will go and grab your stuff.”

“Okay, pretty girl.” Nicole smiled a little bit and moved into the bathroom, she started to strip out of her clothes slowly. Looking at some of her wounds and bruises touching them gently. That was when she took off the bandage on her stomach, the doctor said it was healing nicely.

“Nico—” She stopped seeing her naked and looking at the bruises and wound. “Sorry, I can leave you be.”

“Don’t.” Nicole spoke softly. “Can you just stay with me, and get in with me?”

* * *

 

_**Two Months Later.** _

“You are clear to go back to work, Sheriff Haught.”

“Thank you.” Nicole stated as she jumped up from the couch, she had been cleared by her physical therapist and now the actual therapist.

“Nicole, just remember that if you need anything I’m here.”

“Might just take you up on that doc, this actually helped a lot.” At first Nicole didn’t believe in therapy, because well she had seen and been through a lot of shit. But the department insisted that she seen someone to talk through things. So she did.

“You should. Same time next week? Maybe you can tell me how it goes with Waverly.”

“Fine, fine you twisted my arm. Same time next week. Yeah, might need some prays for that one.” When the other woman signed the paper, Nicole thanked her as she took it.

* * *

 

Leaving the office, she went straight to the police station. There was still no sign off Bobo, and Nicole had even taken them to the bunker. He was just gone and that worried the redhead. “You know, as much as I love what you’ve done to my office I think I’ll be taken it back now.” She chuckled as she stood in the doorway.

“Hey, I didn’t change it that much. Just made it a bit more Wynonna.”

“Which means whiskey in the top drawer.” She teased lightly.

“Damn right.” Wynonna grinned. She got up and took the papers from Nicole, signing off on them. “This was always your office and your job, I was just keeping them warm for your return. Back on Monday?”

Nicole nodded her head. “Yup, back on Monday. I figured I’d give Waverly the weekend with me before my busy schedule starts. Are you sure you got Nick for the whole weekend?”

“Oh yeah, totally. I have the weekend off. Doc and I thought about bringing them into the city. Maybe go to the mall or something. You nervous?”

“Me? Naw, I’ve done this before. Remember just to keep her busy for like a couple hours after she gets out of work.”

“Fine, fine. Now get out of here. Go and get your surprise ready.” Wynonna shook her head slightly, chuckling a little bit before she looked over at the paper work that Nicole had brought from both doctors. Seemed like everything was starting to fall back into place. But the older Earp couldn’t help but feel like something else was going to go wrong especially because they didn’t find Bobo or his body. The question was where the hell he was and what he was planning.

“Alright, class since it’s Friday no homework this weekend. But plan to pick up our discussion on Monday. Bring your thoughts and ideas!” Waverly told them before the bell rang, watching them all leave. After they all left, she went to go gather up her work that she would need to do this weekend. Which was the assignments that they turned in this morning.

* * *

 

“Hey Wave.” Chris leaned in the door frame for a moment before moving into her classroom, closing the door behind him.

“Chris? What are you doing here?” Waverly was confused for a moment. It wasn’t visitation weekend and not to mention it was after school and she didn’t even have Nick yet.

“I was actually hoping to speak with you about this summer visitation. And I wanted to see how things were going. If you guys needed anything.” Chris was interested in how they were doing, if they needed anything. He would make it happen.

“You’re right we should probably talk about that.  But how about we talk about that Sunday night? When you come and see him. And we are doing just fine, Nicole has been helping out a lot. So we are doing fine.” She had stopped packing up her things this way she could look over at him for a moment. He looked tired for some reason.

“That’s good. I’m glad she is around. How is she healing up? Going back to work soon?” Maybe now he was pumping her for information.

“She’s all healed now. Knowing her, the doctors probably signed off this morning and she is already looking at some case file.”

“Well that is good at least. And what about you two?”

Waverly sighed a little bit, discussing this with her ex-husband was something that she really didn’t want to do. “We probably shouldn’t talk about it. Considering..” She gestured between the two of them.

Chris sighed a little bit, knowing that she was right. But he wanted more information. “I have to get used to, right? Especially if you guys are together. So why not start talking about it?”

Waverly sighed a little bit, before leaning up against her desk for a moment. Glancing down at the floor for a moment before back up at him. “I don’t know what is going on between Nicole and I. I don’t know if we are together or what. Is that what you wanted to hear Chris?”

“Yo, baby girl you ready—” That was when Wynonna stopped mid sentence seeing Chris standing there. “Sorry, I’m interrupting yet again. Want me to wait outside?”

“No, it’s fine Wyn. Chris was just leaving.”

“Right.” Nodding his head a little bit, he turned towards the door. “Wynonna.” Chris said as he left the room.

“Stuck up asshole.” Wynonna commented as he left the room. “So are you ready to go? Doc has the kids at Shorty’s.”

“I really wish that you two would at least pretend to get along for the sake of your nephew." Waverly sighed a little bit, shaking her head some. "Wynonna you can’t just leave them at the bar. Where is Nicole?”

“What? I just call them like I see them." Wynonna shrugged a little bit. "I told Haughtstuff I would pick you up. Come on, let’s go.”

“Do you have any idea what is going on with her lately? She seems so distance and secretive.”

“Nope, haven’t noticed a thing.” Wynonna lied through her teeth. She knew what was going on because Nicole had come to her about it. Like she did before. “Come on, let’s go scoop up the little ones and have some sisterly time for a couple hours.”

* * *

 

Nicole made sure everything was perfect, hell she had even cooked. Which was rare for her to do but she still did it. Hearing the door open, she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she moved towards the door to greet the brunette. “Hey gorgeous.” Leaning over, she gave her a quick kiss before pulling back to grab her things and help her.

“Hey back.” Waverly smiled back at her now, noticing the redhead helping her with her things. "How did it go with the doctors? Are you all cleared?"

"I start back on Monday, but I'm still thinking about seeing Doctor Holtz. She's actually helped me a lot." Nicole told her honestly. Waverly was probably the only one who would know about her going to see a therapist. “How about you go take a shower, relax. But not in the master bathroom, there was a problem with the sink this afternoon. I’m working on fixing it so it’s a hot mess right now. I also grabbed you some clothes and put them on the counter.”

"That's good, baby. I'm glad you will be going back to work and continuing to see Doctor Holtz." Waverly eyed her for a moment. “Nicole Arizona Haught, what are you up to?”

“Nothing, can’t I just want you to take it easy? You’ve been taking care of me for months now. For the weekend just let me do the same for you. Alright?”

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” Leaning over, she kissed the redhead’s lips gently. Groaning a little bit as she pulled away. “I’m never going to get tired of doing that.”

"And I'm never going to get tired of it either. Remember just to relax tonight and well this weekend." 

* * *

 

Wynonna pulled up to the scene, she thought she had requested the weekend, but needless to say Lonnie had called her and told her to get here. “What do we got Lonnie? This better be damn good because I was about to dive bomb this big ass double cheeseburger at the Diner.”

“Rostia Bustillos, multiple stab wounds and a gun shot to the back of the skull. Should we call, Haught?” Lonnie asked, handing some gloves over to Wynonna.

 There was apart of her that wanted to say but she knew she had some big night or well weekend with Waverly. “Nope, I’m still acting Sheriff to Monday. Least we can do is get the paperwork and the case started for her.”


	28. Love Me Like You Do - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff guys. That's all I'm saying.

Chapter 28

Lighting the candles, while Waverly showered Nicole glanced around to make sure she had everything in place. Even in the master bedroom, she had lied to Waverly about the bathroom needing fixed. It was perfectly fine, but she just didn’t want that part of the surprised ruined. Coming out of the bedroom, she could still hear Waverly in the shower. Just singing away. “So cute.” She mumbled to herself before heading back downstairs.

Couple minutes later, Waverly was coming downstairs she had dried her hair with the hair dryer. “I feel way overdressed right now. Especially because we are just at home.” She called out and started to head into the kitchen. That was when Nicole stopped her, covering the brunette’s eyes. “It smells good. Whatever you are cooking.”

“Yeah, I know. But no peeking and trust me you aren’t overdressed. You are stunning.” Her hands stayed over Waverly’s eyes as she guided her back towards the living room. “Dinner is almost ready, so how about you watch some tv or read while you wait and when it’s done I’ll come and get you.” Nicole suggested, before leaning down to kiss her head lightly.

“Fine, I don’t know what you are up to Nicole Haught, but I will figure it out before tonight is over with.” Waverly warned her, giving the other woman her best mother voice before chuckling lightly. Reaching over, she grabbed her book that was on the coffee table. Sitting down on the couch, she crossed her legs and opened it. Waiting.

Almost an hour later, Nicole came out into the living and just watched the brunette reading the book. “Now that is a vision I could get use to seeing.” She smiled, before moving over to her. Grabbing the bookmark off the coffee table, she took Waverly’s book and stuck it in there. Placing it back down onto the table. Leaning over, she kissed her lips gently.

Waverly’s hand went to her cheek, as she kissed her back. Smiling against her lips, groaning a little bit when Nicole pulled back. “Where did you go?” She mumbled a little bit.

“Come on, dinner is ready. And we will continue this later.” The redhead held her hand out to Waverly, who kindly accepted, and she helped her up. “Close your eyes, baby.” Watching her close her eyes, she still placed her hands back over Waverly’s eyes, she led her to the dining room. There were candles lit, and Waverly’s favorite dish was for dinner. Moving her hands from over her eyes, she placed them onto the other woman’s waist. Leaning her chin down to rest on Waverly’s shoulder for a moment. “Open your eyes.” She told her gently.

When she was told to open her eyes, she took it all in shock ran through her body at first. Honestly Waverly wasn’t expecting this. Hell, she couldn’t remember the last time that someone actually made her a candlelit dinner. “Wow..”

“You like it?” Nicole hoped that she did. She had been nervous putting this all together, and she still was even with Waverly still in her arms.

It took a moment for her to realize the nervousness in Nicole’s voice, and that was when she turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Baby, I love it. Honestly, I can’t remember the last time anyone did anything like this for me. I don’t even think Chris ever did. So, it was probably you.” Even in high school, Nicole did small little grand romantic gestures. Waverly loved it even then.

“Still trying to figure out how you ever married that tool.” That was when Waverly put up one finger to Nicole’s mouth. “Got it. No more talking about Chris at least not tonight.” Leaning in, she brushed her lips against hers in a quick kiss before dropping her arms and moving over to Waverly’s chair. Pulling it out for her.

Waverly sat down, giving Nicole a small thanks before she started to look at the food. “You cooked my favorite?”

“That I did.” She sat down, in her chair before she put the food onto their plates.

“What’s the occasion?”

“What? Can’t I cook for my girlfriend? Plus this is a small thank you for taking care of me while I was getting better.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend. At least I thought we were. Considering we are both divorced now and have been sleeping and practically living together. If I’m wrong just tell me.” Nicole glanced over at her for a moment. Hoping that she wasn’t wrong about this.

“No, girlfriends fit us perfectly.” Reaching over, she took her hand and squeezed it gently. Waverly watched as she smiled. “I really love being your girlfriend, Nicole Haught.” She smiled.

“Good, I was hoping you would say that.”

The rest of dinner was full of conversation, laughter with no silence in between them. Just as Waverly stood up to clear the dishes, Nicole stopped her. “I told you this weekend is about you relaxing.” The redhead stood up and cleared the dishes. Grabbing what she made for dessert, taking a deep breath she let it out. Now she was nervous a little bit actually. Coming back out into the dining room, she placed the cupcakes down onto the table.

“See now I know you’ve done something wrong.” Waverly teased lightly. “My favorite meal and dessert.” She teased lightly, her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much but she wouldn’t trade this for anything else. Just like the rest of the nights she had spent with Nicole and Nick.

“Promise I’ve been on my best behavior.” Nicole told her. “Besides like I said I just want to thank you for everything that you’ve done for me, Wave.” She licked her bottom lip for a moment. The nerves had flared back up and Nicole was doing her best just to push them aside right now and focus Waverly.

“I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you too, Waverly.” The redhead smiled, before frowning a little bit. “I forgot something. Just stay right there. Feel free to start eating your dessert.” She kissed her head quickly, before leaving the dining room and going into the kitchen.  “I’ve got this.” The redhead mumbled to herself and came back out, hoping to hell that she did have this. Seeing her sitting there, that was when she pushed through the nerves and moved over to the brunette. Getting down on one knee.

“Nicole what are doing?” Waverly asked, the smile still on her face, as she turned her body to face the redhead. “Wait—Nic are you?”

“Trying to propose to my girlfriend? Yes, I am.” Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it. Showing the ring to Waverly. “Waverly Earp, I loved you the first moment I saw you back in high school. We had five amazing years together. Coming back here was like coming home for the first time in ten years. Ever since the kidnapping, the torture and what I endured I realize that there is no one else that I want to be with. I fought to stay alive for you. You are the only person besides Nick who I wanted to see. I am so head over heels in love with you, that I would do anything for you. We’ve been through so much and I’m tired of running from this. Us. There is no one else that I want to be with. I love you, Waverly. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Taking the ring from the box, it had been Nicole’s mothers ring, reaching for Waverly’s hand.

There were tears in Waverly’s eyes as she looked down at Nicole, she wasn’t sure when she had stood up, but she had. “Yes, Nicole Arizona Haught I will marry you and do you the honor of becoming your wife. I love you.” She felt Nicole slip the ring onto her finger, and that was when she pulled her up and connected their lips, kissing her gently and passionately. Feeling Nicole lift her up but not breaking the kiss, she wrapped her legs around her middle as they started up the stairs like that carefully.

* * *

"Who was the last person she called?" Wynonna asked, looking over Jeremy for a moment. Rosita's phone had been dead, so they just plugged it in to give it a small charge. 

"Shae Pressman." He said this as he looked through the recent calls. "I'm going to try and see if I can bring back some of the deleted data just in case there is something important."

"Aka Shae Haught. Alright, Shae what do you know?" She mumbled to herself, taking out her own cell phone. "That sounds like a good idea actually, Jeremy." 

"Are you sure you don't want to call Sheriff Haught?" 

"I'm sure, she's busy and well I can handle this for two more days." Finding Shae's number, she hit send waiting for the other woman to answer. "Shae, it's Wynonna. Wynonna Earp, I need you to come back to Purgatory. It's important, it's about Rosita Bustillos. Please give me a call." She hit end, and sighed a little bit. "We've got this, Jer. No interrupting Nicole's big weekend with Waverly. Got it?" 

"Fine, fine." Jeremy muttered. 

"I have to go and tell Doc that his favorite bartender was killed. And find out what I can from him about her."

 


	29. Love Me Like You Do - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update! Work was an ass kicker and as always expect another update sometime tonight!
> 
> This one does have smut, and some torture flashback from Nicole.

Chapter 29

Breaking the kiss, once Waverly felt the bedroom door against her back. That was when she untangled herself from Nicole, breathing deeply. Feeling the redhead’s lips on her neck, she moved her head slightly to give her better access. Pressing herself against the other woman, as she started nipping and sucking on her pulse point, there was a small moan that escaped Waverly’s throat. “If we don’t stop, we’re going to end up doing this right here in the hallway.”

Nicole groaned as she pulled away, watching her fiancée turn this way she could open the door. Her hands went to the petite waist, as they moved inside. Watching the other woman as she looked around the candlelit bedroom, and the rose pedals everywhere even on the bed.

“The bathroom really isn’t broken is it?” Glancing over her shoulder for a moment, watching Nicole shake her head and look slightly guilty. There was a small chuckle that left Waverly’s lips before turning her attention back to the candles and rose pedals. “You are such a romantic, Nicole Haught.” She leaned against her for a moment, still taking everything in. “Thank you for this whole night. It’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Waverly turned in her arms, her own arms moving around the redhead’s shoulders before leaning up to kiss her lips passionately, and lovingly. Getting as close as she possible could, she slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, pressing herself against her.

Moving her hand to Waverly’s lower back, moving it up to unzip the brunette’s dress, she slipped it off her shoulders, feeling the brunette unbuttoning her shirt. Shrugging the fabric off, leaving her in a black lacey Victoria Secret bra. Pulling away slightly, when she felt Waverly’s fingers taking off her belt, and undoing her pants. Stepping out of them, leaning down a little bit, she kissed her once again. Lifting her up, she brought Waverly over to the bed.  Laying her down gently, she broke the kiss knowing this was going to be different from all the other nights, and the day, night at the cabin.

Unhooking Nicole’s bra, Waverly looked up at her pulled her down to rest her forehead against hers. “I love you, Nicole.” She told her, it was actually the first time she had said that since the redhead had come back. Moving her hand from Nicole cheek, she reached down to tug off the woman’s boy shorts, while she felt Nicole’s hand take off her thong.

“I love you too, Waverly.” Nicole looked back at her for a moment, before moving her lips down to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at her skin lightly as she continued to move down her body. Settling herself between the brunette’s legs, moving her lips down her fiancée’s body still. Guiding Waverly’s legs over her shoulder, she placed small kisses onto her thighs, getting closer to her center. Taking in the scent of Waverly’s arousal. Finally, her tongue slipped parted Waverly’s wet folds, and swiped across her clit slowly, hearing the loud moan come from the brunette. She hummed lightly as she continued to make circles against her clit with her tongue. Nicole could feel one of Waverly’s hands going through her hair while the other was being held by Nicole.

Waverly started thrusting her hips into the redhead’s tongue, as she continued to moan loudly. Even though the other woman was going slowly, she needed more of her. Her breathing had started to pick up, because she could feel herself getting close. Feeling Nicole’s tongue start to go faster, and the circles became more intense, she let herself come undone, moaning loudly.

Usually Nicole would let her come down from her orgasm high, but her tongue continued it’s action, before she slipped two fingers inside of Waverly’s wet entrance. She could feel how tight Waverly was around her thrusting fingers. Her assault continued on her clit, as she started thrusting faster, and she felt Waverly let go again.

“Oh fuck..Nicole!” She moaned out loudly again, when her orgasm took over and her juices flowed out onto Nicole’s fingers. Feeling her ride out Waverly’s orgasm high, the thrusts slowed and so did Nicole’s tongue. Waverly laid there, unable to move but she felt the light kisses to her body, and then to her lips. Tasting herself in Nicole’s mouth. She moaned at the taste. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “I love you so much.”

Resting her forehead against Waverly’s now, she pulled her fingers out of her steady and slowly. “I love you too so much.” She kissed her nose gently before they were flipped, and Waverly was now on top of her. There was a small chuckle that came from the redhead, but a moan swiftly replaced it when she felt Waverly kissing her neck, and sucking on her pulse point.

* * *

 

“He’s not going to like this.” Tony said, as he sighed a little bit. There was no video but there was sound. “You have to tell him.” He said as he tossed the flashdrive back him.

“No you do it. You were the one listening.” Devin tossed the flashdrive back the other guy.

“Or you both could just man up and tell me.” Chris stated from the doorway. “What is it exactly?”

“Okay, so we were listening to you know the bugs in Waverly’s place and well here just listening.” Tony put the flashdrive into his computer and pressed play for Chris.

* * *

 

_“Nicole what are doing?” Waverly asked, the smile still on her face, as she turned her body to face the redhead. “Wait—Nic are you?”_

_“Waverly Earp, I loved you the first moment I saw you back in high school. We had five amazing years together. Coming back here was like coming home for the first time in ten years. Ever since the kidnapping, the torture and what I endured I realize that there is no one else that I want to be with. I fought to stay alive for you. You are the only person besides Nick who I wanted to see. I am so head over heels in love with you, that I would do anything for you. We’ve been through so much and I’m tired of running from this. Us. There is no one else that I want to be with. I love you, Waverly. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”_

_“Yes, Nicole Arizona Haught I will marry you and do you the honor of becoming your wife. I love you.”_

* * *

 

Chris looked like he wanted to punch someone, but he held it back. “Play that again and someone find me Jolene. I have a job for her.”

Tony played it again, while Devin went to go and find Jolene. “Bossman has a job for you. Come on.”

“Again. Play it again.” They had been at this since Devin left, Chris ran a hand through his hair. “How do you feel about secretary work, Jojo?” He grabbed the paper from today and handed it over to the raven-haired woman.

Taking the paper, she looked at what the job offer was. “For the police station? Hard pass.” Jolene stated, shaking her head a little bit. Glancing up at Chris for a moment. “Right. No choice. Sign me up.”

“Let’s get you some new clothes then. But play that again.”

Tony was tired of playing it, but he did it one more time.

“Alright, let’s go. Also send me that.” He told Tony, before leading Jolene out.

* * *

 

Nicole just smiled, watching Waverly asleep in her arms now. Honestly she wasn’t sure how many orgasms they had, or how many times they did. The strap on was laying on the nightstand. Leaning over, she kissed her head for a moment. Just watching her. This was something she could get very use to doing and waking up next to. Even though the redhead had yet to even fall asleep. Closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 

_Bobo stepped into the room, leaning down next to her. “You look half dead, you should eat and drink. Get some of your strength back. Because that is the Nicole that I love to play with.” He reached out and picked up her head, with his free hand he wiped off the blood from the corner of her lip._

_“Why don’t you just kill me, Bobo?” Nicole got out, looking up at him with one eye open. The other was shut because of how black and blue it was._

_“Where would the fun in that be, Sheriff? Besides I want you to make the deal. I want to corrupt that moral code of yours.” He stopped wiping the blood from the corner of her lips. “Besides if I kill you, who is going to stop me from taking Waverly or Nick?”_

_All Nicole could muster was some weak slap across Bobo’s face, and that was when he let go of her chin and stood up. “I’m going to tell you a story Sheriff, while you get you eat and drink.”_

_“What is this Bobo? A date? Is this the only way you can get a woman to go on a date with you?” That was when she felt a kick to her stomach._

_“Shut up and listen, Nicole.” Bobo moved to sit down on the bed. “A long time ago, back when I was just a tiny little thug starting out in the organization.”_

_“God, I’m bored already.” Nicole muttered, and that was when she felt him grab her hair._

_“Alright fine. No story time or food. Come on, Red.” He picked her up by her hair, she was fighting him the best that she could, but she was failing. Forcing her to sit down in a chair, he handcuffed her to it. Going over to the table, he grabbed the pliers, and a chair. Sitting in front of Nicole, that was hen he leaned forward and grabbed one of her fingers and took the nail between the pliers. “You really don’t need this right?”_

* * *

 

“Nic..” Waverly’s voice was soft, she had been awoken by Nicole thrashing around in the bed. “Hey come back to me. I’m right here.” The brunette said this into her ear. “Come back to me, baby. I’m right here.”

That was when the redhead stirred awake, her eyes adjusted to the room that only had a few candles lit now. “Sorry.”

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah, at least I don’t have them that much anymore.” She laid her head down onto Waverly’s shoulder, feeling her fingers starting to run through her hair gently.

Waverly’s fingers continued to run through her hair gently. “I’m here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed her head gently. “You sleep, baby. I’ll keep your nightmares away.” She spoke gently.


	30. Only Love I've Known

Chapter 30

Nicole woke up before Waverly, made her breakfast and took it right up to the bedroom. They had another couple of rounds and the brunette was napping. Even though she never did this. But it seemed like the redhead had tired her out. So, Nicole cleaned up the house, from last night events, and even managed to get a work out and shower in. Now she sat on the couch, guitar in lap and strumming the guitar string lightly and humming a little bit.

The soft music coming from downstairs is what stirred Waverly awake and the fact that she was alone. Moving out of the bed, she couldn’t find her robe, so she moved over to Nicole’s dresser and grabbed one of her old Army t-shirts. That was when she noticed the bundle of letters and noticed the handwriting. It was her own. The letters from when Nicole was in the Army. Grabbing them, she slipped the shirt on and moved downstairs just watching her soon to be wife. “That’s beautiful. What is that?”

“Technically it’s a song by Ryan Cabrera but I like my version better. I didn’t wake you, did I?” Glancing over at Waverly for a moment. “Are those..”

“My letters to you? Yeah, I found them in your dresser. Hope you don’t mind I snagged one of your shirts and no you didn’t wake me.” The brunette told her, before going to sit down next to her. “Sing me your version while you play?”

“The shirt looks better on you.” Glancing at the letters again she nodded her head a little bit. “Yeah, I can do that. Just for the record, I heard this song after you sent the last letter.” She started to play the chords lightly, it had been forever since she actually picked up her guitar and played something. And now here she was doing it for Waverly. She started singing when it was time.

_“She looks into my eyes_  
_And I'm alive again_  
_And when she says goodbye,_  
_I just die again_  
_That's my restlessness begins_  
_Please don't let it win_  
_I'm so tired again_  
_But underneath the haze_  
_One thing still remains the same_

_She's the only love I've known_  
_And now she's gone away_  
_She's the light_  
_That brought me to the edge_  
_Will I ever love again?”_

Feeling Waverly’s hand on her back, it urges her on to continue knowing that was what the brunette wanted. Nicole continued to play and sing lightly.

_“She walked into my life_  
_And my world was still_  
_She reached into my soul_  
_And all my doubts were killed_  
_That's when my loneliness subsided_  
_She gave me the will,_  
_I could fight it_  
_But nothing can erase_  
_The one thing that remains the same_

_She's the only love I've known_  
_And now she's gone away_  
_She's the light_  
_That brought me to the edge_  
_Will I ever love again?_

_So just tell me what I should do_  
_I left everything for you_  
_And I can't hardly breathe_  
_'Cause I know I lost your from my world_

_She's the only love I've known_  
_And now she's gone away_  
_She's the light_  
_That brought me to the edge_  
_Will I ever love again?_

_She's the only love I've known_  
_And now she's gone away_  
_She's the light_  
_That brought me to the edge_  
_Will I ever love again?”_

Nicole finished, glancing over at Waverly once again. That was when she noticed the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Placing the guitar down next to her, she reached over and brushed them away. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Was that how you really felt?” Waverly asked, leaning into the touch, kissing her palm gently. Her hand moved to Nicole’s knee.

“It was for awhile actually.” The redhead admitted to her, before leaning her forehead against hers. “I thought that I lost you for the longest time.”

“Nic, I’m not going anywhere. You have me and you will never lose me. No matter what. I’m going to marry you, Nicole Haught.” Waverly leaned forward, and kissed he lips gently. Pulling back to rest her forehead against hers again.

“Come on, you should probably get dressed. I want to take you somewhere today.” Nicole pulled away, and kissed her forehead lightly. Reaching out to take the letters from Waverly.

“Alright, I’m going to hop into the shower. You coming?”

* * *

“So I don’t know where have of these places are, but you got the job. It’s yours.” Wynonna stated while looking over Jolene’s resume. Not realizing it was fake as hell. “The job is basically answering phones, and doing some filing around here. Whatever Sheriff Haught needs you to do. She’ll be back on Monday.”

“Sheriff Haught? Isn’t she the one that was taken by that awful man Bobo Del Rey?”

“She is so I suggest not bringing it up again.” Wynonna placed the resume down onto Nicole’s desk. “So come in Monday at seven am. Get your paper work filled out and Nicole will go over things from there.” Wynonna held out her hand. “Welcome to the Purgatory Police Department, Jolene.”

Jolene took Wynonna’s hand and shook it gently. “Thank you. Can’t wait to meet Sheriff Haught on Monday.” She smiled, taking her hand back.

* * *

Leaving the police station, the raven brunette got into the car that was waiting for her.

“Did she buy it?” Chris questioned, looking over at her at her once she got in.

“She did. I start on Monday and I’m meeting Nicole then from what you told me about her this job should be easy enough.”

Chris took out an envelope of money and handed it over to her. “For whatever you need. I also set you up with that apartment on your application form. Should have everything you need, I also got you a new car. You have to play the part, sweetheart. So your days of turning tricks is over for right now.”

“Got it.”

* * *

“Earp?” Wynonna questioned, answering the phone. “Alright good. We will see you Monday morning.” The brunette hung up the phone, looking over the photos from the crime scene. Hearing her phone go off again. She answered it without looking at it. “Yeah?”

“Geez, I was expecting a more welcoming hello.” Waverly teased lightly, chuckling some. “You guys free to meet up for some lunch?”

“Actually Doc is with the kids, I got called into work. But I could never say no to nachos.” Wynonna placed the photos down.

“Good, call Doc and we can meet at the diner. Nicole and I have some news.”

Even though Wynonna already knew what it was because Nicole had asked her for permission first. The redhead was old fashioned like that. “Really? That sounds good. I’ll call Doc and we can meet at the diner in about thirty minutes?”

“Sounds good. And we will see you there. Love you sis.”

“Love you too, kid.” Wynonna hung up, sighed a little. Calling Doc who gladly agreed to bring the kids to the diner. Clearly, they were driving him crazy, hanging up a moment later. Wynonna grabbed her jacket and left the police station. Heading over to the diner, luckily it wasn’t that far from the police station.

* * *

 “Nonna!” Waverly stood up excitedly and met her sister, kissing her cheek lightly before hugging her. Nicole had gone to go meet Doc and the kids. “Nicole asked me to marry her and I said yes.” She held up her hand and smiled. “Are you okay with this?”

“Baby girl, I knew about it. Nicole asked me just like she asked Nick. You know the two most important people in your life.”

“She’s sneaky that one.” Waverly grinned, as Wynonna looked at the ring. “It was her mother’s, she never gave it to anyone. Let alone talk about Christine, we both know why she plays that one closely to the belt.”

“Mommy!” Nick squealed when he came into the diner, running right up to Waverly. “Did Nicky as you?!” He asked excitedly.

“Baby boy.” Waverly leaned down and picked him up. “She did, and I said yes, buddy.” The boy looked so very happy in that moment, hugging his mother closely.

“Good, I’m glad.” He continued to hug her as Nicole came over to them. That was when he went from Waverly’s arms to Nicole’s. “She said yes!”

Nicole’s arm moved around Waverly’s waist, smiling. “She did, buddy.” They were happy, and it showed on their faces, as they all went and sat down to enjoy their lunch together. Making small conversation and laughter. It was nice felt like they were actually a family again.

"Haught-stuff, we've got to talk. Come on." Wynonna stood up from the table. 

"Be right back, baby." Leaning over, she kissed Waverly's cheek smiling before getting up from the table. Following Wynonna outside. "What's up, Earp?"

"I was going to wait to tell you this on Monday, but Rosita was killed last night. And well Shae is coming here, her number was the last number that Rosita called. She might have some information. But hey congrats on finally asking that question. Thought you were going to chicken out and wait another couple of months." 

Nicole looked over at her. "Damnit, Wyn why didn't you tell me sooner? And thank you. I was nervous but life is to short, besides it's always been her. But you still should have told me about Rosita sooner." 

"Well I didn't want to ruin your night or your weekend with Wave. Which you should go continue to enjoy. We got Nick for the night, and will bring him to school on Monday. Just go and enjoy it." 

Nicole sighed a little bit, before nodding her head a little bit. "Yeah, so Monday you'll fill me in more?" 

"Yup, Monday." 

"Are you two going to talk shop the whole time?" Waverly asked, as she poked her head out. 

"Nope, we were just coming back in." Nicole moved over to Waverly, and kissed her cheek lightly before moving inside with the sisters.


	31. Didn't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! They keep me going. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 31

“Waves..” Nicole pulled away from the kiss. “If you don’t leave this office, you won’t be on time for work and neither will I. And I just got back.” She said this, as she kissed her once again. Even though they were in Nicole’s office.

“I know, I know.” She mumbled against her lips, pulling away slightly. Leaning down to kiss her once again, before getting off Nicole. Hearing the groan escape the redhead’s lips. “I’m just going to miss you actually because I know you weren’t be home when I get there like you usually are.”

Nicole got up and touched her cheek lightly. “I know, baby. Trust me I know I’ve gotten use to be home. But this is my job.” She could feel Waverly playing with her tie now. Leaning in, she kissed her once again, smiling against her lips.

Shae cleared her throat after she entered the office and seen them in a intense lip lock. “Sorry to interrupt.”

They stopped instantly, and Nicole pulled away from Waverly’s lips. “Shae..I wasn’t expecting you yet. Give us a few minutes and I’ll be right back.” Watching the other woman nod, Nicole’s hand slipped into Waverly’s as she walked her out to her car. “That was a bit awkward.”

“Just a bit. But I’ll see you tonight. Try and get home before dinner?” Waverly leaned up and kissed her cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I will try my best. I love you too. Be safe.” Nicole leaned down and kissed her lips quickly before pulling away. Watching Waverly get into her car, she smiled and moved back into the station. Straightening out her tie, she moved into her office. “Sorry to keep you waiting, and that you had to see that again Shae. Wynonna isn’t exactly here yet. So she tells me that you were the last person Rosita called? I mean I know you guys are friends, but I didn’t think you guys would keep contact.” Reaching for the tissue on her desk, she placed it between them before she moved to sit down next to Shae who was sitting on the couch.

“It’s fine, not the first time I’ve seen you two kiss.” Shae stated, looking down at the ground for a moment before back up at Nicole. “We were more than just friends.”

This suddenly became more awkward and Nicole shifted in her seat a little bit. “More than just friends?” She placed her hand on the back of her neck for a moment before she took the little notepad out of her pocket and pen. “Okay, when did that start?”

“Umm..after Waverly was found. I had went to her room to talk to you for a few minutes. You were asleep, holding her hand and holding Nick also. I went to Shorty’s that night instead of waking you up and well I got drunk. One thing led to another, and next morning I woke up in Rosita’s bed, naked and her arms around me. Things just continued from there. So when you told me about Waverly and you, I shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did because I was doing the same thing with Rosita.”

Nicole tensed up a little bit, but she had to keep things professional right now. “Maybe I should let Wynonna conduct the rest of this interview. Seems like I’ve just made the suspect list.”

“What? How?”

“The woman was sleeping with my ex wife while we were still married. Therefor I just became suspect number one.”

“But you wouldn’t, you didn’t even know.”

“Well until Wynonna can prove that, I can’t be a part of this investigation.”

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door and Wynonna popped her head in and seen the two ex-lovers together. “Hey, what is with the faces?”

“You should put me at the top of your suspect list, Earp.”

Wynonna looked confused for a moment. “Why?”

“Because I was sleeping with Rosita while we were still married.”

* * *

“Waverly is on line one, sir.”

“Thanks.” He picked up the phone and hit line one. “Hey Waves, what’s going on?”

“We need to meet for lunch sometime this week. There is some things I’d like to discuss with you about the future.” Waverly had a few minutes before the first period started, and she knew that she had to tell Chris about Nicole and her being engaged now.

“Does today work?” He questioned, sitting back in his chair. “I can come to you.”

“Yeah, that works. You still remember my lunch time, right?”

“Of course, I do. I’ll be there.”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.” Waverly hung up the phone and put it on vibrate and placed it onto her desk.

* * *

 “I want to get you ruled out as a suspect as soon as possible. So tell me about Friday.”

Nicole leaned back in her chair. Shae had excused herself which the redhead was grateful for. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for the other woman to know about the engagement. “We woke up, had our usual morning routine, I took Nick to school because Waverly had to go in early to help a student with a presentation or something. I had my doctor’s appointment, first with the physical therapist, and then the actual shrink. I came here afterwards, you and I spoke about my return. And then I went home, took a shower and got everything ready for the night.”

“What did you do in between the time I dropped Waverly off?”

“I got the house ready. The candlelit dinner, the bedroom and then you dropped Waverly off. I told her to take a shower, and then I continued to get dinner ready. She came down, we had dinner, I asked her to marry me afterwards and then well we went upstairs after that.” Last thing she wanted to do was tell the oldest Earp about having sex with her sister all night. “Wynonna, I didn’t kill Rosita.”

“I know you didn’t Haughtstuff. But this look bad. Did your neighbors at least see you go into the house and never leave?”

“I don’t know. They could have.”

“I want to strike you off my list here, Nic. So can I have access to your house and car?”

“Of course. But Earp I’m telling you I didn’t do this.” Reaching for her keys, she tossed them to Wynonna. There was a knock on the door and Nicole leaned forward. “Come in.” She expected it to be Shae but instead it was some raven-haired woman.

“Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Jolene, your new secretary.” She moved into the office and held her hand out to Nicole.

“Didn’t even know that I had one or needed one.” Nicole took her hand shook it gently before taking her hand back.

“Shit. I forgot to tell you last night. The mayor insisted with everything that happened you needed a secretary and Jolene here got the job.” Wynonna gave her best friend a small smile. “I’m going to get to working on this with Eliza. Get your name cleared this way you can help.”

“Thanks, Wyn.” Nicole turned her attention back to Jolene, smiling over at the other woman for a moment. The two started talking, getting to know each other better. “So sometimes we might have to work late. I hope your boyfriend or whoever is waiting on you doesn’t mind that.”

“Nope, no boyfriend or girlfriend. Just me so working late isn’t going to be an issue.”

Shae watched the two from the door for a moment. “Wynonna, who is that in there with Nicole?”

“Her new secretary. They seem to be hitting it off pretty well actually.” The brunette shrugged her shoulders for a moment before she went off to find Eliza.

“A little bit too well.” Shae muttered watching the two of them still.

“Shae, we need to talk about the last phone call you had with Rosita. Come on.” Eliza stated as she popped her head out of her office.

* * *

 “Put these where they need to go.” Chris told Tony, handing over the dried blood stained knife and the gun with the silencer on it. “You know where to put them right. And this?” He handed him a small zip lock bag that had some of Rosita’s hair in it.

“Nicole’s car right?”

“Exactly. Now I have a lunch date with my wife. If you would excuse me. Also don’t be an idiot and put those away somewhere not to be seen.” With that Chris moved from behind his desk chair and left his office with Tony following him out after putting everything away.

* * *

 Chris pulled up to the school, grabbing the brown bag that had take out in out, heading inside he went to Waverly’s classroom catching the last few minutes of her act. There was a smile on his lips as the teenagers heard the bell and left the classroom. “Hey you.” He called out, moving into the classroom after all the students left. Closing the door behind him, heading over to her desk he put the bag down. “I bring you, your favorite.”

Waverly glanced over at him and gave him a polite smile. “See if we were still married, I would just assume this is you kissing my ass because you have to work late. But seeing as how I called you here I know that can’t be the case. Sit down, let’s eat and talk. I have some news that I hope you are okay with.”

Chris let out a small chuckle as he moved one of the chairs to sit down across from Waverly’s desk. “Yeah that use to be the case. Not so much anymore. Anyways, what’s up Wave? You know you can tell me anything.” He stated as he started to take items out of the brown bag.

“Okay since you put it like that.” Waverly held up her hand to show him the ring. “Nicole asked me to marry her and I said yes.”


	32. Punches & Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your comments! They keep me going seriously! I love you guys!

Chapter 32

“Okay since you put it like that.” Waverly held up her hand to show him the ring. “Nicole asked me to marry her and I said yes.”

Chris’s smile disappeared as he looked at the ring on Waverly’s hand. Of course, he had the audio recording saved to his phone and had been listening to it none stop but seeing the ring now. It all felt to real. Stopping what he was doing.

“Say something, Christopher.”

“What do you want me to say, Waverly? It’s been what barely seven months since the ink on our papers dried, and what three for hers? How long do you think this is going to last?”

Waverly stayed silent for a moment, putting her hand down now. She should have expected this from him. He wasn’t happy at all and of course she could see it on his face. “Chris, it isn’t the same and you know it.”

Standing up, he looked back at her. “You know most people forget their first loves, not mess up their marriage, divorce them and then marry the person that they cheat on their husband with.”

“It’s different with Nicole, and everyone knows that. It’s always been her, she’s always been the one, Chris. I’m sorry for everything. I don’t regret our time together, and I don’t regret our son. But Chris I haven’t loved you for years we both know it because we both felt it.”

“There is a difference. I was willing to make this work, try and reconnect.” That was all he actually wanted.

“It takes two to want to work things out, Christopher. And I don’t want to do that. I’m sorry, Christopher.” The bell rang, and she sighed a little. “You should go, get back to work I have a class.”

Chris nodded his head, not saying anything else as he stood up and moved around the desk. Leaning down and kissing the top of her head gently. “I will always be here for you, Waverly. Just don’t forget that.” And with that he walked out of the classroom, left the school. First, he had thought about pulling the plug on framing Nicole for the murder. But now, he couldn’t. Taking out his cell phone, he called Tony. “Do it.” Was all he said before he hung up, getting into his car.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Chris pulled up to a well-guarded warehouse outside of Purgatory, getting out of his car, he moved inside. Taking off his suit jacket, he hung it on the empty chair before he rolled up his sleeves. That was when he punched Bobo in the jaw. He needed to work out his frustration.

“Bad day?” Bobo questioned, spitting out some blood at Chris’s feet. He couldn’t remember the last time he was actually free.

“Something like that.” Chris wasn’t stupid, he never once freed Bobo, just kept him tied to a chair. Had someone help him eat and things like that.

“What happened?”

“They got engaged.” Chris punched him again. “You were supposed to kill her. Not toy with her!”

* * *

“Shit.” Tony mumbled, noticing the police cars at Waverly and Nicole’s already. “Chris isn’t going to like this.” He muttered, just watching the scene. They had Nicole’s truck hooked up to the flatbed already and they were already going through the house. He could see Nicole on the phone to someone, who he guessed was Waverly maybe or possible someone else. They soon left, and he followed behind them. Unsure of how he was even going to do this. Or maybe he could run. He didn’t actually have any ties to Purgatory. And it wasn’t like Chris had a big network right? Not like Lou or Bobo. Or he could go to the police. Do the right thing for once.

* * *

Music came from the gym speakers which was connected to her phone, she hit the punching bag hard. The redhead had work out shorts on and sports bra. There was only one face she seen when she hit the bag. Bobo.

“Sheriff Haught?” Jolene called out, loudly after watching her for a couple of minutes. She seemed stressed which was the opening she needed.

Hearing someone call for her, she stopped punching the punching bag, and went over to the phone and turned the music down. “Sorry. I was in a zone there. What can I do for you, Jolene?” Nicole asked as she moved over to her water bottle and took a drink.

“Waverly called, asked if you could stop by the store on your way home from work.” Jolene noticed the smile on Nicole’s face when she mentioned Waverly. “Girlfriend?”

“Fiancée actually.”

“And Shae is?”

“Ex-wife.” Nicole grabbed a towel to wipe some sweat off her face. The scar from where Bobo had stabbed her was visible on her abs. Along with the scar from the gunshot on her shoulder.

“Seems like you have been through a lot and I’m not just talking emotionally.” Jolene commented on the scars. “I don’t think I would be able to survive if someone came after me.”

“Yeah, I have.” Nicole commented. “Maybe you should take some self defense classes or something. Have you ever punched some before?”

“No, I’ve never punched anyone.” It was a small lie, but Jolene was taking this opening. “Can you show me?”

“Yeah, of course. Come here.” Nicole tossed the towel back down and moved over to the punching bag. “First thing is let me see how you make a fist.” She watched as Jolene held up her hands and formed a fist. “First thing is first, don’t tuck away your thumb you’ll end up breaking it.” Moving her hand to untuck Jolene’s thumbs, she started to instruct her on how to do the punch.

Of course, Jolene acted like she had no idea what she was doing, which would lead Nicole to move behind her and help her with the arm motions. Hearing someone clear their throats, some of the laughter died down as the redhead glanced over and seen Shae standing there.

“I should get back up front. Thanks for the lessons, Sheriff. Maybe we can do it again sometime.” Jolene smiled, before leaving the gym.

“Thought for sure you would be back on your way to L.A. by now. Thought you were done with Eliza and Wynonna hours again.” Nicole went and grabbed her water bottle again and took a drink.

“Actually, thought I might stick around for a while. See if I can get Rosita’s body released to me.” Shae moved further into the gym, and sat down on the bench.

“Did you love her?” Nicole knew she didn’t have a right to as Shae that. But she needed to know for some reason.

“Yeah, I mean I thought I was falling in love with her. In our last conversation, she was so scared Nic. She had told someone that she was moving to L.A. to be with me and that was the last time I spoke to her. But I can’t forget the fear that I picked up her voice. It was almost like she was afraid of this person.”

Placing the empty water bottle down, Nicole moved over to Shae and sat down next to her. Reaching out she took her hand and squeezed it gently. “I will find out who did this. Once I’m cleared to get back on the case. I promise you this. I will find out.”

“Thank you.” Shae squeezed her hand as well. “How are you healing up? I’m not just talking physically here Nicole.”

“Physically I’m fine, signed off by doctors, same with mentally although I still see a therapist to help me with all of my issues.” She took her hand back from Shae. “But you know me. Sometimes I still get nightmares.”

“And how is Waverly with all of this?”

“Great actually. I’m surprised with how good she is at calming me back down and bringing me out of the nightmares. They aren’t just nightmares about the war either.”

“Bobo?”

“Yeah, he’s still out there Shae. Planning god knows what.”

“I thought that you—”

“No, they didn’t find his body.” Some silence fell over them, after a few more minutes Nicole glanced over at Shae once again. “I have to tell you something. I don’t think you’ll like it either.”

“Tell me.”

“I asked Waverly to marry me, and she said yes.”

Shae looked back at Nicole for a moment, taking all of the information in. “You underestimate me Nicole Haught. I’m not mad or upset about this. You are happy and that is all I’ve ever wanted for you. Nick and Waverly Earp are your happiness. I was just there to help you realize this. I’m glad that you have them, Nicole. I really am. You have my blessing to do whatever you want. I’m just glad you finally realized that Waverly was the one you truly wanted to be with.” With that Shae leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. Standing up, Shae left the gym.

* * *

Sitting behind her desk, she rubbed the back of her neck looking over some evidence from another case file. Hearing the knock on the door, the redhead glanced up and seen Jolene. “I’m off for the night, Sheriff. Maybe you should think about heading out also. It’s almost past dinner time.”

“Shit..” Nicole muttered, closing the file before moving from behind her head. “I’ll walk you to your car since I’m now heading in the direction.” Nicole slipped on her jacket, and left her office with Jolene, locking the door behind her.

* * *

The walk was silent for a moment until Jolene started speaking. “Thank you for teaching me how to punch earlier. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

Nicole nodded her head a little bit. “Yeah of course. Even in Purgatory the ladies must defend themselves. How about every Tuesday? We’ll take time out of our day and I can help you with self defense?”

“That would be great. Thank you again, Sheriff Haught.” She gave her a small smile before she got into the car.

Nicole watched as she drove off, moving over to police truck she got in since her actual truck was now sitting in impound. Taking her phone out, she called Waverly. “Hey sweetie. Sorry I’m late, I know. What did you need me to stop at the store for?” She questioned as she started the car. Talking to Waverly for a moment. “I love you too. Bye.” That was when she felt the gun at her temple. “What do you want?” Holding up her hands for a moment.

“I want you to drive, and I want you to call Wynonna. Come on drive.”

Putting her hand on the wheel, she started the car and just started to drive. Reaching for her phone, she felt the gun at her temple still. “Siri call, Wynnona Earp.”


	33. Plans & Trouble

Chapter 33

Nicole watched as she drove off, moving over to police truck she got in since her actual truck was now sitting in impound. Taking her phone out, she called Waverly. “Hey sweetie. Sorry I’m late, I know. What did you need me to stop at the store for?” She questioned as she started the car. Talking to Waverly for a moment. “I love you too. Bye.” That was when she felt the gun at her temple. “What do you want?” Holding up her hands for a moment.

“I want you to drive, and I want you to call Wynonna. Come on drive.”

Putting her hand on the wheel, she started the car and just started to drive. Reaching for her phone, she felt the gun at her temple still. “Siri call, Wynnona Earp.”

“Yo Haughtstuff, what’s going on?” Wynonna asked, as she answered the phone.

“Wynonna Earp, I have your boss here with a gun to her temple and I need to meet with both of you. There is an abandon factor on Pearl and Seventh, that is where we will be. Fifteen minutes or I blow her head off.” He hung up the phone, and Nicole drove to where he had told her.

“So do I get to know the name of the guy threatening my life?” She asked, she pulled up to the building.

“Tony. Now give me your gun.” Tony took the gun from Nicole when she handed it over to him. Getting out of the car with him, they moved inside. Fifteen minutes later, he heard Wynonna pull up. Seeing her come inside. “Toss your gun down.” He was hiding behind Nicole, the gun still at temple.

Wynonna did as he told, and tossed the gun down by Tony and Nicole, holding her hands up a little bit. “Got nothing else on me.”

That was when he let Nicole go, and Wynonna reached for her and the two of them stood there looking over at him. “Okay, so I didn’t really know what else to do. I have what you guys are looking for and I know who did it. But if I tell you I’m good as dead. He’s going to kill me for not getting there fast enough to set you up, Red.”

Nicole tensed at the nickname. Not a lot of people called her Red anymore. Especially since Bobo. “I think he might be on drugs.” She mumbled to Wynonna. “Set me up for what, Tony?”

“Think you might be right about that, Haughtstuff.”

“Rosita. Her murder, he wants me to pin it on you.”

When he mentioned Rosita, they both looked at each other before looking back at him. “Who? Who wants to you to pin the murder on Nicole?”

“I can’t tell you that. He’ll kill me. But I was to late and you took her car already.” He took out the bag that held the gun, knife and Rosita’s hair and tossed it to them.

“This seems like a confession.” Wynonna mumbled. “I mean I’m sure we can take him. He can’t shoot us both.”

“Alright, I’ll step forward and you try and go around and take him down.” Nicole muttered before looking at Wynonna who just nodded her head. The redhead took a step forward, her hands still up. “That still doesn’t answer my question Tony. Is it Bobo? Is he the one that is trying to get you to set me up for Rosita’s murder?”

“I wish it was Bobo. He wouldn’t have tasked me to do this.” Tony watched as she stepped forward. “Take another step and I’ll shoot.”

“You would have shots us by now Tony.” Nicole stated as she continued to move forward, placing her hand on the gun. “It’s going to be okay, alright? We won’t let anything happen to you. Just tell us who is trying to set me up.” Feeling him loosen his grip, she took the gun from him and tossed it aside. Digging out her cuffs for Wynonna who arrested him.

“I can’t tell you that. He’ll kill me and anyone else I care about. But I can tell you one thing, he wants your head, Red. Because you took the two people that he loves more than anything. And he wants to take you down using the law because he realized what Bobo’s mistakes were, but he doesn’t want to strike a deal with you like Bobo did. He wants you gone or dead.”

“You sure got a lot of enemies, Haughtstuff.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to gather that. Come on, let’s take him into the station. Oh your sister, is going to kill me.” Nicole muttered, as she picked up the bag.

Wynonna stopped to pick up Peacemaker and moved out to Nicole’s truck and put Tony into the back. “She definitely is. Probably should give her a call and let her know you probably won’t be home tonight.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely going to kill me.” Grabbing her own gun as well, she put it back into holster. “Call Eliza. I have a plan.”

* * *

“No baby, I’m fine. Trust me this isn’t the first time I’ve had a gun pointed at my head. Look I’m sorry that I won’t be there. But I’ll make it up to both of you this weekend. I promise. I just have to get this guy processed and see if he cracks and tells me who he is working for. I love you, bye.” Nicole said into the phone, as she walked into the police station, holding Tony by the arm. Heading over to the holding cell’s, he put him in one. “I am so in the dog house.”

“I would hate to be your dude.”

“Geez thanks.” Nicole sighed a little bit, looking over at Tony for a moment. “Thanks buddy.”

“Yo Nic, she’s here.”

Nicole moved into one of the conference rooms, looking between Wynonna and Eliza, grabbing the bag that Tony had brought them. “I want you guys to set me up. Might draw this guy out. If anyone can actually do it right, it’s you two.”

“Nicole we can’t, you’ll lose everything.” Eliza took the bag from her, looking at evidence.

“Which is exactly what the guy wants.” Wynonna pointed out.

“We have to wait for him to make a move. He’ll screw up, they always do. And we are one hundred percent sure that isn’t Bobo?” Eliza looked between them.

“One hundred percent. Here I wear a body cam on my jacket now.” Nicole moved over to one of the laptops and pulled up the camera footage and played it for Eliza. “So he wants to flip on this guy but he’s scared.”

“This all kinda of makes senses considering when we went to raid Bobo’s places there was nothing there. All of his bank accounts had been drained. We just thought it was him off in the wind somewhere. But if someone took over his organization then we are looking for someone to pick up where he left off. Oh god! I feel so smart right now. Like Waverly smart!” Wynonna stated with a big smile on her face.

“Nicole Arizona Haught!” Waverly called out as she entered the station, the little boy holding onto her hand.

“And I’m totally a dead woman.” The redhead muttered.

“Nice knowing you, Haught.” Eliza chuckled a little bit.

“Geez thanks.” Nicole popped her head out of the room and tried to give Waverly her best smile. “Hey baby. There is my little guy.” Nick let go of Waverly’s hand and ran over to Nicole, who gladly picked him up. “On a scale of one through ten how mad is mommy at me?”

“Like one hundred.” Nick said this as he looked at Nicole.

“Great. Come on, let’s get you home. It’s late.” Nicole said this, as she walked over to Waverly.

“Well we all would be home if you would have come home.” Waverly shook her hand and reached for Nicole’s free hand. “I was worried. The thought of something else happening to you. That’s just something that I don’t want to think about.”

Leaning over, she kissed her temple lightly. “Nothing else is going to happen to me, baby. I promise. Come on let’s go home.”

The family walked out of the police station together, and made their way over to Waverly’s car and got in.

* * *

Once they got home, Nicole got the door for Waverly, carrying Nick with her other arm. It was late so the body had fallen asleep on the way home. Heading upstairs, she laid him down on the bed before moving into their bedroom. Just watching Waverly for a moment from the door way. “Baby, I’m sorry.” She said this as she moved into the bedroom. Untucking her shirt, before taking off the holster. Heading into the closet, she hung it up coming back out of the closet. Walking over to her, she placed her hand on the brunette’s waist.

That was when Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “Nic, I’m not mad at you. I was just worried, your first day back and you were already held at gun point by someone.  I know this is your job. But still I worry about you, Nicole.”

Leaning forward, she kissed Waverly’s forehead gently. “I know I should have come home right afterwards but I really need to get some more information out of that guy.” She rested her own *forehead against hers. “I love you, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise you this.”

Waverly’s forehead rested against her forehead as well. “Did you get any of the information that you needed?” She questioned, before pulled away slightly. Moving her hands to start unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt. “I love you too. And you better not or else I’ll kick your ass.” She teased lightly.

“No, most I got out of him was he planned on setting me up for Rosita murder. But no idea who sent him.” She slipped out of her shirt, while she felt Waverly’s hands traveling down to her belt. Stopping her, she kissed her head once again. “I’m going to take a quick shower, you are welcome to join me though.”

“Let’s not think about that. You know that I would never believe that you would purposely kill someone. You know, that right?” Closing her eyes when she felt Nicole kiss her head. “Very tempting trust, me on that. But I do have some papers to grade.”

“I hope you’d know me better than that.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly’s lips briefly. “Alright, alright I will make it as fast as possible.” Nicole smiled, before kissing her once again. “Or I could just skip it and you skip grading the papers.”

“Very tempting.” Waverly kissed her back both times, pulling back slightly. “But you should totally take that shower, baby. And I’ll just grade until you get done.”

“Alright, pretty girl.” Nicole kissed her lips again, before pulling away and went towards their bathroom. Taking a quick shower, the redhead came out deciding to let her hair dry naturally. Making her way over to the bed, she shifted so she was laying her head in Waverly’s lap.

The brunette continued to look over the papers as she started to running her fingers through Nicole’s hair lightly. Feeling her breathing starting to slow, that was when she knew that the redhead had fallen asleep. "I love you." She told her quietly.

* * *

"I want to know who the hell has been talking to that ginger bitch! If she has him in custody or holding. Just find out who it is!" Chris demanded on the phone. "And when you figure it out. Tell Jolene, she'll know what to do with them."  "I want them dead." He hung up the phone. "And I have a job for you." 

"And just what would that be?" Stephanie asked, running a hand through his hair gently. They had been sleeping together for a month or so. 

"I want you to resume your friendship with Waverly. Get close to her again, gain her trust and tell me everything." 

"I can do that." She grinned.

 


	34. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy you guys! Sorry for the late update but hey everyday as promised. Even if it is just one. :D Love you guys!

Chapter 34

“Tony, what have you gotten yourself into now?” Jolene asked, as she stood in front of the cell before moving inside. “Tsk, tsk. Such a waste.” She had shut off the security cameras and it was just them there right now.

“What?” He was confused at first, until he seen it was actually her. “Sheriff! Wynonna!” He called out, that was when she got on top of him. Pinning him down.

“They aren’t here. It’s just us, Tony.” Taking one of her hands, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a needle. She quickly stuck it into the tattoo on his neck. Getting off him, she watched as his eyes closed. Leaving the cell, she locked it behind her before returning to the front and turning the camera’s back on. Sending a quick text message to Chris to let him know.

* * *

“Come on PDA, we got work to do.” Wynonna shouted towards Nicole as she kissed Waverly in front of the police station.

“Hopefully I can get my truck back today, so you won’t have to pick me up. Especially because we know there is nothing in there.”

“Yeah, yeah we will get it to you, Red.” Wynonna yelled going inside.

“So that means you’ll be home tonight on time?” Waverly asked, running her hand through the back of Nicole’s hair gently.

“I will even if I have to driver my cruiser. Promise.” Nicole leaned forward and kissed her lips once again. Smiling as she pulled away. “Have a good day at work. Try not to make your students cry.” She teased lightly.

Waverly swatted her arm playfully as she pulled away. “Go write tickets, catch killers. Whatever you need to do. I love you. Be safe.”

Nicole rubbed her arm playfully, smiling as she nodded her head a little bit. “I love you too. Be safe also.” The redhead watched as Waverly got into her car before she moved inside of the station. Heading over to Wynonna. “Come on, let’s wake up the shit ticket and see if he wants to talk now.” Nicole shrugged off her jacket, unlocking the door to her office before quickly hanging it up.

“Let’s hope you are right Haughtshot.” Wynonna said, as they started to make small talk walking over to the holding cell. “Hey, shithead. Wake up.” When he didn’t respond, the redhead unlocked the cell and they both moved inside.

That was when Nicole made her way over to him and shook him slightly. “Come on, get up.” That was when she noticed he wasn’t breathing. “Nonna, shit he isn’t breathing.” She checked his pulse before she started CPR. But that was when she heard a crack. “Fuck. He’s gone.”

“How the fuck did this happen?” Wynonna questioned, looking over at her best friend.

“Let’s watch the camera and find out.” Nicole grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered him. “Eliza!” The redhead called out. “Process all of this. I want this room photograph and the body moved to the morgue. Earp, let’s go.”

“How is this possible?” Nicole asked looking at the footage on her laptop. “Jeremy!” She yelled out loudly. Not even a minute later, he was rushing into her office.

“Yes, Sheriff Haught?”

“I pulled up footage from this morning and this is what I got. Mind telling me what the hell happened here?”

“Someone shut off the cameras.” Jeremy told her, before moving over to her laptop and he typed in some stuff. “We also have been hacked.”

Nicole stood up when Jeremy tried to sit down. “Can you fix it?”

“I’ll do the best that I can. Just leave me alone to work.”

“Uhh—can’t you take this into your own office?”

“Right.” He picked up Nicole’s laptop and moved out of her office and into his own.

“I meant on your own computer.” She muttered, looking over at Wynonna. “This is bad isn’t it?”

“Yup pretty bad considering we now have two bodies in our morgue and you haven’t been back a week yet, yeah I’d so say.”

* * *

There was a knock on Waverly’s door, and that was when she glanced up from the papers she had been grading while eating her salad. “Come in.” There was a smile that came to her lips when she seen the redhead. “And to what do I owe this pleasure? Thought I wasn’t seeing you until later. Not that I don’t enjoy the visit.”

Nicole moved inside of Waverly’s classroom, and made her way over to the desk. Leaning down to kiss her softly and quickly. “I just wanted to see you. Not even back a week and I feel like I’m losing at work.”

“Baby..” Waverly stood up and moved over to the redhead. Wrapping her arms around her neck, her fingers started to run through fingers through the back of her hair gently. “I’m sorry, but if anyone can figure it out, it’s you.”

Nicole leaned forward and leaned her forehead against hers. “Always such an optimist.”

Leaning her own forehead against hers for a moment, as her fingers continued to run through her hair slightly. “Always for you but that is because I’ve seen what you can do.” Waverly leaned forward and connected their lips for a moment before pulling away slightly. “I love you, Nicole and you can do it. I know you can.”

Nicole smiled against her lips, as she kissed her back. There was a groan that came from Nicole at the loss of contact of Waverly’s lips on her own. “I love you too, Waverly. And thank you for always believing in me.” Her arms were still around the brunette, as her forehead rested against her. Just taking in the moment with her. “I should probably get back to the station.” Leaning back in, she kissed her lips once again.  

“Well I certainly appreciate the stop by. I always like seeing you. Makes my day better.” She kissed her back smiling against Nicole’s lips. Pulling away slightly, she untangled herself from Nicole’s arms and moved over to her desk. That was when she noticed the text message. “That’s odd.”

“What is?”

“Stephanie Jones just message me. Haven’t spoken to her in months. But she wants to have a girls night, with Chrissy and I.”

“Do it. Go out with your friends, and have fun. Hell invite Beth I’m sure she could use it. Nick and I can a have a night in.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, set it up for Saturday. Go into the city or something just don’t drink and drive. Go have fun with friends Waverly.”

“I’ll text her back later. Thank you.”

“Wave you never have to worry about going out with them. If you need time with your friends just tell me. I don’t mind hanging out with little man. I’m not Chris, I’m not going to control who you hang out with, who you can see and when. You of all people should know that.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck once again. “I know you aren’t, Nic. I just have to get use to the fact that I can do things now without having to worry about getting into trouble.” She leaned up and kissed her once again. “I love you.”

Nicole kissed her back, smiling a little bit. “I love you too.” That was when the redhead heard the bell. “Now I definitely should get going.” She lingered just for another minute before kissing her once again quickly. Pulling away, she went to the door and left Waverly’s classroom.

* * *

“Doc, come on let’s just do this for them. Please?” Wynonna put on her best pouty face.

“How can I possibly say no to soulmates? Let alone you, darlin’?” Doc glanced over at her for a moment. “But damnit woman we are going to city hall tomorrow if we have to. You’ve been putting off this wedding for years now and all I want is to look at you and call you my wife.”

“Thank you, John Henry. You are the best.” Leaning over the bar, she kissed his cheek gently. “Fine, fine we will go to city hall tomorrow if we have to. But I’ll start making the phone calls to let people know what is going on.”

“Anything for you, my love.” He smiled over at the brunette. She had a lot of power over him. Truthfully, he would do anything that her heart desired.

* * *

After the final bell, Wynonna walked into her baby sister’s classroom, a white envelope was in her hand. “Hey baby girl, I have something for you.” The oldest Earp moved over to her and handed her the envelope.

“What’s this?” Waverly asked, as she started to open it. “You know that you don’t have to invite me to your wedding considering I’m your maid of honor.” Taking out the invitation, she read it. “What the hell?” She asked as read over to the invitation again. “This is supposed to be your wedding, Wyn.”

“Not really. We were just holding the spot for you guys. Everything has been switched, I mean you planned it as if you were getting married again, Waves. The only thing you need to do is find your dress and tell Nicole about this. Also we need Haughtstuff and you are city hall tomorrow.” Wynonna felt arms around her, and she hugged her sister back. “Speaking of Haughtshot she might be late tonight. Just by a little bit, she’s going over the reports from today, the guy that held her at gun point last night well he kicked it.”

"You guys are doing it tomorrow?" Waverly pulled away, looking at her sister now. “She never mentioned that when she was here earlier.”

“Yup, it's the only way he would agree. He's tired of me putting it off and it's time. I think." Wynonna frowned a little bit. Thinking about Dolls for a minute. "She probably just didn’t want to worry you, baby girl.”

“Probably. She’s always trying to protect me from things.” Waverly started gathering up her things. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Of course, what’s up Wave?”

“Watch her back.”

“Always, baby girl. Always.”

* * *

Nicole sat in back in her chair, sighing a little bit. Closing her eyes as she laid her head back against her chair. This all felt like Bobo’s doing but she couldn’t prove shit. When the report came back, it simply said he died of a heart attack but they guy was only in his early thirties.

“Sheriff?”

The redhead opened her eyes, looking over Jolene when she entered the office. “Yes? I didn’t know you would be here so late.”

“If you are here. I’m here.” The woman smiled. “I brought you a pick me up if you want it.” She held up the coffee mug.

“Yes, please.” Nicole smiled, straightening herself up in her chair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jolene’s smile remained on her lips, handing the mug over to her. “Do know how much longer you will be?”

“Probably an hour or so? Do you want me to walk you to your car again?”

Jolene nodded. “If it isn’t that much trouble.”

“Give me an hour and then I’m all yours so to speak.”

“Will do, Sheriff.” Jolene left the office and moved back out to the front.

* * *

“We have two months to ruin this wedding.” Chris ran a hand through his hair after he listened to recording from Waverly’s classroom. “That means we need to kick our plan up a notch. And Nicole will have no idea what hit her.”


	35. Night In & Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want you all to know that I do not condone what happens in the chapter. I will not be writing out what actually happened, but it will be implied in future chapters. And yes, Chris will totally get what is coming to him. 
> 
> If you or anyone else you know is a victim of sexual assault call this number: 800.656.HOPE (4673) 
> 
> Gal2bie: Glad you have time to catch up on your fics! Missed your comments. Trust me when I say Chris is going to get what is coming to him.
> 
> Guest: It will happen soon. 
> 
> W.E. Fan: I'm more than okay if this happens at least killing off Chris. 
> 
> Ganna: Oh it will happen.
> 
> lflorez21_haught: Only the super gang can figure out everything and they will within time.

Chapter 35

The rest of the week went by and Saturday morning was amazing now Waverly was upstairs getting ready to go. Nicole was in the backyard with Nick playing, the two of playing in the tree fort that Nicole had built him. And late they had movies and junk food planned.

“Alright, buddy come on let’s go and get cleaned up. Up.”

Nick got onto her back, and Nicole carried him piggy back style into the house. Heading over to the couch, she felt him jump off her and onto the couch. “Shoe’s off before your mommy sees. Make sure you put them by the door.”

“You got it, ma.”

That was a new development over the past couple of weeks. Nick had taken to call her ma or Cole. Which Nicole didn’t mind, it was just surprising, and she never asked him to call her ma, it was always whatever he was comfortable with. “Why don’t you get the game set up and I’ll be right back down, okay bud?”

Nick started to take off his shoes, bringing them over by the door which was where they belonged. “Oookay.” Moving back into the living, he started up the X-Box as Nicole went upstairs.

“Wave?” Nicole called out, as she entered the bedroom. That was when she saw the brunette in a tight little black dress. “Now see if I was crazy possessive, I would tell you to go and change. But nope I’m just going to say damn, my girl looks sexy as hell and I can’t wait for you to get home.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile feeling her cheeks start to heat up as a blush formed. She finished putting her earrings on her ears. “Thank you, Sheriff.” She moved to lift her hair, trying to decide if she should wear it up or not. That was when she felt lips on the side of her neck, and strong arms around her middle. Leaning against the redhead, she felt her nip at her skin lightly, sucking on her pulse point and Waverly bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan because Nick was right downstairs and still awake. “Baby..you have to stop for now.” She breathed out.

Nicole groaned a little bit, before placing another kiss onto her neck and she pulled her lips away slightly. “Alright, alright I’ll behave for now. But you are in a lot of trouble later, Miss. Earp. Also I would go with down if you don’t want people seeing the small little mark I just left.” She held her just for a moment. “I want you to have fun tonight. Alright? Come home whenever.”

“Pretty sure if I wear my hair down, it will most likely go up. So might as well cut out the middle and just wear it up.” She turned in Nicole’s arm and placed her hands onto the redhead’s shoulders. “Are you sure you guys will be okay?”

“Waves, we will be fine. I promise. I’ve got the whole night planned out.” Leaning forward, she connected their lips gently before pulling away slightly. “Go have fun with your friends. Just text me occasionally, to check in?”

Waverly smiled as she kissed her back gently. “I can do both.” She said this as she moved out of Nicole’s arms to finish getting ready.

When they girls showed up, they sat in the living room, making small chat with Nicole and Nick. Seeing Waverly come down, the redhead smiled. “Alright, ladies have fun tonight. Do not drink and drive, and just be safe.”

“Will do. Have fun tonight you two.” Waverly leaned over and kissed her softly before kissing Nick’s head. “Bed by ten mister.”

“Yes, mommy.” Nick hugged her, and then went back to his game.

Waverly gave Nicole another kiss before she left, leaving with the other girls.

“Alright, buddy it’s just you and me. How about we order some pizza?”

* * *

“So when is the wedding?” Stephanie asked, looking at Waverly’s engagement ring. “Is that a real diamond?”

“Two months, and it is. It was her mother’s.”

“Kinda of tacky that she gave you her mother’s ring. I’m surprised you guys got engaged so quickly.” Stephanie let go of her friend’s hand and reached for her wine glass, taking a drink.

“Well I think it’s beautiful and very classy of her to give you her mother’s ring.” Chrissy said this, as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

“Just means she was saving it for someone special.” Beth spoke before taking a drink of her wine.

“Thank you.” Waverly smiled over at Chrissy and Beth. “Only thing we need to do is pick out the dresses. Everything else is pretty much done.”

“Just name the time and place, I’m so there.” Chrissy smiled back at her best friend.

“So am I.” Beth stated.

“Count me in.” Stephanie put on her best smile.

“Good because you are all bridesmaids. Wynonna is maid of honor of course.”

“Let’s dance.” Stephanie stood up, and they all followed moving onto the dance floor.

* * *

“Nick?!” Nicole called out, rounding the corner with full caution. That was when she felt the nerf dart hit her chest and she started to shoot back at the little boy, who was laughing. After pizza, they had fired up the X-Box again, and now they were playing with nerf guns. Going after him, she lifted the little boy and the two of them fell onto the couch. “Alright, little man. It’s ten o’clock. You know what that means?”

“Bed.” He pouted slightly.

“Yup. Come on, bud. Let’s get you upstairs.”

They went upstairs, and he got ready for bed Nicole tucked him in sitting on his bed. “Alright, little guy get some sleep.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, ma. Despite what daddy says.”

“I love you too, kiddo.” Nicole straightened out the blanket. “Oh yeah? And what does daddy say?”

“That you’re a bad person who needs to go away cause you stole mommy and me. But you make us happy.” Nick snuggled with his favorite teddy bear, as he looked over at Nicole. “Mommy was never this happy before. Me either.”

Nicole took a deep breath, before letting it out trying to think of what to say. “Buddy sometimes adults say things they don’t mean. I’m sure daddy, was just upset when he said those things. But I’m glad that I make mommy and you happy.” Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead again. “Alright, little man off to sleep for you.”

Getting up Nicole left the bedroom, leaving the hallway light on and his door open slightly knowing it was the only way he could sleep. Heading back downstairs, she started to clean up a little bit this way there wasn’t a mess for when Waverly came home. That was when she heard a knock on the door, heading over to it she opened it.

The moment that she did, Jeremy came rushing in. “I figured it out!” He spoke loudly excitedly.

Nicole watched him for a moment, before closing the door. Holding up her hand. “Hush, Nick is asleep. So talking in your indoor voice would be good, Jer. Come on, we can take this in my office.” The pair moved into her office and she moved to sit behind her desk, gesturing for Jeremy to sit down. It looked like he was about ready to explode. “What did you figure out?”

“The security system was disabled this morning, which was why we couldn’t see what happened in the cell. And I traced who has been hacking us.” He started rambling on about IP addresses, and stuff that Nicole didn’t understand.

“And none of this could wait until Monday?” Not that Nicole didn’t want to know this information right away, but she had a sleeping boy upstairs.

“Sorry..I just thought you wanted to know right away.” Jeremy frowned a little bit. “I can go.”

“No, Jer it’s fine you’re right I did want to know right away. Continue please.”

Jeremy did his best to explain and show her everything. Showing how he had back doored the person so to speak so now they were hacked into them. And Jeremy was able to access the files, but it would take awhile to go through them.  That was when Nicole’s phone went off indicting that she had a text message. “Hold on, Jer.”

**WE: Hey babyyyyy, we got a room. Got kinda of drunkkk. I missss youuu and I loveee you.**

**NH: Hey pretty girl. Good idea. I’ll see you in morning sometime, right? I love you too, drunkie.**

**WE: Of course. I wish you were hereee. Goodnight, baby. xox**

**NH: I wish you were home with me instead. Goodnight, beautiful xox**

“Guess you have my attention until you have to leave.” Nicole stated, looking over at him for a moment as he continued to explain everything.

* * *

“Well that’s handled.” Stephanie said this, as she handed the phone over to Chris. “The girls think I took her back to her place, and Nicole thinks she’s staying in a hotel.”

“How many did you give her?”

“Enough for you to do whatever you want with her or to her.”

“Right.” Chris leaned over and gave her quick kiss, before walking out with Stephanie. “Thanks for this. I’ll call you tomorrow.

“Yeah, okay.” Stephanie kissed him once again before she left.

Making his way back to the bedroom, he moved over to bed and that was when he noticed Waverly stirring a little bit. “Hey.” He smiled a little bit as he sat down on the bed next to her. “It’s okay, Wave. I’ve got you.” That was when he leaned in and kissed her, she was barely kissing him back thanks to the drugs in her system.

* * *

 

The next morning, Waverly groaned a little bit feeling a headache starting to come on. Not opening her eyes just yet. “Nicky? Nick?” She called out for a moment, before she opened her eyes. Realizing that she was naked. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust that was when she noticed the photo on the nightstand, it wasn’t of Nicole, Nicholas and her. But it was of Chris and her. What the fuck was she doing here? Noticing her phone, she seen the missed messages from Nicole, and phone calls from her friends. But she also noticed the time, it was close to two in the afternoon.

Sitting up quickly, she regretted that decision, she felt sore all over the place. All she wanted to do was get out of there before Chris came back. Even though she had questions. Not like she could remember anything for some odd reason. Finding her dress, she got dressed quickly. Honestly, she hadn’t even drank that much. Two or three glasses, and wine never got her drunk before. Moving around his home, she started to move downstairs quietly, but she stopped when he heard him on the phone.

“So, they figured out the hack. Take care of this, or I’ll find someone who will, and you won’t like the outcome if I have to find someone else.” He hung up, rubbed his temple lightly. “Fuck.” He muttered, before he glanced around a little bit. Figuring that Waverly was still upstairs passed out, Chris left his home.

Waverly waited until she heard Chris pull out of the drive way. Calling Wynonna to pick her up, but her curiosity got the best of her as she moved into his office. Firing up his laptop, she typed in the only password she could think he would use, and that was when she seen a couple files labeled Bobo, Nicole, Waverly, Rosita, Wynonna. Quickly she sent them to herself via e-mail. Hearing her phone go off, she seen the text from Wynonna. She shut the laptop down again, and left Chris’s place. Going over to Wynonna’s truck, she got in.

“Why am I picking you up from Chris’s? And why did you call Nicole? She’s been going out of her mind worried about you, baby girl. Did Chris do something?” Wynonna was ready to get out of the car, ready to go in there and beat his ass.

Waverly just sat there for a moment. “I think—I think I need to go to the hospital. Wyn, I can’t remember anything from last night after leaving my house. I woke up and I was naked. So I know I need you to take me to the hospital. Just don't call Nicole. Not yet..not until we know for sure." She felt Wynonna's arm go around her, and she felt the tears coming. Leaning into her sister, who just drove with the other hand. Getting them to the hospital.


	36. Hospital & Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words after the last chapter and this one. 
> 
> thewisecracker: Chris really is, he's even worse than Bobo. It is a very scary situation and a lot of it goes unreported. There was two ways I can go with it either let it completely destroy her, or have her come back stronger.
> 
> Ugh!: I understand completely. I was not a fan of the last chapter. 
> 
> Kuhplat: I didn't have any either. :( 
> 
> Wayhaught_baby_000: He will get his. 
> 
> Gal2bie: Trust me when I say that she wants to kill him so badly. But right now, she has to be there for Waverly. That is her concern right now. But yes, she does blame herself for not being there and giving her the go ahead to go out. Nicole completely trusts Waverly, and believes her because she knows that Waverly doesn't want Chris like that and that Waverly is madly in love with her. If Waverly does end up pregnant, they will deal with it together.
> 
> W.E Fan: Chris will get what is coming to him, personally delivered by Nicole when she finds him. 
> 
> Ganna: Trust me I do plan on writing Nicole punching senseless. If it happens the couple will deal with it together. 
> 
> Morganhenney123: It was super intense. And everything will work out within time. Thank you!

Chapter 36

Waverly sat in a hospital bed, with Wynonna sitting on the bed next to her. She was leaning into her older sister. She hadn’t been able to remember anything from last night besides leaving her house. Nicole had been calling, but Wynonna answered and told her that she had Waverly. They were having sister bonding time, as Wynonna called it.

Neither of them liked lying to Nicole, but Waverly wanted to wait for the results just to be sure. Last thing she wanted to do was upset her fiancée and get her riled up especially if nothing happened. Although she felt like something happened, she was sore, felt like she had been violated.

“Miss. Earp?” The doctor asked, knocking on the door as he moved into the room. “Sorry for keeping you waiting. We got your results in. “You had high levels of Rohypnol in your system also known as the date rape drug.” Looking down at the chart for a moment. “And as far as sexual activity is concerned, we are analyzing the semen sample down to the lab and sending everything over to the police station. You did the right thing here Miss. Earp. By coming in. Most cases go unsolved because the victim don't come in within the twenty four hour period.”

Once the doctor left, Waverly felt numb like she couldn’t move from Wynonna’s embrace. “I’m calling Nicole. We got the test results, she needs to be here baby girl.”

“She’ll kill him.” Her voice was small. That was when everything really seeking in. “Oh god, I’m going to be sick.”

Wynonna quickly grabbed the bedpan as Waverly sat up, she rubbed her back gently as the other brunette threw up. “I’m going to get you some and crackers. Might help settle your stomach now.” She kissed her head, and got up off the bed, leaving the room. Taking out her phone, that was when she called the redhead.

“Are calling to tell me that you are finally returning Waves?”

“Nicole, you might want to take Nick to Doc and get down to the hospital. Nick shouldn’t see Waverly like this.”

Before anything else was said, Wynonna got hung up on which told her that Nicole was on her way. Going over to the desk, she asked for some water and crackers which the nurse happily gotten her and that was when she made another phone call. This was one was to Eliza. They needed someone else here just in case Nicole did go off the deep end, and right now Waverly needed her there with her. Wynonna finished up the phone and moved into the room. “Crackers and some water.” She held up the bottle and the small two packages of crackers. “I also called Nicole.”

Waverly just nodded her head, and took the water from Wynonna, taking a small drink. Leaning back into her older sister now, she closed her eyes. All she really wanted to do was go home, shower and be in Nicole’s arms.

“What room is Waverly Earp in?” Nicole asked the nurse at the desk.

* * *

Hearing the familiar voice, that was when Wynonna untangled herself from her sister who must have drifted back to sleep. “Haught.” She said as she poked her head out.

“Wynonna what the hell happened?”

“Nicole before I tell you. You have to promise not to go after him right now. Because Waverly is going to need you. But I promise you that we will get him.”

“Yeah, of course.” Now she looked somewhat confused. “Him?”

“Chris.”

“Chris.” The redhead repeated. “I promise. Now tell me what happened.” Luckily at that moment Eliza showed up and they all moved into Waverly’s room.

“I don’t know the details because she doesn’t remember the details. But from what she told me is that she remembers getting ready and leaving the house. And then she woke up naked in Chris’s bed. There were high levels of Rohypnol in her system.” Wynonna glanced over at Nicole for a moment. “There is more. They used the kit, detected semen and they are analyzing it as we speak and will be handing it over to the police or well us. Most likely Eliza because I can’t touch it, and neither can you, Nicole because we are family.”

Nicole took everything in, glancing over at Waverly who was sound asleep. All she wanted to do was take her home, but she also wanted to kill Chris. If she had just convinced Waverly to stay home instead of giving her the go ahead, none of this would have happened. Her baby, her angel wouldn’t be laying in a hospital bed. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” That was when she started to move out of the room and Wynonna pulled her back.

“Haught, you promised. She needs you right now, and she needs you here not in jail.”

“No I’m going to fucking kill him, right now. He needs to get dead for what he did to her.”

“He will get what is coming to him. But right now we need you here.” Eliza told her.

“Fine.” Nicole glanced over at Eliza. “Talk to Chrissy Nedley, Beth Gardner and Stephanie Jones, they were with her last night. And the last time I spoke to her was a little bit after midnight. She sent me a text saying that she was getting a hotel room because they drank to much.” Nicole took out her phone, entered the code before pulling up the messages. She handed it over to her friend. “Where is Waverly’s phone?”

Wynonna moved over to the bag of Waverly’s personal belongings and fished out her sister’s phone. Handing it over to Nicole, watching her type in the code.

“What? She has mine also.” She started going through Waverly’s phone, pulling up the text messages which matched the ones she sent Nicole. Going to the photos, there was one that stuck out and she handed it over to Eliza. It was a selfie of Chris and her, Waverly was in her dress from last night.

Eliza looked at the photo and sent it to her phone, before setting Waverly’s phone back down. “We will get him, Nicole but you have to stay here with her. You know what victims are like.”

“This isn’t just some victim. This is Waverly, the love of my life I wasn’t there to protect her like I should have been..” She was going to say something else but that was when she heard Waverly’s voice.

“Nic..”

Waverly started to stir a little bit, and that was when Nicole moved over to the bed. Sitting down on it carefully. “I’m right here, baby.” Her arms moved around her fiancée and she felt Waverly cuddle up into her. She kissed her head.

“Give them a minute. Let’s go and arrest ourselves a lawyer.”

* * *

“Alright so let’s go talk to those girls. Figure out what happened between the time she went out to the time she ended up at Chris’s.”

“She’s going to kill him isn’t she? Not like I don’t want to but if he gets away with this she’s going to kill him.” Wynonna glanced over at Eliza for a moment before heading over to the other woman’s cruiser.

“Wynonna I’m not going to lie to you but with what Nicole was trained to do, and you add your baby sister hurting into the mix she’ll kill whoever is responsible without second guessing or blinking an eye.”

“So we take him down the legal way. Come on let’s go talk to those girls.” Wynonna and Eliza got into the car.

* * *

The first spoke with Beth and then Chrissy. And they both said that Waverly got a ride fro. Stephanie. “Alright Stephanie mind explaining how my sister ended up with Chris?”

“Easy I brought her there.” Stephanie frowned. “I wish I hadn’t though. Chris and I have been seeing each for and he’s still upset over Waverly and Nicole. Wynonna I didn’t know what he was planning. All I know is that he asked me to slip her drugs. So I did.” That was when she felt the punch to her face, and Eliza was pulling Wynonna off from the other girl.

"You were suppose to be her friend! Look after her! Have her fucking back!" Wynonna yelled at her, before going to punch her again.

“Stephanie Jones you’re under arrest for possession of drugs.” Eliza said this after she got Wynonna out of the house and she came back in. “Do you know where Christopher Peterson is now?”

Hearing Wynonna's words, they seeking in. Stephanie knew that Wynonna was right, shaking her head slightly to answer Eliza's question. “No, I don’t he was supposed to call me today, but he hasn’t yet. And he isn't going to, is he?"

“Come on. Let’s go.” Eliza took her to the car and ducked her head as she placed her into the back. “We take her to the station and go pick up Chris next.”

* * *

“Come on baby, let’s get you into the shower. You can do that now since you went to the hospital.” Nicole’s hand rested on her lower back gently. The hospital had taken the clothes, but luckily Nicole had some extras in her car. They were the just in case of emergency clothes. She hated this, she wanted to find Chris and kill him. But she knew this was were she needed right now.

“That sounds good.” Waverly’s voice was still small, almost like she was afraid. Moving upstairs with her, they were silent as Nicole started the water.

“Do you want me to get in with you?”

Waverly shook her head slightly. “No..just stay close.”

Nicole nodded her head, and then leaned forward and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “Always. I can go into the bedroom and wait for you.”

“Yeah, that would be good.” She felt another kiss to her head. “Nicole.”

The redhead glanced down at her for a moment. Trying to figure out what Waverly was going to say.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now and always.” Nicole’s arms went around her slowly, just holding her for as long as she needed.

Now they laid on the bed, Waverly’s arms were cuddled up close to her chest, she wore Nicole’s old Purgatory High hoodie, and a pair of sweat pants. It was the only clothes she felt comfortable in right now. Her head was on Nicole’s chest, she could feel the other woman breathing, and her slender fingers running through Waverly's wet hair. Truthfully, she felt broken, but there was also apart of her that knew this having Nicole holding her like this was going to fix her. There were more minutes of silence before Waverly finally lifted her head. “I’m going to schedule an appointment with Shelley.”

Nicole looked over at her when she lifted her head. “Are you sure?” Shelley is the redhead’s therapist. “I mean if you need some time. Take some.”

Waverly shook her head slightly. “No, I don't need anymore time. I’m not going to let this what he did destroy me and what I worked so hard for. Or destroy us, he doesn’t get that satisfaction of winning. I will not be his victim anymore.”

Before Nicole could say anything, her phone went off and reached over to answer it. “Haught.”

“Sheriff, we got him. We need you to come down to the station.”

“Chris?”

“No, Bobo.”

Nicole hung up the phone, looking over at Waverly for a moment. "We have to go to the police station." 

"Did they find Chris?"

"No, they found Bobo. He might have some answers about where Chris is. We should go."

Waverly nodded her head, slowly going to stand up but Nicole stopped her and wrapped her arms around her. That was when the brunette leaned into her. This woman was her rock, her everything. No one, or their actions was going to take that away. 

"We have some time, he isn't going anywhere. I just want to hold you, make sure you are okay before we leave." 

"I love you, Nicole Haught."

"I love you too, Waverly Earp."


	37. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for comments! 
> 
> Yes, Wynonna and Nicole are both there for Waverly and will continue to support her. This chapter includes some violence. Okay, more than some violence. Nicole finally gets to confront Bobo, even though it's mainly about Chris. Also I'm thinking about turning this into a series of three parts, this part, Nicole's Army life, and Wayhaught in high school. If I don't we will probably end up with more than 100 chapters. What do you guys think?

Chapter 37

It was a couple hours later when the pair ended up at the police station, and they moved into Nicole’s office with Eliza and Wynonna following them inside. “So, it’s really him huh?”

Waverly was leaning into the redhead, for comfort. She could feel the strong arm around her shoulder holding her close. She had come to support her fiancée plus she didn’t want to be alone right now. Not to mention that Nicole insisted that came with.

“And Stephanie, what’s the deal with that?”

“We threw her ass in jail. She’s was a part of it. Not Bobo.”

“Yeah, we go it.” Nicole could feel her jaw tighten up a little bit.

“Speaking of Bobo, he said he only wants to talk to you.” Eliza spoke, glancing over at Nicole. “Alone.”

Waverly could feel the tension from Nicole’s body, the redhead hardly mentioned Bobo Del Rey. She also new her own tension matched Nicole’s due to what had happened. But she was refusing to become a useless victim like Chris wanted her to become. “Go.” She spoke quietly to Nicole. “He won’t give anyone else anything and we all know it.”

“Wynonna can you..”

“Stay with our baby girl? Sure thing. I’ve got her always.” Wynonna placed her arm around Waverly’s shoulders after the redhead untangled herself from her baby sister.

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head, before she untangled herself from around the smaller brunette. They had yet to actually kiss, because Nicole wasn’t sure if the other woman was ready for that and she didn’t want to push anything. “I’ll be back.” Her hand squeezed hers before she left the room with Eliza.

“I want a search warrant for Chris’s home, computer, everything including his office. I want this bastard found, and brought in. He’s already got ahead start on us. Raid it once you get what you need.”

* * *

Nicole stood outside of the interrogation room. Taking a moment, before she moved inside. “Bobo Del Rey..” She took in his features. “You look like shit.”

“Gotta say I thought you would be a bit more broken.” Bobo snapped back, looking over at her. “I’ve missed you, Red.”

Nicole rolled her eyes slightly. “So, they told me, that they found you stumbling back into Purgatory. Why did you come back, Bobo?”

“I’ll give you all the answers you want. About Christopher, about what happened, about where he is. If you do one thing for me, Red.”

“What?”

“One more training session.”

* * *

“Training session?” Wynonna raised a brow looking over at Waverly for a moment.

“That was what Bobo called them, whenever he wanted to see what would break her and what all she could do. From what she told me they wouldn’t stop until she was unconscious. Wake her up a few hours later and go at it again. I personally don’t think this is a good idea for her to do but knowing her, if it gets her answers..”

“She’ll do it.” Wynonna completed her sentence. “Only difference is, she’s stronger this time. She’s got her full strength back and you.”

“That reminds me.” Waverly took out her phone and found her e-mail handing it over to Wynonna. “I took these from Chris’s computer. After he left, I got curious before I called you and these were on his laptop.”

Wynonna took the phone, seeing the files. “We can’t look at these. Because they were obtained illegally. And we both know that he will get this evidence dismissed in court.” That was when they noticed Nicole leave the room. “And she’s on the move.”

They left the other room and met Nicole in the hallway.

“You guys were listening I take it?”

“Of course, Haughtstuff. You going to do it?”

“I’ve got no choice. If it gets us answers to where Chris is, I’ll do it.”

“Wyn..can we?” Waverly gestured between Nicole and herself.

“Got it, making myself be elsewhere.”

There was silence between them as they moved into Nicole’s office, closing the door and the blinds.

“Nicole..You can’t do this. Every time you mention Bobo Del Rey, something flickers in your eyes and you shut down."

“I have to Waverly. I have to do this to get answers, I know him he won’t give us anything unless he gets this.”

“Nic..this isn’t the right way to obtain any information and you know it.”

“But I have to do this, Waves. I don’t like it and I know you don’t. But I have to.” Leaning forward, she kissed her forehead gently. Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s for a moment. Her hand moving to her cheek gently. Closing her eyes for a moment. “I won’t make you watch this.” She whispered.

They both knew that Nicole turned into a different person whenever Bobo was mentioned, the nightmares that haunted the redhead. When Nicole first returned it took a lot for Waverly to calm Nicole down after a nightmare. And now she was more than willing to throw herself back into the situation again especially if they got answers about Chris. They stayed like that for another few minutes, that was when she pulled back. The redhead leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly.

“I love you. I have to go and get ready now.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Nicole went to her locker and got ready, taking off her dog tags and Army ring. Wrapping up her hands, last thing she wanted was for them to get too bruised. Moving into the gym, Wynonna held Bobo by the upper arm, he was still cuffed. “Uncuff him, close the door. No one comes in or out, and no one interferes.”

Wynonna uncuffed Bobo, and moved over to the door, closing it. Standing guard there, she didn’t like this. But if it went to far and Bobo did manage to get the upper hand, she had no issues taking Peacemaker and shooting him.

Bobo rubbed his wrists, before taking off shirt. Dropping the rings onto the ground that he wore. The scar on his stomach mirrored Nicole’s. He ready himself, but much like all the other times, he was the first one to attack. But this time it was different, he caught a punch to jaw. “You’ve been working out, Red. That’s good.” He commented, spitting out some blood. Taking another punch to the jaw. “This is he Nicole I wanted.”

“Tell me about Chris.” Nicole took a punch to the jaw, stepped back to rub it slightly. “Come on, Bobo you promised.”

Wynonna watched the two exchange blows, making hurt faces whenever they would punch each other in the face. “Ouch. That’s going to sting in the morning.”

“He took it from me. The business, everything after you stabbed me and left me for dead. Thank you for that by the way. Jack-O fixed me up, and they took me.” He grabbed Nicole from behind, his arm close enough to her neck but he wasn’t choking her. “He wants her back and will do anything to get her. But I’m guessing your engagement set him off the deep end.”

That was when Nicole flipped him onto his back and got on top of him. Holding one of his arms down with her hand. “What do you know about last night? Why did he let you go?”

“Always knew you liked it on top, Red.” Bobo grinned a little bit before he felt the punch straight to his nose that started bleeding. “Bitch.” He grumbled, before he managed to flip them not caring if his nose was broken or not. “He told about what he did to her. And I did not appease him for doing it. Because I do not condone doing that. Your wedding seemed to make him want to move things along faster.”

Nicole was fighting under his gasp that was when she decided to head butt him, which knocked him off his balance. That was when she took his arm into an armlock. And started wrenching it back, as if she was going to break it. “What else, Bobo?”

“He knocked me out and brought me back into town leaving me at the town fucking line.” He could feel his joint stretching. “Fuck, you’re going to break my fucking shoulder.” He growled out from the pain.

“Don’t worry I’ll set it.”

That was when Wynonna heard the snapping sound from Bobo’s shoulder.

Nicole released him, as he yelled out in pain. “He’s in abandon factory right outside of town near where I held you.” The two of them laid there, looking up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. “You have dark corners Red, that no one else knows about. But I do. We are one in the same. Don’t lie to yourself and say you didn’t enjoy this because you did. I see it on your face." He commented. "Like I told you before Red, Waverly Earp will always be your weakness, but she is also your strength. You'd do anything for her. Even kill him." They continued to lay there for the moment. "You can’t forget it can you?”

“Never.” That was when she sat up. “I’m going to call Shae, this way she can look over his shoulder but judging by it, I just dislocated it. Get that information to Eliza.” Nicole breathed deeply, she knew that she couldn’t arrest Chris due to who Waverly was to her. Just like Wynonna couldn’t. “Cuffs?” Wynonna tossed her the cuffs and Nicole stood up. Helping Bobo up, she cuffed him. And put him back into his cell. Without another word, she went into the locker room and just sat there for a moment. Grabbing her cell phone from her locker, she called Shae. Placing her phone into her locker, she continued to sit there, lost in her own thoughts and Bobo’s words.


	38. Reconnecting

Chapter 38

_**One Month and three weeks later.** _

“So, how have you two been doing? It’s been almost a month since Waverly’s assault and you both have been coming twice a week. I think it’s really good that you two do this.” Shelley looked over at the couple that sat in front of her. “Have you two been able to get intimate?”

Waverly glanced over at Nicole for a moment, squeezing her hand gently.

Feeling the hand squeeze, Nicole’s eyes shifted over to Waverly for a moment before her attention went back to Shelley. “No, we haven’t. But I would never pressure Waverly to do anything that she isn’t ready for yet. And I’m always going to support whatever decisions she makes, if she isn’t ready I support.” Lifting her hand, she kissed it lightly. “I love her, for everything that she is, for everything that makes her well her. If we never have sex again, that’s okay because it isn’t going to change how I feel about her.”

“Waverly, how does that make you feel?”

“Like I’m the luckiest girl to have such a supportive partner. But also it isn’t like I don’t want to be intimate with Nicole, because I do more than anything. I just feel like I’m not ready.” Waverly felt Nicole’s thumb running over her the back of her hand gently. “I love her, she knows that and I want to show her.”

“Do you think you aren’t ready because Chris is still out there somewhere? Do you blame Nicole for that?”

_“He’s gone.” Eliza stared after she came into Nicole’s office. “There was evidence that he was there but he’s gone now. In the wind somewhere.”_

_“Damnit!”  She slammed her hand down onto her desk which caused Waverly to jump a little bit. “Sorry.” She mumbled._

_“We’ll get him, he’ll slip up they always do. You guys should go home, get some rest or something. You guys look like you could use it.”_

_Nicole nodded her head and moved over to Waverly. “Come on, pretty girl let’s get you home.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulder gently, she felt the brunette lean into her and she kissed the top of her head gently. Leaving her office with her._

Waverly thought about it for a moment. “No I don’t blame Nicole for not being able to catch him. She’s can’t because of what we are to one another, but I know that if she was allowed he would be sitting behind bars right now. Or possibly in a body bag.”

Shelley wrote down something. “Nicole, how do you feel about what Waverly just said about if you had a choice you’d be in the investigation and Chris would possibly be in a body bag?”

“I don’t know how to feel about that. Waverly knows what I did while I was in the Army, knows about what I can do. She also knows if given the chance, I’d kill him without hesitation or thinking twice about it. But that is only if there is no other choice. I’d do anything for her and Nick. Keeping them safe is my job and I haven’t been doing a good job of that.”

Waverly glanced over at her for a moment, taking her hand that was holding Nicole’s reaching over she brushed some hair out of Nicole’s eyes tucking it behind her ear. “You’ve been doing the best you could. I don’t blame you for what happened to me. I blame Chris, he made the choice.”

“Good, this is really good progression. Now have you given any thoughts to our last conversation?”

“We have and I’m going to my doctor after this. Get tested.” Waverly’s felt Nicole’s arm go around her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“And if you are pregnant?”

“If I am pregnant, we will deal with it together, raise it together.”

“I’m so proud of you both for making the decision. That is all the time we do have today. I’ll see you guys next week? Same time as usual?”

“Not next week Shelley, it’s the last week before the wedding. So my family is coming in, we have last minute planning to go over, and not to mention some stuff in the city to do. But when we get back from the honeymoon everything should go back to normal.” The redhead explained, unwrapping her arms from around Waverly to stand up.

“I almost forgot about the wedding. You two will have to tell me all about it. Also Waverly, can I see you for a second?”

“I’ll be right outside.” Nicole leaned over and kissed her forehead and then left the room this way the two of them could talk. The redhead hung up her phone, once Waverly came out of the office. “Hey beautiful.” She couldn’t help but smile. “That was the station, I’m going to have you drop me off there. Wynonna has something to discuss with me. I’m afraid that I’ll be getting that if you hurt my sister again speech.”

“Most likely or maybe she actually has work for you to do. Sucks that I’ll be going to the doctor alone though.” The brunette frowned a little bit.

“Come and find me afterwards, tell me what they said. Also what did Shelley?”

“Oh she just wanted to give me some advice about our lack of sex. Which I’m sorry about.”

“Hey..” Nicole pulled her into her arms gently, kissing the top of Waverly’s head. “We both know that it isn’t just about sex between you and I. We are so much more than that and if you choose to never have sex again, then we don’t. I’ll respect that decision much like I respect you. I love you, Waverly.” Leaning down, she kissed her lips gently.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile against Nicole’s lips as she kissed her back just as gently. Pulling away slightly, she rested their foreheads together. “I love you too, Nicole. How did I get so lucky to have you? I mean sometimes I’m not even sure you are real. Come on, let’s get you to work before I miss my appointment.” She pulled away once again, heading over to the driver side, she got in before driving Nicole to work, and she went to her appointment.

* * *

After her appointment, Waverly held the results in her hand. She didn’t want to look at them without Nicole, so she sat at the redhead’s desk just waiting for her.

“Waverly is in your office, Nicky.”

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled, before heading inside, closing the door behind her.

“Nicky huh? That is a new one.” Waverly stated, her words had a hint of jealousy behind them.

“Yeah, well I think she is starting to fit in around here.” Nicole went over to her, and kissed the top of her head, before sitting next to her. Seeing the results in Waverly’s hands. “You waited?”

Waverly nodded her head. “Of course. I wanted us to find out together.” She handed them over to Nicole.

After taking the paper, Nicole unfolded it. “Not pregnant.” She let go of the breath she hadn’t even realized that she had been holding. That was when Waverly leaned over and kissed her lips gently but added more passion behind it. Which Nicole gladly kissed her back the same way. They hadn’t kissed like this in a long while.

Pulling away slightly, she breathed deeply. “Come home, right now.”

“Okay..” Was all Nicole could get out after that kiss. She missed Waverly kissing her like that, she got up and gathered her things and the two of them left the station. “Should we pick up Nick?”

“No, he’s with Wynonna, Doc and Angel tonight. I wanted the house to ourselves just in case.” Waverly stated as they moved out to the car. Nicole took the driver side, but got the brunette’s door for her.

The car ride was slightly silent but there was also small talk between the two of them. Once they were home and inside, Nicole hung up her holster and Waverly connected their lips once again after she was finished.

The kiss between them was heated and passionate, and Nicole picked her up gently carrying her upstairs to their room. She started to undo her shirt, since Waverly’s assault this was the part that brunette would stop them at but instead she stopped her just to undo the redhead’s shirt herself. And Nicole slipped off Waverly’s shirt, tossing it aside. Looking down at her for a moment when her own hands moved to undo Waverly’s pants. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want and need you to feel you touching me, Nicole. I love you.”

Nicole continued to look at her before leaning down and kissing her lips gently. “I love you too, Waverly.”

**The Wedding.**

“Nervous?” Wynonna asked, as she glanced over at her baby sister. The younger Earp had been staying with her for the past week. Which was how Nicole and Waverly had wanted it.

“Just a bit. I mean I know that I’ve already done this once, but this time is different. I’m marrying Nicole, the love of my life. So yeah this is majorly different.” Waverly couldn’t help but smile. Taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“You look like a princess mommy!” Nick spoke, a big smile was on his face. “I can’t wait to see Cole.”

“Are you sure I can’t offer you a cigarette, Sheriff?” Doc questioned, holding on between his lips. It wasn’t lit yet.

“I’m sure, Doc thank you.” Hearing her phone go off, she took it from her pocket and looked at the unknown number. “Excuse me.” She gave Doc a gentle smile before moving away from the group of people. “Sheriff Haught.”

“You aren’t going to marry her, because if you do I’ll kill Shae.” It was Chris’s voice. “Now, here is what you are going to do. You are going to leave her there and everyone else. And if you tell anyone, I’ll slit her throat right now. If you don’t believe me, here.” He ungagged Shae. “Say hello to the Sheriff.”

“Nicole?” She said into the phone.

Nicole stood there unable to move, as she glanced back towards the church. Hearing Shae’s voice, she glanced down at her feet for a moment. “Fine, fine. I’m getting into my car now.” She moved over to her car and got in before anyone could even notice. 


	39. Going Down - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..so this is going to be 3 part series. Nicole's time in the Military, and Waverly's time at college. Unfortunately that means Chris will make an appearance since he was part of Waverly's time in college. And the last part will be high school Wayhaught. All of the fluffiness of them getting together, and being all cute. 
> 
> Anyways let's get this angsty chapter on the road. This one was wrote to this song right here. Same as the next one will be.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liW-kWFiXtQ
> 
> There is also mentions of what Chris did to Waverly in this chapter. Not a lot of detail though cause like I said I will not be writing that. 
> 
> Katie0428: They really can't. But they will soon. 
> 
> Wayhaught_baby_000: So do I. I mean like seriously. I should have been nice and just let the wedding happen. But Chris just needs to die. Like a lot.
> 
> Ganna: I do like surprising all of you. They did Nicole is really so patient and supportive about Waverly's decisions. 
> 
> ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair: Oh yeah! It's definitely going down.
> 
> JustAReaderForNow: Yes, they have been through a lot. But they only come out stronger. 
> 
> Kuhplat: She doesn't at first. But she gets a little help. 
> 
> EmilyHaught: :( It really isn't.
> 
> Gal2bie You know that he will get his. But you are right he is a coward who uses others for his own protection. 
> 
> W.E Fan: It took them some time to reconnect but they did. Chris is such a motherfucker. I don't even like him and I wrote him. Here is that update for you!
> 
> Nataco: He really is. 
> 
> thewisecracker: I do have my moments. And I do aim to please with those cliffhangers in this one. Chris is totally going to get his. I have no doubts about this. 
> 
> missmt82: Yes, I do but I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. I really am. Here is the next chapter for you!

Chapter 39

“I will give you an hour and a half to get here. We end this today, Nicole.” Chris hung up, and then sent the coordinates to Nicole’s phone.

Pulling up to her home, the redhead got out of her car and ran inside quickly. Changing her clothes just as quickly as what she possible could. Heading over to the safe in the closet, she brought out the little case and placed it onto the bed. She entered the combination and opened the gun safe. Taking out three guns, she set them down for a moment, picking up each one to make sure she had bullets in them. Strapping one to her leg, while she checked the next one and placed it between her shirt and pants in the back. The other, she placed into her shoulder holster.

Placing her phone onto the nightstand, after she wrote down the coordinates, and she wrote Waverly a letter. Leaving her dog tags, and Army ring. Glancing around for a moment, she had to end this with Chris one way or another for Waverly. Nicole left their home and got into her truck and drove to the coordinates.

* * *

“Where is Nicole?” Waverly asked, looking over at Wynonna. “She wouldn’t just leave me here.” Right? The wedding was supposed to start twenty minutes ago, and Nicole wasn’t there.

“She wouldn’t, baby girl.”

“I might be able to help with that, darling. One minute she was there, next she stepped away to take a phone call, and then I seen her in her truck driving.” Doc stated, after coming into the room.

Waverly heard Doc, and at first she couldn’t believe it. Was Nicole planning on leaving her? No. She couldn’t imagine that. Especially after everything that they had been through. “Doc, let everyone know the wedding is post-pone for now. Wynonna come on we have to find her. Start at the house. This isn’t just something she would do. Not when she promised forever.”

Wynonna and Waverly hurried out of the church, heading to their home. They were silent, once they got there before Wynonna could even park the car, Waverly was out of it and rushing inside. “Nicole?!” She called out. “Baby?!”

Wynonna soon appeared in the house. “I’ll check down here, and you check upstairs.”

“Okay.” The younger brunette stated as she started up the stairs, and she started looking in the rooms. Coming to their bedroom, she moved inside. “Wynonna!” She called out, noticing the safe on the bed first, and Nicole’s clothes on the bed. Seeing the note leaning against the lamp on her side of the bed, she noticed the dog tags, Nicole’s cell phone and Army ring. Going over to her side of the bed, she sat down and grabbed the note.

_My Love,_

_We would be married by now, if I could just let someone die but I cannot. Chris called me, and we are meeting. I left you my phone with the coordinates. He has Shae and has threatened to kill her, I cannot let him kill anyone else. I want you to know that I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you. I bet you look amazing in your dress. I promise to come home to you. I also know that I should have told you right away, but I couldn’t. He only gave me a certain amount of time. Just know that I did not leave you at the altar. I would never do that not when I’m planning to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Waverly Earp._

_Love Always,_

_Nicole Haught_

“Waverly what was in this case?” Wynonna asked as soon as she was in the room.

Waverly brushed away some tears. “Her good military guns that were issued by Delta Force. She only breaks them out when she needs to do so. Come on, we have to go after her.” She held the letter out to Wynonna, before moving off the bed. Grabbing some clothes this way she could change out of the wedding dress.

“Dude please tell me I have some clothes here. I can’t kick ass in this thing.” Wynonna put the letter down on the bed.

* * *

Nicole pulled up to the cabin, seeing a car. That was when she got out and took out one of her guns, just in case. Casing the place for a moment, she moved inside carefully. First thing she saw was Shae tied to a chair and she held one of her fingers up to her lips which told the other woman to be quiet. Looking around some, the redhead noticed that it seemed like Chris had made himself home here. She went over to the chair and leaned down in front of her and started to untie the ropes. “Are you okay?” Before she could hear the answer, she felt something hit her in the back of head and everything went back.

Coming to, she moved her hand to the back of her head and groaned a little bit. Pulling her hand back, she wanted to make sure it wasn’t bleeding, and it wasn’t. “Good, I’m glad you are awake. I was afraid I might have hit you to hard.” Chris stated, glancing over at Nicole for a moment who seem to be looking for her guns. “Seems like you almost brought an army with you.” Chris gestured towards the two guns on the table. “Also seems fitting that we end this here. Considering this is the place that destroyed my marriage.”

“You did that all on your own, Chris.” The redhead got to her feet slowly. “So what are we going to do here? Because I would much rather be married to the love of my life right now, than dealing with your sick twisted ass. You really should just turn yourself in. It will make it easier on everyone.”

“We were fine until you showed up. I had everything under control. And then you showed up and ruined everything.” Chris watched her stand up and moved over to the redhead. “I’m going to kill her in front of you, and then I’m going to kill you. After I’m done doing all of that, I’m going to get Waverly and my son, and we will be a family again and everything will be forgotten. Even what I did.”

“Okay so you are borderline insane? Waverly is never going to forgive you, she honestly hates you and we both know I’m not going to let you near them unless then I’m dead. But if you kill me, she’ll know and she still won’t go with you. She doesn’t love, Chris. Most people just accept it when someone doesn’t love them and move on.”

Hearing those words must have set him off because she felt the punch to her jaw. “I was really hoping you would do that. Makes things easier.” She punched him right in the nose before he had a chance to speak or even react.

Chris brought his hands up to his nose. “Fucking bitch.” He punched her back and that was when she punched him twice as hard, that was when he moved away to cover his nose again.

That didn’t stop Nicole from going after him again. With a sickening crunch, her fist connected with his jaw, knocking teeth loose and snapping his head back. Noticing him knocked out, the redhead moved over to Shae quickly. Untying her, fishing her keys out of her pocket, shoving them into her hands. “Take my truck and go. Shae, I need you to get out of here. I’m sorry you got dragged into this. But I need you to go.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Nic—” She started but Nicole held up her hand.

“Shae, please. I love you, now go.” 

“I’ll come back with help.” Shae leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. She knew better than to argue with Nicole once her mind was made up. “Thank you for coming for me.”  Leaving quickly.

Before her attention even went back to Chris, she felt him grab her by the back of the shirt and next thing she knew she was crashing into the coffee table that hadn’t been there before. Feeling the kick to her stomach, when he went to do it again, she caught his leg and pushed him down. “She enjoyed it, always did and always will.”

They both got back up, but this time he grabbed her by the hair which caused the redhead to elbow him in the gut which caused him to let go of her and double over. She grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the face watching him fall into the wood pieces. Nicole got on top of him and just started punching his face. She stopped for a moment to pull out the gun that was attached to her ankle. “You took away her light for the longest time. And I will not let you hurt her again. You forgot about one, asshole.”

Seeing the gun, Chris did his best to flip them over although he felt like he had been hit by a bus. Getting up, as quickly as he possible could. Chris ran over to the table and grabbed one of Nicole’s guns and pointed it at her.

They both stood there with a gun on one another.

* * *

“She’s inside with him. I couldn’t just leave her although she told me to.” Shae said this, after the sisters got out of the car that pulled up. “Please tell you brought the whole station.”

“Nope just us. Just stay out here, by the cars. Call the station and tell them where we are and to send backup.” Wynonna stated. “Alright, baby girl. I have to go in and you have to stay out here with Shae.”

“Not a chance, Wyn. She’s my fiancée. I’m not waiting outside while you both are in there with Chris. I’m going end of discussion.” It was her mom voice that came out, and Wynonna knew better than to argue with that.

“Fine but whatever happens, you have to promise to stay behind me. Got it?”

“Fine.”

They moved into the cabin slowly and that was when Waverly and Wynonna seen the stand off between Nicole and Chris.

“Nicole..” Waverly said quietly looking between them. “Christopher..” Her voice was harsh when she said his name. Neither of them blinked or moved. “I can get him to put it down.” She whispered to Wynonna before moving from behind her.

“Waverly.” Wynonna called out, but she couldn’t stop her younger sister from stepping in between the redhead and Chris.

Waverly held up her hands, glancing between the two of them. “Both of you put the guns down before one of you get hurt.”

“The only one who is going to get hurt is her. Step out of the way Waverly.” Chris didn’t lower his gun, and neither did Nicole.

“Shut up, Christopher.” Waverly’s attention went to Nicole. “Baby, please. Come back to me, and Nick. Don’t let him take you away from us.” The brunette noticed the other woman starting to lower her gun and she started towards her. But that was when she felt Chris grab her by the arm with his free hand.

“No!” He put the gun on Waverly, using her as a shield once he seen Nicole raise her weapon again. “You don’t get to go to her. If I can’t have you no one can.”


	40. Going Down - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short. But the time has come.   
> I love all of your comments. Also totally Wayhaught wedding next.
> 
> Also Ganna, yes I will be making this story three parts, this part, what happened with Nicole and Waverly while she was in the Army and then high school Wayhaught. So we will be seeing what came before this.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Chapter 40

“The only one who is going to get hurt is her. Step out of the way Waverly.” Chris didn’t lower his gun, and neither did Nicole.

“Shut up, Christopher.” Waverly’s attention went to Nicole. “Baby, please. Come back to me, and Nick. Don’t let him take you away from us.” The brunette noticed the other woman starting to lower her gun and she started towards her. But that was when she felt Chris grab her by the arm with his free hand.

“No!” He put the gun on Waverly, using her as a shield once he seen Nicole raise her weapon again. “You don’t get to go to her. If I can’t have you no one can.”

“Haught!” Wynonna called, but the look in the redhead’s eyes was the same when she was going to shot Tucker. “Do not take that a shot.”

“What are you going to do here, Nicole? You can’t get to me without shooting her. You really going to do that? I mean we both would die together that way.”

“Nicole. Do not take that shot.”

“Come on, Nicole what are you going to do? Either I’m going to leave with her and go pick up our son or we’re both dying here.”

“Nicole..” Waverly was scared, and it showed in her voice. “Take the shot. I trust you.”

Everyone was talking to her, and all Nicole could focus on was the fact that there was a gun on Waverly, that was the only thing the redhead was focusing on until she heard Waverly’s words. Nicole took this as Waverly giving her permission to kill the man who was Nick’s father, but also the one that violated the brunette and was now probably hurting her with that grip on her arm.

Her eyes went to Waverly’s and she could see that she was scared but also some pain behind it. Which told Nicole that the grip was tight.

“I trust you.” Waverly repeated again.

That was when Nicole fired off the shot, hitting Chris right between the eyes when he moved his head to say something. She didn’t blink when she shot him, didn’t move to get better aim because she had really good aim already. All she knew was that she didn’t hit the love of her life.

The moment that Chris fell to the ground, he brought Waverly with him. Nicole dropped the gun and ran over to her side, sitting down on the floor next to her. She helped her sit up, wrapping her arms around the brunette. “Wave.. I’m sorry.”

Waverly moved her hand to Nicole’s cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Shhh, baby.” Leaning in she kissed her lips gently before pulling away slightly.

“Ow.” Nicole said this as she felt someone swat her arm, it was Wynonna.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“I had to save our girl. And now I would really like to marry her.”

“I actually had Doc send everyone home. And you will have a butt load of paper work to do after this. And I really just want to be alone with you right now, after all of that.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Waverly confirmed.

* * *

The first stop was the hospital, Nicole wanted to make sure Waverly and Shae were both okay and Waverly wanted her to get her face looked at.

“Man, this is really going to mess up the wedding photos.”

“Not unless we cover them really well.” Wynonna stated. “I know someone that can give you back your face for the day. This way you don’t look like you got hit by a bus.”

“Sweet. Think they can do it tomorrow?”

“Yeah they owe me a favor. So consider it done.”

“Thanks.” Nicole muttered as Waverly came in. “Everything okay?”

Waverly nodded her head. “Told you it was just a bruise. How is my baby?”

“The doc says she is good to go. Might look like she went through the blender for a couple of days, but she is good otherwise.” Wynonna answered. “I’m going to put a call into Freddie, this way your wedding photos don’t look like Nicole lost against a body builder. And they will give her back her face and cover your arm.”

“Thank you.” Waverly moved over to Nicole, to stand in between her legs since she was sitting on the hospital bed. Running her fingers over her cheek gently.

Nicole sighed a little bit. “I’m going to have to go down to the station and give my statement.”

“We can do that. My poor brave, stupid baby. I only call you stupid because you should have told me.”

“I couldn’t Wave. Or else I would have. I would have never left you at the altar.” Nicole leaned into her gentle touch, kissing her palm lightly.

“Hey still in the room here, kids.”

Waverly smiled, before shaking her head. “I’m going to see if we are good to leave.”

“Sounds good, baby.” Nicole kissed her palm again before watching her leave the room.

“What happened in the cabin, Haught? I told you not to take the shot.”

“But I did and Waverly is fine, I’m fine, Shae is fine and Chris is..”

“Dead.” Wynonna finished for her.

“Yeah, he is and I don’t regret killing him. He was going to take her away and do god knows what to her. Do not tell me that you didn’t want that bastard dead.”

“We both know that I did. But we could have found another way, Nicole. Do not brush this off. This was personal and we both know it.”

“Of course, it was personal! Christopher Peterson was a low-life bastard who deserved what he got. He hurt Waverly, took away her light and violated her and I for one am glad that he is dead.”

“And what about Nick in all of this? Are you guys just going to lie to him?”

“No.” Waverly said this from the door. “We will tell Nick that daddy got hurt and he had to go to heaven.”

“More like hell but continue.” Wynonna stated.

“And when he becomes older, we will sit him down and explain everything to him. I am not going to lie to my son about what happened, about who his father was and what he became. Now can we get the hell out of this hospital? It seems like we spend more time here than anywhere else.”

Nicole moved off the bed. “Let’s get out of here.”


	41. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! Chris is dead. Here is the WayHaught wedding, and some fluff. I usually write the smutty part but I'm not in the mood to do so. But they totally did it all night and well into the morning. Enjoy the fluff of wedding.

Chapter 41

“You ready?” Wynonna popped her head into the dressing room.

“She is actually waiting this time, right?”

The older Earp chuckled a little bit. “Yes, she is. And she looks just about as nervous as you. Come on let’s get you married.”

The two of them left the dressing room, moving over to the door that was closed, Waverly just stood there for a moment. She hadn’t been nervous before. But she was now. “Here we go.” She took a deep breath and let it out. The doors opened, and the moment that she saw Nicole all of those nerves seemed to disappear.

Wynonna walked next to her, and then took her spot as Waverly handed her the flowers this way Nicole could take her hand. Looking over at Doc, she smiled before her attention went to the pastor.

“Nicole and Waverly, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.”

She paused for a moment before continuing with his reading. “True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. It is to my understanding that Nicole and Waverly have decided to write their vows themselves, and they will now share them with each other. Waverly.”

“I Waverly Michelle Earp, take you Nicole Arizona Haught to be my partner, my wife, my everything. You and I have been through so much and now here we are standing in front of our family and friends finally. It’s always been you and it will continue to be you. When you walked into my life everything changed, I was finally able to be myself and that is thanks to you. I fall more in love with you everyday, and there is no one else that I want to take this journey with.  I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

Wynonna reached up and brushed some tears that had fallen onto her cheek.

“Nicole, your turn.”

“I Nicole Arizona Haught, take you Waverly Michelle Earp to be my partner, my wife, my everything. I remember when I first saw in school on my first day, and I went home and I was like I’m going to marry that girl because I remember just how cute, and adorable you were and you still are even to this day. You are a wonderful mother, wonderful sister, wonderful friend and a wonderful lover. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you. I don’t want to be with anyone else. Just you. It’s always just been you and I fall more in love with you everyday. I am so lucky that I get to wake up with you by my side. I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your perfume when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out.”

After the vows, the woman looked over at Angel and Nick who had the rings. “Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

Waverly thanked Angel, before taking the ring from her. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." She spoke as she slipped it onto Nicole’s wedding finger.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made." Nicole spoke after Waverly slipped the ring onto her finger. Her attention moved to Nick, who she thanked and took the ring from. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." She spoke slipping the ring onto Waverly’s finger.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made." Waverly couldn’t help but smile, feeling some tears on her cheek and Nicole reaching up to brush them away.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Nicole and Waverly, you may kiss your bride."

Nicole smiled, leaning in and kissing Waverly softly and passionately. They pulled away a moment later, smiles on both of their faces.

"Family and Friends", I present to you, for the first time Mrs. Nicole Haught and Mrs. Waverly Haught.” Holding hands on they walked down the aisle together. “We’ll see you guys at Shorty’s!” Nick joined them in the limo.

“Everyone please give a warm welcome to Mrs. and Mrs. Nicole Haught.” The DJ spoke into the microphone and then the couple entered Shorty’s being greeted by family and friends.

Everything from there seemed to go off without problems, the dinner was perfect, and games were played, conversations had and kissing in between. “Can we please get the couple up here for their first dance?”

Nicole smiled, and held her hand out to Waverly. Standing up with her they moved out onto the area that was the dance floor right now. Their song started playing, one of Nicole’s hands went to her waist, while the other took her hand and they started dancing slowly. “I love you, Waverly Haught.”

“I love you too, Nicole Haught.” Waverly’s smile never left her lips as they danced closely, hearing the soft clinks of the glasses around them. That was when she leaned up and kissed her wife’s lips gently. The rest of the wedding reception went beautifully, Waverly hugged Nick closely. “You be good for Aunt Nonna, Uncle Doc and Aunt Gus. Mommy and ma will be back in a few weeks.” She kissed his cheek before setting him down. They both had sat down with him before the wedding and explained why Chris wouldn’t be around anymore.

“So where is Haughtstuff taking you?” Wynonna asked, as she glanced over at Waverly for a moment.

“No idea. She’s handled everything and keeping it very top secret.”

Nicole leaned down and hugged Nick tightly, before standing up and placing her hand on the small of Waverly’s back. “Ready, baby?”

“I am. Let’s go.” Waverly took one last look at the family before getting into the car after Nicole got her door for her. Sitting in the back of the limo with the redhead. She felt like royalty almost. She laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder, before she took her hand and curled into her wife. “Thank you for everything, Nicole.”

Nicole kissed the top of her head, before resting her cheek onto Waverly’s head. “Anything for you, baby.” She squeezed her hand lightly.

* * *

Once they reached their hotel room, Nicole picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door. She had called ahead and had them put some champagne in their room. Bringing her over to the bed, she laid Waverly down before she moved onto the bed next to her and laid down.

There was a small giggle that came from Waverly the moment that Nicole picked her up like that. Feeling the soft bed hit her back, she rolled onto her side this way she could face her wife. “I can’t believe you brought me to Fiji.”

“And then it’s Iceland after this.” Nicole couldn’t help but smile as she looked over at Waverly, her hand reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

“Which is going to be cold and you know how cold I get.”

Nicole’s smile turned into a grin now. “Oh I know, and I have every intention of keeping you very warm.” That was when she leaned in and connected their lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Nicole slightly pushed against her, which caused Waverly to roll onto her back but continued to kiss her, her tongue slipping across her bottom lip, feeling the brunette open her mouth slightly. She slipped her tongue inside and started to massage Waverly’s with her own. That was when she started grinding into the brunette and she could feel Waverly doing the same. Nicole pulled away slightly, when breathing became an issue. Resting her forehead against hers. “I love you, Waverly.”

Waverly smiled up at Nicole, feeling all the love that Nicole had her for. “I love you too, Nicole. Now please make love to me, my wife.” She leaned in and kissed her once again, before the other woman could even respond.


	42. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the Wayhaught wedding. They truly deserved it given everything that they went through!
> 
> I also did a bit of a time skip. And we have a familiar face mentioned in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments! Love you guys, seriously.

Chapter 42

**Five Years Later**

Nicole’s hand moved on up and down on Waverly’s ever growing belly, they were making small talk while they sat at the redhead’s desk eating lunch. The brunette was due any day now which was why she was out of work right now. “Alright, so I’m going to pick up the boys, we’re going to stop by the hardware store. There is just some finishing touches that I have to do for the nursey.”

Waverly shifted a little bit in her chair, she felt like a whale but Nicole was always reassuring her that she was beautiful. “Can you guys stop by the store also? I need pickles and my favorite ice cream.”

Nicole nodded her head, before leaning over and kissing Waverly’s temple gently. “Still that is the most weirdest pregnancy craving ever.”

There was a knock on her door, and that was when Jolene came in. “You have a meeting with the mayor at a one.”

“Thanks, Jolene.” Nicole gave her a smile before she left the office once again.

“I still don’t trust her.” Waverly admitted, even though it had been five years.

“Waves, she was used by Chris just like everyone else. And she never actually did anything expect for coming to us and telling us.”

“Yeah, after he was already gone.”

“She felt safer with him being well gone.”

“Doesn’t mean that I trust her. She was going to try and sleep with you for him.”

Nicole sighed a little bit, the motion on Waverly’s stomach didn’t stop. “But she didn’t, baby. Besides I would never do that. I love you way too much to cheat on you and I love the life we have built here. I would never hurt you like that.”

That was when Waverly leaned over and kissed her gently. Even though it was a small kiss, she smiled into it. Pulling away slightly to rest her forehead against hers. “I love you too, Nicole. And I know you wouldn’t  just like I wouldn’t risk us either.”

They finished the rest of their lunch, making small talk with one another. “Come on let’s get you home and rested. I’ve got to go meet with Mayor Clootie.” Nicole got up with her and then walked the brunette out of the sheriff’s station and then over to her car. “I’ll see you at home later.” Leaning in she kissed Waverly’s lips gently. Pulling away slightly to bend down a little bit at Waverly’s stomach. “And I’ll see you soon too peanut.” She kissed her stomach before standing up fully. “Okay get going before anyone sees me turn into a sap.”

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle. “Such a sap.” She gave Nicole another quick kiss before getting into her car. Rolling the window down. “Sheriff? Come here a second I have a problem.”

Nicole bent down next to the window. “What is it, ma’am?”

“Problem is I love you.” Waverly leaned in and kissed her again. “And I want you so badly right now. You know what that uniform does to me.”

Nicole grinned against her lips as she kissed her back. Pulling away slightly to rest her forehead against hers. “I know baby, but tonight after we put the boys to bed. I’ll happy give you all the attention you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. I love you too, Waverly.” Nicole ducked back out of the window and tapped the top of Waverly’s before watching her leave. Heading over to her cruiser she got in.

* * *

“Right on time, Sheriff.” Mayor Clootie smiled over at her once she entered.

“What can I do for you, Mayor?”

“Please take a seat.”

Nicole moves to sit down in the chair across from his desk. “Mind tellin’ me why you requested this meeting?”

“I just wanted to check in, Nicole. See how things are with the family, and also to tell you that you are doing an amazing job. Crime has gone down a lot since you took the Sheriff’s position. With, that being said Bobo Del Rey is up for parole. They were going to send you a letter, but I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Waverly is good, and so are the boys. I think we are all just waiting for the baby to come. Thank you so much, sir.” Nicole had been smiling up until he mentioned Bobo. That was when the smile disappeared. “Bobo is up for parole?” She repeated more to herself than him.

“Yes, and he has a hearing set for tomorrow morning. Now you are welcome to go, plea your case to the parole board. But with the way he was inside, it was like he was a perfect angel. There wasn’t a single indecent. So he will most likely get out on good behavior with probation.”

“He tried to kill me. Just because he went five years without a single indecent doesn’t mean that he is a changed man.”

“Well the pastor at the jail, the warden, and his lawyer seem to think so. I do hope this goes in your favor tomorrow, Nicole. And I am sorry about this.”

Nicole stood up without another word, she left the Mayor’s office heading over to her car. She felt sick, almost as if she was going to throw up or something but she pushed aside. Getting into her cruiser, she started it and pulled out, heading back to the station.

* * *

The moment that she was at the station, she looked for Wynonna, spotting her she walked by the brunette and gestured towards her office.

Seeing the gesture, Wynonna followed Nicole into her office closing the door behind her. “What’s up, Haughtstuff?”

“Bobo Del Rey.”

“Haven’t really thought about him in five years. What’s going on?”

“He’s up for parole tomorrow. The Mayor just told me.”

“Oh shit—what are you going to do, Nicole?”

“Go, speak to the parole board. I’ve got tell Waverly about this.”

“Don’t at least not until you know for sure if he’s getting out or not. Don’t stress her out so soon when peanut could come at anytime.”

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out. “I hate keeping things from her, I’m the worse at it.”

“Yeah I know. Remember in high school when we went to Pussy Willows, dude all you had to do was keep your mouth shut when she called.”

“Dude, it’s Waverly, you know me I just can’t lie to her.”

“Well don’t consider this a lie. Consider this as holding back until you know for sure if Bobo is getting out or not.”

“Right. I have to get going. Pick up the boys, stop by the hardware store and the actual store. If I don’t return to that house with pickles and ice cream your sister will kill me.”

“Yeah don’t want to forget that.”

* * *

Nicole left, the station getting into her actual car the redhead drove towards the middle school. Waiting for the boys to get out. She only had a few minutes before Nick and Nathan would be walking out of the building.

They had adopted Nathan about two years ago, he was a year older than Nick.

* * *

**_Two Years Ago_ **

_“Are you hundred percent sure about this? Because I honestly love him already. Plus Nick and him have hit it off so well.” The redhead laid in bed with Waverly. Rubbing her back gently. They had been in this process for awhile now. Adoption was a big deal._

_“Yes, I am one hundred percent sure about this. Nicole, I want our family to keep growing and Nate and Nick seem to have this bond now. Little bit more lower, please.” Waverly’s eyes were closed. They talked about artificial insemination and Nicole carrying but it turned out that she couldn’t. But her eggs were still fertile. Waverly wasn’t ready to be pregnant again, so they looked into other choice. One had been getting someone to carry Nicole’s eggs but Waverly couldn’t imagine someone else giving birth to her wife’s child. They decided together to wait for that. So they went with adoption._

_Nicole moved her hands a little bit more lower and started to massage there. “So, I think we should tell Janet that we are ready.” Leaning down a little bit, she placed a small kiss onto the back of Waverly’s neck before sitting back up straight as she continued to rub her back._

_“I’ll make the call tomorrow, I’m sure she will want to set up an appointment to see us both. Mhmm..that feels so nice, baby.” Waverly smiled, feeling Nicole’s lips on the back of her neck._

_“Sounds good. Let me know when it is and I can take off or something.” Nicole smiled, just looking down at her wife’s backside. How she got so lucky, she would never know. “I love you, and I love our life together.”_

* * *

Hearing the boys voices that was when she smiled, bringing her from the memory. “Hey guys. How was school?”

“Sheriff Haught, can I speak to you please?” It was Nick’s teacher, Nicole glanced over at Nick for a moment before back at the teacher.

“Yeah. Here boys, go and get in the truck and I’ll be right there.” She unlocked her truck and watched the boys head over to it and get in.

“Normally we would handle this without saying anything but there was a indecent with Nicholas and another boy today. The other boy was teasing him a little bit, and Nick punched him in the face.”

“Teasing him about what?”

“Not having a mother and a father. The boy said it was weird and not right that he had two mothers. So Nick punched him. Now I suggest to the principal that both boys get detention for two weeks after school starting tomorrow.”’

“Waverly and I will speak to Nick about how violence doesn’t solve anything and if he is being bullied or made fun that he needs to tell an adult. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Nicole moved over to her truck and got in. “We just have to make one stop boys.” The redhead decided to not go to the hardware store. At least not today. Stopping at the store though was a must.

* * *

After getting home, the boys ran inside with Nicole following behind them grocery bags in hand. “Homework!” The redhead called out, as she closed the door with her foot. Heading into the kitchen, she set the bags down.

“Boys, what did ma say?” Waverly called out, hearing them groaning as they came back downstairs to head into the dining room with their homework.

Nicole emptied the grocery bags and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Opening it, she took a small sip as she leaned against the counter. She still had to hang up her holster and get undressed from work. But her thoughts were on Bobo right now.

Coming into the kitchen, Waverly just stood there watching Nicole absent mindedly rubbing her belly. Clearly there was something going on, the brunette could sense it and plus Nicole wasn’t one to grab a beer out of the fridge after work not unless she had a hard day. “Rough day?”

Hearing Waverly’s voice broke Nicole’s thoughts. “Yeah, something like that. We also need to talk about Nick. His teacher informed me today that he hit another kid.”

“What?!” Waverly raised her voice a little bit.

“Baby, calm down and let me finish. He hit another kid because that said kid was making fun of him for having two mothers and not a mother and a father. So the teacher suggested two weeks of detention. I told her that we would speak with Nick about his behavior and not hitting people.”

“We will talk about it with him tonight after dinner. But I have to say I am proud of him for standing up for himself and his family.”

“Me too.” Nicole finished up her beer down and moved over to Waverly, kissing her forehead. “I’m going to take a shower before dinner. I love you.”

“I love you too. And whenever you want to talk about what is bothering you, I’m here.”

Nicole just smiled a little bit, before moving upstairs. Taking off the holster, she went over to the closet and hung it up. Maybe keeping this from Waverly wasn’t such a good idea, but she also knew that Wynonna was right. The brunette didn’t need to be stressed over something that could not happen. She sighed deeply, as she started to unbutton her shirt. Heading into the bathroom to get her shower started.


	43. Lightning Crashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more domestic WayHaught in the future! I promise. Also the next two chapters will probably be about their life before their baby, and Nate. How they came about the decisions to adopt Nate, and why they actually did. But for now have this very angsty, chapter that even made car. Warning car accident does occur. 
> 
> Tre_rox: Trust me when I say it's hard for Nicole to keep this from Waverly.
> 
> created2destroy: YESSS!
> 
> W.E Fan: Lots of domestic WayHaught in the last chapter and the two that are coming up. Now we both know I'm not going to give away Bobo's plan. But there is a plan forming.
> 
> Andrea Ettl: You're welcome! Hope you enjoy this one as well. 
> 
> Ganna: Domestic WayHaught is my favorite also! They have had a lot of angsty moments in this story. I am planning on filling you guys in on what happened within that time jump. How Nate came about, how baby WayHaught came about also. Again I can't say what Bobo is up to. But I'm glad that you are still enjoying the story! :) xxxx
> 
> thewisecracker: There will be more wonderful times as a family to come! I promise this. And yes they have gone through a lot due to outsiders. But they always seem to come out stronger and more supportive. We both know that Nicole has a big heart, and Jolene confessing to her was enough to give her a second chance. But we will see what happens.

Chapter 43

“Members of the probation board, I really do not think it is a good idea to allow Robert Svane back into society. What he did to me and could possibly do to my family is something to take into consideration. And should not be taken so lightly. He almost killed me, he kidnapped my wife’s son.” Nicole glanced over at Bobo who was sitting in a chair behind a table. “Releasing Robert Svane out into the world would be a grieve mistake and error in judgement.”

The members looked at Bobo. “I am terribly sorry for what I did to Sheriff Haught, and her family. I’ve been wanting to reach out and apologize for my wrong doings towards Mrs. Haught and Nicholas Peterson. But an apology in person is much more better than a letter or a phone call.” He looked over at Nicole. “I am truly sorry for all the grief that I caused.” The two of them locked eyes, and just stared at each other.

It took them a couple of hours to actually decide on something, but they reconvened. “After thorough review, the members of this probation board have decided to grant Robert Svane’s request for parole with the following conditions. You must serve two years of probation, you will wear a tether for the first nine months to a year. You will be doing community service, you will get a job, you must stay away from Sheriff Haught’s family and cannot be within five hundred feet of them. If you fail to get the following, you will be back in prison to serve out the rest of your sentences. Is this all understood Mr. Svane?”

“Yes, I understand. Thank you so much for this opportunity.” Bobo glanced over at Nicole and grinned.

Nicole knew that grin, and she knew it all to well.

* * *

Waverly sat at a traffic light in her car, just humming along with the song on the radio, one of her hands rested on her stomach. After the light turned green, Waverly started to drive again but didn’t make it that far when the other car collided into hers.

The emergency number was called, Wynonna arrived on the scene with everyone else and she recognized Waverly’s car. “Baby girl! Waverly!” She called out. “Eliza help me get the passenger side door.” The two of them managed to get the passenger side door open and Wynonna carefully got into the car. “Wave..” She checked her pulse. “She’s alive! Get her out of this fucking car, now!”

They cut Waverly out of the car, and loaded her up into the ambulance. That was when Wynonna called Nicole, holding onto Waverly’s hand.

“Hey Wyn. Are you with Waverly? I tried the house, and then her cell. No answer.”

“I am, we are on the way to the hospital. Nicole, there has a been an accident.”

* * *

When Nicole heard those words, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, hanging up her phone she turned on her lights and siren. Pulling into the hospital, she rushed in going to the front desk. “Waverly Haught, she brought in for a accident.”

“Haught.” It was Wynonna and that was when Nicole went over to her.

“What happened? Where is Waverly? The baby?”

“Surgery.” Wynonna answered. “They took her right in.”

“Sheriff Haught?” The doctor came out from the surgery room. “Can I speak for you a moment please? It’s about your wife and baby.”

Nicole moved away from Wynonna and over to him. “Tell me they are both okay.”

“Sheriff, the amount of damage that your wife sustained in the accident we can’t save them both. You need to make a choice. Either your wife or your child.”

She grabbed him by the shirt. “You save them both. There is no choice. You save them both.” She let go of him.

“I will do what I can.”

Crying isn’t something that Nicole Haught does, she barely believes in god, but she does believe in a higher power. Sitting in the chapel at the hospital, the redhead could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. “You can’t take them from me. I’ve been a good person, I haven’t asked you for anything in this life. Just please don’t take my wife and our child. Please I am begging you here and I will do whatever you want. Please do not take Waverly and our child away from me.”

* * *

_**One Week Later.** _

Nicole sat in a rocking chair, holding the sleeping baby. The boys would be up in a few minutes for school. She had been up most of the night with the now sleeping baby in her arms. Finally standing up, she went over to the crib and laid her down. Even though she came from Nicole’s eggs, there were some moments that Nicole saw Waverly in this child. Leaving the bedroom, she went down to their room and grabbed her phone. Calling Waverly’s cell but only to get voicemail like always. ‘ _Hey this is Waverly, leave a message._ ’ She let out a deep sigh and hung up the phone.

“Ma!” Nick came bargaining into the room without knocking, holding the paper out to the redhead. “Can you look this over?”

“Yeah of course, bud.” Nicole took the homework paper from him and started to look it over. This was usually Waverly’s department. But for now, it would be hers. “It looks really good, bud.” She handed it back to him.

“Are we going to see mom after school?”

“Of course. Now go and get ready for school and please don’t wake your sister I just got her put down.”

Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m really glad that you adopted you me too, ma and that I changed my last name.”

“It was always your choice, buddy. Your mother and I would have never pressured you into something you didn’t want to do.”

Nicholas smiled, looking over at her. “Thank you for that. I mean it ma, you’re the best.” He left the bedroom to head to his own room to get ready for school.

Once the boys left for school and were on the bus Nicole got ready for the day. Wearing a casual button up shirt and a pair of jeans. She got the baby ready, leaving the house, she buckled the baby girl up in her seat before getting into the driver side and pulled out.

* * *

“I really need you to wake up, my love. I need you to open those beautiful green eyes of yours and meet our baby girl. I haven’t even named her yet because I don't know what you would want to name her.” Nicole ran her hand gently down Waverly’s cheek. The other woman looked like she was just sleeping but they had put her a drugged induced coma to help her body heal. And they only recently started to take her off the drugs. “You should see her, she’s perfect just like you are.” Leaning over, she kissed her forehead gently. “I can’t do this without you, baby.” She whispered, resting her forehead against hers.

“Willow.” Waverly spoke in a whisper. “Her name is Willow. Willow Haught.” Her voice was hoarse a little bit but she felt her wife’s lips on hers and she kissed her back instantly. Feeling her pull back, she rested her forehead against hers. “I’m here, baby. I’m not going anywhere. But I would really like to meet our baby girl.”

Nicole smiled, while she felt Waverly brush the tears that had fallen on the redhead’s cheek. “I’ll get her for you.” She leaned forward, and kissed her lips gently once again. Before moving to take Willow out of the car seat. She brought her over to Waverly, and placed her gently in her arms. “I’m going to get the doctor.” She kissed her head, and then their child’s before leaving the room to get the doctor and make some phone calls.

Wynonna showed up with the boys, Doc, and Angel an hour later. “I took them all from school. They wanted to see you.” The oldest brunette said this as she watched the kids who were almost teenagers no go over to Waverly’s bed.

Nicole leaned in the door, just watching them with a smile on her lips. The doctors had came in and checked Waverly’s vitals and such. Informing the redhead that she could take Waverly home in a day or so.

“You haven’t told her about Bobo yet, have you?” Wynonna questioned quietly as she went over to Nicole.

“No, I haven’t. She just woke up a couple hours ago. Besides now really isn’t the time to tell her.” Nicole’s eyes still lingered on Waverly, who was holding their daughter, talking with their boys and Angel laughing about something. “I’ll tell her when I’m able to take her home another few days won’t hurt anything.”

“Sounds like a good plan actually.” Wynonna moved over to the family.

Nicole just stood there watching them still. This was her family, her home and always had been even while she was away. Waverly glanced over at Nicole and just smiled, waving her over to them. Pushing herself off the door frame, Nicole closed the door behind her and moved over to the bed.

“Alright boys, I need you both to behave for Aunt Wynonna. She’s going to get you guys off to school tomorrow.”

“Aw ma, can’t we skip it and come here instead?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, we would much rather come and see mom.” Nate piped up.

“No, you both need to go to school. You’ve already skipped half a day today.” Waverly put her head down on the pillow.

Both of the boys groaned but they knew better than to argue with Waverly about school. “Fine, fine.” They both said. Nick hugged Waverly first, and then Nate did also before they went over to Nicole and did the same, before kissing Willow’s head. They left with Wynonna, Doc and Angel.

“You don’t have to stay.” Waverly glanced over at Nicole who sat down in the chair next to her bed. Willow was in one of those portable cribs that the nurses brought in.

“Yeah, I do. Besides you know me I’m not leaving your side.” Nicole grabbed her hand gently and brought it up to her lips kissing Waverly’s hand gently. “Not when I thought I lost you.”

“Nicole, you’ll never lose me I’ll always be with you. Come here, baby.” Waverly squeezed her hand gently. While Nicole got up from the chair and moved onto the bed wrapping her arms around the redhead now. She started running her fingers through the short locks, when Nicole laid her head down. With her arm around Waverly’s middle carefully.

Nicole closed her eyes, feeling Waverly’s fingers running through her hair gently. It was comforting. “Us. Our family. And how I don’t ever want to lose that.”

Waverly kissed her head gently before she continued to run her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “You won’t baby. I promise. We are yours, always have been and always will be.”


	44. Can't Do It Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that last chapter was a bit rough huh? Well here is what Nicole was feeling during it.

Chapter 44

“Tell me what you were thinking about.” Waverly could feel Nicole’s fingers running through her hair. She had been home for a day now. “Come on baby. We got some time before the boys come home and before Willow wakes up. Talk to me, Nicole.”

Nicole sighed a little bit and continued to run her fingers through Waverly’s hair. “I was thinking about what the doctor said to me, how we adopted Nick, how Willow even came about. I was just thinking about everything. I can’t imagine my life without you, Waverly. When the doctor came to me, and told me I had to choose between our baby and you. I couldn’t, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I can’t do this without you, Waverly.”

Waverly glanced up at her, moving her hand to Nicole’s cheek. “Talk to me about it, Nicole. Don’t hold it back. Tell me what the doctor said.”

Nicole leaned into her touch, kissing the inside of her palm for a moment. “Okay, if you really want to know.”

“I do.” Waverly told her softly, smiling a little bit when she felt the kiss to her palm.

* * *

_"Sheriff Haught?” The doctor came out from the surgery room. “Can I speak for you a moment please? It’s about your wife and baby.”_

_Nicole moved away from Wynonna and over to him. “Tell me they are both okay.”_

_“Sheriff, the amount of damage that your wife sustained in the accident we can’t save them both. You need to make a choice. Either your wife or your child.”_

_Nicole felt like she couldn’t breathe the moment that she heard those words. She couldn’t lose either of them, she couldn’t do this without Waverly. She grabbed him by the shirt. “You save them both. There is no choice. You save them both.” She let go of him._

_“I will do what I can.”_

_“What injuries did she sustain?”_

_“So far, she has a punctured lung, internal bleeding, cuts, bruises, and scrapes. Right now we are more concerned about the punctured lung and internal bleeding. Her placenta has detected, we are doing a c-section right now. I have to get back in there, Sheriff. We will update you as soon as we know more.” The doctor left, and moved back into the room._

_“Nicole, what did he say?”_

_Nicole explained everything to Wynonna and she couldn’t help but hug the older brunette. “I need to go, pick up the boys and tell them. I need to be doing something.” She felt like she was going to hyperventilate or have a panic attack. She bent over trying to steady her breathing. “I can’t lose them, Wynonna.”_

_“Nicole, take a deep breath. Breath, Nicole. You need to breath. I’ll go and get the boys, okay? You stay here just breath.”_

_Nicole just nodded her head, not really focusing on Wynonna’s words. Just the fact that there was a chance that she was going to lose their wife and child. Crying isn’t something that Nicole Haught does, she barely believes in god, but she does believe in a higher power. Sitting in the chapel at the hospital, the redhead could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. “You can’t take them from me. I’ve been a good person, I haven’t asked you for anything in this life. Just please don’t take my wife and our child. Please I am begging you here and I will do whatever you want. Please do not take Waverly and our child away from me.” Leaving the chapel, Nicole went back to waiting room._

_“Ma!” It was Nick’s voice, that was when Nicole stood back up seeing the boys run over to her. Hugging her at the same time._

_“Did you tell them anything?” Nicole asked, hugging them bac closely. Just holding them for a second._

_“No, I figured you’d want to do that.” Wynonna told her._

_“Come boys, sit down.” Nicole said this as she pulled away, moving over to the chairs. The boys followed, and they sat down, leaning down in front of them. “Mom had an accident and they are doing surgery right now to fix her.”_

_“What about the baby?” Nate asked._

_“They are going to try and save the baby also.”_

_The boys started to cry and Nicole did all she could to comfort them. Nick fell asleep on one of her shoulders, and Nate fell asleep on the other. She just sat there running her fingers through their hair gently. She was unsure of how long they had been there for, the boys had woken up and started to play card games._

_“Sheriff Haught?” The doctor came out, and Nicole stood up and moved over to the doctor._

_“What happened? Are they okay?” Nicole questioned right away._

_“We saved your baby girl, Mrs. Haught we placed her in a medical inducted coma to help her heal the wounds. We are hoping that her body can help the healing process. We might have to go back in to fix some of her damages that she sustained. We focused on getting her bleeding under control and repairing her lung. Now your baby girl, she might have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, we have to obverse her due to the plectra tear. Her oxygen was cut off for a bit which is why she has to stay for a couple of days, we want to get her levels back up. But you guys can see both of them. I can take you there.”_

_“Guys, come on.” The boys stopped their game and joined Nicole along with everyone else. Coming into Waverly’s room, she looked like she was asleep. And all the redhead wanted was this to be some sort of a bad dream or something._

_Wynonna watched as the boys and Angel went over to the bed. Placing a hand onto Nicole’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. Waves is a fighter we all know this and there is no way in hell that she is going anywhere.”_

_“Sheriff Haught, you can take your baby girl home now.” The doctor stated, looking over at the redhead who was holding the baby while sitting next to Waverly’s bed. It had been a few days, and the baby was doing great but Waverly was still in a medical induced coma._

_“What? No, no I don’t know what I’m doing here. I can’t take her home without Waverly. I can’t do this without her.”_

_“Sheriff, you can. You have been doing it, it’s time to take your daughter home.”_

_Nicole glanced over at Waverly before back to the baby in her arms. “Alright.” She spoke quietly. Honestly she was scared as hell, she could barely handle the two boys at times but she seemed to manage. “I have to pick up our sons from school, we’ll take her home after we come back.” Standing up, she kissed the sleeping baby’s head before placing her back into the portable crib. Moving back over to her wife, Nicole leaned down and kissed her head. “I love you.”_

_The first night was rough, the baby kept crying which kept the boys awake and Nicole was doing everything she possible could to and calm the baby down. It didn’t happen until four am, and Nicole fell asleep in the rocker just holding her._

_Nick came in to wake her up to let her know that they were leaving for school instead, he grabbed the blanket from the daybed and covered them up. Kissing the baby’s head and then Nicole’s as well. Coming out of the bedroom, he glanced over at Nate. “Come on let’s let them sleep.” Even though he had in a brave face, he was scared as hell. He had already lost his dad, he couldn’t lose his mother also even if he had Nicole also. He knew that both Nate and Nicole were scared of losing her also._

_“We have to stop giving ma, a hard time.” Nate sighed a little bit as he sat on the bus next to Nick. “She’s going to need help with the baby.”_

_“Right, so we stop giving her a hard time. And we help out more.” Nick glanced out the window._

_Nicole woke up to the baby crying, changing her diaper, she fed her also and watched as she went back to sleep. Everything was quiet in the house, which was something that the redhead wasn’t use to her. She was expecting Waverly just to burst through the door at any moment. Placing their daughter in her crib, she watched her for a moment before leaving the room and heading into their bedroom. The bed was untouched, Nicole couldn’t bring herself to sleep in it without Waverly. Moving out of the room, she closed the door behind her. She felt lost again and wasn’t sure how she was suppose to do this without her._

* * *

“So you didn’t sleep in our bed at all?” Waverly questioned, still looking up at Nicole. Brushing away the tears on Nicole's cheeks.

“I couldn’t. So I slept on the daybed in the nursey. This is our bed, and I can’t imagine laying in it without you in my arms.” Nicole looked back at her still, leaning into her touch. “I love you, Waverly and when I thought I was going to lose you I wasn’t sure what to do with myself. I can’t do this without you. I know I keep saying that but it’s true. I can’t.”

That was when Waverly leaned up and connected their lips, kissing her softly but yet lovingly. There was no doubt in her mind that she absolutely loved this woman. Pulling away slightly she rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “I love you too, Nicole. Thank you for telling about how you were feeling. I’m sorry that you had to go through that. I’m not going anywhere, baby. Not now, not ever.” Leaning in, she kissed her lips once again. Before the kiss could get to heated, Willow’s cry came over the baby monitor.

Nicole groaned a little bit, as she kissed her back. Pulling away slightly. “Go. The boys should be walking in anytime now. I love you too, Waverly. More than what could ever describe.”


	45. Our Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one, which hopefully fills in the rest of the blanks. :D 
> 
> Ganna - Trust me those emotions got to me as well. You asked and you received. And nooo there is nothing to worry about at all. I love your comments. 
> 
> Tre_rox - Hopefully you like this one as well!
> 
> W.E Fan - Have some more feels!!

Chapter 45

Nicole watched from the doorway as Waverly fed Willow, leaning against it now. The redhead noticed Nick and Nate by her wife’s side. She couldn’t help but smile. This was her family and her home, thinking about everything.

* * *

**_Four Years Ago_ **

_“Ma, I want you to adopt me.” Nick said this, as they both tucked him in. It had been one hell of a day because it had been Nick’s birthday._

_Nicole glanced over at Waverly for a second, before back to Nick. “Is that what you want, buddy?”_

_Nick nodded his head, looking up at Nicole. “That is what I want for my birthday. I want you to adopt me this way we can really be a family.”_

_“Nick, we are a family.” Nicole finished tucking him in._

_“I know but I want us to be a real family, same last name. Do you not want to adopt me?”_

_Nicole looked him right in the eyes, those eyes that reminded her of Waverly’s. “Of course I do, buddy. I already see you as my son, I would love to adopt you.” Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. “Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to set up the basketball hoop.” Getting up off the bed with Waverly, who went around and kissed his head also._

_“Love you guys. Goodnight.”_

_“Love you too, buddy. Night.” They left the room and went to their own._

_“It seems like that is what he really wants.” Waverly said this, as she started to get undressed._

_Nicole had already picked up the mess from the party. “And if that is what he wants, then I’m not going to deny him. We will just have to look into how I can do it.” She started to unbutton her shirt, glancing over at Waverly for a moment. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” The redhead walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s middle. Placing a small little kisses to her neck before she pulls away to continue to get undressed._

_“Well I’ll start looking into it tomorrow.” Waverly couldn’t help but smile, hearing her words. “Every day you tell me, baby.” That was when she felt Nicole’s arms go around her and she leaned into her wife. Closing her eyes when she felt Nicole’s lips against her neck. The smile remained on her face even when she pulled away. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too, pretty girl.” Nicole shrugged off her shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper. Seeing it go in caused the redhead to grin._

_Waverly watched her, for her moment. The scar from Bobo stabbing her, had somewhat faded and the nightmares had seemed to stop for now. But still the brunette worried about her wife especially when it came to him. Even though he was locked up and hopefully for good._

_Nicole felt Waverly’s eyes on her, and that was when she glanced over at her wife. “Like what you see, baby?” The grin remained as she moved back over to the brunette kissing her deeply and passionately._

* * *

_“I want us to have another.”_

_“What? Another what?” Nicole questioned looking up from the file in her hand. It had been a couple months since Nicole had officially adopted Nick._

_“We should have another child. I mean if you want.” Waverly had stopped grading papers now, she wanted to have this conversation with her wife. Because she did want to expand their family._

_The redhead placed the file down, pushing it away, getting up she moved over to sit closer to the brunette. “Are you sure? Because I would love for us to have another child as long as this is what you really want as well and we discuss it with Nick. Go to the doctor, discuss our options.”_

_Waverly reached out, running her hand across her cheek gently. “Are you sure? Because it is what I truly want, and we will discuss it with Nick and then the doctors.”_

_Nicole turned her head to kiss her palm gently. “I want a million babies with you if I can.”_

_There was a small chuckle that came from the brunette. “I don’t know about a million but maybe a couple of more.”_

_“Fine, fine a couple more.” Nicole grinned, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently. Her hand moved to her cheek, as she deepened the kiss between them._

_Waverly kissed her back, pulling her a little bit closer this time. Smiling against her lips._

_“Oh come on.” Nick groaned walking into the room. “Can you guys not make out for like five minutes?”_

_Nicole pulled away, chuckling a little bit. “We can try, bud. Can’t help it if your mom is hot stuff.”_

_Waverly hit her arm playfully, shaking her head slightly. “Nicole..” She warned. “You’re in so much trouble later.” She muttered, glancing over at Nick for a second. “Can we actually talk to you?”_

_“Ew.” He made a face, shaking his head slightly. “Gross.” Nick moved to sit down next to them. “Am I in trouble? Did you guys find out about the fence?”_

_“No, you aren’t in trouble.” Waverly glanced over at Nicole for a moment. “What about the fence?”_

_“Nothing. Just nothing. Continue.”_

_“Nick, how would you feel if we decided to have another child? Give you a sibling?” Nicole asked, looking over at him._

_Licking his bottom lip, he sat back in his chair for a moment. “How would that even work? I mean you both are women.”_

_“We would talk to the doctor about it, see what our choices. How would you feel about that, baby boy?” Waverly questioned, reaching out to take his hand. This was important that Nick was open to this as well._

_Nick thought about it for a moment before squeezing his mother’s hand gently. “I would actually like that. Someone to play with and hang out with. Would be really good.” He smiled, seeing them smile as well. “But I want to be kept in loop about things. Just not all the juicy details.”_

_Nicole nodded her head. “You got it, buddy.” She ruffled his hair before kissing his head. “How about we order some take out and you fill me in about that hole in the fence?”_

_They had went to the doctors, as he explained about artificial insemination, Waverly had became nervous at that thought because of what happened to Chris. Of course, she expressed herself to Nicole, who offered to carry instead. And they did some testing, but it turned out thanks to Bobo, she couldn’t due to the scarring from when she stabbed. But her eggs were still fertile._

* * *

_“_ _What about adoption?” Nicole asked as she looked up from her computer. They had been going through a lot of different options recently. Waverly shot down someone else carrying Nicole’s eggs or her own._

_Waverly thought about it for a second, before standing up going over to Nicole. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders and neck. “That should definitely be on the table. There are way too many children in this world without parents.”_

_“I can call tomorrow, make an appointment.” Nicole placed a small kiss onto her forearm, before turning her head to look at her wife. “What do you think?”_

_“Sounds like my baby has everything figured out.” Waverly leaned in and brushed her lips against hers gently._

_“Child coming into the room!” Nick yelled before he even went into the dining room, he wanted a snack and the only way into the kitchen was to go through the dining room where his parents currently resided in._

_Nicole pulled away from her lips and chuckled lightly. “One would think that he thinks we are embarrassing.”_

_“That’s because you guys are. What are you guys looking up anyways?”_

_“We are adding adoption to the list.” Waverly told him, letting go of Nicole who she felt take one of her hands._

_“I would like to be there. Whoever we decide to take in, I want in on that decision.” Nick told them._

_“Of course, bud.” Nicole told him, smiling before she moved her free hand to close the laptop. “How about you and I go play a pick me up game? It’s been awhile.”_

_“Think you still got it old lady?” Nick joked lightly._

_The redhead chuckled lightly. “I’ll show you old lady. Come on, kid.” She leaned over and kissed Waverly’s cheek before heading outside with Nick to play a quick game of twenty one._

_“What do you think, buddy?” Nicole asked, they had been on the search for a couple months now._

_“I like him actually. Nate is pretty funny, he likes basketball, we get along. And I really want him to be apart of this family. I mean clearly mom and you love him. So do I.” Nick and Nicole were out for their weekly dinners which meant that Waverly had a staff meeting that ran long._

_“Well I will talk to your mother about him. We need to make this decision together as a family.” Nicole smiled over at him. The rest of the dinner went smoothly as usual._

_Once the process was officially over, the Haught’s had another boy in their home. And they were proud to call him their son. This was their life now, this home and it was filled with more laughter and love that anyone had known._

* * *

**_Almost one year ago._ **

_The pregnancy test sat on the table on a napkin, as they all sat down to dinner. Nicole was the first to notice, reaching for it. “What’s this?”_

_“I’m pregnant.” The brunette blurted out. They had been doing IVF treatments, for almost a year now._

_“What?” Nicole looked at the test and smiled. It was a huge smile._

_“You are?!” Nick questioned excitedly._

_“Seriously?!” Nate’s tone matched Nick._

_Waverly nodded her head. “I am!” They all had made the decision as a family to bring in another child, and Waverly had told Nicole that was ready to carry the redhead’s eggs._

_Nicole got up from the table, and moved over to Waverly, and brought her in for a deep kiss. Hearing the boys say ‘ewww’. But right in that moment she didn’t care. Pulling away slightly, she watched as the boys got up and hugged Waverly. When they pulled away and sat back down, Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s stomach. “Our perfect family.”_

_“Ours.” Waverly repeated, smiling as well. Leaning her forehead against Nicole’s for a moment before pulling away. “Come on, let’s eat.”_

* * *

The laughter from her boys and Waverly brought Nicole out of the memories as she moved over to them. Kissing the top of Waverly’s head for a moment. “Come on boys, homework. Let’s leave the girls alone.” They nodded and left the room. “I’ll handle dinner tonight, baby. Don’t worry I got this.” She gave her a quick kiss. “I love you.” She said this before she left the room. It was most likely going to be pizza and that was it.

After getting the boys to bed, and checking on Willow, Waverly laid down in their bed with a book in her hand even though she was exhausted. She was still recovering but doing much better.

Nicole locked up the house, turning on the alarm. Clearly she didn’t trust Bobo at all, heading upstairs she shut off the lights on her way up the stairs. Checking in on the boys and then Willow before moving into their bedroom. Taking the gun from between her pants and shirt as she moved over to the closet.

Waverly noticed Nicole take out her gun and head over to the closet. Clearly to lock it back up. “Has that been there the whole time? Do you really think it’s necessary to have it out when we are all home?”

Sighing a little bit, Nicole finished locking up the gun. Placing the safe on the top shelf before moving out of the closet. “I do actually. Because of Bobo.”


	46. Visits From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to get intense again. Enjoy! Love your guys comments, keeps me going!

Chapter 46

Waverly looked confused at Nicole’s sentence. “Because of Bobo who is in prison?” She questioned looking over at her wife still.

Nicole moved over to the bed, sitting down next to Waverly. “He’s not in prison anymore.”

The brunette didn’t look happy about this news at all and the fact that Nicole knew and didn’t share it with her. “When did that happen? How long have you known?”

She knew just by her wife’s words and the tone in Waverly’s voice that she was in trouble. “The day of your accident. That is actually why I left early that morning. To go and plead a case to the parole board, this way he wouldn’t get out. But apparently, he has changed his ways. So, he has been out since that day, and I’ve known since that day. I was planning to tell you, but the accident happened.”

“Wait—you knew before the accident that there was a chance the man who kidnapped our son, tortured you and almost killed you was possibly going to get out? And you didn’t mention it at all?”

Nicole didn’t want to argue about this with Waverly. “Yes I knew. Remember that meeting with the Mayor? That is what he pulled me into his office for. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want you stress over anything especially if it turned out to be nothing.”

“But it turned into something Nicole.”

“Wave..I really don’t want to fight about this with you. Bobo is out, he isn’t allowed to come within five hundred feet of you guys.”

“And what bout you, Nicole? How many feet does he have to stay away from you?”

Nicole looked down at her hand for a moment, spinning her wedding band on her finger. Nervous habit that she picked up. “He doesn’t. He can come as close as he wants to me.”

“So let me get this straight Bobo Del Rey can just come right up to you, and take you again at any time? But he can’t come near the kids and I? How the hell does that even work, Nicole?” Waverly questioned, she was trying not to be upset or anything but she couldn’t help it. Her wife had kept this from her and she was also worried about her safety.

“It’s because I work with the public or something like that. Him and I are bound to run into each other especially because he has to do community service as well.” The redhead looked up from her ring. “Look I don’t care what happens to me as long as the kids and you are safe. That is what matters to me.”

Hearing her words caused Waverly to stand up off the bed. “What do you mean you don’t care about what happens to you? Are you fucking serious right now, Nicole? You talk about how you can’t lose me and do this without me but what about me? Do you think I can do this without you? Do you think I want to lose you again?” She could feel some tears threatening to escape her eyes. The thought of losing her wife again, plus the hormones that were still present wasn’t a good thing right now.

Nicole stood up and went over to her, wrapping her arms around Waverly to try and calm her down a little bit. “I’m sorry, baby. I do care about what happens to me. I’m just worried that he is going to be the same scum bag as before.” She pulled away and wiped away the tears from Waverly’s cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll never ever break that vow. I’m not leaving our family or you, Waves for anything. I promise. Please don’t be mad, I don’t want to fight with  you over Bobo Del Rey.”

Waverly leaned her forehead against hers. “Do not ever let me hear you say you don’t care about what happens to you again. I love you, Nicole Haught and I can’t imagine our lives without you in it.” Pulling away slightly, she took Nicole’s hand and led her over to the bed. Laying down on the bed, she pulled the redhead with her. Cuddling up into her wife’s side, whose arms went around her instantly and the two fell asleep.

Of course they were up throughout the night, thanks to Willow but Waverly ended up just bringing her into the bedroom with them to sleep. It wasn’t just Willow though, Nicole’s nightmares had started up again. Even though she had tried to hide them, she couldn’t. At least not from Waverly.

* * *

Making breakfast now, Waverly yawned a little bit. Hearing the door, she sighed a little bit. “Nicole can you get that?” She asked, flipping the sausages in the pan.

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” Nicole stated as she moved down the stairs finishing up the last button on her flannel shirt. “I swear to god Wynonna, if you forgot your key again I’m going to—” She stopped when she opened the door. There was a look of shock on her face. “You can’t be here. I killed you.” Her voice was low.

“Baby, who’s at the door?” Waverly called from the kitchen.

“Uncle Mike!” Nick yelled as he came down the stairs, realizing who it was the moment he saw the other male.

“Hey, little dude.” Nick ran over and hugged the other guy, and Nicole was just standing there watching them.

Before anyone could even call her into the room, Waverly was there. “Mike? What are you doing here?”

“I have something for the both of you actually.” Mike pulled away from the hug. “I mean if you guys aren’t busy.”

“No, of course not. Come in we got some time before this one has to get to school.” Waverly smiled over at him. That was when she heard Willow and turned to Nicole. “Can you?”

Shaking her head slightly, Nicole closed the door after the guy came in. “Yeah, I got her. Tell me about this later?” The guy looked way too much like Christopher for Nicole’s liking. Heading back upstairs, she went into the nursey and picked up Willow.

“Dude, your wife is hot.” Mike felt Waverly slap his arm and he rubbed the spot gently.

Waverly grinned, chuckling a little bit. “Yeah, I know.” They moved into the kitchen. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Mike but what are you doing here? Last time we spoke, you were in like China or something refusing to come and say goodbye to your brother.”

“Well after what he did can you blame me? I’m surprised that you did considering what happened..” By the look on Waverly’s face, Mike could tell that she hadn’t given Nick all the details. “And for the record it was India. I was helping the kids down there.”

There was a confused look on Nick’s face now. “What did dad do?”

“Nothing, little dude. Anyways some guy brought these to me.” Reaching into his bag, he pulled out two envelopes with Chris’s handwriting on them. “I checked them made sure there wasn’t any poison or anything like that within them. Don’t worry I didn’t read them.”

Waverly looked over at the letters, before reaching out to take them. “Thanks. I’ll look over them.” She glanced down at the down at the handwriting for a moment before back up at Mike.

“Can I read mine late, mom? If Nate and I don’t get going, we are going to miss the bus. Nate! Come on!”

Mike looked confused for a moment.

“Adopted son.” Waverly told him.

“Ooohh gotcha.”

Nate came downstairs with Nicole holding Willow. “You guys have a good day.” She kissed his head, and then Nick’s as well. Watching them both leave.

“I should get going also.”

“Come by when Nick comes home from school?” Waverly offered.

“Yeah, totally. We can have tea and I can give you guys what I got you from India.” Mike leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before looking at Nicole and nodding his head, leaving after that.

“Chris’s twin brother.” Waverly said this before Nicole could even ask. “He’s older by like five minutes or so.”

“And he stopped by because?” Nicole asked, moving towards the kitchen.

Waverly followed after the redhead. “These.” She showed her the letters. “Chris.”

Glancing over at the letters, the redhead was curious as to what they said. “Why now though?”

The brunette shrugged a little bit, before setting them down on the table. Reaching out to take Willow this way Nicole could get a small bottle ready. “No idea. Guess I’m going to have to read to find out. I want to look over Nick’s letter also.”

“Right.” Nicole finished making the bottle, before handing it over to Waverly. Leaning over kissing her head. “I’m going to go into the garage, working on one of the cars or something and pretend like I did not see the man that I killed today although it wasn’t really him. But his twin brother that my wife neglected to tell me that he had.”

“Now that is just passive-aggressive Nicole and you know it.” Waverly started to feed Willow. “I didn’t bring up Mike because I didn’t think it was a big deal. And I certainly wasn’t expecting to see him again. I should have told you about him. I’m sorry that I didn’t. Come on, baby don’t be mad about this. Besides Mike isn’t anything like Christopher. Complete opposite actually.”

"Fine that was a bit passive-aggressive. And you're right I can't be mad at you about this. Just like you can't be mad at me about the Bobo thing. So how about I finish making us breakfast, you finish feeding this little one and we settle in front of the tv and watch some Netflix?" 

"Deal." Waverly smiled, before leaning over to kiss her cheek gently. "Love you."

"Love you too." Nicole watched her head into the living room. 

* * *

“You look like him. It’s uncanny how much you look like him. But from what I know about you is that you aren’t him. You don’t have any kids, never been married, and have been in India for the past several years. But you did go to college to become a lawyer as well but also a teacher.” Bobo held the letter in his hand. “So why am I just getting this now?”

“From what the guy said that gave them to me was that Chris wanted them to be delivered now. I don’t know what they say nor do I actually give a damn. I’m just here to hand this out and then I’m back off to India.”

Bobo shook his head slightly before placing his hand onto Mike’s shoulder. “Hold on there sport. That isn’t how things work in my town.”

“I suggest you take your hand off me before I make you.” Mike looked at Bobo’s hand before back at him. “Now.” Feeling him release his shoulder. “Look I’m not my brother, I’m not going to roll over for you. I don’t give a damn about what you have going on. I’m just here giving my brother his final wishes or whatever. After tonight I’m gone, going back to where I belong, and it certainly isn’t Purgatory.” With that Mike walked away.

Bobo opened the envelope and started to read the letter inside.

_Bobo,_

_Welcome back to society. You like how I managed to get you out from the grave? You think that lawyer just took your case on by chance? No, I paid her. Also paid off the Warden, the pastor and a couple of the parole board members. More like threatened them really. Obviously if you are getting this I’m dead probably by Nicole’s hands. So here is what I need from you. I need you to pick off where you left off. And to do so I’m giving you back everything. Now you can ignore this and continue to pretend to be the good guy or you can just take everything back and finish what you started with Nicole. The choice is yours, Bobo. Just know that this time around I have a feeling it will be a challenge. I mean you do like challenges, still right? And your biggest one so far has been Nicole. She put you away for five long years. Think about it. If you accept and want to continue what you started I have written down the offshore bank accounts information that has all of your money in it. Just think about it, Bobo._

_-Christopher Peterson_

_PS._

_Do not hurt my wife or son. I also attached something for you to help you decide._

Bobo read over the letter several more times. He had a choice to make, and it was a simple one really. But then again there was never really a choice for Bobo, this whole town had painted him as one thing. The villain. Looking inside of the envelope, he found the photo and he pinned it up on the wall. “Oh Sheriff, we aren’t done yet. Not by a long shot.” The photo was of Nicole granted it was five years old, but it was still something. Going into his kitchen, he grabbed a stake knife and came back out, tossing it at the photo. Watching it hit dead on. “We’re done playing.”


	47. Letters From The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I seriously need your guys thoughts on some fics that are running around in my head for WayHaught besides this one and Dare You To Move. One has a supernatural element were Nicole and her family are the original vampires, and I'm not talking like the vampires that are set in the Wynonna Earp verse. And Waverly and her family hunt supernatural shit and the two of them meet. Things change for Waverly as she gets to know Nicole. But what happens when Wynonna gets involved?
> 
> And another that is loosely based off 50 Shades of Grey. I use the term very loosely because I’m not a fan of what Christian subjects Ana to emotional. And it would be like a three part series.
> 
> I will probably end up doing both. And this story I decided it will be two parter. The next part will be the letters back and forth between Waverly and Nicole and how that comes out will be explained at the end.
> 
> Sooo help a writer out and tell me what you want to see first?
> 
> Ganna: Come on we all know that Bobo has unfinished business with Nicole. And I cannot spoil Mike for you guys. He's like the in between good and bad guy that is going to leave you all guessing. Of course Chris had something to do with it, he was a lawyer after all. Again I can't tell you Bobo's big plans. Lots of angsty parts coming up!
> 
> Allyon: Thank you! Really glad you enjoyed the update! <3
> 
> AnnieST: You're welcome! Hope you enjoy this one also.
> 
> thewisecracker: I may have taken it from the soaps that I watched with my mother. Well the part of Chris having a twin brother. Hope you enjoy the letters in this chapter. 
> 
> created2destroy: From the grave, he's just like I'm still here bitches!
> 
> W.E Fan: I can't spoil you about who Mike is. That would certainly be an interesting final battle actually.

Chapter 47

Waverly watched as Nicole took Willow upstairs, smiling. Glancing at the letters, she grabbed her letter. There was apart of her that didn’t want to know but she then again she really did want to know also, opening it with shaky hands. Taking the letter out, she started to read over it.

_My Dearest Waverly,_

_That sounds like an awful way to start a letter but by now I’m guessing I’m either in jail or even worse Nicole has done it. She’s killed me. Which I’m not surprised considering what I’ve done. I am sorry for everything that I have done, Waverly. Especially to you. I love you, I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you. I never meant to hurt you, something snapped inside when Nicole came to town. I don’t know how to explain it. Maybe it was my jealousy, maybe it was the fact that I’m never going to live up to what she is in your heart. There was apart of me that knew that I was going to lose you when it was announced that she was coming back at the reunion. I know that none if this excuses my actions towards you and what I have done. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything. I just wanted us back to how we were before Nicole back._

_Nick and you were all that I had, I just wanted my family back and I realize now how wrong I went and I am sorry. But I just can’t stop now. I have to finish this with her. Either I’m going to end up in jail or I’m going to end up in a body bag. I know taking on a Delta Force agent is suicide and I know I’m not Bobo Del Rey but I have to get you back. And this is the only way that I know how to do it. This has to end between Nicole and I. Just remember before all of this, before I became a man you probably don’t even recognize anymore we had eight good years together, eight years of good memories, of ups and downs, of happiness. I love you, Waverly now and the rest of time._

_Love Always,_

_Christopher Peterson_

Waverly folded up the letter, and just as she was about to put it back into the envelope that was when she noticed the ring in there. That was when she saw it was his wedding band. Placing them both onto the coffee table. Reaching for Nick’s letter, she opened it and took it out.

_Dear Son,_

_By the time you read this I’ll be one of two places in jail or dead. But with the way I’m heading it is most likely that I will be dead probably by Nicole’s hands. She isn’t wrong for killing me, I hurt your mother in more than just one way. What I’ve done to her she will never forgive me for and she will always hate me. To which I do not blame her for doing so. I lost her and it hurt more than words could describe. The moment that I saw her with Nicole, the person she belongs with and always will I did the only thing that I could and I reacted out of anger and jealousy. And I hurt your mother really badly. I am sorry that I can’t be there to be the father you deserve._

_What I did I cannot take back. Son, life is made up of choices good and bad. I made a bad choice by hurting your mother and hopefully within time you both will be able to forgive me. I want you be good for your mother, and listen to her. And Nicole. Yes, she may have killed me and taken me away from you but she also saved you from a very bad man. Now I am that bad man that she has to protect your mother and you from. But do not mistaken I do love you Nicholas Christopher Peterson. Do not forget you are my son._

_Love Always,_

_Dad_

_PS._

_There is a bank account set up for you to go to any college you want. It’s all paid for, just go the bank of Purgatory with your mother. And they will know what to do from there. I love you, son._

* * *

“Wave?” Nicole questioned coming downstairs, heading into the living room. Looking over at the brunette who looked like she had mixed emotions about the letters. Holding out Nick’s letter, the redhead went over to her and took it reading it over. Folding it back up, she placed it into the envelope before placing it onto the coffee table. “What do we do here? We haven’t exactly told him that I was the one that killed his father.”

“Nicole you had no choice. You aren’t some killer.” Waverly grabbed her letter, leaving the ring on the coffee table. Handing it over to Nicole. “And this is his letter to me.”

“We could have found another way Waverly. I am what they made me.” Nicole took the letter, and took it out. Reading over it, she folded it back up and handed it over to her. “What are we going to do here Waverly?” She asked again, leaning forward picking up the wedding band. “Chris’s?”

Waverly nodded her head. “Yeah, it’s his.”

Nicole looked at it, seeing the engraving. ‘ _WE & CP 10/20’_.  

“I don’t know what to do here with all of this, Nicole. Do we give it to him when he gets older? Do I burn them? I don’t know.”

Nicole handed the wedding band over to Waverly. “Whatever you decide I’ll support you. You know this.” Leaning over she kissed her head for a moment. “But let’s not kid ourselves. I killed Chris and I don’t regret it at all. And never will. I’m going to go into the office for a bit. I love you.” She kissed her lips gently for a moment before pulling away.

Waverly kissed her back gently, smiled a little bit. “Will you back for when Mike comes?”

“I think I’ll pass on that one, Waves. I can’t look at him without thinking about Chris and right now I have way to much to deal with. Just call me when he leaves? I’ll come right home.”  

Waverly nodded her head. “Alright, just be careful.”

“I will, pretty girl. Don’t worry.” Nicole gave her another quick kiss before leaving the house. Heading over to her car, she got in and drove towards the station.

* * *

Once she got there, she went straight to her office without saying anything to anyone and just shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes. Opening them back up once she realized she wasn’t alone.

“I was debating about saying something at the house or not.” Mike stated, glancing over at the redhead for a moment. Before his attention went the wedding photo of Waverly, Nicole and Nick was in front of them. “But I wanted to speak to you alone. You killed my brother, you flat out said it this morning when you answered the door.”

“He was going to hurt Waverly again, take her and I couldn’t let that happen especially after what he did.”

“I can understand that and I’m actually glad that you did it. My brother was not a good man. I’ll be honest if I had met Waverly before he did things would probably be different. But I certainly would have never done what he did. I would have let go and let her be happy.” Mike reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and held it out to Nicole. “It’s from him. No idea what says but I do wish you the best of luck with everything, Nicole Haught.” When she didn’t take the letter, he started towards the door and where she stood. Shoving it into her hands. “Now if you excuse me I have to go and see my nephew and his mother.” He opened the door and left. “Hey Wyn. Long time.” Mike smiled, kissing her cheek and the two made small talk for a moment before he left.

Wynonna moved into Nicole’s office. “I see you met Mike.”

That broke Nicole’s thoughts and she moved over to her desk and tossed the envelope down on it. “Fuck. Did everyone but me know that Chris was a fucking twin?!” She snapped, sitting behind her desk.

 Wynonna put up her hands. “Sorry, dude. Chill out there, Haughtstuff. What’s going on with you? Is it that time of month?”

Nicole shook her head, sighing a little bit. “Sorry.” She frowned a little bit, feeling bad. “Bobo, Chris it’s all just fucking coming back. Waverly just got on her feet again, and now we got to deal with all of this again. She got a letter from Chris, and so did Nick. And now so do I but I don’t know if I want to know what the man that I killed had to say.”

Wynonna moved over to the desks and snatched up the letter. “You did that to save our girl. God knows where she would be now if you hadn’t.”

“Yeah I know.” Nicole watched her with the letter, that was when she snatched it back. Opening it finally, taking it out a moment later.

* * *

_Dear Nicole,_

_So I’m guessing you either arrested me or I’m dead. I’m going to lean towards dead and you know what? I hope I’m haunting your ass. All you had to do was leave and none of this would have happened, I would have never hurt Waverly, I wouldn’t be dead right now. Truth is all of this is on you for coming back to begin with. You should have never came back, Nicole. You should have just stayed away. But congratulations on killing me. Do you really think that I was just going to disappear without so much as a big bang? Well you got another thing coming to you, a couple of surprises that I have lined up just for you. And I really hope you get what you fucking deserve, Nicole. I’ll see you in hell._

_-Christopher Peterson_

_Enjoy the USB drive, it has something that you probably should see._

* * *

Setting the letter down, she took out the USB drive and put it into her computer the moment she clicked on the file. She shut it off when she realized what it was. It was from that night that Waverly still didn’t remember. “Sick bastard. If he wasn’t already dead, I would kill him again.” Nicole took the USB drive out and put it into her the top draw of her desk.

“Come on, Haught. You need a drink. Pretty sure you could use one after the past couple of weeks. Let’s go. Get up. This is my sister in-law duties and also best friend duties.”

Nicole groaned a little bit before she got up and followed Wynonna. Walking over to Shorty’s with her, the two made some small talk and laughed about stupid shit as they entered the bar. “Doc, hit us with a couple of beers and shots.”

“Mind if I join you guys? Or is this a family only thing?” Jolene asked, glancing over at Wynonna and then smiling at Nicole.

“Please pull up a chair. The more the merrier. Doc, make that three beers and a line of shots.” Nicole told him.

“You got it, Sheriff.” Doc nodded his head, pouring their drinks for them.


	48. Drinking & Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious smut happens in this chapter. Most just Nicole appreciating her wife's body. Thank you for all of them comments! I love them!

Chapter 48

Downing another shot, Nicole was pretty much gone now, Wynonna had left. So it was just Doc, Jolene and her.

“Come on, darlin’ let me give you a ride home.” Doc offered, looking over at her.

“Nooo. Waves she’ll be soooo mad at me.”

“Fine, the Homestead?” Doc offered.

“Nooo, I’ll wake up the girls. I just need to sleep this off in my office.” Reaching over, she took the last shot before attempting to stand up. Instead she gripped the bar top. “I’m fine, I can walk it.” She started stumbling drunkenly and that was Jolene stood up and put an arm around her waist to help Nicole.

“Let’s get her upstairs. I’ll call Waverly.” Doc told Jolene and moved out from behind the bar and wrapped his arm around Nicole as well. They moved upstairs and over to the bed, laying Nicole on it.

“Don’t call Wave..” The redhead said as she shrugged off her jacket, the best she could.

“I’ll call Waverly, can you attend to her? Make sure she doesn’t throw up on herself and make sure she is still breathing?” Doc asked.

“I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry.” Jolene smiled, watching Doc leave. Her attention went back to Nicole, she hadn’t drank as much as the others. “Come on, Sheriff let’s get you tucked in until your wife gets here.” Clearly Nicole had lost the struggle with her jacket and just left it on. “Sit up, Nicky. Let me help you.” Jolene helped her sit up and get the jacket off, she put it aside. She started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt.

“What are you doing? Stop.” She swatted Jolene’s hands away and moved up further into the bed, buttoning up her shirt. “No touchy. Not my wifey, no touch.” Nicole closed her head as her head hit the pillow, closing her eyes.

Jolene leaned in close to the redhead, running a hand over her cheek gently. “But I can be.”

Nicole swatted her hand away again. “Jo, you aren’t my angel, me one and only. She’s my love and I never hurt her. I love my family with her. So stop, Okay? Just go. We’ll chop this up to a drunken night.”

“Okay..I’ll go but first I have to try something that I’ve been wanting to do since we first met.”

“What –” Nicole was cut off by Jolene’s lips on hers and she didn’t kiss the other woman back. Pulling back quickly. “What the hell? That was way out of line. And you are not my wife.”

Hearing the door, Jolene was leaning forward to kiss her again but stopped. “We’re here. She’s all yours.” The woman got off the bed, and moved over the door. “You two have a good night.”

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was soft as she nodded her head. “Thank you, Jolene means a lot that you stayed with her.” She had left the kids with Mike. Heading over to the bed, she sat down next to the redhead. “Hey you. Come on, let’s get you home.

“Baby..” Nicole whined a little bit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drink so much. I’m sorry.” She repeated, placing her head in Waverly’s lap. “I love you, I’m sorry.”

Waverly started running her fingers through her hair gently. “Shh, baby it’s okay. I love you too.” That was when Doc came in. “Help me?”

“Of course, baby girl.” Doc went over to the bed. “Come on, Sheriff. Let’s get you home.” He lifted her with Waverly’s head. He helped her get Nicole to the car.

“Thank you for calling, Doc.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, getting into the car.

* * *

Waverly drove them home, parking her car in the garage next to the empty spot, hitting the button to garage closed. Sighing a little bit, she glanced over at the redhead. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you inside.”

“Okay.” Nicole did her best to get out of the car, leaning against it as she went over to the other side. Waverly helped her inside.

“Give me a minute.” She told Mike. Luckily the boys were in bed, and hopefully Willow would be asleep for awhile longer. Waverly helped Nicole upstairs and into their room, laying her down on the bed. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable.” The brunette helped her get undressed and put her in a pair of boy shorts and a tee shirt.

“I love you.” Nicole muttered, passing out after Waverly tucked her into bed.

Waverly sighed a little bit, running her hand across Nicole’s cheek gently. “I love you too. What happened tonight, Nic?” Hearing her snore lightly she leaned down and kissed her forehead before she got up and shut off the lights. Leaving the bedroom, heading downstairs. “Sorry about that and thank you for staying with them. She doesn’t usually drink like this.”

“It’s okay really.” Mike shrugged a little bit. “Could be all the Chris stuff, could be the new mom stuff.”

“I don’t know and she isn’t really a new mom.” Waverly moved over towards the door with him. “She’s been there with me since Nick was seven years old. So she isn’t really a new mom.”

Mike grabbed his jacket sliding it on. “There is a difference between now and then. Like you said Nick was just seven years old and not a newborn. I’m going to get going though. I’m in town for a couple more days and then it’s back to India.”

Waverly frowned a little bit. _Certainly, Nicole would say something if it was that, right?_ She thought to herself. “Right, are you sure you can’t stay for longer? I’m sure that Nick would really like it if you could.”

“I’ll think about it but I make no promises. I also have a life outside of Purgatory you know? One that involves children would need my help to learn how to read.”

Waverly opened the door for him. “See I always said I should have married you instead.” She teased lightly.

“Always said I was better brother.” Mike joked lightly before he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. “Have a good night, Waves.” He left the house and went over to his car and got in.

Waverly closed the door and locked it, going through the house she locked the back door and shut off the lights as went through the house. Heading upstairs, she checked on the boys and then Willow. Heading into her bedroom, she saw Nicole still passed out. Heading into the bathroom, she got ready for bed. Once she was finished, she got into bed with Nicole and cuddled up next to her. As if on instinct or something, she felt Nicole’s arms around her and she cuddled into her wife.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole woke up in bed alone and the house was pretty much quiet. “Waves?” She called out, and instantly regretted it. “Argh..” She mumbled and laid back down. Glancing over at her nightstand. Seeing the wedding photo, a glass of water and some headache pills. “My wife loves me.” She muttered, sitting up slightly to take the pills and take a drink of the water. Laying her head back, she closed her eyes and that was when everything came rushing back and she remembered everything.

Moving off the bed, Nicole stood up and stretched a little bit. Heading downstairs, that was when she seen Waverly sitting on the couch with Willow in her arms. “There are my girls.” She smiled a little bit before heading into the kitchen to get some coffee.

“How is the hangover?”

“I’m never drinking like that again.” Nicole muttered, getting a cup before returning to the living to sit down next to Waverly. “Waverly, I have to tell you something. And I have a feeling you are going to say I told you so. First thing is first let me apologize for last night. Wynonna suggested drinks and I should have stopped after one or two and came home. I am sorry for that.” Taking a sip of her coffee, she set it down on the coffee table. “And secondly Jolene kissed me last night, now before you get angry cause I can tell that is where you are headed right now. I didn’t kiss her back and swatted her away and told her that she wasn’t you and that she was out of line. As soon as I’m back to work she will be fired.”

“Why did you drink like that, Nicole?” Waverly questioned but the moment that Nicole started to talk about Jolene, she wanted to get up and find Jolene and slap the shit out of her. “You are so firing her today. I don’t care how long it takes but I don’t want her working for you anymore Nicole. I told you that I didn’t trust her. I really wish that you would have listened to me.” She shifted the sleeping baby in her arms. “You’re going to go and take a shower, get cleaned up, take my car and fire her.”

“Because of Bobo, because of Chris. More like both, Chris sent me a letter also and it wasn’t pretty. He put the blame on me for everything that happened. And maybe in some way it is my fault.” Nicole nodded her head. “Yes ma’am.” Getting up, the redhead moved upstairs knowing better then to argue with her wife especially about something like that. She knew better.

* * *

Waverly watched as Nicole went upstairs, sighing a little bit. She stood up a few moments later, and moved upstairs also laying Willow down in her crib. Heading into their room, she heard the water coming from the bathroom. Getting undressed, she moved into the shower behind Nicole and wrapped her arms around her middle. Pressing her breasts against Nicole’s back. “What Chris did wasn’t your fault, my love. It was his own. He made the choices that he made. And that is on him.”

Nicole felt the water hitting her head, that was when she felt Waverly’s arms around her also. She placed her hand over hers. “I know that, baby. His words and with Bobo being out just really got to me and I’m so sorry, baby.”

Waverly places a small kiss onto her shoulder blade. “So it has nothing to do with the kids or us.”

Nicole shifted, turning around in Waverly’s arms, looking down at the brunette. “What? No I love us and our family. Why would that even be on your mind?”

“Something that Mike said last night about you being a new mom with Willow in the house since Nick was already seven when you came into the picture.” Waverly grabbed the soap and put some on the washcloth. She started to wash her wife’s body before she moved onto her hair. Washing it gently, while running her hand through the red locks.

“Mike, right.” Her eyes were closed as she relaxed into Waverly’s fingers going through her hair. That had always been comforting to her and always would be. “But I promise you, Waverly that last night had nothing to do with us or the kids. I love our family.”

Rinsing out her hair, she smiled at her wife’s words. “Good.” That was when Waverly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Nicole’s and she felt the other woman kissing her back. Pulling away some, that was when she felt the redhead’s lips on her neck. “Alright, stud come on let’s get out of here before we the water turns cold.”

“I can warm you up.” Nicole mumbled against her skin but pulled away slightly. And started washing Waverly’s body but she felt the brunette’s hands stop her. “What’s wrong?”

Waverly was never shy about her body, hell she had been a cheerleader and dancer but with the scar from the accident she felt unattractive and shy. “Nothing. Just can you check on Willow for me? Thought I heard her.”

Nicole nodded her head, giving her a quick kiss. Something didn’t feel right but she wasn’t about to press the brunette on it. Hopefully Waverly would come to her whenever she was ready. “I can do that. I love you.” She stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her towel. Drying herself off really quickly, she grabbed her robe and slipped it on. Going to check on their daughter. Seeing Willow still sleeping, she smiled. Just watching her for a moment, before heading back into the bedroom. Watching the brunette rub lotion on her legs. “You are so beautiful.” Moving over to Waverly, she leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Waverly felt a small blush creep up on her cheeks. “Thank you.” She kissed her back just as gently. Pulling away slightly, this way she could continue to do what she was doing before. “Even if I don’t feel it. Thank you.”

“Waves..” Nicole stopped her by grabbing her hands gently. “Is that what is bothering you in the shower? Are you feeling unattractive right now?”

The brunette nodded her head. “I am. Maybe it’s the scar or something. I just don’t feel very attractive right now.”

Nicole moved to sit down next to Waverly, wrapping her arm around. Placing a couple kisses onto her neck. “Waverly, you are very attractive. You are gorgeous, sexy as hell, hot, beautiful, stunning, and a vision no matter what you look like and I wake up to you every day. If you were missing an eye I’d still think the same thing. I love you. Can I please show you just what you do to me? And how attractive I think you are?”

“Well when you put it like that.” Waverly leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Nicole kissed her back just as deeply, moving back onto the bed with her. Pulling back from her lips now, leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck. She started kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point lightly. Opening Waverly’s robe with one of her hands, she sat up and helped her take off her robe. “I’m going to show you just how attractive you are and how badly that I always want you.” She slipped off her own robe before her hand ran across Waverly’s breast gently, taking one of her nipples in between her thumb and forefinger, she squeezed lightly.

Waverly’s breathing started to get heavy, and there was a moan that escaped her lips when she felt’s Nicole’s squeeze her harden nipple. She needed more of her wife, but she knew that Nicole wanted to take her time. Her hand moved to the back of her neck and she brought her down and kissed her heatedly and passionately.

Nicole kissed her back the same way, when she pulled away she bit her lip playfully smoothing it down with her tongue. As her lips moved down her body, taking one of her breast into her mouth, Nicole’s tongue swirled around her harden nipple, while her hand traveled down her stomach gently. Moving her mouth to Waverly’s breast, she did the same thing. Letting go of her nipple, there was a pop sound.

“Nicole..” Waverly moaned, trying her best to keep it quiet this way they didn’t wake Willow. She couldn’t deny that there was building friction between her legs thanks to her wife. God, she wanted her so badly.

She continued kissing down Waverly’s stomach, kissing her stomach over the scar. “I love this because you gave birth to our daughter. You are so fucking sexy, Waverly.” She placed a couple more kisses along Waverly’s stomach, before positioning herself in between Waverly’s thighs, kissing down her thigh. The brunette’s arousal hit her nose, and she grinned. Nicole dipped her tongue through Waverly’s wet folds. Moaning at Waverly’s wetness on her tongue, she started moving her tongue in a circle motion against her clit before trailing her tongue down to Waverly’s entrance.

One of Waverly’s hand gripped the back of Nicole’s head, while she let out a loud moan. “Oh fuck…Nicole.” She started to grind her hips into her wife’s tongue. Needing more of her. “More..” She moaned out. “Please, Nic..”

Nicole started to move her tongue in and out of Waverly’s entrance doing her best to give her wife what she wanted. Moving her tongue from her entrance, she went back to the brunette’s clit and started sucking lightly, while Waverly continued to grind into her tongue. Nicole continued to suck on Waverly’s clit for a moment, before darting her tongue back down to her entrance, taking in her taste, she moved her tongue back in and out of her entrance.

“Nic..” Waverly moaned out, doing her best to bite back the moans that were escaping her mouth. Her breathing had picked up rapidly as she tugged on the red locks gently.

Nicole moved her thumb to Waverly’s clit, and she pressed against it ever so lightly before she started making circles. Feeling her wife’s thighs start to quiver which told the redhead that Waverly wanted to come. Pulling away ever so slightly. “Come for me, my love. I want to hear you.” Her tongue went back into Waverly’s entrance.

“Oh..fuck..Nicole..” Waverly moaned out more loudly, as her orgasm took over and her juices flowed out into Nicole’s mouth. Her hand still held Nicole’s head in place, as she rode out her orgasm high. She could feel her wife’s tongue still moving along with the thumb on her clit.

After Waverly’s orgasm finished, she stopped her thumb and placed a small kiss onto her entrance and clit. Nicole pulled away finally, kissing up Waverly’s body finding her lips. Kissing her lovingly and softly.

Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth feeling her wetness on her wife’s mouth, that was when she pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too so much.” Nicole smiled, resting her forehead against hers as well. That was when she heard Willow. “I’ll get her, you just relax baby.” Licking her lips, she gave her another kiss before grabbing her robe and slipping it back on before she left the room.


	49. Blackmail & Firing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! Have some jealous!Waverly in this chapter. Plus domestic WayHaught.

Chapter 49

“Are you sure that you want to come?” Nicole questioned, while strapping Willow into her car seat before picking it up by the handle and grabbing the diaper bag.

“I am one hundred percent sure. Besides I want to see Wynonna and you have to get your car.”

“Okay, yeah good point.” Nicole watched as Waverly left the house. “Not a good idea.” She muttered, looking at the sleep baby. The redhead knew how jealous her wife could get. She followed Waverly out, turning to lock up the house. Heading over to the car, she put the car seat into the base before she got into the passenger side.

They were at the police station soon enough, and Nicole just looked at the building for a moment. “Want me to grab her?”

“No, I got her. You go deal with Jolene and we’ll be with Wynonna.”

Nicole nodded her head, leaning over she kissed Waverly softly. “I love you.” She pulled away and got out of the car. Heading inside, Waverly followed soon after. “Jolene can I see you in my office?”

“Yeah, of course Sheriff. I didn’t know you were going to be in today. Especially after last night.” Jolene followed Nicole into her office. Closing the door behind her.

* * *

“Hey baby girl, what’s that all about?” Wynonna asked, looking over at her when she came over to her desk. “Peanut.” The older brunette took the baby away from her sister, smiling as she held her close. “Hey you.” She made some faces even though she was sleeping.

“I’ll let Nicole tell you the story but trust me it’s going to make you want to punch her in the face much like I want to do.”

Wynonna raised a brow slightly. “What? Did she like make a move on Haughtstuff or something?” She asked, looking over at Waverly. Seeing her face. “She totally did! Is she firing her?”

“Yeah she is.” Waverly wanted to be in there but she knew that she couldn’t.

* * *

“What’s going on, Nicole?” Jolene asked, as she sat down across from Nicole.

“I’m firing you, Jolene because last night you were out of line and crossed a line. You are fired Jolene, you need to collect your things.” Nicole told her, her face was straight, and voice was steady.

“Wait you’re firing me for last night? Nicole, come on. It was just a kiss, one that was going to happen sooner or later and we both know this because of the tension between you and I. We have late night training sessions every Tuesday, we work late together at times. There is something between us and you know it. I can be whatever you want, whoever you want me to be. Even Waverly.”

Nicole held up her hand. “That’s enough, Jolene. You are fired now please go pack up your things.” Standing up now, she wanted to be out of this room right at this moment.

“You can’t fire me, Nicole. And you want to know why?” Jolene stood up as well. “Because of everything that I just said. The late night training sessions, the fact that we work late together, and sometimes we are really close to one another. You fire me and the whole town will start talking and that rumor will get out there that you fired me because we were sleeping together and you didn’t want your wife to find out.”

Nicole looked shocked. “We never slept together. You wouldn’t do this.” Leaning against her desk now. “You planned this with Chris. I let you slid because I felt sorry for you because of how he used you and now you are going to blackmail me into keeping your job? For what?”

“No, we haven’t but I am also very convincing at what I do. I can make this whole town your wife included think that we have been sleeping together for the past year or so.” She shifted so she was a bit closer to her. “And yes, I am blackmailing you this way I keep this job but that isn’t the only reason why. I actually love this job, Nicole.”

“I told Waverly about the kiss, she will never believe that we have been sleeping together. And Wynonna won’t believe you either. They both know that I would never hurt Waverly like that, I wouldn’t break my vows to her. I love Waverly.” Nicole pushed herself off her desk and created some distance between Jolene and herself. “Fine keep the job but you know what? You’ll be working with Wynonna and Eliza for now on. Because I want nothing to do with you the less that I have to see you, the better.” Opening the door she popped her head out. “Waves, Wyn come in here please.”

The sisters moved into the office, and Nicole closed the door. Wynonna still held Willow in her arms. “Jolene will be keeping her job but she will be working with Wynonna and Eliza. Because Jolene here has decided to blackmail me in to keeping it, threatened to tell everyone we have been sleeping together for a year although we haven’t.”

Before Nicole could stop her, Waverly slapped Jolene across the face. “You bitch.” Before she could get another shot at Jolene, Nicole stepped between them.

The redhead stopped Waverly from going after her again. “Okay, you two enough. We aren’t doing this.” That was when Willow started crying and Wynonna did her best to calm her down.  “Baby, get our girl out of here alright?” Nicole pleaded with her eyes.

“Fine, but this isn’t over Jolene.” Waverly moved over to Wynonna who handed her Willow. “Stay with them.”

“Of course, baby girl.” Wynonna watched as Waverly left. “So now you’re my assistant. Be prepared to get a lot of coffee and whiskey. And I will never send anything with you for Haughtstuff here. Come on wannabe-homewrecker.”

Jolene rubbed her cheek gently before moving towards the door, but she stopped by Nicole. “I’ll be seeing you around, Sheriff.” She left with Wynonna.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” Nicole muttered, looking over at Waverly when she came into the office. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Can we go home?” The brunette asked, watching her wife nod her head.

“Yeah, come on. Let’s get you two home. And enjoy these next couple of days before I have to come back here.” Nicole leaned down kissing Willow’s forehead and then Waverly’s. “I’ll meet you guys at home.”

Waverly nodded her head. “Sounds good.” Before she could even turn to leave, Nicole leaned down and kissed her softly. Not caring that the office door was open and everyone in the station could probably see them.

Pulling away, Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s for a moment. “I love you.”

Waverly smiled, leaning her forehead against hers as well. “I love you too.” The brunette took her hand, and they walked out together. “Dinner this Friday, Nonna. Remind Doc.”

“You got it, baby girl.” Wynonna watched them leave the station, before returning to the work in front of them.

* * *

“You have got to be the stupid whore in this whole fucking city!” Bobo growled. “You almost blew everything before it even got started.”

“I’m sorry, Bobo. I was just picking up where I left off at, what Chris had asked me to do.” That was when she heard the glass shatter after he threw it again the wall. Jolene jumped a little bit.

“Chris is dead and an idiot. And he never actually took the time to get to know Nicole. She would never cheat on Waverly.”

“But she cheated on Shae.”

“Yes, with Waverly. Because there is a difference between the two women. Shae was what Chris was to Waverly. The in between person, the person that was always going to get hurt no matter what. Waverly is Nicole’s one, her one true love, her person that she would do anything for. Kill anyone for her. So sleeping with you is never going to happen. I only asked that you fed me intel and now you can’t even do that. So here is what you are going to do, you are going to quit. Tell Nicole it’s too much and if you try to threaten me remember I’m not Nicole or Chris I have no problem making your life a living hell. You’ve seen the scars that I left on the good Sheriff I have no problem doing the same to you. After you quit I want you to disappear or I’ll make you. Do not be mistaken or try to cross me. I’ve had five long years to plan this revenge and I’m not letting anyone get in my way. Now get gone.”

Jolene just nodded her head. Before leaving his home, doing exactly what he told her.

Yes Chris has been a lot of things but he was nothing compared to Bobo. He may had taken over Bobo’s organizations at one point but that was because of Bobo’s obsession with Nicole and trying to figure out what made her tick. But now he knew. And he was ready.

* * *

“Baby, who was that?” Waverly called from the kitchen she was getting things ready for dinner.

“Jolene guess she decided to quit after all, says she won’t bother us anymore and that she is leaving Purgatory.” Nicole said this as after she moved into the kitchen.

“Good.” Waverly continued to make them dinner until she felt hands on her sides. That was when she leaned into her wife, feeling a kiss to neck. “What are you doing?” She asked, with a smile on face.

“Hopefully you later.” Nicole whispered into her ear as she tugged at her earlobe with her teeth.

Waverly rolled her eyes but let out a barely audible moan. “Nic I’m sure that can be arranged after the kids go to bed.”

Nicole grinned before moving fingers Waverly’s chin, moving her head she leaned in and kissed her lips softly and lovingly. “Good.” She mumbled against her lips before pulling away when the boys came in and said ‘ewww’.

“Finish your homework?” Waverly asked them, watching them nod their heads. “Okay good. Go and play your video games until it’s time for dinner.”

The boys rushed upstairs, and Nicole chuckled watching them. Turning her attention back to Waverly. “Now where were we?”

“You were going to set the table for dinner.” Waverly leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly before going to make them dinner then.

“You got it, pretty girl.” Nicole moved to grab the dishes to set the table for dinner, smiling as she did so. 

The boys came downstairs when they were called for dinner, they sat down and discussed their day. This was a typical night for them with the boys, they would discuss the day and talk about the plans for the weekend. Hearing Willow though. "I got her, baby." Nicole got up from the table and got her. Changing her diaper, Nicole then made her a bottle to feed her. Sitting in the living room, the boys joined her soon after they were done with dinner. Turning on the television, they sat there watching while Nicole fed Willow.

Waverly cleared the dishes from the table. 

"I'll put the food away and the dishes." Nicole called out, as she continued to feed Willow. 

The brunette stopped what she was doing, and moved out into the room, sitting next to Nicole. "You sure?" She asked, putting an arm around her wife as she watched her feed their baby girl.

"I'm sure. You've had a day today." Leaning into her, Nicole kissed her cheek gently. "You just relax. After I get this one back to sleep, I'll do the dishes." 

Waverly couldn't help but smile as she held onto the redhead. How she got so lucky? She would never know. All she knew was that she felt like she won the lottery whenever she was with Nicole. "I love you."


	50. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! But this chapter has some triggers from Nicole's torture.
> 
> Ganna: We both know I can't spoil it if it's the end of Jolene or not. 
> 
> Allyon: You're welcome!
> 
> W.E Fan: We will see what happens! That would definitely be a interesting setting for a Bobo take down. You are right, they do deserve the love and happiness and just everything in general. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Vic_haught_fan: Never know she might pop back up like a pop up video!

Chapter 50

“I’m sorry our night got put on hold.” Waverly whispered, running her fingers through Nick’s hair. Willow was asleep in her basinet next to the bed and Nate was asleep on the other side of Nicole.

“It’s okay, babe.” Nicole’s own fingers were running through Nate’s hair. “Note to self no more scary movies before bed.”

“Yeah probably not the best idea.” Waverly shook her head a little bit, as she laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder the best she could. “Did you lock up before you came upstairs?”

“Of course.” Nicole kissed her head before resting her own head on Waverly’s. The two of them had fallen asleep sometime.

* * *

_“Wakey, wakey Red. We have work to do today.” He dumped the cold bucket of water on Nicole. “I want to give you a present. One that I think you’ll enjoy. It might sting though.”_

_Nicole groaned, wiping off her face the best she could while rolling onto her side. “You have to find another way to wake me up.” She snapped._

_“Fine tomorrow, how about this instead?” He kicked her hard in the stomach._

_Nicole winced in pain, as she did her best to not show any pain. But she could feel the aches all over her body. “Think I’ll stick to the water.” She sniped back at him._

_“Come on now, up.” Watching her struggle a little bit, that was when he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. Bringing her out of her room. He sat her down roughly on the old hospital bed that Jack had given him. Strapping her down. “Now, where do you want it? Should I put it here on your arm? Should I put on your back? Or thigh?” Bobo shook his head. “No I know where. This way you can always see it.” Taking out his knife, and lighter and he lit the tip of the knife. “Now this might hurt..a lot.”_

_Nicole felt the blade on her forearm, and that was when she started yelling out in pain. Trying her best not to cry, Bobo Del Rey would never get her tears. Even now. She had to get back to Waverly. Closing her eyes, she did her best to get back to any dream that involved Waverly but she felt herself failing thanks to the pain._

_“Drink.” He stopped and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, lifting her head he poured the whiskey into her mouth. Before onto the wound. “Ready?” Before she even had a chance to answer, Bobo started again. Craving his name into her forearm. Luckily it wasn't going to be his full name. Hearing her yell out in pain caused a sick grin to appear on his lips._

* * *

“Nicole, baby.” Waverly started to shake her slightly. “Come back to me. I’m here, and you are with me Come back to me, Nic.” She stopped shaking her and started moving her hands through her wife's hair. "I'm here, baby. I'm right here. We are here. Come back to us, Nicole." She placed a small kiss onto the other woman's cheek. "I love you, come back to us."

The redhead stirred awake, there was a look on her pain on her face until she realized where she was. “Wave..” She sat up for a moment. “Where are the kids?”

“The boys are at school and Willow is in her crib. I was going to wake you up with breakfast in bed but you started to yell out. You haven’t had a nightmare..”

“Since I killed Chris.” Nicole felt Waverly’s fingers starting to go through her hair. “It wasn’t about him or the Army. It was Bobo.”

“Definitely been awhile since you had a nightmare about Bobo.” Waverly continued to run her fingers through her hair gently. Hoping it was calming to her wife. “What happened?”

It was comforting, it always was whenever Waverly’s fingers were going through her hair. “It was about his brand as he so nicely put it.” That was something that Nicole never talked about. Glancing down at the name was craved into her forearm. It had somewhat faded within the past five years but it was still there. “I think I might get dressed, go to the station and see if Wyn wants to do a work out.”

“Why don’t we do one? Work out together and you could train me.”

“You want to work out and train with me? Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Even with Wynonna she held back. Nicole knew how to kill someone with her bare hands not like she ever used that skill or ever actually would. Still she held back because she didn't want to hurt the people that she cared about.

Waverly moved her fingers from Nicole’s hair to her cheek. “You would never hurt me, Nicole. So yes I want to work out with you, and I want you to train me. We both know I’m pretty good with a gun if needed thanks to the family and growing up here. But the hand-hand stuff not so much. Please Nic, there is no one else that I want to learn from.”

Nicole leaned into her touched, moving her head to kiss her palm gently. Her attention going back to Waverly now. “Alright, I’ll do it. But we will have to talk about some safety words or something if I’m going to rough.”

“Do you use safety words with my sister?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, but there is a difference. Wynonna isn’t my wife and she is military trained and even then, I hold back. As to you my love, are exactly that the love of my life, my wife and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

Waverly started moving her thumb over her cheek gently. “You aren’t going to hurt me, Nic. You never could. But if it will make you feel better. How about tacos are tasty if I need you to stop?”

Nicole gave her wife a look. “That is kinda of long there. How about red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for all out?”

The brunette thought about it for a moment. “Seems so simple. But okay those will work. So when do we get started? Today?”

Nicole shook her head, before leaned forward and kissing her softly and quickly before pulling back. “I want the all clear from your doctor before we even begin. Get me that, then we will begin.”

Sighing a little bit, she kissed her back before she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck now. “Alright, alright fine. How are you feeling?”

Nicole leaned her forehead against hers. “Much better. I still might get some training in with Wynonna, go to the store. Do we need anything?”

Waverly smiled as she leaned her forehead against Nicole’s as well. “Well if you do that I know you’ll be gone for a couple hours.  And I’ll make you a list and you can pick up the stuff on the way home?”

“I can do that for you, baby.” Leaning forward, she kissed her softly before the redhead moved out of her wife’s arms and off the bed to get ready.

* * *

After working out with Wynonna for a few hours down at the station, Nicole was going through the supermarket. Checking things off Waverly’s list.  Her jacket was in the cart, and her sleeves were rolled up. Bobo’s name visible, even though it was somewhat faded now. Reaching for some fruit, she stopped when she felt someone else’s hand.

“Excuse me. Sorry.” It was Bobo’s voice. Of course, he noticed the scar on her forearm and he couldn’t help but grin a little bit. But that faded when she looked at him.

Nicole froze, before glancing up at him. Taking her hand back instantly as if he had struck her in the face or something. Not like he hadn’t before because he had multiple times. That was when she noticed the work shirt. “You work here?”

Bobo grabbed the apple, before nodding his head. “I do. It’s part of the probation remember? I leave at seven, home by eight. This way this thing doesn’t go off.” He glanced down at the ankle monitor.

Nicole glanced towards his ankle. “Right. If you would excuse me I have more shopping to do.”

“Do you actually have a minute, Red? I mean Nicole.” Bobo could see the look on her face, like she wanted to throw down right here.

She was tense, hell anyone could see or feel the tension between the two of them. All she wanted to do was punch him in the face but she couldn’t. At least not until he slipped up or something. “I don’t actually. My family is expecting me.”

The manager walked by and saw them. Going over to the two of them now. “Sheriff, is there a problem here?”

Neither of them looked away from one another when the manager came over. “No, there is no problem here.” Her eyes remained on Bobo. Reaching for a couple apples, she placed them in her cart. “Robert.” She left, finishing up the rest of the shopping. Paying for the groceries, she loaded them up in her car before she got in and sat there.

* * *

“Boys go help your mother with the groceries. Please.” Waverly heard some groans, as held Willow who was happily drinking her milk. “Those boys sometimes I swear. Yeah.” She spoke baby talk to their daughter, smiling down at her.

Coming inside after the boys, Nicole sighed a little bit as she made her way into the kitchen after them. “You guys are relieved go back to whatever you were doing. Thank you.” She watched as they took off, she started to put things away.

“Have fun working out?” Waverly asked, as she came into the kitchen.

Nicole glanced over her shoulder and smiled before going over to them. “There are my girls.” She kissed Willow’s head and then Waverly’s. “Yeah it was okay. We need somewhere else to shop at though. Bobo has a job at the supermarket. I mean I can go in but he can’t be near you guys.”

“Well the second nearest one isn’t anywhere in town. So we will just have to figure out his schedule and go when he isn’t there.” She shifted Willow, before leaning up and kissing her cheek. “I invited Mike over for dinner. Hopefully that is okay.”

Nicole went back to putting away the food when she heard Waverly. “Twice in one week huh?” She did her best to hide the bit of jealousy coming through.

“Yeah, I figured why not. He’s not going to be in town much longer. I think he’s just handling the last of Chris’s affairs.” It took Waverly a couple years before she could actually say his name again. “Are you jealous?”

“What?” Nicole scoffed, shaking her head slightly as she finished putting the food away. “No, I’m not jealous. Why would I be?”

“Just the sound in your voice, baby.” Going over to her once she was finished, she kissed her cheek again. “I love you, Nicole Haught and you have no reason to be jealous. I’m yours and I’m going to show you how much I’m yours tonight after the kids go to bed.”

“Oh yeah?” Nicole couldn’t help but grin as she leaned down and kissed her wife’s lips. “Or we could get started right now.” She muttered as she pulled away slightly before kissing her again. That was when she felt the little one move. “Or whenever you aren’t holding our girl.” She said this, after pulling away again. Leaning down to kiss Willow’s head. Watching her open her eyes, she placed her hand gently onto Willow’s head, looking back at her. “Hi, baby girl.” The doorbell rang and that was when she pulled away from them and went to answer it. Pulling it open, she put on her best smile. “Hi, Mike. Come on in.” The redhead moved aside to let him in.


	51. Questions & Dinner

Chapter 51

“Thanks.” Mike smiled, moving inside. “I brought some wine.” He handed it out to Nicole, watching her take the bottle.

“You’re welcome and thank you.” Nicole glanced at the bottle as moved into the kitchen when Waverly came into the living room. “Same wine.” She muttered to herself remembering the wine that Chris and Waverly brought when Shae and her had that dinner party. Hearing her wife laugh, she glanced over her shoulder, watching them for a moment.

“She’s so precious.” Mike looked at Willow in Waverly’s arms, smiling down at the baby.

“She really is. She looks more like Nicole everyday.” Waverly smiled down at her.

Nicole moved into the kitchen, unable to actually watch them anymore. Sighing a little bit, she put the wine down on the counter.

“Uncle Mike!” Nick said loudly as he came down the stairs with Nate following him. “Thought I heard your voice.” The two of them hugged.

“Where is ma?” Nate asked, looking over at Waverly for a moment.

“Kitchen.” She answered.

* * *

Moving into the kitchen, Nate glanced over at the redhead. “Are you okay, ma?”

“I’m fine, buddy.” She poured the wine into the glasses, hearing some more laughter.

“You don’t like him do you?”

Nicole glanced over at Nate for a moment. “Picked up in that huh?”

Nate nodded his head. “I did and don’t worry, ma I’m on your side. Not a fan of his either. There is just something about him that rubs me the wrong way.”

“I feel you on that, kid. But so far he hasn’t done anything wrong. So I can’t do anything about it. You want to help me get dinner started?”

“Yeah, I can totally do that.” Nate smiled and started to help Nicole around the kitchen. Doing his best to ignore what was going on in the other room, and he was pretty sure that Nicole was doing the same thing.

Nicole was doing her best to ignore the laughter that was coming from the other room. Honestly it bothered her more than what she cared to admit. But she was doing her best to push through it. All they had to do was get through this dinner, right? Maybe then the guy would just leave them alone and go back to where ever he came from.

“How is it going in here?” Waverly asked interrupting Nicole’s thoughts.

“It’s going good. I think we might have a future chef on our hands. How are my girls? Where did Mike go?” The redhead ask as she continued to cook with Nate.

“He went upstairs with Nick, they are looking at his basketball card collection. And we are good, this one fell asleep so I’m about to put her upstairs. Just wondering if I could help with anything.” Waverly watched the two, smiling.

“No, we got this. Right little man?” Nicole smiled over at him.

“Dang right we do.” Nate chopped at a carrot, before he stopped to look over at his mother’s. “Don’t worry mom, we got this.” He said before he went back to chopping.

Nicole’s gaze went to Waverly. “Told you, go and relax.” Leaning over, she kissed her cheek gently. “I love you.”

“And I love you both.” Waverly smiled, heading upstairs to put Willow down in her crib. Grabbing a book, she sat down in the rocker and started reading it.

* * *

Mike lightly tapped on the door, causing Waverly to look over her shoulder. “Hey. Sorry, I don’t want to interrupt.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” She spoke quietly, closing the book she had been reading. “Got tired of looking at basketball cards?”

Nodding his head a little bit. “Actually yeah, I also needed a drink so I was heading downstairs to open that wine.”

Waverly stood up, and checked on Willow for a moment before walking out of the bedroom with Mike. “I’m sure, Nic wouldn’t mind opening the bottle.”

“So it’s true then? You really named your son after your first girlfriend turned wife?” Mike asked as they moved downstairs.

Waverly licked her bottom lip, before nodding her head a little bit. “Yeah, I did granted Chris didn’t know that until he actually met Nicole. Or maybe he never put it together.”

“Actually he did with the help of Nicole. While Nick was missing, they had that conversation at the police the station. We talked a lot when it was towards the end.” Mike frowned a little bit. “He did regret hurting you, Waverly. It was the biggest regret he had. At least that was what he said. He just didn’t know how to fix everything after he set his plan in motion, again just saying what he said.”

“I didn’t know that.” This was honestly the last thing that Waverly wanted to talk about. Chris was still very much a sore subject. Which was why they didn’t bring him up much at all.

* * *

“Dinner is ready.” Waverly heard Nate say and she was thankful for that. “Go and get your brother and get your hands washed.”

“Sure thing, mom.” Nate moved upstairs to get Nick and to get cleaned up.

“Does it ever get confusing? With you both being called mom?” He asked, as they moved into the dining room.

“No, because Waves is mom and I’m ma.” Nicole stated as she finished setting the table. The boys came down and sat down at the table along with everyone else. Small talk was started, talking about their day and going about their usual dinner conversation. The kids had ran off after dinner, and now the three of them were just sitting there.

“So, Nicole, why basketball? There are plenty of other sports out there.” Mike asked, taking a drink of his wine.

“Well I’ve always been tall, and a basketball hoop was all that the bases seem to have.” Nicole reached for her beer and took a sip. She opted not to have the wine. “What do you do for a living exactly, Mike?”

“Bases?” He questioned, before he sat up a little bit. “I’m a teacher. But not like Waves here. I travel and teach less unfortunate children. You were in the Army right? You get that sometimes children in other countries don’t get the best education.”

“Grew up on military bases because of father being in the Army, until my sophomore year. Moved here, met Waverly.” That was when Nicole looked over at the brunette and smiled. Placing her hand over hers. “I was in the Army yes. So I understand it.”

“Do you ever think about going back?”

“To the Army? No, I turned them down when they approached me a year ago to return.” Nicole felt Waverly squeeze her hand. That was when she looked over at her wife and noticed the look on her face. She hadn’t told the brunette about this.

Of course Mike noticed the look the look that Waverly was giving Nicole. “You are lucky that they didn’t just give you that letter that said you had to do it.”

“If they had you’d be visiting us on a base right now.” Nicole snipped a little bit. “So Mike, married, have a girlfriend? Gay?”

There was a small chuckle that came from him. “No not gay and no girlfriend. I’ve always been in love with someone that I could never have. Which is fine I got over her. Just not currently looking to be with someone. Between my work, and other things I don’t know if it would out.”

“Maybe you should put down some roots here. I’m sure you’d fine someone.” Waverly commented.

“And just who might the person be that you are in love with? Or were in love with?” Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand to pick up her drink and take a sip.

“Maybe I will, Waves.” Mike smiled a little bit over at the brunette before his attention went to Nicole. “Oh umm I don’t know if I want to embarrass her.” He reached for his own drink and took a sip.

“We won’t say anything promise.” Nicole placed arm around the back of Waverly’s chair. Her hand moving on her back gently, making small little comforting strokes without realizing it.

Waverly leaned into her touch, laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder. It was moments like this that she truly loved. “Promise, we won’t.”

Mike glanced down for a moment before back up at them, just watching them actually. “It was Wynonna.”

That was a bit shocking especially to Waverly because it was so unexpected. “Wow. Never really thought you two knew each other like that.”

Nicole didn’t believe him, there was something about it that just didn’t make sense. The redhead knew that she would have to ask her best friend about it later. “Yeah, totally not going to say anything. Now Mike, are going to be staying for awhile? Or going back to where ever you came from?”

“Thank you guys.” Mike shrugged a little bit. “I don’t know, I might just head back home actually. Not much for me around here.”

“That is a lie you have Nick here and me here. You should seriously think about it. I’m sure that I could get you a job at the high school.” Waverly felt Nicole’s hand stop and she frowned a little bit. Glancing over at her for a moment.

“I’m going to go check on Willow.” Nicole kissed her head softly and then Waverly sat up, and the redhead went upstairs. She could hear Waverly laughing about something now, and she sighed.

* * *

When Mike finally left, Waverly locked up the house, Nicole had already went upstairs for night. Getting in bed next to her wife, she placed a small kiss onto her shoulder before placing another on her neck. “Are you awake, baby?” She asked, placing another kiss onto her neck.

“Mhmm..I am now but it’s been a long day. Can you just hold me tonight?”

“Of course, baby.” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, holding the redhead close. Normally it was the brunette being the small spoon but it seemed like something was bothering her wife tonight. “I love you.”

Nicole closed her eyes, cuddling into her wife. “I love you too, pretty girl.” Doing her best not to think about dinner but she couldn't help it. 


	52. Suspicions & Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!!

Chapter 52

“Hey Wyn, what do you really know about Mike?” Nicole asked, as she sat on the bench in the gym at the police station. They had just finished a rather intense workout. The redhead had left before Waverly and the kids woke up.

“He’s Chris’s twin, I think the most conversation him and I have ever had was when Nick was born. I made some stupid joke about Nick not really being Chris’s but Mike’s instead. He got all huffy about it. Why?” Taking a drink of her water bottle, she glanced over at Nicole. “What’s going on Haughtshit?”

“Is that even possible?” Nicole questioned, taking a drink of her own water bottle as well. “We had dinner with him last night and I asked him why he didn’t have anyone like a girlfriend or someone else. And he made a comment about the girl he likes is already taken or some shit like that so we pressed him about who it was and he said it was you.”

Wynonna almost spit out of her water, swallowing it before she spoke again. “That is laughable considering that he didn’t talk to me after my little comment.” She shrugged a little bit. “There is a slim chance of that. Chris and Mike could have done a little old switch-a-roo one night. Never know.”

Nicole made a face. “Ew. I mean seriously ew and very, very gross and disturbing to even think about that.”

“Never know.” She shrugged a little bit. “But if my guess about his crush is it’s Waverly. He always had a thing for her. Made little comments that would piss Chris off. Comments like how she married the wrong brother, how he would treat her better than Chris, he’s always been a bit of a creep but not like Tucker creepy. I think Chris threatened him when they first moved here to leave town and not come back unless he had to. Which mainly meant for holidays.”

“Well at least he isn’t Tucker creepy. But I still don’t like it, I don’t like him Nonna. Maybe it’s a jealousy thing but my gut it saying it’s something else. Much like this shit with Bobo. You know he works at supermarket now? Waves and the kids can’t go in there now whenever he is there. I need to investigate it some more. I’m not just going to accept this and move on with my life. He couldn’t have just gotten out for good behavior.”

“I can keep digging into Mike, if you want while you focus on Bobo. You have to keep your family safe, Nicole. And I don’t want to be unprepared like last time, he kinda of kicked our ass and not to mention what he did to you.”

“Looks like I’m officially back. Couple days early but I really don’t want to be unprepared just in case he does have something up his sleeve. Waves is going to kill me for coming back early but hopefully she understands.”

“Have you talk to Waverly about your suspicious when it comes to Mike? I’m sure she wouldn’t be mad at you about them or anything like that. Come on, Nic you’ve always been pretty much open with Waves about everything.”

Before Nicole had a chance to even answer her best friend the gym doors swung open and there was a very angry Waverly holding their child, the two of them look up and see the younger brunette.

“That is if you survive that long, Haught.” Wynonna got up, and went over to her sister. “Take it easy on her, baby girl. Come here little one.” She took Willow from her sister and left the gym with Willow in her arms.

“Thanks, Nonna.” Nicole called out, sighing a little bit. Standing up, she tossed the towel down. Finally facing her wife. She could see by the look on the brunette’s face, that she wasn’t happy. “So I’m guessing we have somethings to talk about.”

After the door closed, Waverly moved over to Nicole. “We do. But first thing is first, you weren’t there when I woke up this morning. I got really worried especially when the boys said they hadn’t seen you.” She placed her hands onto the redhead’s shoulders gently. “You can’t do that stuff to me, Nicole. Because with Bobo being out, I think that he has taken you again. You leave me a note, you call, send a text or something. Just don’t not be there when I wake up without so much as a word.” Her wife was sweaty, but she didn’t care.

Nicole placed her hands over Waverly’s gently, before removing them from her shoulders. “I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note, call you or sent you a text. I just needed to work out somethings.” She brought one of Waverly’s hands to her lips and kissed it gently. “I promise for now on if I have to leave before anyone is up I will leave a note, call you or send a text.”

“Thank you. I was just so worried. Now, what you said last night at dinner? About the Army.”

“I knew that was probably going to come up.” Nicole let go of her hands now. “What do you want me to say about it, Waves?”

“Anything. Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Waverly crossed her arms now, as she looked over at her wife.

Nicole started to unwrap her hands, focusing on her unwrapping them instead of looking at her wife. “They approached me to help train the new recruits. It would have meant uprooting our family and I wasn’t about to do that to us and our family. Not when we worked so hard to build our lives here.”

“So you made the decision without telling me? Or even asking me about it?”

“Yes, I did because of what happened last time. I couldn’t just put us through that again, Waverly. Yes I loved the Army but you know what? I love you more, and I love our family. I wouldn’t give that up for anything. The kids and you are my whole life, my whole world and I can’t picture losing that ever. So yeah, I made the decision there was no reason to even open up that wound that has already healed.”

“And just like that I fall more in love with you, Nicole Haught. But you still should have came to talk to me about it.” Waverly couldn’t be mad at Nicole over this because her wife had made the right decision, they both knew that. “Now what has got my wife up before the sun even came up this morning? Another nightmare?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, not a nightmare although it seems like one. It’s Mike. I don’t trust him at all and I don’t like how you are with him. And maybe it’s a jealousy thing or maybe it is because I do not trust him at all. He looks like Chris and acts like him sometimes. The way he looks at you, and he was clearly lying last night about his crush. It’s you, Waverly. He has a crush on you, it’s pretty damn obvious. I don’t want him here in Purgatory, I want him to go back to India or whatever. I don’t want him around my family or my wife. I don’t trust him.”

Waverly listened to her. “Just like how I didn’t trust Jolene and you insisted that nothing was going to happen? And Mike is not Chris. He’s the opposite of Chris actually and Mike would never hurt me the way that Chris did. And he does not have a thing for me. It’s not up to me if he stays in Purgatory or not, Nicole.”

“He does have a thing for you, Waves. And I’m sure you said the same damn thing about Christopher and look what happened.” It just slipped out before Nicole could even stop herself. “But it doesn’t help when you encourage him, by telling him that you can get him a job at the high school. Or saying that he should stay. It’s almost like that is what you want him to do. I mean if that is what you want, then you need to tell me and tell me right now this way I can make up my mind about what I should do.”

Before Waverly had a chance to answer, Wynonna popped her head in with a crying Willow. “I think it’s feeding time. And Nicole you are needed out front.” She brought Willow over to Waverly, knowing damn well that she interrupted something.  She gave both Waverly and Nicole an apologetic look.

“Tell them I will be right there in a few minutes.” Nicole told Wynonna, before she left the gym. Her eyes going back to Waverly. “You guys should go, I have work.”

“So, you are back at work now? Without even discussing it with me first?”

“I am. Just a couple days early but I do have things to do here, Waves. I love you and we can continue this later.” Leaning over she kissed Waverly’s cheek and then Willow’s head before heading into the locker room to change.

* * *

“That bad huh?” Wynonna asked when she seen her sister walking out.

Waverly sighed a little bit, holding Willow and propping up the bottle. “Yeah, and like I don’t even know what we are fighting about. Like if it’s over Mike, over her returning to work early. Or just something else in general.”

“Since we’ve always been honest with each other here, baby girl I’m one hundred percent sure it is about Mike. I mean he looks like the man that she killed for you. Look Haughtstuff does have a lot of regret but killing Chris is one thing she doesn’t regret and having Mike here and around is just a reminder of that. Right ow I think she just needs you, Waverly and have you not so worried about Mike.”

Waverly glanced over at Wynonna, and she knew that her big sister was right. “I can’t help but feel responsible for Nicole having to kill him, for Mike losing his brother.”

“Baby girl, that woman would do anything for you. You are not responsible for what happened to Chris. He did all on his own, no one else to blame but himself. Now you need to make up with your wife, tonight. If you want I can take the kids, it will drive Doc crazy.”

“How about Saturday instead? I know that Nic has to work a morning shift but still her and I could use the night together.”

“Saturday it is. Please try not to fight with her anymore.”

Waverly nodded her head, before glancing over at wife’s door that was closed, sighing a little bit. “Tell her I love her.”

“Always, baby girl.”

* * *

It had been a long day, and all Nicole really wanted to do was come home and sleep. She had worked later then what she thought she was going to. Maybe she was avoiding coming home or maybe she was planning catch up. Walking into their home, the redhead noticed that there was no laughter or conversations coming from anywhere, but she did notice the living room light on. There Waverly sat with a book in her lap, fast asleep on the couch. Going over to her, she took the book off her lap and marked Waverly’s page before placing it onto the coffee table. That was when she lifted her up carefully and gently and also bridal style.  Feeling Waverly’s arms go around her neck, and her head on her shoulder, Nicole carried her upstairs careful. Placing her down onto their bed, and tucked her in.

There was a small sigh that escaped the redhead’s lips, as she moved to sit down on the bed. Reaching over, she brushed some hair away from her wife’s eyes. Her hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. Even though the other woman was clearly asleep. “I love you, Waverly.” She leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Standing up, she undid her holster and moved to the closet, locking it up. Coming out of the closet, she undid her tie and started to unbutton her shirt, untucking it. She got changed for bed, before heading back downstairs after checking on the kids. She locked up the house and moved over to the couch and laid down on it.

She could honestly count how many times on one hand that she had slept on the couch since Waverly and her had gotten married. Nicole just wasn’t sure if Waverly wanted her in bed with her or not. Although she missed the brunette in her arms. Sighing a little bit, she got up and went over to her bag and grabbed the case file before laying back down on the couch. Hoping that this would help her sleep.


	53. I Need My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your comments they honestly mean the word to me. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy this story! Even the twists and turns. Here are some more!

Chapter 53

Hearing the baby monitor, it was around two am. “Nic..” Waverly said in a groggy voice, getting no response, she rolled over putting her arm out. Expecting her wife to be there but there was nothing. Her spot hadn’t been touched. Sitting up a little bit, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Maybe the redhead was in the bathroom. “Nicole?” She called out again, but when she didn’t get a response and heard Willow crying. Waverly got up quickly and checked in the bathroom before moving into Willow’s bedroom. Picking her up carefully, she changed her. Watching her fall back asleep, she sighed a little bit.

Moving out of the room, she checked on the boys before she went downstairs. That was when she seen the redhead sleeping on the couch. A file across her chest, one of the lights still on. Going over to her, she picked up the file carefully, but a couple papers slipped out. She leaned down after setting the file down onto the coffee table. Picking up the papers, she read over them realizing what it was. Nicole’s file on what happened to her. She stopped reading, putting the papers away. Waverly’s hand moved to her wife’s cheek which caused her to stir awake quickly.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Are the kids okay?” Nicole asked, sitting up quickly.

“Hey, no no it’s okay. Everyone is okay.” Waverly told her, trying to her soothe her wife. “Everyone is fine, Nic.” Those words caused the redhead to lay back down onto the couch.

“What are you doing down here, Waves?” Nicole asked, closing her eyes, doing her best to get comfortable again. It wasn’t like their couch was uncomfortable, but she was use to sleeping in a big bed next to her wife. Shifting onto her side now, her eyes were still closed, and her arm was outstretched.

“You didn’t come to bed.” Waverly shifted so she was sitting in that small empty space. Her hand moving to Nicole’s cheek again. “I’m sorry.”

That was when Nicole opened her eyes and glanced at the brunette. “I wasn’t sure you would want me to sleep next to you or not.” She leaned into her touch a little bit. “I don’t want to fight with you anymore, Waves. Especially over Mike but I do stand my ground about what I said earlier. I don’t like him, and I don’t like how you are around him. And I’m pretty sure that if you told him to leave, he would. Anyone with eyes can see that he would anything for you like I would.”

“Nicole I always want you to sleep next to me no matter what.” Waverly sighed deeply, listening to Nicole’s plea. Her thumb started stroking her wife’s cheek gently. “Alright, baby. I will tell him to leave and hopefully he will listen to me. And you are right, he does have a thing for me. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner or realize how I was acting around him.” She stopped her movement on Nicole’s cheek. Making a decision, she shifted so she was now laying down onto her wife as she snuggled into her. “Tell me what you need, I’ll do anything.”

Nicole’s arms moved around Waverly now holding the brunette closely. “Thank you for listening and I’m glad that you can finally see that he does.” Her fingers started running through Waverly’s hair gently. “What I need is simple. I need my girl. That is all I need.”

“I will go and talk to Mike tomorrow after I get the boys off to school. I’ll see if Aunt Gus is up for watching Willow while I go and speak with him.” Waverly couldn’t help but smile a little bit, as she snuggled more into Nicole. Closing her eyes as she felt her wife’s fingers running through her hair. “I’m right here, baby. I’m with you always. No matter what I’m yours.”

“Do you want me to come?” Nicole asked, kissing her head softly before she closed her eyes. Her fingers continued to run through Waverly’s head. “Just like I’m yours, baby. Now and always.”

“No, it’s best if I do this myself.”

“Alright, but you know I’m just one phone call away if you need anything.”

“I know, baby. I love you, Nicole.” Waverly muttered as she could feel herself starting to drift to sleep.

“I love you too, Waverly.” Nicole fell asleep soon after Waverly did.

* * *

“Mom, ma!” Nate yelled loudly which caused both of the women to stir.

“What is it?” Nicole asked, her eyes adjusting for a moment, she felt Waverly shift on top of her slightly. That was when she kissed her head. “Come on beautiful. Time to wake up. We have to get the boys off to school and I have to get ready for work.”

Waverly sighed a little bit, just clinging to Nicole more. “Nope, don’t wanna.” She muttered, before glancing up at her wife. “Alright, alright.” She gave her a quick kiss before moving off the redhead to go to the bathroom.

“Why were you guys on the couch?” Nate asked, as he watched Nicole sit up.

“We fell asleep watching some television.” It was a small lie, but Nicole didn’t want him to be worried. “Go and get ready for school. The bus should be here soon.”

“Alright, ma as long as you sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine, kid. Go and get ready.” Nicole watched him take off upstairs, that was when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Leaning down she picked it up. It was more like a photo of one of her bruises from Bobo. Placing it back into the file, the redhead stood up and went to the bathroom to go and get ready for work.

Coming downstairs, she watched the boys head towards the door. “Have a good day, guys.” Nicole moved into the kitchen and grabbed her travel mug. Pouring some coffee into it. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Waverly placed one of her hands on her wife’s lower back, which caused Nicole to stop what she was doing and look over at the brunette. “I’m sure. I will be fine and I’ll you afterwards or just stop by. Can you take her for a second?”

Nicole nodded, reaching out to take their daughter. “Hey my baby girl.” She kissed her head, smiling. “Yeah, you are ma’s baby girl aren’t you?” She touched Willow’s cheek gently with one finger, which caused the girl to smile.

Waverly watched them for a moment, before she made the bottle and handed it over to Nicole who gladly took it and started to feed their daughter. “You know that I would never risk this for anything right?”

The redhead’s smile remained on her lips, as she glanced over at Waverly. “I know that, baby. I know.” She leaned over and kissed Waverly’s forehead, before watching her leave the room to go and get ready.

Waverly came downstairs once she was finished and she just watched her wife with their daughter. She was making some baby talk, and some faces at Willow who was smiling, and cooing at her. Moving over to them, she placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder who looked over at her for a moment. Before either of them spoke, the brunette leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Pulling away after a minute. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nicole stood up, handing Willow over to Willow this way she could grab their bags. Leaving the house with them, she turned to lock it up before taking the diaper bag over to Waverly’s car. “So I’ll see you afterwards?”

“Yes, I will stop by before I pick this one up from Aunt Gus.” Waverly put the car seat with Willow in it into her car. Before she closed the door and leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed her wife again. Smiling against her lips. “I’ll see you soon, Sheriff.” She said after she pulled away and got in.

“Sounds good.” Nicole kissed her back, tapping the hood of Waverly’s car before she pulled out f the driveway. Heading over to her own car, she put her bags in it, starting the car she pulled away and drove to the station.

* * *

“So they have no idea?”

“No one does. I pull off being Mike so well that Waverly hasn’t even realized it. I mean don’t get me wrong, Waves is smart as hell but she could never tell us apart. Now you will finally handle Nicole, and I will get my family back. Do you understand me, Bobo?” Chris asked, looking over at him for a moment.

“I do and I will. Just answer me this, Christopher. How did you do it?” Bobo took a sip of coffee, while looking back at him.

“Simple, when I had Shae I had her in that cabin but I also had my brother. He had actually gotten engaged to some woman in India. I took her hostage and threatened him. Told him he had to be me, or I’d kill her. I ended up killing her after Nicole killed him. We made the switch while I was in the back room before Nicole came into the cabin. She might be bright, but she isn’t really that smart at times.”

“So you are telling me that Nicole killed an innocent man?” Bobo questioned, he could use that. Use it to break the redhead some more. “Don’t underestimate her she’s a lot smarter than you think.”

“That is exactly what I’m telling you. Yes he did have a crush on Waverly at one point, but that is all it was and it went away when he moved. He was always right about being the better man.” Hearing the knock on the door. “Who is it?”

“Mike, it’s Waverly.”

“Uhh—just give me a minute.” Chris glanced over at Bobo. “Go into the back, and out the bedroom window.” He told him, watching Bobo stand up and head into the back. That was when he grabbed his cell phone and made it seem like he was talking to someone while he answered the door. “Thank you. I highly appreciate this and I’m sorry it’s such short notice. Thank you again, you too. Bye.” He hung up and placed the phone into his pocket. “Waves, what a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m sorry did I interrupt something? Because I can come back.” Waverly offered, she didn’t want to interrupt whatever Mike had going on.

“Oh no, you are perfectly fine. I always have time for you. Now what’s up?”

“I came to tell you that I don’t want you to stay in Purgatory, that you should probably go back to India and continue your work there. I appreciate everything, but Nick and I are fine. We are happy and it’s hard and confusing for him with you around.”

“Is it confusing just for him or you also?” Running a hand through his hair for a moment, Chris looked over at her. “Oh—well there is a small problem with that, Wave.” He shoved one of his hands into his pocket. “Problem is that is a done deal. I quit my job and I have a meeting with the principal Monday morning about starting there.”

* * *

Wynonna knocked on Nicole’s door, hearing her mumble a come in, she opened the door. “Nic, I found something very strange and weird while looking into Mike. He hasn’t been in India for the past five years.”

Nicole sat back in her chair. “So where the hell has he been?”

“Nowhere. He’s paper trail and electronic trail all go cold before Waverly and you got married. The last thing he got with a credit card an engagement ring for his girlfriend who has disappeared as well.”

“Then who the hell has been in my house? Having dinner with my family? Causing my wife and I to fight?”

“I don’t know.”

Nicole was silent for a moment, before her eyes went widen. “Waves. She’s going to meet up with him right now.” Getting up from behind her desk, she grabbed her jacket quickly and was out the door before Wynonna. “I’m driving. You try and call Waverly.” She took out her phone, to bring up the tracker.

“You put a tracker on your wife’s phone?”

“Yeah, and the kids don’t judge me right now.” Nicole got into the car, after Wynonna did, she turned on the lights and started driving.

* * *

“What do you mean it’s already a done deal?” Waverly questioned, hearing her phone go off. Taking it out of her pocket. “It’s Wynonna, I should answer this. Hold on.”

“Don’t answer that please.”

Waverly gave him a confused looked, before answering the phone. “Hey, sis what’s up? No, we are just finishing up and then I’m heading to the station to see Nicole. Wait—what? What do you mean you are on your way here? And what do you mean Mike isn’t--” Before she could continue, she felt a little sting in her arm and that was when she fell back into Chris’s arms who grabbed the phone before it dropped.

“Hello Wynonna, Sheriff. Been awhile around five years since the cabin huh, Nicole? By the time you get here, we will be long gone. Good luck in your search.” He hung up and dropped the phone to the ground. Picking up Waverly bridal style. “I’m so sorry it went this way, my love.”

“Chris..” Nicole stepped on the gas, and they pulled up to the hotel. Getting out, she noticed Waverly’s car and followed the signal inside, kicking the door down. “Waverly?!” She called out, as she entered the room. Wynonna followed and they both looked around.

“They’re gone.” Wynonna said, putting Peacemaker away. Glancing over at Nicole who was leaning down to pick up Waverly’s phone. “I’ll call the station get road blocks set up at the all the exits, get a team out here also.”

“He won’t leave without Nick. I want this room torn apart. Nothing gets left unturned.”

* * *

Before Wynonna could say anything else, Nicole left the hotel room. Nicole was going to go to the one person who knew Chris besides Waverly. With her lights still on, she drove to his apartment and didn’t even bother to knock. Instead she just went in, with her gun out. “Bobo Del Rey, get your ass up. You are coming with me.”

Bobo stood up with his hands up. "Sheriff, to do what do I owe this pleasure? And this is very illegal." 

Nicole moved over to him, and took out her cuffs and cuffed him. "Don't care." Leaning down, she took out her keys and undid his ankle monitor. "Come on." 

"Someone wants some privacy." Bobo commented, as he felt Nicole pull him out of the apartment with force.

"You and I are going to have a nice little chat, and you are going to help me find my wife." 


	54. Lock Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loveeee all of your comments and keeping you guys guessing. Sooo this is a little chapter about where our girls are at right now. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I have a busy day tomorrow but I'm off on Monday, so I'm just going to write and write some more on all of my fanfics. I also did the vampire fic if anyone wants to check that out. 
> 
> Until next time!

Chapter 54

They switched cars, Nicole had left her cell phone and anyway that they could find in her cruiser. She drove unsure of where she was even going until she got there. The bunker or whatever, getting him out of the car. She glanced over at the entrance.

“So many memories huh, Red?”

“Shut up.” She pushed him forward toward the entrance. In this moment she wasn’t Sheriff, she wasn’t the loving mother or wife. She went back to that place, back to when she had no one when she became a Delta Force. Sitting him down in the chair that was still there. “Now Bobo you are going to help me find them. You don’t get to walk away with this.”

“And just what makes you think that I know where they are?”

“Because you are you. You know everything that happens in this town.”

“Expect for Chris. I didn’t know about him until this morning. I thought he had been his brother this whole time. But turns out you killed the wrong twin, Red. You killed an innocent man.” That was when he felt a fist collide with his jaw. “I am telling you the truth.” He growled out. “This is not that fair. At least I let you free to fight back.”

Nicole grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back this way she could look at him. “You almost killed me. I could barely fight back. All I want is my wife and I’ll let you go. I’m not a monster like you, Bobo.”

“You are though, Nicole. You are just like me.. The only difference is I’m up front about who I am. I never claimed to be innocent.”

“No I’m not like you Bobo. And do you want to know why? Because I have people I fight for. People who love me and I love them. That is the difference between you and I. Now tell me what I need to know and I will let you go. Unlike you I’m a woman of my word. Where did Chris take Waverly?”

“I don’t know.” That was when he felt a another punch and he spit up some blood.

“Fine you don’t want to tell me the easy way we will do things the hard way.” The redhead left the bunker and went out to her car. Popping the trunk, she grabbed what she needed before moving back inside. “Now this might hurt a lot.”

“Nicole!”

It was Wynonna’s voice that stopped her what she was doing.

“Thank god, detective she’s gone crazy.” Bobo spit out some more blood.

“Bobo shut up.”

“How did you find us?” Nicole asked looking over at her best friend for a moment. “Are the kids okay?”

“The kids are fine. What the hell is going on here?” Wynonna moved over to the duffle bad and looked inside for a moment.

“He’s going to help me get Waverly back and away from Chris one way or another. Are you in or are you out?”

“Do you see me going anywhere, Haught?”

* * *

When Waverly came to, it took her a few minutes to realize everything and to know she was alone. “Nicole..Wynonna? Nick, Nate? Willow?” She tried to move but she was stopped by the shackle on her leg. “Seriously? Goddamn it! Christopher Alan Peterson!” Now she was pissed. Fuck this, she was not going to be shackled and god knows what else. At least she had her clothes on this time.

Chris came into the room, looking over at the brunette. “What?” He put the gun away. “What is it?”

“Unshackle me right now, you asshole.”

Chris gave her a look, before he grinned a little bit. “You know you really have gotten a filthy mouth within these past five years. I wonder what you can do with it now.”

Waverly moved to slap him but fell short when the chain stopped her. “Damnit, Chris. Let me go.”

“Can’t, I have to go and get Nick and we will leave then. Just have to figure out how and when considering your bitch wife and sister probably picked him up from school. So he is probably is at Homestead or possible at Gus’s place.”

Waverly tried for him again but failed. “You stay he hell away my son.”

Chris held up one finger and moved closer to her.  Only mere inches from her now. “Our son, baby. Our son. As much as you want him to be Nicole’s, he never will be. You might have changed his last name, but he will always be my son.” That was when he felt the slap across his face, and he couldn’t help but grin. “I do like how feisty you are now. You know last time we did this, you can’t remember it but you barely put up a fight.”

Just as he was leaning in, that was when she balled up her fist and punched him right in the nose with everything that she had. “Touch me again with that thing and I will cut it off, Christopher. So help me god.”

That was when he moved away from her as he rubbed his nose. Hoping like hell it wasn’t bleeding. “She’s not going to save you this time, much like last time. I’m going to collect our son, and we are leaving for good.”

“That is where you are so wrong, Christopher. Nicole will come for me and god help you when she does. She can’t stand you, probably hates you more than what she hates Bobo for what you did. She will kill you again.”

Chris shook his head, chuckling a little bit. “She’s a bit distracted by Bobo right now to even think about where I can be keeping you. See I figured our good Sheriff, would go and see Bobo so I set up a plan. He’s going to keep her busy while I go and get Nick. We will be together again as a family. Trust me on that, Waverly. You loved me once, and you will love me again.” With that he left the room, and made sure he had everything that he needed before he left.

“Chris!” Waverly yelled after him, but clearly she got ignored like that was news. It wasn’t, it happened a lot in their marriage. So why would now be any different? “Damn it.”


	55. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dysharaself-defense.weebly.com/blog/sing -Totally Waverly in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys really enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 55

“John Henry Holliday, been awhile.”

“Not long enough, Chris.” Doc’s gun was already out and pointed at the man. “Do tell me that Waverly is in the car and you are just bringing her back unharmed to her family.”

“Oh we both know that I can’t do that, Doc. We also know that Waverly’s family is with Nick and I.” Chris’s gun was out as well. “You really want to do this, John?”

“I am. Are you sure you want to? I’m a fast son of a bitch like my great, great granddaddy. You could just take me to Waverly and I’ll let you go.” Not like he would really let Chris walk away from this considering everything he did to his sister in law.  “You aren’t going anywhere near the boy.”

“I am sure. I’m going to see my son. Either you are going to shot me in front him or let me pass to get him. Which one is it going to be?”

“How about neither asshole? Drop your gun.” It was Gus, she put the gun to her back. “Now you are going to take me to my niece.”

“Gus, always a pleasure.” He rolled his eyes, and then held his hands up, and the gun out to Gus. Just as she was about to the grab the gun that was when he elbowed her in the stomach. Turning the tables on them when Gus doubled over. Chris grabbed her from behind and put the gun to her head. “Now, John bring me my son or Gus here dies.”

Doc’s expression completely changed and now there was concern on his face. “I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“They aren’t here.” Gus told him, as she tried her best to struggle with him.

“Haught.” Now he became frustrated. That was when he moved his gun away from Gus’s head and quickly shot Doc in the knee before the other man could even register what he was doing. “You tell Nicole, this is her fault.” He put the gun back to Gus’s head, even as she struggled against him.

“Don’t do it, Chris. Waverly will never forgive you!” Doc yelled out after he fell to the ground. Putting his hand over the wound on his leg.

But he pulled the trigger. “Goodbye Gus.” Chris let her body drop, reaching up try and wipe the blood from his face. Moving over to Doc, he stepped on the man’s leg where he had shot him at. “Now tell me where my son is.” He raised his gun and pointed it at Doc’s head while adding pressure to the wound.

Doc’s eyes went to the house, when he heard the door open.

“Dad?”

Chris put the gun away when he heard Nick’s voice. “Nick, your mother sent me to come and get you. Come on.”

“What? No. Dad I’m eleven now not an idiot.” He shifted Willow his arms, trying to calm her down the best he could. “Don’t kill Uncle Doc, dad. Please I’ll go with you.” Self sacrifice was something that Nicole did. But clearly it had rubbed off on Nick. “Please.” He pleaded with his father.

“Fine.” Chris stopped stepping on the wound. “Come on, put her down and come on.” That was when she started crying. And something shifted, he moved over to them and took the baby from Nick. “Grab the diaper bag.” He told Nick as he looked down at Willow in his arms, and then watched Nick from the door way.

Nick came back with the car seat and diaper bag the best he could. Watching Chris put her in it, they left.

Doc raised his gun to shoot at the car but he remembered Willow and Nick were in there. That was when he called the station and then Wynonna.

* * *

“Haught!” Wynonna called, when she got off the phone. “He made a move. Gus..didn’t make it.”

“Doc?”

“Gun shot wound to the leg, but he’ll live. He has Nick and Willow.”

“What?!”  Before Wynonna had a chance to stop her, Nicole grabbed her knife and moved over to Bobo, stabbing him the stomach. A familiar stab at that but this time Nicole left the knife in there and felt the blood on her hands. “Where is Chris?! He has Waverly, now Nick and my daughter.”

Bobo winched in pain the minute that he felt the knife. “We’ve been through this before, Red.” He coughed. “Come here and I’ll tell you. Closer.”

Nicole leaned down next to his lips this way he could whisper the answer into her ear. Not like he could grab her or anything considering he was still handcuffed to the chair. The moment that he gave her the answer, she twisted the knife and pulled it out. “Make sure he doesn’t die. Just in case.” Something had snapped inside of her. Placing the knife down on top of the other bloody tools, she wiped off her hands, and moved out of the bunker. Taking her burner phone out, she called Eliza and gave the orders to place Chris, Waverly, Nick, and Willow’s photos every where even in the other towns and the Big City.

Wynonna grabbed a towel and went over to Bobo and placed it over the wound, he had already lost a lot of blood. “What did you say to her?”

“The truth.”

* * *

“Shut her up, Waverly.” Maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea that he had, and he was sure that Nicole had his face, along with Waverly and Nick’s plastered all over town, and the other neighboring towns and probably the Big City.

Waverly held Willow close, and kissed her head trying her best to soothe her daughter. “Nick, sweetie can you get me the diaper bag please.”  

“Yeah, of course mom.” Nick brought the diaper bag over to her. “Ma, is coming for us right?” He whispered to Waverly.

“She is. She’ll never stop looking for us.” Waverly started to move some things around in the diaper bag, finding what she was looking for. Taking out a bottle, she got it ready and fed Willow, watching her daughter fall asleep. She smiled a little bit. “Ma will come for us. I promise.” Waverly glanced over at Nick who laid his head next to her. She tucked the pillow under his head, she started running a hand through his hair gently and she watched him sleep.

Chris leaned in the door watching them for a moment. “See this, I could get use to this again.”

Waverly looked at up at him, before placing Willow back into her car seat. Watching her sleep for a moment. “This is never going to happen. We aren’t your family, Christopher. Willow is Nicole and my daughter not yours. She’ll never be yours.”

“And we will work on that. Just as soon as I figure out how to get us out of here, we will. I promise as soon as we are out of here, our new lives can begin.” Chris now just had to figure out how to get them out of Purgatory.

* * *

Just then the door was broken down, and Nicole moved inside. “Waverly?!” She called out, her gun was already out.

“Back room!” She yelled, and that was when Chris looked over at her.

Taking out his own gun, he pointed it at Waverly. “Damnit, Waves!” He yelled.

Nicole moved into the back careful. “You alright, my love?”

“Ankle hurts, but I’ll be okay.”

“The kids?”

“They are all fine, my family is fine. Walk away, Sheriff.” Chris stated, looking over at Nicole but he kept his gun on Waverly.

“You really going to kill the woman you love in front of her children if I don’t leave?” Nicole asked, looking over at him. Just then Nick woke up and Nicole lowered her gun. “Hey buddy.”

“Ma! You came.” Nick started to get up, but Waverly stopped him from running over to Nicole because she knew that would upset Chris more.

Chris lowered his weapon, took out keys. “Come here, bud.” Waverly let him go and watched them for a moment. “This one unlocks mom, can you go do for me?”

Nick nodded his head and moved over to Waverly. Unlocking the chain. “Are you okay?” He asked, noticing the bruise that had formed on her ankle.

“I’m fine. You stay in here with Willow no matter what you hear. That door stays closed, you protect your little sister.” Waverly rubbed her ankle a little bit, and Chris leaned over and pulled her up by her arm roughly.

“Mom and I will be right back, bud.” They moved out of the room, going into the living room it seemed like and closed the door behind them. Chris took his gun back out and pointed it right at Waverly again as he held her against him. “I think we’ve already played this scene. What do you think, Nicole?”

Nicole took out her gun, for a moment and looked at Chris. “We have but I don’t really mind killing you twice.” But she lowered her gun. “Go ahead Chris. You want to kill me so badly? Go for it but remember she’s never going to love you the way she loves me. She’s never going to look at you the way she looks at me. Let alone let you touch her the way she lets me.” She glanced into Waverly’s eyes for a moment. “I’m willing to die for her. Can you say the same thing?”

That question seemed to hang in the air for a while, Chris’s grip on Waverly loosened a little bit. That was when Waverly elbowed him in the solar plexus which caused him to drop the gun, stomping on his foot next, elbowing him in the nose, and then finally she hit him in the dick which caused him to double over and let her go fully. Rushing over to Nicole, who wrapped her arms around.

“S.I.N.G.?” Nicole touched her wife’s cheeks gently.

“S.I.N.G.”

Before Nicole could say anything else, Chris grabbed his gun and took a shot. Shooting Nicole causing her to fall back and Waverly went down with her. Dropping her gun to her side.

Picking up Nicole’s gun quickly, she took a shot and got Chris right in his throat. “Nicole!” Waverly dropped the gun and moved over to her side placing some pressure onto Nicole’s shoulder. “Hey, baby. Come on, stay with me.” That was when she heard Willow start crying.

Nicole opened her eyes and glanced at her wife. “Go..I’m fine. Check on our babies.” Watching Waverly get up, she winced as she took out her phone, calling the station.


	56. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small short sweet chapter. Chris had a planned and he messed it up.

“Hey there slugger.” Wynonna said this, as she watched Nicole wake up.

“The kids, Waverly?” Nicole asked, sitting up and she winced a little bit. Freaking out for a second before she remembered what happened. That was when she laid back down. “How is Doc? Bobo? Chris?”

“Whoa, calm down Haughtstuff. Waverly went to get the kids some dinner from the cafeteria. Doc is fine. Chris was D.O.A. Did you take that shot?” Wynonna placed her hand on Nicole’s good shoulder. Before she glanced around some. “Bobo is slowly dying. What do you want me to do here, Nicole? What did he say to you?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, it was Waverly. She was the one took the shot.” She started to pick at the blanket for a minute. Before her attention finally looked up at Wynonna. “We need him alive. So I need you to keep him alive. What he said I have to talk to Waverly about.”

Just then Waverly came in with the kids. The boys seen Nicole was awake and quickly but carefully jumped onto the bed. “Hey you guys.” Nicole smiled.

“Boys be careful.” Waverly told them, as she glanced over at Nate and Nick.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, looking at her wife.

“I am promise. It’s just some bruises.” Waverly moved over to her bedside and leaned down kissing her head. Before standing back up fully. “He had an exit plan but it changed when he took Willow. He was planning to take us to the airport, had the new identification cards and passports but that changed when he took her. He took her to hurt you more, put the thought of him raising our daughter into your head.”

“Can we have the room?” Nicole asked, looking at the boys and then Wynonna.

“Yeah, okay. Come on guys sure Angel and Alice are torturing Uncle Doc.” The boys jumped off the bed carefully, Wynonna took Willow and they all left the room.

“Now tell me how you feel.” Nicole took her hand and gently tugged her down onto the bed. Hopefully she would be able to go home soon. She would be okay, considering it was just a through and through.

Waverly relaxed a little bit, when she felt Nicole’s arm slip around her. “Relieved actually. A bit guilty for having to kill him. But it was either him or you. And I’d choose you to live over him every time.”

“Waverly Haught you certainly know how to woo a woman.” Nicole leaned over and kissed her head gently. “I am sorry that you had to kill him though. I’m not going to lie to you and say everything will be fine. You will have nightmares just like before.” Her hand started moving through Waverly’s hair gently.

“Thank you for being honest about that, baby. Now tell me what happened to your hands. I know they aren’t from Chris because you didn’t touch him.”

Nicole sighed a little bit. “They are from Bobo, I worked him over to pretty well. Because I figured he knew where you were. So I did what I could to him and he finally told me when I told him that Chris had Willow. But he also told me something else.”

Waverly lifted her head, and Nicole’s fingers stilled as she looked over at wife. “What is it? What did Bobo tell you?” 

“Do you remember when the doctor asked me if I had the procedure before? And I said that I hadn’t because I hadn’t.” She watched as her wife nodded her head. “Well turns out I had. Bobo and Jack, I remember being out of it for a week and coming to but that’s it.”

* * *

_Bobo winched in pain the minute that he felt the knife. “We’ve been through this before, Red.” He coughed. “Come here and I’ll tell you. Closer.”_

_Nicole leaned down next to his lips this way he could whisper the answer into her ear._

_“They are at an abandon house past the Earp Homestead. I’d hurry though, Red he should be leaving soon. I think. Also one more thing, we as in you and I have child out there somewhere. And you’ll never find him or her without me, Red.”_

* * *

Waverly sat there silent for a moment, reaching out she brushed away a tear from her wife’s cheek. “We don’t need Bobo to find this kid.” Wrapping her arms around Nicole carefully. “It’s going to be okay, baby. Where is he now?”

“The bunker where he held me. I’m going to give my statement to Eliza about Bobo’s involvement.”

“Don’t.”

“What?” Nicole asked, looking over at her. A confused look on her face.

“Let him die down there. He deserves it after everything that he did to you.”

“Baby, I can’t just do that.” Nicole shifted a little bit in Waverly’s arms. “I am the Sheriff.”

“Yeah, who just tortured him also.” Waverly sighed a little bit. “I just don’t want to see anything happening to you, baby.”

“I’m sure, they will understand. But he has to stay alive for now.” Leaning over, she kissed her head gently. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” She leaned into her a little bit. That was when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The doctor moved inside, looking over at them. “Well Nicole, you got lucky. I want to keep you here over night, but I have feeling that you won’t. So I’m going to need you to sign some papers saying you are leaving against medical advice. She’ll have medication to take for the pain, Mrs. Haught can I see you please?”

“I’ll be right back baby.” Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole’s cheek gently before getting off the bed and heading over to the doctor. The two of them talked for a bit before she returned to Nicole. “Alright so since you are leaving against medical advice, you will be doing nothing but resting when we get home.”

Nicole nodded her head, as signed the paper. “Great, when can we leave? Waves, I’m sorry about Gus.”

“They are getting your papers right now. I really wish that you would stay just in case.” Waverly had cried earlier over Gus, and she wiped away a tear that had fallen on her cheek. “Thanks. I think we are going to bury her next to Uncle Curtis.”

“I think she would like that. She was a good woman.” Nicole reached out and took Waverly’s hand. “Are you sure you want me to stay? Because I will if you insist.”

“She really was.” Waverly felt like she wanted to cry again. “You probably should stay but I want to be selfish and have you come home.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, baby. If you want me to stay I’ll stay if not I’ll gladly come home.” Nicole squeezed her hand gently. “I love you.”

“How about you stay just tonight? And I’ll come by tomorrow and pick you up.” Waverly didn’t want anything happening to Nicole. Although she was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be able to sleep without her wife next to her. “I’ll bring the kids back by this way they can come and say goodnight. Maybe I’ll convince Wyn to come and stay with us. I love you too.”

Nicole nodded her head and brought Waverly’s hand up to her lips and kissed her hand gently. “That sounds like a brilliant plan, baby. Come here though.”

Waverly leaned down and that was when she felt Nicole’s lips on her own and kissed her back just as softly and lovingly.


	57. Training & Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I skipped another 5 years ahead. Everything between Bobo and Nicole will be explained next couple of chapters. Just to get the kids ages straight they are the following.
> 
> Nick - 16 Years Old  
> Nate - 16 Years Old  
> Willow - 5 Years Old  
> Baby Haught/Del Rey - 10 years Old

Chapter 57

_5 Years Later_

“Don’t come, baby. Not yet.”

But Waverly didn’t listen to her wife and the redhead flipped her right onto her back. “Ow.” And was now on top of her, pinning her down.

“I told you not to do it.” They were both sweating now, they had been training together for the past two hours. She let go of Waverly’s wrist that she had pinned down. Just as she was about to get up, she felt Waverly snake her legs around her waist.

One of Waverly’s hands moved to wife’s biceps and she felt them flex under her touch. “I know you did. Maybe I just like us in this position.” The brunette grinned, as she leaned up and captured Nicole’s lips, kissing her lovingly and passionately.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile against Waverly’s lips as she kissed her back just as lovingly and passionately. Pulling away slightly. “We have two teenage boys at home with our five year old. We should probably get going and continue this at home.” She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her wife’s neck. “In our bed after the kids are asleep. What do you say, baby?” She swiped her tongue against Waverly’s pulse point.

There was a small moan that came from Waverly’s throat when she felt Nicole’s tongue swipe against her pulse point. She needed no wanted more of wife but she also knew that the redhead was right. “Alright, we can do that. Or we could just say screw it.” Before she had a chance to kiss Nicole again, Waverly heard her phone go off and groaned a little bit.

Moving her legs that were wrapped around the redhead, Nicole stood up and helped her up. Grabbing her phone, she smiled. “Hey, baby boy. No we are on our way now. We just got done. Did you guys eat? Good. We’ll see you soon. Love you too, bye.” She hung up and left the gym. Nicole must have grabbed her bags and must be in her office.

“Now if anything goes wrong tonight, Lonnie you call. You don’t wait, you call.” The redhead told him.

“Baby, you ready? That was Nick.” Waverly asked, popping her head in. “Hey Lonnie.”

“Yeah, of course.” Lonnie nodded towards Waverly, leaving Nicole’s office. “He’s getting a lot better.” Nicole watched as Lonnie left with one of the rookies. Her arm going around Waverly’s shoulders, as she felt her wife wrap her own around her waist. “Did the kids eat?”

“Yeah they ordered pizza.”

“Any left for us?”

“Probably not, two teenage boys and a five year old.”

“Good point. We’ll stop at Shorty’s or something on the way home.” Nicole said this, as she opened the door for Waverly. Sighing a little bit, she closed the door after Waverly got in. Opening up the back, she tossed the duffle bags inside. Before heading over to the driver side, she got in and started the car. They stopped at Shorty’s ordering to-go.

* * *

“Why are you up so early?” Waverly asked, as she groaned a bit. “You don’t have to be in until eleven. Come back to bed.”

Nicole had done her usual work out, now she was dressed for work. “I wish I could baby, trust me I want nothing more then to crawl back into bed and go at it with you again. But it’s Thursday.”

“Right..Bobo.” Waverly laid her head back down. Pulling the several blankets closer to her naked form.

“Bobo.” Nicole repeated, sitting down next to her. Reaching out, she tucked a piece of hair behind Waverly’s ear.

“It’s been five years, Nic and he hasn’t given you anything but dead ends. Do you really think it’s wise to continue going to see him?” Waverly leaned into her wife’s touch when she felt her fingertips graze her cheek.

Maybe Waverly was right, she should stop seeing Bobo but she couldn’t. He wasn’t budging on who their child was or where she should even start looking. But he had given her some things, like the fact that the baby was a girl. And she was far away from Purgatory but Nicole wasn’t sure if she believed that or not.

“Maybe you are right, but I can’t give up. Not when I'm close.”

“I know, baby.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her lips briefly, wanting nothing more then to get back into bed with her. But she made a deal with Bobo, she’d visit him twice a month on Thursdays. Pulling away slightly, she finished buttoning up her shirt before she stood up and tucked the shirt into her pants. “I’ll see you at lunch, right?”

“Of course, Sheriff.” Waverly smiled, looking over at her for a moment before watching her wife leave the room. Sighing a little bit, she rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling for a moment. Finally deciding to get out of bed. She grabbed Nicole’s robe since it was closer and slipped it on. Getting dressed for the day, she went downstairs to make breakfast for the kids and herself.

“Is ma going to be able to make it to the game tonight?” Nick asked, as he came downstairs. He did basketball while Nate played football. And Nicole had happily taught both of them.

“Of course. We both know that she wouldn’t miss your big homecoming game. You two have been practicing this for weeks.” Waverly finished putting breakfast on the table. “Nate, Willow come on. Breakfast!”

“That and they finally took her number out of retirement.” Just for Nick though, it had been the only way that Nicole would even let it happen. The other two kids came into the room and sat down at the table.

“And you should wear that number is pride, young man. Win or lose, ma and I will be proud of you because we both know that you will give it your all.” Waverly ruffled his hair. There were moments like that Nick looked like Chris. But she was thankful that he didn’t act like him at all. It surprised her how much he acted like Nicole at times.

“Yeah, well I don’t have the head cheerleader to make out with before a game like ma, did.” Nick teased lightly which earned him a look from Waverly but earned a chuckle from Nate. “Right. Thank you, guys, for being proud of me even if I win or lose.”

The table fell silence as they ate breakfast, once they were finished, they all got ready for school and piled into Waverly’s SUV. Waverly dropped off Willow first, and then the boys and her went to the high school. “Remember we are meeting in my classroom after school, we are going to pick up Willow, eat dinner and get Nick back to the school before the big game. So that means Nathan that Amy can join us if she wants but no making out in the hallway after school.”

“I’ll ask her, and hey we don’t always make out in the hall.” Nate joked as he got out of the car with Nick and Waverly. Putting an arm around his brother. “Ready for tonight? I think that Crystal is going to be in the crowd.”

“Come on, dude we grew up with Crystal.” Nick placed the back of his hand on his neck. Nervous tick that he had picked up from Nicole. “Let’s just hit the court before first period.”


	58. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Chapter 58

Nicole looked at the prison, sighing a little bit. These little visits were tiring, and it was like a game that Bobo was playing. Or possible like he was dating her which made thing really awkward and very disgusting in a way. Getting out of the car, she left her hostler in the car. Moving over to the front door, she moved inside.

* * *

_5 Years  Ago_

_“What exactly happened to you Mr. Del Rey?” Lonnie asked, as he looked at Bobo ready to take his statement._

_The only way that Bobo would even give his statement is if Nicole was in the room. Which meant that this was it. Bobo was going to send her ass to jail for the torture and the hell that she had put him through. Honestly, she was glad that Waverly and the kids weren’t here right now._

  _“I got caught up with Christopher Peterson again and some of my old members and well they like to get a little bit rough.” His eyes locked with Nicole’s. “It was a good thing Wynonna Holliday and the Sheriff finding me wandering back into town. Or else I would have died.”_

_“And just how did you get caught up with Mr. Peterson again? And what happened with these former members? I mean besides the obvious.” Lonnie was too busy looking at his notepad to even notice the looks between Bobo and Nicole._

_“He came to me pretending to be his brother. Told me his whole sick and twisted plan for poor sweet Waverly. How he was planning to take her, and his son and leave the Purgatory flying off to some unknown Country. So I told the Sheriff where to find him after she found me this way she could rescue her wife.” Bobo shifted slightly but still kept his eyes on Nicole. “They scooped me up from my apartment, brought me to bunker where I kept the good Sheriff at. Tortured me, stabbed me and left me there to die. It took all my will power to get out of the bunker and just start walking towards town.”_

_Lonnie wrote down the information as it was given to him. “Alright, Mr. Del Rey we have your description of the former gang members, we’ll track them down. Thank you for the statement and we will be in touch. Sheriff.” He nodded his head and left the room._

_Nicole nodded at Lonnie, before her attention went back to Bobo. “Were you just messing with me early?”_

_“You know I wasn’t. We have a child out there, Red. And I can’t have you behind bars now can I? Not after you kept me alive.”_

_“Where is the child Bobo?”_

_“No, no, no that isn’t how this is going to go Sheriff. I will go back to prison and you will visit me everyday until you found the child.”_

_“We can’t do everyday Bobo.” Nicole didn’t like this but he did keep her out of jail. Despite wanting to tell Lonnie the truth._

_“How about twice a month, on Thursdays?” Bobo wasn’t stupid, he knew he was going back to prison. He violated his parole, helped Chris.  “What do you say, Red?”_

* * *

Nicole sat in the room waiting for the guards to bring in Bobo. Fiddling with the ring on her finger, it was a nervous tick. Hearing the door, they brought him over to the other side of the table and sat him down. Taking off the cuffs.

“Sheriff, always a pleasure.” Bobo rubbed his wrists gently.

Nicole stopped fiddling with her wedding band. “Wish I could say the same. What will it be this time?”

“I think we should play chest and if you beat me this time, and who knows I might just end our little game finally. But only if you agree to keep seeing me even after I give you what you want.”

The redhead got up to grab the game. Usually stuff like this was not allowed but Nicole had spoken to the Warden who understood and gave her permission. Hence the private room as well. Setting the game down on the table. “Don’t promise things you don’t intend to keep, Bobo.”

“I always keep my promises Nicole, you know this I am a man of my word.” He started to set up the game. “So come on, Sheriff play with me.”

Silence fell over the pair, as they started the game. It became very intense, good moves were made along with bad.

But in the end Nicole ended up winning. She counted the pieces once they were finished just to make sure they were all there. Putting a game away after she counted. She returned to her seat. “I do believe we had a deal, Bobo.”

“You have to agree to keep seeing me, Nicole. It’s the only way.”

They both knew that if Nicole agreed she would get the information that she wanted, and she would keep her word. “Fine.” She said as leaned forward.

Bobo reached out and placed his hand over hers. He could feel her tense up but he wasn’t about to do anything. There were cameras and not to mention a guard right outside. Leaning forward now, this way they were close but still not close enough for him. “She is with Jolene, she was the one who carried your egg for me. She has our child.”

That was when Nicole finally pulled away him and sat back in her chair for a moment. Getting up, she went to the door and knocked on it without saying anything to him.

“Nicole..” He started, but she didn’t turn to look at him. “You promised, you gave me your word that you would be back.”

Nicole started to walk out but stopped and her attention went back to the clearly upset Bobo. “I never promised, I never gave you my word. All I said was yeah. I never said Bobo I promise that I’ll be back. Or Bobo I give you my word that I will be back.” With that she left the room.

“Nicole! Sheriff! Red!” Bobo called after her, and that was when of the guards came in to stop him from going after her. “You promised! You promised!” He continued to call after Nicole.

Leaving the prison behind her, she got into her truck and sat there. “Fuck.” Waverly was not going to like this at all. Resting her head against the headrest. The redhead closed her eyes thinking about every conversation that she had with Jolene while she worked for her.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_“Cute kid. Yours?” Nicole spoke after stealing a glance at Jolene’s phone. “Sorry. Just seen your lock screen when you opened your phone.”_

_“Thanks. Yes, actually she is mine.” It was a lie, Jolene knew that although technically the kid wasn’t hers, but she had to keep her mouth shut eve with Bobo in jail and Chris being gone. “It’s okay. Would you like to see more pictures?”_

_“How old? And what is her name?” Nodding her head, Nicole leaned against Jolene’s desk. “Sure, I would love to. Besides we have some time before Waverly comes to see me for lunch.”_

_Jolene smiled up at the redhead, taking out her cell phone. She found the photos and handed them over to Nicole. “She’s five, her name is Jessica.” She watched Nicole scroll through the photos, there was apart of her that wanted to do the right thing. Tell her the truth but she was afraid of doing so._

_Nicole continued to look through the pictures of Jolene’s daughter. “She’s completely adorable.” She smiled a little bit. “Shit.” She stopped at picture of Jolene just in her bra and underwear and instantly handed the phone back to her. “Sorry. I didn’t see anything.”_

_Jolene took the phone back, there was a small grin on her lips. “Right. Thank you.” She put the phone back into her pocket._

_The redhead could feel her cheeks heating up a little bit, but luckily that was when Waverly showed up. “Hey pretty girl.” She smiled while looking over at her wife._

_Waverly smiled, hearing Nicole’s voice but it faded a little bit when she seen Jolene. “Hey baby. Ready?”_

_Nicole nodded her head and pushed herself off Jolene’s desk. “Yup. Want me to bring you back anything?”_

_Jolene shook her head. “No thank you, Nicky.” Her attention went back to the work on her desk._

_“Alright, I’ll be back in an hour.” Nicole moved over to Waverly, kissing her lips gently before pulling away and leaving with her wife._

* * *

Nicole pulled over the truck and got out. Throwing up for a moment, before she leaned against it for a moment. Jessica is her daughter, with Bobo and Jolene carried her. And if Jolene passed some of her DNA, that was when Nicole throw up again.

Finally pulling herself together, she got a bottle of water out of the back and took a long drink for a moment. Before getting back into her truck. Grabbing a mint from the holder, she sucked on the peppermint. Trying to figure out what she should do, pulling up to the high school she parked.

* * *

Sighing to herself before she got out, she took out her cell phone and called Wynonna. Telling her she wouldn’t be in today. Hanging up, she moved inside of the high school.

“Coach, you’re early. Practice isn’t until, later right?” Rebecca asked, seeing Nicole walk in. She noticed that she looked kinda of wrecked.

“Yeah practice is still later. Aren’t you late for class?” Nicole asked, heading towards the gym.

“Yeah, just a bit. I’m heading there now.” She called after Nicole who just kept walking towards the gym. Sighing a little bit, she moved into Waverly’s classroom. “Sorry I’m late.” Sitting there throughout the rest of class, Rebecca got up from her seat when the bell rang and went over to Waverly’s desk. “Mrs. Haught, I’m so sorry for being late. I had a doctor’s appointment this morning and then I ran into coach.”

Waverly nodded her head completely understanding. “Wait—Coach Haught is here?”

Rebecca nodded her head. “She is. I ran into her on the way to class. She was heading to the gym, honestly she didn’t look so well.”

“Thank you, Rebecca.” Waverly told her, just as she was about to go and check on her wife, her classroom started filling with students.


	59. Basketball & Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is either going to be Waverly and the kids or Nicole and Jolene. Haven't decided which one yet.

Chapter 59

Nicole went to her office and changed her clothes. Getting into a pair of her basketball shorts and a tee shirt. Heading back out into the gym, she was glad that no one else was in there. Honestly Nicole lost track of time, as she shot around in the gym. Sweat rolling off her face and arms. Hearing someone clear their voice, the redhead glanced over at Nick. “Hey kiddo. How long have you been standing there? Why aren’t you in class?”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Nick tossed her a water bottle and she caught it. “Since the beginning of the hour. Free period and then lunch. Come on.” He took off his letterman’s jacket and tossed it aside.

“I called off.” Nicole looked over at him for a moment. Grabbing the basketball, she tossed it over to him. “You really should rest up for tonight.”

“Oh, come on ma. This is what I need. I don’t need rest and you know it. Tell me the story while we play.”

“Alright, don’t get embarrassed when you lose.” She teased lightly, before taking off her rings and setting them down on the bench along with the water bottle. “Let’s go baby boy.”

“Don’t call me that.” He grinned, not really caring that she called him that. “But bring it on old lady.” He teased lightly and the two of them started playing.

The bell went off but they continued to play not even caring. Other people came in just to watch them, including Nate and Waverly. Finally, there was a whistle blown and everyone’s attention went to the coach.

“Alright, enough you two. Haught!” Both looked over at him. “The boy Haught, go hit the showers and get some lunch, go to class. And everyone else go about your business.”

Nicole nodded towards Nick, giving him knuckles. “Go on, kid. Do what your coach says.” She took a deep breath and moved over to where she put her water bottle. Picking up along with her rings, slipping them back on.

* * *

After everyone left, Nicole glanced up at her wife. “Hey pretty girl. Sorry about lunch.” She took a big drink from her water bottle.

Waverly moved over to the redhead, sitting down next to her. “What happened with Bobo?” It was the only thing that made sense as to what was going on with Nicole. She never skipped work ever, no matter what was going on besides if Waverly or the kids were sick or hurt. That was the only time.

Nicole took another drink before looking over at Waverly. She knew the redhead like the back of her hand it seemed like. “You know me oh so well, Waverly Haught.” Sighing deeply, she reached over and took Waverly’s hand. Looking over at the basketball hoop. “She’s with Jolene. Jolene carried her.” She stood up and picked up the basketball and threw it against the wall. Hearing it bounce right off it, she didn’t even notice Waverly jump a little bit. “How the hell am I suppose to tell a ten year that the mother she has known all of her life isn’t her mother?! I am so fucking pissed at Bobo for doing this to begin with and not telling me.”

Waverly stood up and went over to the redhead carefully. Although she knew that Nicole would never hurt her. “Baby, you will figure this all out. And if you want me to help you I will. We just have to figure out where Jolene is first.”

Nicole looked down at her wife, the love of her life. Placing one of her hands onto her shoulder gently. “I already know where she is.”

“What?” Waverly asked quietly, looking up at Nicole.

“Her new boss called for a reference, she’s in Banff. I’m thinking about taking a couple days off and going there. But I don’t know if that is a good idea or not.”

Waverly thought about what Nicole was saying for a moment. One of her hands moving to her cheek. “You should. You should take the weekend and go see if you can talk to Jolene. I mean really talk to her both Chris and Bobo are out of the picture. I may not trust her but I do trust you. I’ll do something fun with the kids. Maybe we’ll go into the city or something.” Waverly was doing her best to  be supportive.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Nicky. Go, talk to her see if she will even agree to come back to Purgatory and then you two go from there.”

“I love you, Waverly.” Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Waverly kissing her softly.

Waverly kissed her back just as softly before she pulled away when the bell went off. “I love you too, Nicole. Now go home, take a shower and relax before Nick’s big game tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole knew better then to argue with her wife. Watching her start to leave the gym, her eyes lingered on the brunette. Even after three kids, and ten years of marriage she still found her wife extremely attractive. Her eyes went to her ass.

 “Haught, stop looking at my ass.” Waverly yelled out before she left the gym, hearing the small chuckle come from her wife. There was a grin on her lips as she moved to her classroom.

* * *

Nicole held Willow on her lap, there were two minutes left in the game. They were winning by ten points. “Come on, Nick. You got this, kiddo.” He was wearing down the clock, Nicole knew this because she had done it multiple times in games and he had learned it from her.

Waverly watched the game, and noticed the intense look on Nicole’s face. That was when she reached over and took Willow. Just in case Nick did actually take a shot at the end of the game and Nicole got excited over that.

The final countdown started, and Nick stepped up to the three pointer line the best he could. Getting the ball back from Aaron. That was when he glanced over at Nicole before his attention went back to the game in front of him. Taking the shot as the countdown started from five. Everyone stopped and watched as the basketball went into the hoop flawlessly. The three point line had always been tough on Nick but Nicole kept working with him and clearly it paid off.

Hearing the crowd erupt in cheers, Nicole got up from the bleachers and ran over to him much like everyone else. But Nick made his way through the crowd and hugged Nicole. “I did it ma! Just like how you showed me.”

“I never doubted you for a minute, kiddo. So proud of you.” Nicole said this as she pulled away from the hug.

Nick hugged everyone else, before they hit the showers. Coming out with his gym bag, noticing his family waiting for him. Now was probably the best time to ask his parents if they could go to that party that was happening. “Hey, so Nate and I were wondering if we could go to that party that Becca is having.”

“Go, have fun. If you drink call us and we will come and get you. Do not, I repeat do not drink and drive. If it becomes too late and you don’t feel like driving crash there or call us. Do you both understand me?” Nicole asked, looking between the boys. Fishing her keys out of her pocket, she handed them to Nate. “I mean it. Something goes wrong, call us.”

“Thanks ma.” The boys said as the same time before kissing her cheek one after the other. They took off and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

Once they were at home, Nicole carried Willow inside and brought her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed, taking off her glasses she set them down onto the night stand. Heading into their bedroom. “She’s is getting way too big for me to do anymore.” The redhead frowned a little bit before she started to unbutton her flannel shirt.

“Either that or you are getting old.” Waverly teased lightly with a small grin on her lips. “How long are going to be in Banff for?” She asked, taking off her earrings, setting them in her jewelry box before she started to take off her shirt.

“Haha..very funny.” She chuckled, shaking her head a little bit. “Probably just until Tuesday. Gives me three days.” Nicole stated as she glanced over at Waverly, moving over to her. Placing her hands onto her sides gently, before she placed a small kiss onto her neck. “I’m going to miss you.” She spoke against her skin gently. Hearing Waverly’s breathing starting to pick up and lean into her more, Nicole unhooked her bra with ease.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Waverly turned in her wife’s arms and moved her arms around her shoulder. Leaning up, she kissed her lips heatedly and passionately, her hands started traveling over Nicole’s body before she felt the redhead lift her up with ease, her legs wrapped around Nicole no problem. Feeling the bed hit her bare skin, she hadn’t broken the kiss from her wife.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?” Waverly asked, as Nicole closed the back hatch of her SUV.

“I’m not by myself.” Nicole seen the confused look on her wife’s face. She held up her hand that held her wedding band. “You are always with me no matter where I go.”

Waverly reached out and took her hand, kissing her ring before leaning up to kiss her lips. “You are such a sap, Nicole Haught and a smooth talker.” She said this as she pulled away. “I love you.”

“Yeah but you love it.” Nicole grinned, as she looked down at Waverly. “I love you too. You guys have fun this weekend and I’ll call you as soon as I’m in Banff.” She had already told the kids goodbye for the weekend. “Let’s see how much gas they left me.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly once again. This time it lingered, and this was something that Nicole would never get tired of her. Kissing her wife. Pulling away slightly, she moved her arms from around Waverly. “If I don’t leave now, I won’t. I love you and I’ll call you soon.” She moved over to the driver side and got in. Looking over at Waverly before she got in and started the SUV and pulled it out of their driveway.

Waverly watched her, waving to her wife as she drove away before she moved inside. “Come on you guys, let’s get ready for our adventure for the day.” She sighed a little bit. Missing Nicole already.


	60. Car Rides & The Mall

Chapter 60

Waverly moved back into her their home and sighed a little bit. She honestly didn’t like Nicole going to Banff by herself but she knew that she couldn’t stop her wife. “You guys ready?” Waverly called out, Nicole had stayed for breakfast and to help get Willow ready and tell the kids to be good and that she would talk to them later. She could hear Willow laughing, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“We are all set. Isn’t that right you little monster?” Willow was attached to Nick’s back and Nate was poking her sides, causing the little girl to laugh. This was how their house always was full of love and laughter.

“Yess!” Willow yelled out, laughing as she did so. Nick trying to get away from Nate.

“Alright you guys, come on.” Waverly chuckled watching them for a moment before she grabbed her purse. Nick put Willow down and helped her with her jacket. Much like Nicole always did. She couldn’t help but smile as they all left, Waverly locking up the house. She put Willow into her booster and buckled her up before getting into the car herself, starting it. She pulled out and drove towards the city.

“Okay, mom let’s here. The story of ma and you and how you guy met.” Nate said this as he glanced over at Waverly.

“You guys have heard this story a million times.” Waverly’s smile never faded. “Alright, alright here we go.”

* * *

**_Sophomore Year of High School_ **

_Waverly was nervous, she had never been called down to the office before. So yeah she was majorly nervous. Seeing the principal come out with another student, Waverly stood up when they came over to her. “Sir?” She seemed confused at first._

_“Ah Miss. Earp, this is Nicole Haught, I’m going to have you show her around. Help her find her way around, show her the ropes” Mr. Moody said this, as he looked over at the brunette and then back to Nicole. “Stay with Waverly, she’s good people although her sister is constantly in here. I’m sure, Xavier is helping her stay out of trouble right now.” He nodded his head before he went back to his office._

_Nicole looked nervous, but she put on her best smile. Holding her hand out to Waverly. “Hi. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”_

_Waverly smiled over at Nicole, taking her hand. “Waverly, Waverly Earp. Can I see your schedule?"_

_"Yeah, of course." The taller redhead took out her schedule and handed it over to the brunette. Who she couldn't deny was beautiful, actually more like gorgeous.  
_

_Waverly took her schedule and looked it over. "Looks like we have first period together. Come on."_

* * *

“And that is how I met your mother. I was so scared that I was in trouble.” Waverly’s eyes remained on the road but there was a big smile on her face. “But in fact it was just Principal Moody introducing me to love of my life.”

“Both of you are saps I swear.” Nate teased lightly, shaking his head a little bit. He might have been adopted but he always felt like he was home with him, always accepted him. Truthfully Nicole, Waverly and Nick made him feel like he had been there all of his life. This was family, and he had found it all on his own. “Did ma ever have a song that they played all the time when she scored a basket? You know like how they do for us.”

“Yeah saps that can decided if you two get a car or not.” Waverly pointed out. “They did actually. She had two. The first one was by Nelly, it was called ‘Hot in Herre’, and the second was by Mims and that song was called ‘This is Why I’m Hot’. She loathes both of those songs just because of them overplaying them.”

“Can we hear them?” Nick questioned, while looking over at his mother.

“Fine, but I swear if you tell ma you both will be doing yard work when summer comes.” Waverly warned them.

Conversation between them continued as Waverly drove into the city, pulling up to the mall, she parked the car. Just as they were about to get out and head inside, her phone went off to FaceTime. “It’s ma.” Waverly smiled, answering the phone.  “Hey baby. We just got to mall. You make it to Banff okay?”

Nicole smiled seeing her family. “Hey my loves. Yeah, I made it to Banff. Just checked into my hotel room actually. I’m glad you guys made it there safely. So what is the plan? You guys just browsing or doing some actual shopping?”

“Hi ma!” The kids said in unison the best that they could, while smile at the screen.

Taking Willow out of her seat while she tried to look at the screen. “There you go, baby girl.”

“There are all my loves.” Nicole smiled back at them.

“We are just browsing but might do some shopping. Just depends.” Waverly told her. “Boys can you guys give us a minute?”

Nate nodded his head. “Sure, we will just take that little monster inside. Come on guys. Bye ma, love you.”

“Love you ma, bye.” Nick said, along with Willow as they got out with Nate.

It’s not like they hid things from their children, Nate and Nick understood why Nicole was in Banff. But the redhead wasn’t sure if their youngest understood fully or not. Although she was pretty smart like Waverly was. She has a love of reading much like the brunette. “I love you guys.”

After the kids left the car, Waverly watched them go inside. Her attention went back to the screen. “I wish you were here, baby. You should have let one of us go with you.”

“I’ll be fine, baby. Besides I want you to have fun with the kids today. Okay? I should let you go. I love you.” Nicole smiled into the screen.

“Alright, alright. I love you too, Nicole. Bye.” She waved before she hung up, getting out of the car.

* * *

Heading inside to where the kids were waiting. “Come on guys, let’s go.” The four of them went fully into the mall. Having conversation, laughing like they had always done this.

“How many people did ma date before you, mom?” Nate questioned, as he shifted the shopping bag in his hands.

“Umm..she dated two people before me. One from her previous school and one at Purgatory. At the time that ma, came to the school I was in a relationship with Coach Hardy.” Waverly explained.

“So you have only dated two other people outside of ma? And she has dated three? How did you guys know that you two were the one so to speak for each other?”

Nick raised a brow slightly at Nate’s questions. Willow held his hand, but they were all intrigued as to what Waverly was going to say.

“For me it’s going to be a different answer than ma’s. Truthfully no one has ever made me feel the way that ma does. She makes me feel loved, wanted, and needed. She also makes me feel protected and like there is no one else in the world. And so much more.”

“Yeah total saps.” Nate shook his head, smiling. “Seriously though I hope someday that we all get a love like ma and you have.”

“Now who is the sap.” Waverly teased lightly, putting her arm around him the best that she could considering he was tall like Nick and Nicole. “I love you guys.”


	61. Video Games & Dinner

Chapter 61

After she got off the phone with Waverly and the kids, Nicole sighed deeply laying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Truthfully, she wished she was with them now. Instead of here doing this. Closing her eyes for a moment, before she got up and went to the bathroom freshening herself up a bit. Grabbing the keys to her car, she made sure that she had everything else. Leaving her hotel room, she pulled up maps on her phone, and followed the directions. Banff wasn’t that big but it was bigger than Purgatory. Walking into the doctor’s office, her eyes instantly found Jolene.

Jolene was laughing about something with the other receptionists when the door opened. The laughter died when she noticed Nicole. Her attention going to the other woman. “I’m going to take my lunch break, Sherry. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?” She questioned.

Jolene nodded her head. “Of course. Everything is fine. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Sherry nodded her head, watching Jolene clock out and move out into the lobby and over to the redhead who entered the office.

* * *

They left, and there was silence for a moment.

“How did you find me?”

“Your boss called before you were hired. Reference.” Nicole explained, as her hands went into her jacket pocket.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you because I am. But why are you here, Nicky? Did you finally come to your senses?” Jolene’s last comment was meant as a joke.

Nicole sighed a little bit, shaking her head some. “So not funny.” The redhead glanced over at her. “I want you to come back to Purgatory..with my daughter.” They both stopped walking now, and Nicole just looked back at her. “Don’t try and deny it. Bobo, told me. Jessica..she’s my daughter with Bobo. And you..”

“Carried her for him.” Jolene completed the sentence. Her eyes still on Nicole as the redhead. “I didn’t have a choice. I was stuck under his thumb like I was with Chris. I don’t know if I can just come back to Purgatory.”

“Chris is dead for good this time and Bobo isn’t getting out of prison.” Reaching out, she placed her hand onto her shoulder gently. “Purgatory is safe, I can keep you two safe. You are free from them I promise.”

Jolene placed one of her hands onto Nicole’s hand. “I don’t know. Your wife..”

“She isn’t an issue. Waverly understands what is going on here. Please Jolene come back to Purgatory and allow me to get to know my daughter.” Nicole dropped her hands from Jolene’s shoulders after the raven haired woman dropped her hand from her arm. “Please.”

“We should get some lunch. I don’t have a lot of time.” They moved into the sub shop, and ordered Nicole paying for their lunch. “How about you come over tonight and have dinner? Meet Jessica, and we go from there?” Jolene offered.

“Sounds like a good plan actually. Just tell me where you live, and I’ll be there.” The two of them had lunch, and then Nicole dropped her back off at work before heading back to her hotel. Getting a text from Jolene with her address, the redhead sighed a little bit. Heading down to the hotel gym, she decided to get a work on in before she had to go to dinner.

* * *

When it was time, Nicole stopped working out and took a faster shower getting ready for dinner. She felt like she was having an affair although she wasn’t. All of this felt wrong, not to mention she felt sick to her stomach. Right now she wish she was home, wrapping in Waverly’s arms, laughing about something that the kids were doing.

After she finished getting ready, she left her hotel room and went out to her car. Typing the address into the GPS, she started to car and drove to Jolene’s place, but she stopped at the flower shop first. Figuring it was a nice thing to do. Pulling up, she parked her car and grabbed the flowers before she got out. Moving over to the door, she raised her hand and knocked on it.

Jolene moved over to the door and answered it. There was a smile rested on her lips as she looked over at Nicole. “Hey. Come on in.” She moved aside, letting Nicole in closing the door behind her.

“Thanks.” Nicole moved inside, handing the flowers over. “For your table.” The redhead explained feeling awkward as all hell. She didn’t like this, and just wanted to go back to Purgatory but she couldn’t not yet. Just then a ten year old redhead girl came downstairs, and she reminded her of Willow.

“Hey mom, I finished my homework. Can I turn on the game system for a bit?” Jessica asked, before glancing over at Nicole. She was tall for a child her age much like Nicole had been when she was Jessica’s age. “Hi, I’m Jessica.” She held her hand out.

Nicole took it and shook it gently. “Nicole, Nicole Haught… I’m a friend of your moms from Purgatory.” She smiled over at her before bringing her hand to her side.

“Yeah, go ahead sweetie. Nicole if Jess wants you too, you can join her while I finish making up dinner.” Jolene moved into the kitchen, putting the flowers into a vase.

Jessica glanced over at Nicole for a moment. “Do you know how to play NBA 2K19?”

“I do actually, my boys and I play it a lot. Plus, I was the captain of my high school basketball team. What about you? Do you play any sports?” Nicole asked, shrugging off her jacket. She hung it up on the coat rack.

“You have sons? I would love to play basketball or maybe baseball could be fun.” Jessica moved into the living room with Nicole and went over to the entertainment center turning on the television and turned on the X-Box. Grabbing the two controllers, she handed one over to Nicole.

“That I do. I have two sons and one daughter. Nick, Nate and Willow.” Nicole took the controller from her when she offered it. Giving her a polite thank you.

“Nick? So he’s named after you?” Jessica asked, as they started the game.

“Yes, my wife named him after me. It’s all a bit complicated actually.” Nicole placed her hand on the back of her neck. It was nervous tick thing, she’d always done it.

“Ahh..well let’s play.” Jessica had picked up that Nicole didn’t want to talk about it so she wasn’t going to pressure her or anything.

Nicole was glad that Jessica didn’t ask anymore question because she honestly wouldn’t even know how to answer them. The two of them started playing the game.

Jolene brought Nicole a beer and she thanked her. Sitting down next to Nicole, she watched them play before she got up to go check on dinner. “Guys dinner is almost done. Jess go wash your hands.” Jolene called out.

Jessica paused the game, and went to the bathroom to wash up.

That was when Nicole stood up, finding the kitchen. “Can I help with anything?”

“No, just go and sit at the table. Relax try to, I can tell that you are tense, and I get why but you need to relax, Nicky.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m just going to call Waverly and check in.” Nicole moved back towards the door going over to her jacket. She took her phone out of the pocket, calling Waverly. Sighing a little bit when she got voicemail. “Hey Waves, it’s me. I was just calling to check in and tell you that I miss you and can’t wait to be home. Kiss the kids for me. I love you.” She hung up before she went and sat down at the table. She was joined by Jessica a few minutes later. “So Jess, how is school going?”

“It’s going really good. Still adjusting to being the new kid but I’m making it work.”

“Do you miss Purgatory?” The older redhead asked.

“I do actually. I miss my friends and other people.”

Before any other questions could be asked, Jolene came in with dinner. That was when Nicole’s phone went off. “No phones at the table.”

“Alright.” Nicole glanced at her phone, seeing it was Waverly but she ignored it. Although she did want to answer it but she knew that she couldn’t.

The dinner went smoothly, and the two of them started playing the game again. They played a couple more games before Jolene told Jessica it was time for bed. Nicole said her goodnight to her and then watched her head upstairs.

“She’s a good girl, Nicky. And tonight was really good, I haven’t seen her smile and laugh like that in awhile.”

“I’m seeing that.” The redhead looked down for a moment. “You should really think about bringing her back home. We could have more moments like this.” Looking up at Jolene.

Jolene reached over and placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek. “All I can do is think about it, Nicole.” The raven haired woman looked over at her once again.

“That is all I ask. I’ll be in town for a few days and I would really like to see her again. But thank you for at least thinking about it. I should probably get going.” The redhead knew that she had to play this carefully because the last thing she wanted was Jolene to take off with Jessica and it wasn’t like she could just kidnap them both or something. “Bobo is never getting out of Prison. You guys are safe and I promise I will not let anything happen to my—our daughter. Just think about it." Nicole pulled away, and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "I'll hopefully see you guys tomorrow." With that she left Jolene's place and got into her car.


	62. Late Night Calls

Chapter 62

Nicole sighed a little bit as she got back to the hotel room. She had messages for her from Waverly which was to be expected. Considering she had ignored her wife’s phone call earlier, which did cause her to feel the guilt of that. Sighing a little bit, she sat on the bed and took out her phone. Calling Waverly, she knew that she owed her an explanation.

“Hello?” Waverly asked, when she finally answered the phone. Honestly, she wasn’t going to, but she couldn’t just not answer.

“Hey gorgeous.” Of course, Nicole realized how long it took her wife to answer the phone. So, she was hoping that some flattery might help her case. “I know you are probably upset over me ignoring your phone call earlier and not returning it until now. But I have good reason.” She clicked the FaceTime button in hopes that her wife would actually accept it.

Waverly did accept it, although she was upset at the redhead for ignoring her and not returning her call until she was tucked in bed now. “So, what happened earlier?” She could count on one hand how many times Nicole, actually ignored her calls. And it was always because of work.

“She has this no phones at the dinner table rule, so you called at the same time we were sitting down for dinner. And I’m sorry for ignoring your call. You know that I would never do that on purpose. Then after dinner, Jessica and I continued to play video games.”

“Jessica?”

“That’s her name.” Nicole hated this, hated feeling like there was some distance between her wife and herself. All she really wanted to do was go back home and curl up with Waverly. “I miss you and the kids. How was your guys day today?”

“Ahh..” Waverly situated herself on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Sighing a little bit, she didn’t like this and she knew it probably showed on her face. “I miss you too and so does the kids. It was good, we went to the mall and did actually do some shopping, had dinner and just hung out until it was time for bed. It would have been a lot better if you were there and here now.”

“Couple more days and then I’ll be home with you and the kids. We can go tree shopping then not unless you have found one already.” The house usually looked like Christmas threw up in it and outside of it because Waverly. She loved this time of year even if she did get too cold because of the snow.

“That sounds good. Just means I get my bonus blanket back. The bed is far too big without you and it’s hard for me to fall asleep without you next to me.” She frowned a little bit, as she looked over at the phone.

“I know, baby. It’s hard for me to fall asleep also. What can I do? How can I help?” Nicole asked, as she looked at the screen. “I’ll do anything you want me to, my love.”

“If you were here, we would be cuddling and probably kissing that would be so nice right now. You have no idea how much I want to be kissing you.” Before anything could continue, the bedroom door opened.

“Mommy.” Willow moved over to the bed rubbing her eyes. “I had a bad dream.”

“Come on, get up here and say hi to ma.” Waverly put the phone down just for a moment to help Willow get into bed with her. Picking it back up once the little girl was settled into her side.

“Hey, baby girl. What’s wrong?” Nicole asked, watching the two of them cuddling. God, she missed them and wanted nothing more then to be at home right now with them.

“A bad man came and took me away from mommy and you.” Willow frowned, cuddling more into Waverly.

“Baby girl, that is never going to happen. And you want to know why? Because I will always protect you and I will always come for you no matter what. I also know that brothers will as well. Nothing will ever happen to you.” Looking at them now, even though Willow had come from Nicole’s egg she looked like Waverly. Acted just like her at times also.

“I wish you were home, ma.”

“Soon, my little love. Soon I promise now to try and get some sleep. Stay there with mommy. I love you, baby girl.” Nicole watched as she closed her eyes, mumbling an ‘I love you too’.

“See you should just come home.” Waverly’s fingers were running through Willow’s hair gently.

“I want to. Maybe I will after tomorrow.” Nicole laid her head back onto the pillow. The whole bed was uncomfortable and so was the pillow. “We both should try and get some sleep. I love you, Waverly.”

“I love you too, Nicole. Bye.” She blew her a kiss before she hung up the phone. Sighing a little bit as she laid back onto the bed the best she could.

* * *

The next day Nicole woke up to the alarm on her phone, it was still early in the morning, but she always got her work out in still. Even if it was the middle of winter as well, jogging was a way for the redhead to clear her thoughts. Getting back to her hotel room, she took a fast shower. While getting dressed, her phone went off. She answered speaking to Jolene for a bit before hanging up. She finished getting dressed and slipped her phone into her pocket and then put on her jacket.

Once she got to Jolene’s she knocked on the door, after the door was answered she moved inside. Having breakfast with them, Jessica and her started playing video games again before going outside to play in the snow. It was at Jessica’s suggestion that they did this.

When Nicole’s phone went off, Jolene looked at the screen for a moment before reaching down and picking it up. “Sheriff Haught’s phone.”

Waverly stopped dead in her tracks hearing a different phone answering her wife’s phone. “Nicole? No, Jolene. Where is my wife? I have to talk to her. It’s about one of the kids.”

“Always good to hear from you, Waverly. Yes, of course just hold on a second.” Jolene moved over to the back door. “Nicole! Your phone, it’s Waverly.”

The laughter stopped when Nicole stopped playing. Heading over to the back door with Jessica. “Thanks.” She told Jolene clearly out of breath. Taking the phone, she watched as Jessica went back inside with Jolene. “Hey, bab—what? Yeah I’m on my way. Love you too.” Nicole moved inside. “I have to go and get back to Purgatory. Family emergency.” She took out one of her cards, and handed it over to Jolene. “Numbers are all the same. Just think about it. Alright, kiddo I’ll see you again soon hopefully.” Nicole took off before anything else could be said. Heading back to her hotel room, she collected her stuff checking out. Not caring if they charged her for the rest of her stay. Her family needed her, and she wasn’t about to let them down. Heading out to her truck, she put the stuff into the back and then got in and started driving back to Purgatory.


	63. Some Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took forever to update. Hopefully you guys still love me!

Chapter 63

“Okay, what happened?” Nicole asked as she entered the hospital room, going over to the hospital where Willow was. “Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?” She asked, running her fingers through the little girl’s red locks.

“I’m fine, ma.” Willow said this, as she looked up at Nicole smiling the best she could.

“We were sledding, and we took our eyes off her for like three seconds and she just took off on the sled going really fast, she crashed and landed on her arm wrong. Ma, we’re sorry.” Nick glanced over at Willow and then to Nicole.

“She’s five years old, you guys can’t keep your eyes off her while doing something like that. What were you thinking?”

“Ma, we’re sorry.” Nate said softly.

“Nicole, they said they were sorry.” Waverly stated, coming back into the room. She had the discharge papers. “We are all set to go.”

“Come on, baby girl let’s get you home.” Nicole pulled her hand away from Willow’s hair before picking her up. “You get the boys home and I’ll get this one home.” They left the hospital room, she put Willow into the backseat. “We’ll see you guys at home.” Leaning over, she kissed Waverly’s cheek. “Love you guys.”

“Nicky, you can’t be mad at them.”

“Waves, I’m not mad at them. I just can’t believe that they would look away just for a few seconds.” Nicole sighed a little bit, leaning against the car.

Reaching over, Waverly took her hand. “You need to talk to them when we get home, not be upset with them. Okay? And we can talk about what happened in Banff?”

Nodding her head, Nicole leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, I can talk to them when we get home. You and I will talk about what happened while I was there. I love you, Waves.” She moved over to her SUV, getting inside. Watching Waverly get into her car and take off. She started her car, driving after Waverly. Following her home.

* * *

Once they got home, Nicole parked next to Waverly’s car. Getting out, she opened the back door and picked up Willow after unlocking the door. Heading inside, she put her down on the couch. “Find me a marker and I’ll sign that cast for you. Boys, sit down please.”

Willow ran off to find a marker with the help of Waverly while the boys sat down on the couch. “Now before you both start apologizing again I’m not upset or mad. I’m just disappointed, next time please keep your eyes on her.” The boys nodded their heads and sighed a little bit. Willow ran back into the room with a marker and handed it over to Nicole. She signed her named. “So please next time I need at least one of you to have your eyes on her.”

“Got it, ma.” Nick told her, signing his name next.

“Yeah, got it.” Nate said this as well, signing his name after them. Making a cool design as well. “Are we free to go?”

Nicole nodded her head. “Yeah, go on do your homework both of you.” She watched the boys head upstairs. Standing up, she kissed Willow’s head before heading into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, she twisted off the cap and tossed it up onto the counter. Taking a small sip, she leaned against the counter.

* * *

“That bad huh?”

“No, the talk with the boys went fine.” Nicole took another sip before she started picking at the label.

“Nicole, we both know that wasn’t what I was talking about.” Waverly sighed a little bit, as she started to move around the kitchen.

“I know.” She took a longer drink this time. “I don’t know what I was thinking going there? Like I could actually convince Jolene to come back here. For what? Jessica is perfectly fine where she is. She gets good grades, she’s a happy ten year old kid.” The redhead sighed a little bit. “And knowing Jolene she probably misread everything that I did. Yes, I brought her flowers for her dinner table, we talked and I don’t know if I was able to convince her or not.”

Waverly glanced over at her for a moment, as if she was studying her wife. Trying to figure out what to say to her. “I’m sure that Jolene will reach out soon. Nicole, you can’t give up because in the end she is your daughter.” Moving over to her she took the beer from the redhead and set it down on the counter before looking up at her.

“I just feel like I’m about to tear her whole world apart and tell her the only mother she has ever known, the one that raised her isn’t really her mother at all. I just—I don’t know what to do.” Nicole glanced down at her feet.

Reaching out, Waverly lifted her chin gently looking into her eyes. “You don’t give up, you don’t give in. Yes, Jessica was raised by Jolene but in the end she isn’t hers, she’s yours and she was taken from you. She deserves the chance to know you and make up her own mind and if Jolene doesn’t see that then you take her to court, explain the situation and let them figure it out. But for now just keep trying. Okay? You, Nicole Haught are not someone that gives up on anything. You are a fighter and someone that never gives up.”

Nicole looked down into her eyes, she always felt like she could get lost in them. “You’re right, Waves. Thank you.” Leaning down slightly she kissed her lips softly and lovingly. Her arms slipping around the brunette. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against hers. “I love you.”

Waverly smiles as she kissed her back just as gently and lovingly. Resting her own forehead against Nicole’s when she pulled away. “I love you too. Now go hang out with the kids while I make dinner.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole gave her another quick kiss, forgetting all about the beer on the counter. Heading into the living room.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room, watching some Christmas movie. Waverly was in one of Nicole’s arms, while Willow was in the other fast asleep. The boys had were starting to zone out a little bit.

“We are going to bed. Night moms, love you guys.”

“Night boys. Love you too.” Nicole told them, watching them head upstairs, she kissed Waverly’s head. “I’m going to take this one upstairs and lay her down. Come on, pretty girl come to bed with me.”

“Night boys, love you too.” Waverly smiled, hearing Nicole’s words she shut off the television after sitting up. Watching Nicole get up and head upstairs carrying a sleeping Willow. Getting up off the couch, she locked the doors and went upstairs also to their bedroom.

Nicole laid Willow down in her bed, tucking her in. Leaning down she kissed her head gently before getting up and heading towards the door. Glancing back into the room for a moment, making sure the night light was on before she finally left the room. Checking in on the boys, she went back downstairs and doubled checked the locks and windows before heading back upstairs. “Baby, I think I might go—” She stopped midsentence when she seen her wife asleep on the bed already. Moving over to her, she leaned down and kissed her head gently before she went to get ready for bed. Crawling in bed next to her, she wrapped her arms around the brunette and fell asleep as soon as Waverly snuggled into her.

* * *

The next morning, Waverly just let Nicole sleep it seemed like she needed it. She got the boys off to school along with Willow, but she decided to skip her mornings classes by telling the school she had a doctors appointment. Heading back home, it was still quiet which told her that Nicole was still in bed. Moving upstairs, she went into their bedroom and got back into bed with the redhead.

Nicole reached over, when Waverly got back into bed. “Thought you would be at work.” She muttered, nuzzling into her wife’s hair, taking in that familiar scent that she loved. Placing a small kiss onto her neck after she moved her hair.

“Called off this morning.” Waverly smiled, as she felt the kiss to her neck.

“The kids?”

“Got them off to school. We are officially alone.”

That was all it took, and Nicole shifted so she was on top of the brunette, her lips meeting hers. Feeling Waverly kissing her back, her tongue easily slipped into Waverly’s mouth and started to massage her wife’s tongue with her own. Her hands traveled down her sides to the helm of Waverly’s shirt for a moment before slipping them under the fabric, feeling her wife’s skin under her fingertips. Feeling her shutter under her touch, that was when she pulled away from her lip, she sat up to pull off her own shirt.

Waverly followed suit, sitting up as well and took off her own shirt. Reaching behind her she undid her bra and tossed it aside. Moving her fingertips up to her wife’s exposed breast, she heard Nicole let out a soft moan. She started massaging the breast, before her hand over to do the same to the other before moving down Nicole’s stomach, and she tugged on the waist band of her wife’s pajama pants. Watching as Nicole took off her pants and boy shorts, Waverly followed suit doing the same thing. “I want to taste you, baby.”

“If that is what my baby wants, then that she will get. Want me on top or bottom?” Nicole asked, running one of her hands over Waverly’s harden nipple, squeezing it gently which earned a moan from her wife.

“Considering you are already on top of me…”

“Right.” Nicole leaned down and kissed her lips gently before shifting so she was hovering over Waverly’s face. Her hands moved to brace the headboard.

Waverly could smell her wife’s arousal, placing a trail of kisses on her right thigh before doing the same to the left. Hearing Nicole groan caused Waverly to grin. Finally, she slipped her tongue through the redhead’s folds. Her tongue flicked across her clit, making teasing circles.

Nicole moaned loudly, as one of her hands gripped the headboard and the other went to Waverly’s hair the best it could. “Oh, fuck just like that baby.” She moaned, when she felt Waverly’s tongue move into her center, she started grinding against Waverly’s face.

Waverly wrapped one of her arms around Nicole’s waist the best she could while her tongue moved inside of her wife’s dripping wet core. Fuck, she loved this woman and the taste of her. She couldn’t get enough, of Nicole ever. Moving her tongue from her core, Waverly slipped two fingers inside of her wife. Even if the angle was a bit awkward, she started thrusting with the way that Nicole was grinding against them. Her tongue returning to her clit.

“Oh fuck..Waves..” Nicole moaned out more loudly, glad that they were alone in the house. It was rare that happened and she was taking advantage of that. She could feel her walls getting tight around Waverly’s fingers as she curled them inside of her just right and the way that Waverly’s tongue moved on her clit. Her knuckles were turning white from her grip on the headboard. She felt everything rushing down to her core, wanting to orgasm. “Baby, I’m going to cum.” She breathed out.

Waverly pulled her mouth away from Nicole’s clit for a moment, looking up at her wife. “Cum for me, baby.” Her fingers continued thrusting, going deeper inside of the redhead, curling just right hitting her g-spot. Moving her tongue back to her clit, she could feel how tight Nicole was around her fingers now. The moment that she felt Nicole starting to let go, she removed her fingers and moved her tongue back deep inside of her.

“Waverly!” She moaned her name out loudly as her orgasm came, she could feel her juices flowing out onto Waverly’s tongue. Nicole stopped grinding Waverly’s face as came out of her orgasm high, letting go of the headboard, she shifted the best she could so she was laying next to her wife. Leaning over, she kissed her passionately and heatedly tasting herself on Waverly’s tongue and in her mouth. There was a small moan that came from Nicole at the taste. Pulling away from her lips, she started to kiss down to her neck. Sucking on her skin lightly, even though she knew it would leave a mark.

Waverly moaned lightly, as she pressed herself against Nicole, needing to feel her inside. “I need you, baby. Inside..”

Nicole grinned, as she started kissing down her body stopping at her breast. She massaged one while she took the other into her mouth. Taking her nipple in between her teeth, she let go with a pop before she did the same to the other breast. Continuing to kiss her way down Waverly’s stomach, which she stopped at the scar on her wife’s stomach and kissed the scar. “I love this. Everything about your body, you gave two of our kids life. I love you, Waverly.” She continued to kiss down, stopping right where Waverly wanted her to be, watching as he wife’s legs spread for her. “You mean everything to me.” She placed a kiss onto her folds before propping herself between her and hooking her arms around her so Waverly’s legs were around her neck. She could smell her arousal and see how wet she was. “So wet for me already, baby.” Nicole grinned before she slipped from her mouth and flicked across Waverly’s clit.

“All for you, baby.” When Nicole’s tongue slipped across her clit, Waverly’s hips buckled and she started moving against her tongue. She needed more of Nicole as if she read her mind, she felt her wife’s tongue slip down inside of her and she moaned loudly. One of her hands finding it’s way down to the back of her head, running her fingers through the red locks. “Fuck..Nicole.” Her eyes were closed, her back arched.

Nicole moaned at Waverly’s taste on her tongue before she pulled away slightly. Hearing Waverly whine slightly when she pulled away, that was when Nicole moved one of her hands from around her wife’s waist and slipped one finger across her clit teasing. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“You. I want to feel you inside of me, I need you Nicole.”

That was all it took and Nicole moved her finger that had been teasing Waverly’s clit inside of her, letting her wife adjust to her for a moment before she slipped another digit inside of her. She started thrusting, going deep inside of Waverly, who was moaning loudly. Moving her mouth back over her clit, before kissing back up her body. Her lips found Waverly’s once again, kissing her deeply and lovingly. Moving her thumb to make small circles on her clit, she swallowed the moan that came from her wife.

Waverly moaned into her wife’s mouth, tasting herself on her tongue. Her hips continued to move with Nicole’s thrust, feeling her go deeper each time. Breaking the kiss, her fingernails dug into Nicole’s back as she started going faster. “Fuck, Nicole. Just..I love you.” She moaned out, resting her forehead against hers.

“I love you too.” Nicole breathed out, as she curled her fingers against Waverly’s g-spot. That seem to send her over the edge, because she could feel how tight she was becoming around her fingers. “I want you to cum for me, baby.” Her thumb started picking it up it’s pace against her clit while her fingers did the same. That was when she felt Waverly’s orgasm coaxing her fingers, her wife moaning out loudly, her back arched more.

Coming down from her orgasm, Waverly laid back on the bed and Nicole’s fingers stayed inside of her for a minute. Once she pulled out, Waverly frowned at the loss of Nicole inside, but she felt her wife kiss her lips sweetly and she smiled into the kissed.

“Stay with me all day? Just call off for the rest of the day?” Nicole asked, after she pulled away from the kiss while looking down at her since she was still on top of the brunette.

Waverly thought about it for a moment, one of her fingertips running over Nicole’s jaw. “I can certainly do that. Can you grab my purse from downstairs? This way I can call the school and let them know?”

Nicole smiled before kissing her quickly, moving off her wife. “I can do that.” Slipping on her robe, she moved downstairs. Grabbing Waverly’s purse, that was when someone knocked on the door. Making a face slightly, the redhead went over to the door and answered it. That was when she seen Jolene and Jessica. “Jolene? Jess? What are you guys doing here?”


	64. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of domestic violence in this chapter.

Chapter 64

Nicole smiled before kissing her quickly, moving off her wife. “I can do that.” Slipping on her robe, she moved downstairs. Grabbing Waverly’s purse, that was when someone knocked on the door. Making a face slightly, the redhead went over to the door and answered it. That was when she seen Jolene and Jessica. “Jolene? Jess? What are you guys doing here?” Nicole moved aside to let them in, closing the door behind them.

They moved aside, and that was when Jolene removed the sunglasses. Her face was swollen and bruised. “Nicole, I need your help.”

The redhead took one look at Jolene and she nodded her head. “Jess the game system is in the living room. Why don’t you fire that up and play for a bit while your mother and I talk?” Jessica nodded her head while moving into the living room. Nicole’s attention went back to Jolene. “Go to the kitchen, I’ll be there in a few minutes I’m just going to get dressed. Just stay, and I’ll be right back.” Nicole moved upstairs, and into their bedroom.

“What took so long, baby?” Waverly asked, as she sat up in their bed.

“Jolene is here.” Nicole handed the brunette’s purse over to her. “And her face is all bruised and swollen.” The redhead moved over to her dresser, taking off her robe. She got dressed and then moved over to her wife as she finished buttoning up her shirt. Leaning down she kissed her lips gently before she pulled away slightly. “Come on, get dressed and come downstairs?”

It was a bit of shock to hear that Jolene was there, but when Nicole explained the state the other woman was in, it was just unbelievable. Kissing her back gently, when the redhead pulled away, she rested her forehead against hers. “I can do that. I just have to call off work.”

Nicole nodded her head before kissing Waverly once again, she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with her but she knew she couldn’t. “I’ll see you in a minute, pretty girl.” Leaving the bedroom after one last look at her wife. She checked in on Jessica before moving into the kitchen. “Waverly will be down in a minute. Can I offer you something to drink or eat?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jolene bit her bottom lip, looking up at Nicole. “Jess do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“No, mom I’m fine!” Jessica called out, to involved in the video game in front of her.

Waverly came downstairs, and the first thing she noticed was the little girl in front of the television who looked like not only Nicole but also Willow. So she just stood there watching her for a moment before she moved into the kitchen. That was when she noticed Nicole examining Jolene’s face.

“Baby, can you get me the medical kit from the bathroom?” It was an unspoken connection that Nicole shared with Waverly, that was how the redhead knew she was in the kitchen. “And you want to tell me whose fist connected with your face?”

“My boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend.” Jolene looked over at Nicole. “He found out that you visited from Jessica, he knows everything always threatened me with telling you one day if I ever left him. And well when you showed up, everything changed.”

Nicole reached into the medical kit, Waverly had came back when Jolene started to explain. “This might hurt.” Her voice was gentle, as she leaned forward and pressed the cotton ball against one of the cuts on Jolene’s cheek. The raven-haired woman winced. “Does he hurt Jessica?”

“No, he always waits for her to be asleep or at school.” Jolene flinched a little bit as Nicole cleaned up her face. Although she knew that Nicole would never actually hurt her on purpose. “I took Jessica and left while he was passed out in bed.”

“Can I get his name? I know I can’t do anything, but the Sheriff in Banff owes me a favor, we helped him out on a case last year. Just give me a new and I’ll take care of it.” Nicole finished cleaning up the cuts. “Good news, it doesn’t look like anything is fractured or broken. Just bruised but then again I’m not a doctor.”

“But you were married to one.” It was Waverly’s voice that said. “And don’t give me that look Nicole Arizona Haught. Everyone was just thinking it.” She finished making the coffee and got them all a cup.

“Yeah, maybe we all were.” Jolene shrugged a little bit, her attention going back to Nicole. “His name is Anderson Myers. Thank you for cleaning up my face, we should probably get going. I don’t want to hold you guys up from whatever you were doing.”

Nicole shook her head. “No. Stay you can’t go back to Banff with him still on the loose and you have nowhere else to go. We have an extra room, so just stay. I’ll be right back, I’m going to make that phone call, and then you and I are going to court house to get a restraining order.”

“Can you do that here? I mean since we are still in Purgatory.” Jolene questioned.

“Yeah, I should be able to. I know a judge.” Nicole stated, standing up she left the room this way she could make a phone call.

“Thank you for allowing me to stay, Waverly.”

“I’m not. Nicole is, and the only reason why that is even happening is because of that little girl in the other room. I do not trust you, Jolene. Especially around my wife but I do honor her decision and go by what she says. So if she says you guys are staying, I will gladly make up the guest rooms for you. But I want you to know, that I’m going to be watching you and if you make one sexual pass at my wife ever again, it will be more than a slap across your face this time.” Waverly warned her.

Nicole came back at the room looking between the two of them. “All good in here?” The redhead questioned.

Waverly smiled looking over at her wife. “That it is, baby.” Going over to her, she kissed her cheek gently. “You guys should get going. I can stay with Jessica, if it makes things easier.”

Jolene just nodded her head. “Yeah, that should be fine. Thank you again, Waverly.” Standing up, she followed them to living to go and talk with Jessica for a moment before heading over to the door.

“If it becomes time, can you guys swing by the school and pick up Willow?” Waverly asked, looking up at her wife.

“Yeah, we can do that. Nick has practice and I’m sure Nate will be with his girlfriend, so they will call whenever they are ready. I was thinking car shopping for them this weekend? Come here.” Nicole leaned down and kissed her lips gently. “I love you.”

“Car shopping could happen this weekend. But just remember nothing too expensive or new.” Waverly smiled, as she kissed her back gently. “I love you too.”

* * *

Nicole smiled back at her and then left their home with Jolene. Getting the passenger side door for her, hell she did this for everyone. Heading over to the driver side, she got in and started the car. “First stop is the judge, next I’ll serve him myself, and then we’ll get your guys things when the boys come home. Sound like a plan?”

Jolene nodded her head. “Thank you, Nicole for everything. Seriously. I know you don’t owe me anything, and I know I almost destroyed your marriage, and I kept your child from you. You actually have no reason to help me.”

Nicole drove towards the judge’s office. “It’s fine, Jolene really. We are working out the stuff with Jessica. Because we need to work that out, she is my daughter, but she also knows you as her mother. I don’t want to confuse her right now. Once you guys are all settled back in Purgatory, and once her and I get to know each other more, you and I will tell her.”

“That sounds really good, Nicole.” Jolene smiled a little bit, glancing at the window.

* * *

“How long have Nicole and you been married?” Jessica asked, looking over the photos.

“Ten years or so. I’m sure she has told you, we have two boys and one girl.”

“She has, and she is super nice, we played video games and played outside at my house.” Jessica stopped at the family photo. “Is that your daughter? She looks kinda of like me, and kinda like Nicole.”

“Yeah, that’s our Willow. She is Nicole’s daughter but I carried her.”

“How is that possible?”

Waverly glanced at the photos. “Oh umm..that is a question for your mother and Nicole. Come on, come help me get your guys rooms together.”

Jessica nodded her head. “Gladly.” She smiled.


	65. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off 2019 with It's Not Over update!
> 
> Sooo a lot happens in this chapter. Including some Wayhaught loving time. But anyways this story is coming to an end soon. Probably about 6 or 7 more chapters. This journey with you guys has been amazing, some of the upcoming chapters are going to hurt. So tissues and cuddling will probably be needed.

Chapter 65

“When did this happen? And how?” Wynonna asked leaning down by the crispy body. There had been a fire in Bobo’s cell block. “And you are sure this is Bobo Del Rey?”

“This is his cell.” The warden stated. “The fire started early this morning, the firefighters just now able to contain it. He’s the only one missing so we have to assume that this body is Robert Svane until we get the dental records back.”

“Lonnie!” Wynonna called over her shoulder. “Get me Sheriff Haught. If this is Bobo Del Rey, she’s going to want to see the body.”

“And what if it isn’t Bobo?” Lonnie asked taking out his cell phone.

“Then we have a serious fucking problem, Lonnie. Now call her.”

“Thank you, judge.” Nicole told him before they left his chambers, she had the restraining order in her jacket pocket. “We’ll serve him tonight and pick up your guys things. I’ll have Waverly get a storage unit for your stuff.” She stated as they got into her car, driving back home. That was when her cell phone went off. “Sheriff Haught.” She answered, stopping about half way to the door. Turning on her heels, she went over to her Sheriff’s SUV. Hanging up the phone. “Tell Waverly I’ll be back soon, I have to go into work.” She called over her shoulder, before Jolene even had a chance to answer, Nicole was in her car and the sirens were going off as she pulled away from her home.

Jolene moved into the home, seeing Waverly come down the stairs with Jessica right behind her. “Nicole had to go into work. It seemed important.”

“I heard the siren. Hopefully everything is alright, I’m sure she will check in later.”  Waverly started towards the kitchen with Jolene following her. “Jessica and I were looking through the family photos earlier and she came across one of us and the kids. She had questions as to why she looked like Nicole and Willow. I didn’t say anything, but I did tell her to ask you.”

“Thank you for letting me know, Waverly.”

* * *

Nicole pulled up to the prison and parked her truck. Getting out, she rushed inside a guard led her back to Bobo’s cell. “Earp. What happened?” She questioned looking between her best friend and the warden.

“There was a fire earlier this morning, Mr. Svane is the only inmate missing and this is his cell. We are assuming this is his body until the dental records come back.”

“Gloves.” Someone handed her a pair. That was when the redhead leaned down by the body, looking it over she took out her flashlight this way she could get a better view. Reaching out, she pushed some debris off the guys arm. That was when she noticed the flesh still there and a tattoo. “Not unless Bobo suddenly joined the fire department, he’s out there and free.” She stood up. “I have to go. I want a car sitting in front of my house, I need to go and get my kids.”

Wynonna looked down at the body now, before sulking off after Nicole. “You aren’t alone in this, Nic.” Once they were outside, Wynonna was about to get into Nicole’s car, but the redhead stopped her.

“Go to my house, Jolene is there so be nice. Waverly will explain everything that is going on with Jolene. Just tell Waverly I went to go and pick up the kids and tell her what is going on with Bobo.” Nicole got into her truck.

* * *

Shutting off the sirens, she started the truck and pulled out heading towards the school to pick up Willow first and then she picked up the boys and brought them home. “Living room, everyone.” She called out once they all came into the house.

Once everyone was in the living room, Nicole crossed her arms and she felt Waverly’s s hand on her back which caused her to relax a little bit. “Okay, so here is what is going on. Bobo Del Rey escaped prison this morning. All we know so far is that he killed a firefighter, I’m guessing that the firefighter was there to help him, and he killed him. Stripped his clothes and took the firefighters and left him there to make us think it was him. I have a car placed outside, no one and I mean no one does anything alone.”

“Mom? Who is Bobo Del Rey?” Jessica asked, looking over at Jolene.

That was when Jolene looked over at Nicole.

Nicole moved over to Jessica and leaned down in front of her. “Bobo Del Rey is a very bad man and he has hurt a lot of people including your mother. I’m not going to let anything happen to any of us.” She reached out and gave Jessica’s hand a gentle squeeze before standing back up. “You guys just remember do not do anything alone and stick together. How about you guys play some video games? Adults a word in the kitchen? That means you too, Wynonna.”

They all moved into the kitchen. “Wynonna, I need you take Jolene to Banff bring the boys with you, this way you can get their stuff. We’ll just store in the garage for now.” Nicole reached into her jacket pocket and handed over the PPO. “This needs to go to the police station, the Sheriff there is expecting this. It’s a PPO against Jolene’s ex-boyfriend. Eliza is right outside, I have Johnson on your family, Wyn. I’m going back to the prison see if I can track Bobo’s movements. Waves, I’m going to have you stay with the girls. Okay?”

“I want to stay with mom.” Nick stated from the doorway. “I’m sure Aunt Wynonna and Nate can get their stuff. I would like to stay here, it would be a lot better if I stayed, if I stay here to protect them. Not that I don’t trust Aunt Eliza, I just really want to be here.”

And there it was, proof that Nicole had raised Nick. He was stubborn, strong mined, and protective. “Fine, but you call me if something happens. You understand me?” Nicole told him.

“Yes, ma’am.” Nick moved back into the living room with the other kids.

“Are you sure, he really isn’t Nicole’s?” Wynonna questioned, which earned a smack on the arm from Waverly. The oldest Earp rubbed her arm.

“Not funny. You guys should get going.” Waverly stated, watching Wynonna and Jolene leave with Nate. Her attention went back to her wife. “Are you okay?”

“No, Waves I’m not okay.” Nicole glanced over at her wife for a moment. “I should have killed him after he told me where you were. I should have killed him. None of this would be happening if I had just killed him.”

Waverly listened to her, that was when she moved over to Nicole and placed her hands onto the redhead’s shoulders. “You aren’t a killer, Nic. That is why you couldn’t kill him, it isn’t who you are. And it’s one of the many things that I love about you.”

“But I should have.” Even though Nicole found Waverly’s words comforting, she was still on edge. She didn’t like the fact that monkey was out of his cage and wandering around. “I should get going.” Leaning over, she kissed her wife's cheek gently. “I don’t know if I’ll be home tonight or not.”

Waverly turned her head, so her wife would get her lips instead and she kissed her back gently. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against hers. “You better come home tonight, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole smiled a little bit at her wife’s sneakiness of the kiss. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against hers as well. “I will. I know better then to argue with you. I love you.” She told her before she leaned forward and connected their lips once again.

“I love you too.” Waverly returned the kiss, pulling away a couple moments later. “Go, get this bastard and keep up us safe.”

“Always.” Nicole told her before turning to leave, stopping in the living room. “Nick, you keep them safe alright?”

“Will do, ma. Watch your back out there.” Nick gave her a quick hug, and so did Willow.

Nicole looked over at them when Waverly joined them, smiling a little bit she left the house and got back into her truck. Heading back to the prison.

Waverly closed the book she had been reading, glancing at the clock on the wall. Everyone else was in bed, and she was still waiting for Nicole to come home. Grabbing her cell phone, she called her wife for the one hundredth time already. “Come on, Nic where are you?” When her voicemail kicked in, Waverly sighed. “Nicole Arizona Haught, I swear to god if you don’t come home I’m coming down to that station and tugging you out by your ear. I also love you and I’m very worried. Call me back or come home soon.” She hung up.

“Any word?” Jolene asked, coming downstairs rubbing her eyes.

“Not yet. But she’s fine or else I would feel it. She’s probably just at the station and fell asleep or something.” Waverly glanced over at Jolene for a moment. “I’m going to go and get her. Can you stay here with the kids?”

Jolene nodded her head. “Yeah, of course. Go and get the Sheriff, bring her home.”

“Thank you.” Waverly grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Leaving the house, she moved over to her car and got in. Starting it, she pulled out and next to Eliza’s car, rolling down her window. “I’m going to the station to get Nicole. Stay here.” She told her, before Eliza could say anything Waverly was already driving away.

* * *

Pulling up to the police station, she got out of her car. Noticing Nicole’s SUV, she moved inside and went straight for Nicole’s office. “Nic?” She called out, noticing the lights off, turning them on. She saw her wife laying on the couch. There was a file over her face, lifting the file she noticed which one it was. It was Nicole’s. “Baby come on. Wake up.” She closed the file and set it down on Nicole’s desk before returning to her wife. “Nicole.” Her hand moved to her cheek gently.

“Mhmm..Waves. Five more minutes.” She muttered.

“We aren’t at home, my love.” Waverly told her, that was when she seen Nicole open her eyes.

“Shit.” She muttered, rubbing her eyes for a moment. Nicole moved her hand to Waverly’s cheek. “How many times did you call?”

“About twelve or so. I was worried, you missed dinner and you weren’t there to tuck in the kids.” Waverly leaned into her touch, kissing her palm.

“I’m sorry, baby. Come on let’s go home.”

* * *

“Everything is all set. Only thing is I can’t shake this tail that she has outside of the house.” Jolene glanced outside for a moment, seeing Eliza still sitting in the cruiser.

“You need to figure it out. Get rid of that tail, Jolene.” Bobo said this into the phone. “Look everything is going perfectly. Nicole will be yours soon enough.” Even though he knew that she wouldn’t be but Jolene was easy enough for him to manipulate. “We just have to get that tail off you and Jessica. I will figure that out tonight.”

“Alright, call me tomorrow.” Jolene hung up, glancing over at the family photo that hung on the wall. Reaching out, she touched Nicole’s face in the photo before she heard a car door. Dropping her hand, she moved over to the couch and picked up some random magazine.

Nicole and Waverly came inside, Nicole’s arm was rested around her wife’s shoulders, while Waverly’s was around her waist.

“I see you found our lost, Sheriff.” Jolene closed the magazine and put it down onto the coffee table. “I’m going to head to bed since you guys are home.” She stated, getting up she smiled over at them before heading upstairs.

“Night, Jo.” Nicole dropped her arm from around Waverly, this way she could lock the door. “Kinda of forgot she was here.” The redhead admitted, as she moved throughout the downstairs to make sure the windows were locked, and the back door before returning to her wife. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll check on the kids.” Leaning over she kissed Waverly’s temple gently, following her upstairs. Watching her wife go into their room, Nicole went around and checked on the kids. Coming to the guest room, she knocked lightly before poking her head inside. “Just checking in and making sure everything is okay.” She whispered.

Jolene moved off the bed and over to the door. “Yeah, Nicky everything is fine. Thank you for today, and I know you’ll catch Bobo.” Moving her hand to Nicole’s cheek, she touched her cheek gently. “I’m glad to be here with you. And I think tomorrow even though you are in the middle of it with Bobo, you should spend some time with Jessica. It might help.”

Nicole pulled away from her touch. “Okay, good. I just want you guys to be settled okay. And I’ll think about it. Because I do want to spend time with her, it’s just with Bobo on the loose I want to get back into his cage again. But I’m going to go to bed. Night, Jo.” She moved over to her bedroom and went inside. She started to undo her tie.

* * *

“Don’t take that uniform off.” Waverly grinned while looking over at her.

“What?” Nicole questioned, looking over at Waverly who was laying on the bed, she was just in her robe.

“You heard me, Sheriff Haught.” The brunette watched as her wife made her way over to the bed. “I’ve done something very bad, but I don’t want to go to jail. Is there any way I can talk you out of arresting me, Sheriff?”

Nicole grinned, leaning down close to her wife’s lips. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, Mrs. Haught.” That was when Waverly pulled her down by her tie and crashed her their lips together, Nicole gladly kissed her back heatedly and passionately. While her hand undid Waverly’s robe. Pulling away, she moved her lips to Waverly’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses, biting down on her pulse point that was when Waverly moaned loudly, and Nicole pulled away from her neck. “Quiet, baby.” She told her before her hand trailed up Waverly’s thigh, going further up. Slipping a finger through her slick folds, Nicole grinned feeling just how wet her wife was. “Mhmm, you’re already so wet for me.”

Waverly moaned softly feeling Nicole’s finger pressing against her clit. “All for you, Sheriff.”

“Tell me what you want, Mrs. Haught.” The redhead started to make slow, teasing circles against her clit.

“Fuck..” Waverly breathed out, moving her hips more trying to get more contact. “I want to feel you inside of me, Sheriff.”

That was all it took and Nicole moved her finger off from Waverly’s clit, and slipped one finger inside of her entrance. Giving her a moment before she slipped another digit inside, she started thrusting in and out of her. Picking up her pace, which caused Nicole to go a bit more roughly, adding in a third finger as well. She continued to thrust harder, going as deep as she possible could, while her thumb started making rough circles on Waverly’s clit.

Waverly’s fingers dig into Nicole’s back as she tried her best to not moan loudly. Moving her hands to Nicole’s cheek, she grabbed her head and brought her into a rough kiss. Moaning into her mouth as her hips moved with Nicole’s fingers. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “Harder, faster, fuck Nicole.” She breathed out. Nicole was giving her exactly what she wanted with every thrust, she could feel herself wanting to cum.

Nicole continued to go harder, faster, curling her finger around Waverly’s g-spot just right. “You like that don’t you, baby? I want you to cum for me.” This was not gentle by any means at all. This was not like earlier today, this hard and rough.

“Just like that, Sheriff.” Waverly moaned out, she could feel herself becoming tighter with ever rough thrust that Nicole’s fingers were doing. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.” She warned Nicole before her orgasm took over and she lifted her back off the bed.

Nicole continued to thrust through Waverly’s orgasm, when she felt her wife lay back on the bed. She let her fingers stay inside of her until she aftershocks were finished. That was when she pulled her fingers out slowly. Cleaning them off with her mouth, she moaned at Waverly’s taste on her tongue. She wanted to taste her, but she could tell the brunette was tired. Leaning in, she kissed her lips sweetly and lovingly. “Get some sleep, my love.” She stated as she pulled away from the kiss and moved off the bed.

Waverly kissed her back, tasting herself on her lips. “Come back to bed.”

“I’m just changing, baby.” Nicole removed her tie and then changed out of her work clothes and into some pjs, and one of her old Army shirts. Moving back over to the bed, she got in and wrapped her arms around Waverly. “I love you.” She places a kiss to her shoulder as Waverly cuddled up close to her. Being the little spoon to Nicole’s big spoon.

“I love you too, Sheriff.” Waverly smiles as she felt the kiss to her shoulder. They both fell asleep within a few minutes.


	66. Dosage Of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that this took awhile to update. Between deciding how to end this fic and being distracted by my non-official girlfriend. I just apologize. Have some feels in this chapter.

Chapter 66

Nicole took a deep breath, as she fiddled with the tie. Usually she was good at fixing them, wearing them but not right now. Not when she was about to stand up in front of people. “I hate these things, getting in front of people and speaking. Where is Waves at?”

 “I’m here baby.” Waverly noticed that Nicole actually just messed up her tie more. Reaching out, she stopped Nicole’s hands away before she fixed the redhead’s tie. Smoothing down her collar. “You are going to do fine, Nic. Just talk about how you need the public’s help to catch Bobo. You are going to be fine.”

The redheaded listened to her, before she leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing her softly. It was quick and short before Nicole had to get in front of everyone and address them. Moving up to the microphone, the reporters and the cameras. “Two weeks ago, Robert Svane aka Bobo Del Rey escaped from prison. We followed his trail, but it has gone cold. Detective Earp, Detective Shapiro and the rest of the station need your help to bring in Bobo Del Rey. So please, keep your eyes and ears open and if you guys see or hear anything call the tip line.”

“Sheriff Haught, question.”

Nicole didn’t recognize the voice. “Sure, go ahead.”

“When you capture Mr. Svane again, what is stopping him from breaking out again?”

“When Mr. Svane is captured, he will be moved to high security location and away from Purgatory. I’ll be bringing him there myself.” Nicole told the reporter, twisting her wedding band on her finger. It was a nervous habit.

“How did this even happen?”

“At that time, we cannot release that information. But please be on the look out for Robert Svane, and do not approach him at all just call the tip line. That will be all for now.” Nicole started to head out, everyone was asking her questions, but she just wanted to get out of there. “No comment at this time.” Her arm went around Waverly, as they left. Finally getting away from everyone, she started loosening her tie. “I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

“I know, baby. I know you hate that stuff.” Waverly leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Nicole’s forehead. “But you did so well. And you’ll catch him, I know you will.” She stated after she pulled away and rested her forehead against Nicole’s.

“You have always had this undoubting faith in me.” Nicole leaned her forehead against hers. She had no idea how Waverly did this, made her feel so calm when she felt like everything was crumbling around her.

“I’ve always had faith in you, Nicole and that will never change. No matter what happens.” Waverly’s hand found its way to the back of Nicole’s neck. She started to run her fingers through the little hairs on her hairline. “Come on, lets get you home.”

“Can we just stay like this for a minute?” And they did until Nicole pulled away and got into Waverly’s car and her wife drove them home.

* * *

“Why are we waiting so long?” Jolene asked, looking over at Bobo for a moment.

“Because I want Nicole to get comfortable again. I want her to not be on her guard all the time. I know, I know you want her to be yours, but we have to play this right. Because I am not going back to jail, I’d die before I go back.” Bobo glanced back at her. “We will figure out how to get Jessica and you away from the Haught’s. How is she?”

“She’s good, she keeps getting closer to Nicole. We still have yet to tell her.” Jolene fiddled with the ring on her finger. “Now how are we going to get Waverly out of the way?”

“That’s good. When are you guys planning to do that?” Bobo questioned, before rolling his eyes. “I still think that is a very stupid idea. She’s never going to leave Waverly. And you need to get that through your head of yours.”

“No idea, it’s my call Nicole is leaving it up to me. But I’m thinking soon.” Jolene rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well I’m very good at convincing.”

Bobo chuckled a little bit. “I swear you are just like Chris sometimes. Let me throw some facts at you JoJo. One Nicole and Waverly are high school sweethearts, Nicole would have given up the Army if Waverly asked, she only married Shae because she thought she was over Waverly, when in reality she was never over her especially because she took the job as Sheriff here. They had an affair while they were still married to others, they left their partners at the time for each other. It’s always been them, and you just have to accept them. Nicole Haught is never going to leave Waverly Earp.”

Jolene’s jaw clenched as she looked over at him once again. “Yeah well you are wrong.  “Yeah well there is no deal without me getting Nicole in the end. So figure out Bobo, or else I’m going to tell her exactly where you are.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Bobo challenged, looking over at her, narrowing his eyes a little bit now. They both knew he would probably kill her before she got the chance to rat him out to Nicole.

Sighing deeply, she new he was right honestly Jolene wasn’t a rat. Never had been plus she had killed for Chris before. Bobo knew this, so ratting him out would like ratting herself out. “Fine, I wouldn’t rat anyways.” Besides Bobo could probably kill her without hesitation and she knew this.

“Good because if you did, I swear Nicole wouldn’t be able to find your body for years to come.” Bobo growled, leaning in closer to her. “Now you should go before they start suspecting something.  We will talk more in a couple of days.”

Jolene huffed a little bit, she wanted to say something else but she just closed her mouth instead for a moment. “Yeah, I’m just going to go.” She nodded her head a little bit, before turning on her heels to leave. That was when she moved out of the factory and over to her car.

Taking out her cell phone, she found the number that she was looking for before getting into her car. Hitting send, she waited for the answer. “Hey, Nicky. Oh no, I’m on my way home now. I was just wondering if I should stop by and get anything. Also I think we should talk to Jessica tonight about everything.”

Listening to Nicole’s response, she smiled as she started her car. Pulling out, headed towards Nicole and Waverly’s home. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll be there soon. Bye.” She grinned, as she drove.

* * *

“I guess we are telling Jessica tonight.” Nicole’s fingers stilled in Waverly’s hair as the brunette looked up at her.

“Is that a good idea?” Waverly asked, moving her hand to Nicole’s cheek. “Are you ready for that?”

Sighing a little bit, she looked back at her wife leaning into her touch. “I think I am actually. Jess and I have grown closer, we certainly get along which is a good thing.”

The brunette nodded her head. “I’ve seen and that’s a really good thing.” Leaning forward, she connected their lips gently.

Nicole started to kiss her back just as gently. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss between them, the back door swung open.

“Ma!” Nate called out, coming into the living seeing Nicole pull away from Waverly. “Ew. Seriously can guys not make out for a minute?”

Nicole shrugged a little bit. “Maybe I mean mom is pretty hot, and sexy so I’ll do my best to contain myself.” She chuckled, Waverly slapped her arm playfully. “Anyways what’s going on kiddo?”

“I can’t find my phone and Nick won’t tell me where it is. Can you call it? Amy is supposed to me later.”

Nicole shifted and Waverly moved off her wife. Taking of her phone, she found Nate’s number and pressed send.  That was when she heard ‘ _Hot in Herre by Nelly’_. “No you didn’t. Waves!” She hung up the phone as Nate chuckled before grabbing his phone.

“Thanks, ma!” Nate chuckled, as he moved upstairs.

“You told them didn’t you?” Nicole questioned, poking at Waverly’s side.

Waverly started to squirm to get away from the redhead. “No..” She stated laughing as Nicole tickled her side. “Fine, fine I did.” She breathed out between laughing.

“Let’s get ma!” Willow chuckled, jumping onto Nicole to get her from stop tickling Waverly.

“Ahhh!!” Nicole laughed, as the Willow and Jessica jumped on her, that was when she stood up to try and get them off.

“Get her mom!” Willow called out.

That was when Waverly got up and started tickling Nicole with Jessica’s help. The four of them starting laughing, that was when Jolene came in.

“What’s going on here?” She asked loudly, that got everyone’s attention which caused the laughter to stop.

“Well we were just playing get the Nicole, mom.” Jessica told her, with a smile on her lips.

“That sounds fun.” Jolene smiled.

“I’m going to get dinner started. Come on, monkey come and help me.” She leaned over and kissed Nicole briefly before getting Willow down.

The redhead smiled, watching her wife and daughter head into the kitchen. 

* * *

Before her attention went to Jolene and Jessica. “How about we sit down, Jess? Your mom and I have something we would like to discuss with you.”

“Okay.” Jessica moved over to the couch and sat down.

Nicole followed along with Jolene, the redhead sat down next to Jessica and Jolene sat on the other side.

“What’s going on, Nicole?” Jessica asked, looking over at her. When she didn’t answer, she glanced over at Jolene. “Mom?”

Jolene reached out, taking Jessica’s hand. “Sweetie, I have something to tell you not just about your father but..” She trailed off for a moment, eyes going over to Nicole just for a quick second. “But Nicole as well.”

Jessica knew it was serious the moment that Jolene took her hand and mentioned her father. “I thought you didn’t know who he was. That is what you always said.”

The raven-haired woman glanced down for a moment. “I lied, sweetie.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m not your biological mother, sweetie.” She told her daughter. “Nicole is your biological mother, you came from her. But she didn’t carry you because at the time, she couldn’t. Robert Svane also known as Bobo Del Rey, is your father.”

The younger girl took her hand back from Jolene as she processed all of this. Everything to her mother, no Jolene was saying to her. “You lied to me. Both of you.” She stood up.

“I didn’t know.” Nicole told her, standing up after her. “I only found out, recently almost three weeks ago to be exact.”

“How do you not know, Nicole?!” Jessica yelled a little bit.

“Because of Bobo Del Rey.” Nicole told her. “He’s not a good man, he took me away and hurt me really bad. And he did something to me that I’ll explain when you are older but you happened and Jolene here carried you to term and gave a good life.”

Jessica shook her head and didn’t say anything else just took off upstairs with Nicole going after her.

At that time, Nick walked into the house sweating and wearing work out clothes. “What did I miss?”

“We told Jessica about who I am.” Nicole glanced at her watched that Waverly had gotten her for her birthday. “Practice run a bit late today?”

“Damn." He frowned a little bit. "Uhh—yeah.” He told her. “I’m just going to go upstairs and shower.” Nick moved up the stairs.

“Okay.” Nicole muttered before moving to sit down on the couch once again.

Jolene reached out and took Nicole’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze after she sat down. “She’ll come around. She can’t be mad at us for too long, Nicky.”

Waverly leaned in the door way and cleared her throat. “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.” To anyone else, it looked innocent, but the brunette knew the history and the last time that Jolene tried to get too close to the redhead. So of course, she didn’t trust her. “Baby, can I talk to you?”

Nicole instantly let go of Jolene’s hand the moment that she heard Waverly clear her throat and stood up. “Yeah of course. Need help with something?” She asked, moving over to her wife.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Waverly leaned up, kissing her lips softly and lovingly before she pulled away slightly. Taking Nicole’s hand in her own, she glanced over at Jolene for a moment before leading her into the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

Nicole smiled as she kissed her back, following Waverly into the kitchen. “Not really. I wasn’t prepared for her hate me already.”

Waverly moved her free hand to Nicole’s cheek. “She doesn’t hate you, baby. You just need to talk her alone without Jolene. Also, was that Nick that came in?”

“You are completely right like always, pretty girl.” Nicole leaned into her touch for a moment. “It was, he said practice had ran late. He went to go take a shower.”

“Weird.” Waverly commented, shaking her head some. “Go and get the kids for dinner.”

Nicole nodded her head, before leaning forward and connecting their lips briefly before moving upstairs.

“No, Crystal it’s fine. Everything is going to be okay, and we’ll figure it out.” Nick said into the phone, that was when he heard a knock on the door. “I have to go.” He told her quickly before hanging up his phone. “Yeah?” He called out before Nate could.

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” Nicole popped her head in, looking between them for a moment. Glancing over at Nick. “Everything okay, little man?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Nick told her.

“Alright. Just remember dinner, ten minutes or face mom’s wrath.” Nicole watched them nod before leaving the bedroom. Heading over to Jolene and Jessica’s room. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Trying the door handle, she found it unlocked and moved inside. “Jess?” She called out.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Nicole.” Jessica told her.

“I swear I’m just coming to tell you dinner is in ten minutes.” Silence fell between them. “But I also wanted to say whenever you are ready to talk. We can, just say the word.”

Jessica glanced over at Nicole for a moment before nodding her head. “I just need a bit of time.” She told her quietly.

“Well whenever you are ready.” Nicole glanced back at her, before turning to leave the bedroom. Glad that was actually something instead of nothing at all. Heading back downstairs, that was when Willow attacked her, and she picked up the five year old and carried her into the kitchen this way they could help Waverly finish dinner.


	67. The ending isn't near, it's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this story is almost ending. Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been working like crazy. Anyways enjoy this update.

Chapter 67

“Sheriff Haught.” Nicole said into the phone after picking up the receiver. Honestly she didn’t even check who it was.

“Hello Sheriff Haught, it’s Principal Smith I’m calling to ask you to come down to the school. I would ask Waverly but she has back to back classes. It’s about Nicholas.” The man said into the phone receiver.

“I’m on my way.” Nicole hung up and left her office. “Wyn watch the station for me, I’ve got to go to the school. Something happened to Nick.”

“Can’t they get Waves?” Wynonna questioned raising a brow slightly.

“Back to back classes Principal Smith didn’t want to both her. I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Nicole told her before leaving the station and over to her truck.

* * *

She got in and drove to the high school, after arriving she moved inside and straight into the office. First thing she noticed was Nick sitting in a chair and another boy. The other boy was holding an ice pack to his nose. “Nick what happened?”

Before he answered, the Principal appeared and waved them both inside including the other boy. “Now that I have the Sheriff and your parents here care to tell us what happened?”

Nick stayed silent and so did the other boy.

“Nicholas.” Nicole crosses her arms looking over at him.

“He said something about Crystal so I punched him in the nose.” Nicholas spoke up knowing that he was in trouble with the look on Nicole’s

“All I said was that she was looking a bit bigger these days.” The other boy commented.

Seeing Nick start to get up that’s when Nicole placed his hand on his shoulder causing him to remain seated.

“You are out for the next couple of days, and the game on Friday night Nicholas. Even though what Tyler said was wrong, the way you reacted to the situation was just as wrong. As for you Tyler same punishment.”

Tyler started to complain while Nick just fell silent.

“It’s a fair punishment and I will be talking to Nicholas about his behavior.” Nicole spoke up. “Nick, do you have something to say?”

Nick sighed a little bit. “Tyler I’m sorry for punching you.” That was when he got up and left with his mother. Not really caring if Tyler accepted his apology or not. He continued to walk away from the office and right out the door with Nicole following him.

  oUnlocking the car, they got in. Both of them were silent for a moment as Nicole started driving. “I’ll have Nate get your stuff.” She finally spoke.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” He huffed out, looking out the window.

That was when Nicole stopped the car completely not caring if they were in the middle of the road or not. “Nicholas Christopher Haught, it’s not just sure whatever. Now we are going to grab something to eat and you are going to tell me what the hell has been going on with you lately.”

Nicholas glanced over at her, before nodding his head. “Alright, let’s go and I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

The two of them ended up at the diner. After they ordered, Nicole thanked the waitress and her attention went back to Nick. “So what is going on with you kid?”

Nick ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at Nicole. How could he possible tell her? It would be a complete let down, but he had to tell her. “Crystal is pregnant, and I’ve been training to go into the Army.” He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Ma, I’m so sorry.”

The words that Nicholas spoke completely threw Nicole off. “Oh baby boy.” Reaching over, she placed her hand over his. “I am not upset about this and neither will your mother. As long as you both are taking responsible for this and I’m proud of you for wanting to join the Army. Have you guys told Crystal’s parents?”

Nick smiled a little bit when she placed her hand over his which eased his thoughts a little bit. “We haven’t. You know how they can be.”

“I do. How about we tell mom first, and then we all can tell Crystal’s parents together?” Nicole knew how her parents could be which meant that they would probably kick the poor girl out.

The teenager nodded his head. “That actually sounds good. I’m surprised that she hasn’t called yet.”

“Well let’s just hope she hasn’t found out yet, because if she has and neither one of us have told her..”

“We both are in trouble.” Nick finished for her.

Nicole nodded her head, as she reached for her coffee and took a sip. “Very true.”

Their food came and they ate making small talk about school and what Nick was planning to do. “Now the Army stuff you and I can talk to your mother about. We both know that is a touchy subject for her.”

“Yeah I know.” Nick nodded his head a little bit before standing up with her. “Now where to?”

“The station, figured you can tag along with me for the day.” Nicole placed down two twenties one for the bill and the rest for the tip. “Come on kiddo.”

The two of them walked out together laughing about something before they got back into Nicole’s SUV. Nick watched as she started it. “Ma, can you start training me? I know your skill set is different, but I want to go into basics knowing stuff.”

Nicole started the truck before she pulled out thinking about Nick’s question. “You know what? I can do that, we can make up a schedule and get started soon.”

“Can I see your dog tags?” Nick questioned, looking over at Nicole for a moment. Watching her stop at a stop sign and then take off her dog tags that had her wedding band attached to it. “Why is your wedding band attached?”

“Just in case I have to manhandle some drunks or someone takes a swing, they can’t say my ring cut them.” After getting a couple blocks down, Nicole waited at the red light. “Also while you are out of school, you will be doing your homework, not just working out for the Army.” After the light turned green she started to turn. “And basketball training of course..” Before she could continue on a car collided with her SUV right on the driver side.

* * *

“Ma, wake up! Come on.” Nick shook her lightly.

Nicole started to stir awake. “Nick.. Ow fuck.” She could feel the dry blood coming from her eye brow, and her shoulder was dislocated. “Someone hit us.”

“Not just anyone Red.”

Nicole froze for a moment, the moment that the other person in the room came into the light. “Bobo..”

“Now this is going to hurt you more than me.” Bobo moved over to Nicole, who was cuffed and Nick was as well. “Brace yourself, Nicole.” That was when he placed his hands onto her dislocated shoulder, there was sickening pop as he popped it back in place.  “Now if you will excuse me, I have to meet someone who is going to clean up that nasty cut of yours and then we can begin.”

Nicole hadn’t flinched, hadn’t said anything when Bobo popped her shoulder back in place, hearing the door slam. That was when she glanced over at Nick. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, he didn’t do anything to me. Are you okay?” Nick asked.

“I’ll be fine. I need to get you out of here. Your mother is going to kill me.”

“She’s going to kill us both if we don’t return safely.” Nick commented, doing his best to struggle against the cuffs.

“Stop you are going to cut yourself on the metal.”

“I’d listen to her if I were you boy.” Bobo stated as he came back into the room, leaving the door open behind him. That was when Jolene walked in with Jessica.

“Jo..Jess, you guys have to get out of here.” That was when she seen the look on Jolene’s face, and the confusion on Jessica’s. “Son of a bitch. Waves was right..”

“Yes, your wife was right. Robert, can you take the children out of here for a moment?” Jolene asked, as she moved over to Nicole. “I don’t want Jessica seeing Nicole like this.”

Bobo moved over to Nick and lifted him up off the ground by his arm and started walking out of the room with him and Jessica.

“I swear to god Bobo, you hurt them I will kill you.” Nicole yelled out as they left the room. Her attention went back to Jolene. “You have to let me go. Because he isn’t, you think he’s just going to let us go? And do you strongly think that I would go anywhere with you?”

Jolene set the medical kit down, before she opened it and started cleaning up the wound on Nicole’s eyebrow. “It doesn’t look that bad. And he has given me his word that we can go free. And you will go with me, Nicole.”

“You are just as stupid as you look. Bobo Del Rey, isn’t going to let us go.” Nicole looked over at her eyes the best she could. “I won’t. I love Waverly, it’s always going to be Waverly.”

“No you don’t.” Jolene told her as she finished.

“Yes, I do. I’ll always love Waverly.” Nicole told her. “I wouldn’t go anywhere with you or leave my family.”

“You know she’s right. You probably should listen to her.” Watching Jolene stand up, that was when he took out Nicole’s gun and just fired a single shot into the back of her head. Putting the gun back between his pants and shirt, he started to whistle as he picked up her body and tossed it over his shoulder casually before walking out the door with it.

The kids came back a few minutes later and Bobo moved over to Nicole and uncuffed her. “Behave or else I will shoot you right in front of them and then I’ll kill them. As you can tell I’m not playing around this time.” With that he left them in the room together.

Both Jessica and Nick moved over to Nicole who wrapped her arms around them. “’I’m so sorry about your mom, Jessica.”

Jessica just cuddled into Nicole’s side not saying anything but the tears came from her eyes.

“Ma, can you tell us how you met my mom? I mean like details and such.” Nick questioned, as he put his head onto Nicole’s shoulder.

“I can do that, kiddo.” Nicole held Jessica close, before she kissed Nick's head. She had to figure out how to get them out of here, alive.


	68. I'm Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, the ending is near. After this next chapter, there will be 3 more chapters and then this fic has come to an end. And I'll be honest the next chapter is just smut cause of the number that it is. Enjoy this chapter guys!

Chapter 68

“Ma, can you tell us how you met my mom? I mean like details and such.” Nick questioned, as he put his head onto Nicole’s shoulder.

“I can do that, kiddo.” Nicole held Jessica close, before she kissed Nick's head. She had to figure out how to get them out of here, alive.

* * *

  _Sophomore Year of High School_

_Waverly was nervous, she had never been called down to the office before. So yeah she was majorly nervous. Seeing the principal come out with another student, Waverly stood up when they came over to her. “Sir?” She seemed confused at first._

_“Ah Miss. Earp, this is Nicole Haught, I’m going to have you show her around. Help her find her way around, show her the ropes” Mr. Moody said this, as he looked over at the brunette and then back to Nicole. “Stay with Waverly, she’s good people although her sister is constantly in here. I’m sure, Xavier is helping her stay out of trouble right now.” He nodded his head before he went back to his office._

_Nicole looked nervous, but she put on her best smile. Holding her hand out to Waverly. “Hi. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”_

_Waverly smiled over at Nicole, taking her hand. “Waverly, Waverly Earp. Can I see your schedule?"_

_"Yeah, of course." The taller redhead took out her schedule and handed it over to the brunette. Who she couldn't deny was beautiful, actually more like gorgeous._

_Waverly took her schedule and looked it over. "Looks like we have first period together. Come on I’ll show you around.” They walked out of the office together, and Waverly showed Nicole where her locker was._

_“Hey baby.” Champ Hardy, wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders before leaning in to kiss her._

_Waverly suddenly felt uncomfortable, even with Champ being her boyfriend still she couldn’t deny how she felt the moment that Champ’s arm and lips were on hers. But she kissed him back regardless._

_“Hands off my sister, eight seconds.” Wynonna interrupted them._

_“It was seven seconds, loser.” Champ grumbled as he pulled away from Waverly. “I’ll catch you later, babe. We have B-Rock’s party tonight.” And with that he left the three girls standing there._

_“Sorry about that, he’s umm—my boyfriend.” Waverly told Nicole. “And this is my sister Wynonna and her boyfriend Xavier Dolls. Guys this is Nicole Haught, she’s new.”_

_“Haughtstuff, where are you from?” Wynonna questioned, looking over at the redhead._

_“Haughtstuff?” Nicole questioned, looking over at her slightly confused._

_“Well your name is Nicole Haught, so naturally Haughtstuff came out and trust me I’ll think of plenty more.”_

_Nicole rolled her eyes slightly. “Or you could call me, Nicole.” But it seemed like the eldest brunette wasn’t budging from the nickname. “Anyways I grew up all over. My father is in the Army, he was just sent to Germany, wouldn’t let me come with him so he sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle.” She explained._

_“Sweet, Haughtsauce.”_

_“Come on, Nicole let’s go to first period.” Waverly pipped in before Wynonna could ask anymore questions or anything like that._

* * *

“How long did it take for you to tell Waverly, how you felt?” Jessica asked, looking over at Nicole now. They were sitting there in a small circle.

“Couple months, she had a boyfriend at the time and well I drunkenly confessed to her how I was feeling and it turned out she felt the same way. We kissed and then she broke up with her boyfriend and we were together a month later.” Nicole explained, as she looked at her empty finger where her band usually was.

“Did you want your dog chain?” Nick questioned, looking over at Nicole.

Nicole shook her head. “No because I’m going to make sure you kids get out of here. And if I don’t you need to give those to your mother.”

The boy nodded his head, sighing a little bit. “Pretty sure they know we are missing by now.”

“Most likely.” Jessica looked down at the ground.

“Bobo!” Nicole yelled out, finally standing up. She needed to figure out how to get them out of there. Maybe make another deal with Bobo like she did last time.

Bobo moved into the room, looking over at the redhead. That was when he raised the gun to her. “What do you want, Red?” He didn’t trust her which was understandable.

“I want to make a deal.” Nicole stated, holding her hands up. “I’m ready.”

“Come right this way, Sheriff.”

“Where are they?!” Waverly yelled, looking over at Wynonna. It had been hours, since Nicole’s car had been found.

“I don’t know, Waves. Their cell phones were in the car and Nicole’s radio was as well. I have no way of tracking them. But we are doing everything and anything that we can to find them. I give you my word on that. I will bring them home to you. And if Bobo has them, and has done anything to them, I have Shae coming to look them over. Okay?” Wynonna was doing her best to calm her sister, but it wasn’t working. The older brunette knew what more like who she needed. She needed Nicole to walk in with their son.

“I’m sorry, Wyn. I’m just worried Doc has the kids, Jolene and Jessica are also missing, I think. I mean neither of them have answered the phone.” She looked down at her ring. “I just need them to be okay. I don’t know to do here.”

“We have a twenty on Jolene’s vehicle.” Lonnie stated, interrupting them. “It’s parked outside of an old abandon farmhouse but there is one more thing?”

“What is it, Lonnie?” Wynonna questioned, raising a brow slightly.

“There is also a smashed-up car. Like it recently hit something, like another car. No idea how many people are inside.”

“And you couldn’t lead with that. Come on.” Wynonna lead them out the door and out of the Sheriff’s station.

* * *

“Let them go, and you can have me. I’ll go and do whatever you want. But let the kids go, Bobo. No tricks, no running away. Just you and me, the way you like it.” Nicole offered, looking over at him for a moment. Glancing around some, she noticed that they were in a house. Maybe a farm house or something.

“I’ve wired this place to explode so whatever you are thinking, don’t. Everyone will die including those kids if you try something.” Bobo stated, thinking about her deal for a moment. “See I was expecting this. I was expecting you to sacrifice yourself because that is who you are. And that Red, is so damn honorable.  So you know what? Say your goodbyes and I’ll let them go. I would much rather has it be just you and I anyways.”

Nodding her head, she moved into the other room. “He’s letting you guys go. Now Jolene’s car I’m guessing is parked out front. You guys get to the police station and you tell them everything. Do you understand me?”

“Yeah, ma we do.” Nick nodded his head.

“Come here, Nick.” Nicole moved her arm around him and whispered something to the boy. Wrapping her arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug. “I love you both now go.” She told them before hugging Jessica as well.

“Come out Bobo, with your hands in the air!” Wynonna yelled into the speaker. “We have you surrounded!”

“Damnit, Wynonna.” Nicole muttered, that was when she felt Bobo grab her. “What are going to do? Use me a fucking shield?”

“Damn right I am. Just to let them go.” Bobo nodded his head towards the kids. “Now, Nicholas tell your Aunt when you get out there no one comes in or else I’ll blow this place up including the Sheriff here. Do you understand?”

“I do.” He watched as Bobo opened the door but stood behind it along with Nicole, a gun pointed to her head.

“I’m releasing the children! Anyone comes in the Sheriff is dead!” He yelled out, watching Nick and Jessica run out with their hands in the air. Bobo slammed the door shut. “Now Red, we can begin. Are you ready?”

Nicole looked over at him for a moment, taking a deep breath she let it out. “I’m ready.”


End file.
